Ojos color cielo
by mire2006
Summary: El agente especial del gobierno Leon S. Kennedy fue enviado a una ciudad Austriaca donde se reportó un brote del G-virus. Con el corazón aún herido por Ada, jamás imaginó que la llegada de Noiholt lo sanaría y le haría conocer el amor verdadero. Aunque para llegar a ello, hubo de superar muchos obstáculos, como la reaparición de Ada en su vida. *Leon x Noiholt (OC)*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bajo la lluvia inclemente un joven Leon Kennedy, agente especial del gobierno, corría como alma que lleva el diablo buscando un lugar donde guarecerse y recargar su pistola _H&K VP70_. La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible… aunque en comparación a lo que había vivido en Raccoon City, cualquier cosa era soportable. Nada se parecía a ese infierno. Y sin embargo…

Esos malditos zombies por todos lados. El olor a putrefacción impidiéndole tomar una bocanada de aire decente. Estaba odiándose por aceptar la misión. Pero no tenía alternativa… cuando se unió al gobierno sabía que le tocaría hacer cosas desagradables. Pero todo fuera por exterminar la pequeña plaga que se había desatado sin tener que desaparecer la ciudad del mapa. Como había ocurrido con _Raccoon City_.

– Es todo en lo que puedo pensar… ese maldito lugar infestado de muertos vivientes. Y _Tyrant Birkin_… rayos, si me vuelvo a topar con algo así definitivamente me pegaré un tiro – masculló en voz alta a pesar de encontrarse solo.

Era la única forma de no perder la cordura. Tenía problemas para comunicarse con Hunnigan y mientras estuviera corriendo sin su guía, hablaría consigo todo lo necesario y así no se volvería loco.

Por fin, un lugar donde evitar la lluvia. Leon encaminó sus pasos hacia una fábrica de _"algo"_, decidido a pasar la noche ahí una vez comprobara que era seguro, y si tenía suerte podría hallar yesca para hacer fuego, secar sus ropas y calentarse algo de comida enlatada. Sonaba bastante bien tener un poco de intimidad y descansar algo, antes de seguir con la _"matanza de Texas"_.

El entrenamiento de Leon para policía lo había preparado para la supervivencia en condiciones adversas, pero su entrenamiento definitivo fue en Raccoon City. Allí aprendió a sobrevivir a condiciones infrahumanas, sin descansar, sin comer, sin siquiera ir al baño. Y eso sin contar la cantidad de peligros biológicos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse…

– … y esta estúpida puerta que no quiere abrirse… – gruñó, mientras tironeaba de la manilla para poder ingresar a la fábrica. No parecía estar con llave, sólo estaba trabada.

Finalmente y luego de muchas patadas y maldiciones, Leon consiguió abrirla y entrar. A diferencia del exterior, el lugar parecía tener aire respirable y eso le indicó que no había mucho que exterminar para poder pasar aunque fuera un par de horas tranquilas. Encendió su linterna y se la colocó en la boca, luego se llevó la mano al cinturón y ágilmente sacó un cargador nuevo para su _H&K VP70_. Tiró con cuidado y sin hacer ruido el vacío y lo cambió. Una vez lista la pistola, tomó la linterna de nuevo y apuntó hacia todos lados con ella y su arma, dispuesto a matar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara.

Estaba regularmente acostumbrado a las sorpresas y las apariciones _infartantes_ en cualquier rincón, a que se abrieran las puertas de repente y aparecieran zombies hambrientos, o que cayeran del techo los desgraciados _lickers_, con su apariencia asquerosa y putrefacta, el cerebro arriba de la cabeza y el cuerpo al revés, rosado y pegajoso.

Leon contuvo una náusea. Si quería comer algo era mejor no recordar detalles tan minuciosos de la criatura.

Continuó el recorrido por el lugar y aparentemente estaba _de verdad_ vacío. Soltó entonces el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y comenzó a relajarse un poco. Ubicó una puerta y cuidadosamente la abrió, iluminando lo más posible con la pequeña linterna. Vacío de nuevo. Por lo visto era una oficina, había muchos papeles desordenados. Mala señal.

– Si éste es el estado del mobiliario, de seguro hay un zombie por aquí. Dudo que se haya muerto… simplemente porque los malditos no mueren a menos que les dispares justo en el cráneo. Y también dudo que alguien que no sea Claire, o los STARS que estuvieron en el incidente de la Mansión Spencer, o yo, sepa cómo hacerlo… – y se detuvo. Tragó saliva. Había alguien más que su cerebro intentaba evitar pero que su corazón le lanzó inmediatamente a la memoria – por supuesto, Ada también lo sabe…

Ada Wong. La mujer que tanto había hecho sufrir a Leon en el último tiempo. El corto pero intenso _"romance"_ que ni siquiera tuvo _ese_ nombre… fue, nada. Al menos eso se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez cuando la imagen sexy de la chica atacaba sus sueños y sus recuerdos.

Suspiró. Después de los meses transcurridos aún seguía recordándola. Tal vez debería ver un loquero cuando la misión terminara. Tal vez debería tomarse unas vacaciones y largarse a algún lugar en el Caribe, donde no llueva como aquí ni tenga que andar juntando hojas de papel para hacer una fogata.

_¡BAM BAM!_

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó Leon sin contenerse. Esos eran disparos sin lugar a duda. ¿Dónde?

Rápidamente salió de la oficina apuntando a ciegas, pues no sabía exactamente el lugar donde se efectuaron. Corrió sigilosamente pegado a la muralla y escuchando con atención, agudizando el oído. Sentía los gemidos y el típico caminar de los zombies, los pies arrastrando lo que quedaba del cuerpo – _o algo así_ – pensó, recordando su asquerosa apariencia y el hedor putrefacto de sus cuerpos. De nuevo, parece que no podría comer tranquilo.

_¡BAM!_

Esta vez el disparo fue de escopeta. Leon tragó saliva ¿quién estaría allí?, el lugar sólo era habitado por zombies según el informe que le entregó su jefe. Lo enviaron sin compañía pues consideraron que no necesitaba refuerzos. Así que no era nadie que conociera… se suponía.

Gracias al ruidoso disparo supo hacia dónde dirigirse. Pilló la puerta casi por casualidad, mientras los gemidos del zombie cesaron por completo. La abrió con cuidado, temiendo espantar a la persona que estuviera allí y que lo moliera a escopetazos.

– ¡Verdammt! – exclamó alguien en el interior. Claramente era la voz de una mujer – ¡scheiße, dämlich zombie!

– ¡No soy un zombie! – gritó Leon, porque del montón de palabras que había escuchado sólo había entendido esa en concreto, _"zombie"._ Rogó en su interior que la persona que estuviera allí no hablara exclusivamente alemán, pues él con suerte sabía saludar y pedir comida en ese idioma. Así que continuó tratando de hacerse entender en su lengua materna, el inglés – por favor, no te asustes. Soy un agente del gobierno estadounidense – dijo con tranquilidad, intentando dar confianza a la mujer.

– ¡Muéstrate! – contestó la voz femenina. Al menos parecía entenderle.

Leon tragó saliva. Bajó ligeramente su _H&K VP70_ y apareció de a poco por la puerta. La abrió despacio y al dar dos pasos dentro de la habitación, sintió en las suelas de sus zapatos el chapotear de un líquido, probablemente sangre. Botó el aire contenido y siguió atento, porque el desgraciado zombie podría ponerse de pie y atacarlo en cualquier momento si tenía la cabeza aún sobre los hombros. Apuntó la linterna hacia el asqueroso ser y comprobó que, efectivamente, había posibilidades de que siguiera _"__vivo"_.

– Disculpa, pero esta cosa podría darte problemas de nuevo. La manera de matarlos definitivamente es disparándoles a la cabeza. Yo me encargo.

Pero no era necesario gastar una bala en él. Ya que sus botas estaban arruinadas, levantó la pierna derecha y pisó sobre el cráneo del _no vivo_, aplastándolo brutalmente, sin pensarlo y casi sin mirar. El cerebro viscoso se desparramó hacia los lados y el resto del contenido también. Leon contuvo una náusea cuando el hedor llegó a su nariz… definitivamente, no comería nada. No había forma de que se acostumbrara a la putrefacción de esos seres.

Enfocó su vista hacia el fondo de la habitación. Estaba tan oscuro que no se distinguía nada, pero podía oír claramente la respiración agitada de la mujer. Y también podía darse cuenta que estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria, así que era mejor tranquilizarla pronto.

– Soy Leon Kennedy. Me enviaron para acabar con la plaga de zombies antes que se expanda y sea incontrolable. No te voy a hacer daño… por favor, baja el arma.

– ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy apuntando, americano? – preguntó nerviosa, con un suave acento alemán en su inglés.

– En esta situación yo lo haría, a todo lo que se mueva.

La sinceridad en la respuesta de Leon le dio seguridad a la chica. Se echó la escopeta a la espalda y se acercó cuidadosamente, su caminar llamó la atención a Leon pues no hacía ruido… él lo conocía, era la forma de desplazamiento que les enseñaban a las fuerzas especiales militares. Vio su silueta acercarse a él y encender una lámpara de gas que se encontraba en el escritorio que había al medio de la habitación. La luz de la llama iluminó tétricamente el lugar, y se encontró con la mujer… pero algo no calzaba, pues era una chica muy joven. Leon levantó una ceja, esperaba encontrar alguien con más años en el lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– Estas lámparas son más confiables que las eléctricas, puedes utilizarlas como arma si estás en problemas – murmuró la chica, dando explicaciones a una pregunta no formulada.

– Tienes toda la razón – asintió Leon, aún confuso.

– Mucho gusto Sr. Kennedy – exclamó, tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo – yo soy Noiholt Maüser, no pertenezco a ningún lugar y no represento a nadie. Yo soy mi única causa para pelear.

– Bien, eh… – vaciló, mientras la saludaba.

– Noiholt. Así como suena, Noiholt – lo miró, ceñuda.

– Es un nombre que no había escuchado. Gusto en conocerte. Llámame Leon, por favor.

Al estrechar la mano de la chica, Leon pudo notar que era suave y muy pequeña. Levantó la vista y se fijó por primera vez con más atención en quién tenía al frente. Noiholt tenía un aspecto claramente caucásico, piel muy blanca, ojos celestes y grandes, labios carnosos y rosados, cabello rubio suave, muy claro. A excepción de un gran mechón negro (obviamente, teñido) que salía de la frente y caía por un costado hacia la oreja, la chica era un claro ejemplo de belleza _alemana_. Tragó saliva. Continuó el recorrido con la vista, encontrándose con su cuerpo delgado y menudo, pero sin embargo se notaba muy bien entrenado. Notó que iba vestida con calzas largas y camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, zapatos de seguridad con punta de fierro y cinturón grueso, especial para llevar armas y sus respectivos cargadores.

– ¿Has terminado ya de evaluarme, Sr. Kennedy? – preguntó Noiholt, con aspecto burlón.

– ¿Por qué me llamas así?, te dije que podías usar mi nombre… – se quejó – sólo me preguntaba cómo alguien de aspecto tan… digamos "suave" había sobrevivido con éxito en este lugar. Y tengo la respuesta. Estás entrenada ¿no?

– Sí. Pero no pertenezco a ninguna organización específica… – su voz se apagó en la última palabra, mientras recordaba sus duros años de viajes por oriente, aprendiendo técnicas de artes marciales mixtas, y especializándose luego en Muay Thai, Silat y Krav Maga, complementando con esto su manejo de armas de fuego, conocimiento que heredó de su padre antes de morir en una pelea callejera. De pronto, volvió a la realidad. Pestañeó rápidamente y despejó su mente de los recuerdos – estoy aquí por una de esas casualidades extrañas que ocurren en la vida. Como el haberme encontrado en este edificio con un agente del gobierno estadounidense.

– Sí… casualidades – asintió Leon – me dijeron que en este pueblo no había sobrevivientes, pero claramente cometieron un error. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

– Unos cuantos días. Intenté escapar y fallé, los desgraciados han cercado el lugar y no permiten a nadie salir… somos todos potenciales proyectos de _zombies_. Intenté demostrarles que no me han mordido, pero amenazaron con dispararme si intentaba hacer cualquier cosa. Me habría quitado toda la ropa con tal de que me dejaran salir. Pero me habría congelado antes de llegar a uno de los puntos de control.

Leon casi escupió al escuchar esa frase.

– Te creo – murmuró.

– Ya que tú puedes atestiguar que estoy sana… ¿quieres que te muestre? – preguntó Noiholt, comenzando a quitarse la camiseta.

– ¡NO! – exclamó el joven, deteniéndola – te he visto lo suficiente. No es necesario – jadeó.

– De acuerdo – asintió, sorprendida – no eres muy profesional, Sr. Kennedy. Si me transformara en este momento podría morderte el cuello fácilmente.

– Conozco perfectamente las fases del virus. No es así – la corrigió – estás sana. Punto.

Noiholt clavó sus ojos color cielo en los azules de Leon. Se dio cuenta que el joven agente parecía fuerte y sincero. Movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y tuvo una idea.

– Veo que estás empapado. Hay una oficina de esta fábrica que adapté para sobrevivir. Es segura, con llave y ventana pequeña, la revisé 10 veces por lo menos antes de considerarla segura. La chequeamos de nuevo ahora y si todo sale bien, allí podrás secar tus ropas y comer algo… aunque este lugar es asqueroso y de seguro si estabas hambriento se te quitó. ¿Vienes?

– Sí – Leon se sintió apabullado por la seguridad en la voz de Noiholt. Era imposible negarse a la oferta, y estando acompañado podría descansar más tranquilo, intercambiando la vigilancia con la chica.

Salieron entonces con cuidado de la habitación y, guiados por la lámpara de gas, dieron un par de vueltas antes de encontrar una escalera oxidada por la cual subieron al segundo piso. Recorrieron sigilosos el suelo de baldosas y finalmente, llegaron al lugar que Noiholt decía.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :D gracias primero que todo por leer mi locura xD mi nuevo capricho, hacer un fic de mi amor platónico Leon Kennedy *.* y para hacerlo aún más loco, se me ocurrió inventar un OC xDD quería hacerle un OC a Leon!, aclaro que no soy yo, simplemente ningún personaje se adapta a lo que mi historia requiere y por eso dije "ajá, es la oportunidad ideal para probar a hacer un OC" y así nació Noiholt Maüser. Ojalá les guste ella :D irán sabiendo cada vez más cosas de su persona, así que no se preocupen ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap que saldrá muy pronto :) saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Era una oficina bastante amplia, y se veía más grande debido a que Noiholt, previniendo posibles ataques, había arrancado todos los muebles y estantes que podrían albergar zombies inoportunos. Tenía, sin embargo, una cocinilla a gas pequeña pero útil, una ventana estrecha por la cual no cabría un zombie pero servía para ventilar, un colchón grande pegado a un rincón, muchas mantas y frazadas encima de éste, y también muchos alimentos enlatados en otra esquina. Había recipientes con agua para diversos usos y de pronto, Leon vio una puerta. Levantó su _H&K VP70_ y se acercó sigiloso, cuidando de no tropezar con nada y rogando que no hubiera un maldito zombie que arruinara el aire casi respirable de la habitación. Noiholt se fijó en el joven y se acercó a él, posando una mano suave sobre su hombro. Leon dio un respingo involuntario.

– Tras esa puerta está el baño. Tiene ducha, y es una suerte que no hayan cortado el agua aún, pero supongo que no tardarán en hacerlo. Mira, podemos secar tus ropas allí, por mientras comemos algo y te envuelves en una de las mantas que tengo por allá – las señaló – a este baño difícilmente entrará _algo_, no se puede acceder desde el exterior y no hay ventana, sólo un extractor de aire. Pero si quieres lo comprobamos… – dijo mientras abría la puerta, primero despacio, y luego de un golpe rápido. No había nada.

– Está vacío – murmuró Leon, bajando su arma y comprobando que la ducha estaba sin cortina, por lo cual no podría esconderse nada allí.

– Bien. Desnúdate y la ropa mojada la colgaremos aquí, para que se seque con el calor de la cocinilla – señaló una silla.

– Eres una mandona, chiquilla – protestó suavemente.

– Y tú, Sr. Kennedy, deberías ser menos quisquilloso considerando la situación que tenemos aquí – movió la mano rápidamente, abarcando todo el pueblo con su frase.

– Ya voy… estas mujeres, por dios… – suspiró, cerrando la puerta mientras entraba la frazada al baño.

Una vez que Leon desapareció, Noiholt sacó varias latas del rincón de la comida, una pequeña olla y un poco de agua que puso a calentar. Luego se dirigió a otra esquina y dejó la escopeta en el suelo, manteniendo una pistola en el cinturón – _por si acaso…_ – pensó.

Entonces Leon apareció envuelto en una gran frazada y se instaló en el medio de la habitación, sentándose frente al _fueguito_ que daba un poco de calor. Suspiró, avergonzado de la situación que estaba pasando. Algo intimidado también por el carácter de la chica que le acompañaba, la cual se movía de un lado a otro, preparando y descartando cosas que apenas alcanzaba a ver en la leve oscuridad que los rodeaba, combatida no con mucho éxito por la lámpara de gas.

– ¿Tus ropas? – preguntó Noiholt, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Leon.

– En el baño, pero descuida, yo los…

– Por dios, no seas tan tímido – gruñó interrumpiéndolo, tomando las prendas mojadas y distribuyéndolas rápidamente por la silla para que se secaran pronto.

– ¿Cómo puedes sonar tan decidida?, si mal no recuerdo cuando te encontré estabas cerca de un ataque de pánico allá abajo.

– Eso… – vaciló – sí, puede ser. Tienes un punto, Sr. Kennedy.

La chica se distrajo revolviendo la comida que estaba preparando. Leon pudo ver que una sombra de tristeza cruzó sus ojos celestes y se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Finalmente, Noiholt le estaba ayudando, no había necesidad de ser duro con ella, aunque fuera mandona. Tal vez era ese tipo de personas que cuando están asustadas se volvían agresivas. Sí, debía era eso.

– Lo lamento. No quise hacerte sentir mal. La mayoría de las mujeres que rescato por mi profesión están asustadas y no pueden pensar con claridad. Tú te ves diferente.

– Tienes razón, sólo que en este caso no soy una damisela en peligro… tú no me estás rescatando – replicó.

Y antes que Leon pudiera rebatir, la chica alargó un brazo y le pasó un pocillo grande con comida caliente, y una cuchara. Le invitó a probar el alimento con la mirada, sus ojos celestes brillaron de un modo diferente… el joven juraría que era de emoción, así que hizo caso y dio un sorbo. A pesar de que _quién sabe de dónde provenía_, la comida estaba muy sabrosa y era un calmante idóneo para recuperarse de la lluvia. El frío comenzó a disiparse y Leon comió con avidez, disfrutando la cena como no lo hacía desde que estaba en misión.

De pronto, se acordó que no estaba solo. El caldo lo había transportado a algún lugar maravilloso de su mente, donde nada de esto estaba pasando. Miró a Noiholt, que comía con tanta hambre como él. La chica giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por unos momentos – _es tan joven…_ – pensó Leon – _¿por qué tiene que pasar por esto?_ – quería preguntarle su edad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar impertinente. Sabía que las mujeres odiaban ser consultadas por eso. Decidió hacer un rodeo.

– Te ves aún más joven de lo que pensé – comentó.

– Es porque lo soy, Sr. Kennedy – respondió la chica.

– _Parece que no me va a decir…_

– Si lo que quieres es saber mi edad sólo pregúntame – acotó Noiholt, mientras sorbía dulcemente su caldo – no es necesario que _seas evasivo_ conmigo.

– De acuerdo.

– Por favor – insistió la chica, clavando sus ojos claros en Leon, quien pudo notar un dejo de tristeza inmenso en ellos – háblame directamente cada vez que quieras saber algo.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

– 20.

– Definitivamente, eres muy joven – Leon la miró sin ocultar su asombro. La expresión de Noiholt le daba una apariencia mayor, pero al observarla distraída se podía calcular su verdadera edad – dime ¿qué haces en un lugar como este y cómo has sobrevivido?

– ¿Lo ves?, mucho más fácil si me preguntas así – señaló, dejando al joven agente aún más confundido – a grandes rasgos, nací en Alemania pero mi madre es austriaca, yo vivía con mi padre pero murió hace años en una pelea callejera donde se vio involucrado. Cuando eso ocurrió, vine a vivir con mi madre a esta villa. Estuve haciendo muchos viajes y ahora que vine de visita por unos días, encontré el desastre que ha ocurrido. Y he sobrevivido porque mi padre, que fue militar, me enseñó a usar armas casi desde que nací, y cuando él murió dediqué mi tiempo en perfeccionar esa habilidad y también mis artes marciales, que practico también desde pequeña. Todo eso me ha ayudado a no _morirme_.

– Entiendo – murmuró, extrañado de que la expresión de la chica no cambiara ni un poco mientras hacía su relato. De pronto, notó que había un cabo suelto en la historia – dijiste que viniste a vivir con tu madre. ¿Dónde está ella?

– No está más, yo la maté – respondió Noiholt, con simpleza.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó, dejando escapar la cuchara de sus dedos.

– Bueno, no a ella realmente. A su versión zombie. La mordieron en un tobillo y se transformó cuando estábamos en casa. Me atacó y no tuve más remedio que acabar con su vida. Eso es todo.

– Mierda… – musitó Leon, sin saber qué más decir. Pestañeó un par de veces deglutiendo la información que había recibido… – _malditos sean, Umbrella_ – pensó, devastado. Y ahora no sabía cómo continuar la conversación – eh… para haber vivido una tragedia como esa te ves bastante entera…

– Estoy destrozada por dentro, de verdad – replicó sorprendida, sin que su expresión variara un ápice – y he recurrido a mis mejores artes de evasión de la realidad para no pensar en ello. Si lo hago, me iré a pique y primero tengo que salir de aquí. Si me pongo a llorar perderé el seso. No puedo. Mi madre hubiera preferido que escapara primero y me derrumbara después.

– C-claro… – tartamudeó. Ahora sí que no sabía qué decirle. La expresión fría que se había adueñado de esos ojos celestes contrastaba con el gesto nervioso de sus manos, las frotaba una contra otra sin parar. Eso le indicó que la chica decía la verdad. Estaba controlando su mente de tal forma que, realmente, estaba _evadiendo_. Quizás era lo más recomendable en una situación tan extrema como esa – eh… lo siento mucho, Noiholt… – consiguió decir luego de una pausa.

– Gracias, Leon – fue la corta respuesta de la chica.

– Por fin usaste mi nombre.

– Y tú el mío, aunque sea difícil de pronunciar.

De pronto, los ojos de Noiholt brillaron de forma diferente. Parecieron recobrar algo de vida. Leon dejó su pocillo vacío en el suelo y la observó atentamente, tratando de comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza, lo cual era muy difícil pues la chica apenas mostraba emociones. Y de pronto… ella le sonrió. Fue un gesto extraño, como si los ojos no se alegraran, pero la sonrisa estaba ahí. Y Leon se dio cuenta que era hermosa. Muy diferente al tipo de chica que le gustaba, claro, pero era bella, como de porcelana pero sin su fragilidad. Y su instinto de protección despertó por fin, luego de mucho tiempo dormido. Él pensó que había muerto junto con la explosión de Raccoon City y la _muerte-desaparición de Ada_, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Recordó la razón por la cual se hizo policía, para ayudar a la gente. Y aunque la chica que tenía al lado no parecía necesitar a nadie para sobrevivir, sabía que llevaba un infierno por dentro y decidió que la ayudaría a escapar.

– Nos turnaremos para dormir – dijo Leon de pronto – y mañana partiremos. Saldremos de aquí con vida – afirmó con toda la seguridad de que era capaz.

– No es necesario que nos turnemos. Tengo un par de trampas puestas que se activarán si alguien intenta atacarnos, así que sólo debemos descansar. Te agradezco que hayas decidido llevarme contigo… realmente no quiero pasar más tiempo en este pueblo maldito.

Y el transmisor de Leon sonó de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos con el ruido. ¡Por fin podría comunicarse con Hunnigan!

– _Leon… Leon… contéstame… ¿estás ahí?_

– Sí, gracias al cielo, pensé que esta porquería se había dañado… – gruñó.

– _La tormenta hizo un desastre con las comunicaciones, no podía siquiera ubicarte con el GPS_ – dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea.

– Bueno, ya ves que estoy vivo. Sé que te preocupé, preciosa – levantó una ceja, coqueteando descaradamente con Ingrid.

– _Por favor, Leon, qué gusto de decir esas cosas cuando no corresponde._

– Siempre tan profesional, Hunnigan – suspiró.

– _¿Estás en una fábrica ahora, no?_

– Siempre tan bien informada.

– "_Ja ja", dime una cosa ¿estás a salvo de la tormenta?_

– Sí. Encontré una sobreviviente y la llevaré conmigo, es experta en armas y combate así que no me retrasará.

– _Estupendo, cuando revisamos el lugar no había aparentemente nadie vivo. Entonces, asumo que pasarán la noche bajo techo y comenzarán a moverse cuando amanezca ¿cierto?_

– Cierto.

– _Entonces enviaré a tu GPS las coordenadas hacia donde deben dirigirse. La concentración del virus G ha sido mayor en esa zona. Hemos monitoreado que tu misión está casi lista, Leon._

– Excelente, cariño. Nos vemos.

La comunicación se cortó mientras Hunnigan decía _"ten cuidado"_. Leon suspiró otra vez y miró a Noiholt, que permanecía impasible en su posición. Era increíble la habilidad de la chica para quedarse en silencio, como si su presencia se desvaneciera del lugar. Recordó que ella le había contado que su padre había sido militar… sin duda su caminar silencioso y su mudez las había aprendido de él.

– ¿Quieres comer más? – preguntó Noiholt de repente, con su suave acento alemán.

– Gracias… – asintió Leon, extendiendo su pocillo.

* * *

A pesar de las preocupaciones obvias que enfrentaban, la noche pasó sin novedad. Cuando las ropas de Leon se habían secado, él se las puso y una vez terminaron de comer y de intercambiar una que otra palabra, cada quien tomó un lado del colchón y durmieron con bastante tranquilidad.

Hacia el amanecer, Leon abrió los ojos sintiéndose recuperado del cansancio por la misión. Un poco de luz se colaba por la estrecha ventana del lugar, permitiéndole ver a su lado a la chica que dormía plácidamente. Sin su máscara de evasión, parecía tranquila y relajada… lo cual probablemente cambiaría apenas se despertara. La realidad la golpearía y su mirada se volvería dura de nuevo.

– _Saldremos de este maldito lugar con vida_ – pensó Leon con fuerza, repasando mentalmente los objetivos de su misión y entre los cuales no se encontraba rescatar sobrevivientes, pues se pensaba que no había. El joven se sentó en el colchón y se dirigió sigilosamente al baño. Cuando volvió, Noiholt le esperaba despierta y preparando el desayuno.

– No sabemos cuándo podremos volver a comer bien – dijo mientras revolvía la ollita – yo me había _atrincherado_ aquí, porque pensaba reponer fuerzas para tratar de intentar salir. Pero ahora que irás conmigo sé que todo resultará. A ti te escucharán.

–Claro que lo harán – murmuró, recibiendo su plato con comida.

– ¿Adónde nos dirigiremos ahora, Leon? – preguntó la chica, comiendo animadamente.

– Hunnigan me envió coordenadas para ir a exterminar algunos zombies… pero no te preocupes, aunque sé que no lo necesitas yo te protegeré – afirmó para darle confianza.

– Gracias, pero tal como dices, no lo necesito. Incluso puede que yo misma te ayude.

– Eh, en realidad no me atrae la idea de que una mujer me proteja…

– No me has visto pelear aún. Cambiarás de idea cuando lo hagas.

Los ojos de Noiholt parecían aún más claros de lo que había visto anoche. Leon se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir que alterara a la muchacha, la determinación que sentía le daba fuerzas para seguir batallando. Y él haría lo mismo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **** sigo con mi locura xD **

**Quisiera agradecer a por leerme :D y a todos quienes han pasado por aquí y les ha gustado mi locura jajajajaj**

**Nos vemos para el próximo cap! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

– Si logramos conseguir un auto por aquí, podremos llegar a nuestro destino más rápido – comentó Leon, mientras caminaban por las calles sucias de _Grüneger_. Sucias de basura y restos humanos pudriéndose alegremente al sol. Llevaban alrededor de 3 horas caminando y a diferencia del día anterior, no llovía en absoluto, lo que por un lado era bueno pues podrían avanzar más rápido. Lo malo era que el ligero sol hacía que el aire fuera más irrespirable que antes.

– ¿Puedes hacer partir un _jeep_ sin tener la llave? – preguntó Noiholt, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la mirada que le dio Leon – perdona, claro que debes saber. Mira, allá veo uno – lo señaló – hagamos algo, yo te cubro mientras tú _haces la magia_. Nunca he comprendido la mecánica así que yo sólo lo estropearía. Pero descuida, si viene algo lo mataré de inmediato.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Confía en mí.

La chica le miró con tal firmeza que Leon no pudo menos que hacerle caso. Se daba cuenta de que, aunque la conocía hace menos de un día, podía creerle. Era una sensación extraña, muy parecida a la que sintió cuando recién se encontró con Claire. Pero luego sufrió varias decepciones a raíz de las mentiras de Ada… – _aunque si me hubiera explicado la habría perdonado, claro… ¿dónde estará ahora?_ – pensó. Miró hacia arriba por un segundo y luego decidió olvidarse de aquello, que no podía cambiar. Se concentraría en el presente, en completar su misión y salir de allí. Volvió su vista hacia Noiholt, que lo miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos color cielo. No tenía expresión alguna, excepto sus manos que se movían, nerviosas.

– Vamos por ese _jeep_ – dijo Leon.

– Podemos detenernos un momento en una armería que se encuentra más allá, para recargar munición – sugirió la chica.

– Excelente idea.

Corrieron hacia el vehículo y abrieron las puertas de golpe, uno a cada lado para evitar sorpresas. Estaba vacío, y como tenía sólo dos asientos no se llevarían un susto con algún zombie perdido que apareciera detrás de ellos cuando menos lo esperaran. Leon revisó la maleta y por debajo. Estaba completamente vacío.

– Cúbreme, cariño – indicó el joven agente, mientras entraba al _jeep_ y sacaba su _navaja suiza_ especial para este tipo de ocasiones.

Leon acostumbraba a tratar así a las chicas, pero a Noiholt nunca la habían llamado así, ni siquiera su padre. Volteó la cara enrojecida por el cumplido y tragó saliva. Se distrajo rápidamente mirando a todos lados, aparentemente estaban solos. Parece que los zombies no tenían hambre por el momento.

– ¿Cómo has asimilado tan bien la existencia de estos seres, Noiholt? – preguntó Leon desde dentro del _jeep_, mientras maniobraba con los cables – ¿tienes alguna conexión con Umbrella?

– Supongo que te refieres a la compañía farmacéutica ¿cierto? – Leon asintió desde adentro – para nada ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

– Umbrella tiene la culpa de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Ésta no es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así. Hubo una ciudad hace poco más de un año que se destruyó por completo… ¿escuchaste algo así?

– Sí, salió en los diarios de todo el mundo. Ahora comprendo por qué ayer me dijiste que conocías todas las etapas del virus y por eso sabías que yo no estoy infectada. ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste en esa ciudad que explotó?

– Más bien, _sobreviví_ a esa catástrofe. Fue mi primer día como policía en Raccoon City. Y cuando llegué… toda la ciudad estaba infestada con el virus G, que es lo que provoca la _zombificación_. Conocí a quien actualmente es una muy buena amiga que también intentaba escapar de allí… pasamos muchos problemas. Esto no me es extraño, y supuse que tú también estarías familiarizada si tú o algún pariente fue parte de _Umbrella_ pero… bueno, lo pensé porque te vi tan poco sorprendida… no me has hecho preguntas al respecto… creí que sabías a lo que te enfrentabas.

– No realmente, los asumí como zombies por las películas. Pero nunca pensé que me encontraría algo así en mi vida… y tampoco quiero ponerme a pensar en ello… no quiero perder la cabeza, Leon – volteó a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos celestes e inexpresivos.

El aludido le encontró razón. La situación ameritaba olvidar todos los prejuicios y sólo actuar de acuerdo al objetivo de sobrevivir.

Y de repente, el transmisor de Leon comenzó a chillar. Fue horrible escucharlo así en medio del sospechoso silencio que los rodeaba.

– _¡Leon!_ – exclamó Hunnigan desde el otro lado.

– Aquí estoy – contestó.

– _Tienen que salir de allí ahora. Han cancelado la misión. Determinaron que es imposible salvar el pueblo con la variante del virus G que está… _

– Espera, me estás confundiendo – la interrumpió – explícate mejor.

– _Umbrella se las arregló para esconder un BOW en alguna fábrica del pueblo y lo hizo de tal forma que no aparecía en nuestro monitoreo, hasta ahora que salió de donde se encontraba. Sabemos que es un Tyrant, pero está modificado con una variante del virus G que no conocemos. Nuestros científicos aquí están trabajando como locos tratando de descubrir la forma de arreglar el desastre de la nueva invención de Umbrella. Lo peor es que de alguna forma, los infectados que "mataste" se están levantando de nuevo más fuertes y rápidos que antes, y están creciendo en número. Además los están guiando hacia su posición actual. Por eso, deben marcharse de allí de inmediato y dirigirse a las nuevas coordenadas que te estoy enviando ahora. Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos. Han dado órdenes de redoblar la vigilancia en los puntos de acceso y han cercado con barreras de acero y concreto más poderosas los límites de Grüneger… realmente, no quieres quedarte a ver lo que Umbrella ha hecho. Escapen ahora._

– De acuerdo, nos vamos ya. No te preocupes, Hunnigan, sobreviviré y podremos tener nuestra cita pendiente.

– _Sólo concéntrate en escapar_ – le gruñó mientras cortaba la comunicación.

– Gracias… – murmuró a su comunicador mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Escuchó disparos y levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica alemana abatiendo un par de zombies solitarios del lugar – cambio de planes Noiholt, cancelaron mi misión así que nos largaremos antes de lo que pensábamos. ¿Vas bien?

– Sí, los detendré con mi _Blacktail_…

– Dispara siempre a la cabeza, no pierdas balas en el resto del cuerpo – la interrumpió Leon – tu arma es una 9mm y no hará mucho daño a menos que las aciertes todas a la _corona_.

– Tranquilo, confía en mí.

Noiholt apuntó su pistola y con rapidez disparó a los _no vivos_. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo gritando algo ininteligible. Se detuvo un momento corto para secarse las manos empapadas de sudor, volvió a abrir fuego y hábilmente dos monstruos más fueron abatidos – _tiene razón, si disparo a la cabeza caen fácilmente. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido ayer…_ – pensó mientras apuntaba hacia otro zombie, derribándolo con relativa facilidad. De pronto, vio de reojo que a su izquierda comenzaban a llegar más de ellos. Y parecían más rápidos que los anteriores.

Leon por su lado terminó al fin de unir los cables y comenzó a tratar de hacer partir el _jeep_, pero no lograba encenderlo definitivamente. Parece que había pasado muchos días a la intemperie, bajo la inclemente lluvia de los días anteriores.

– Leon… ¿es posible que te apresures un poco?

– Lo intento… ¿tienes dificultades?

– No mucho, pero las tendremos muy pronto… parece que estos _bichos_ nos oyeron y despertamos su apetito.

Seis… no, diez… o más zombies avanzaban hacia ellos a paso ligero pero no tan veloz como había pensado, aunque lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Noiholt sintió el olor a putrefacción aumentar con su llegada y contuvo una náusea. Era tan desagradable… pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Había que actuar.

Corrió hacia ellos pero mantuvo una distancia prudente haciendo caso omiso de Leon, que le gritó algo como _"ten cuidado"_. Apuntó rápidamente y comenzó a disparar abatiendo dos zombies con cierta facilidad. Sonrió sin alegría, sintiéndose orgullosa de su puntería…

_¡Click!_

_¡Click, click!_

El mejor momento para que se acabaran las balas. Justo cuando tenía el tiempo calculado para derribar a los malditos…

– ¡_Himmel_! – exclamó en su idioma – ¿falta mucho?

– ¡Ya casi! – gritó Leon mientras intentaba hacer partir el _jeep_ por cuarta vez. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba y había comenzado a considerar el largarse de ahí y buscar otro vehículo.

Noiholt tiró su cargador vacío y rápidamente lo cambió por uno nuevo. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente sin haberse movido de su lugar, el aspecto de los zombies le afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer – _maldición, necesito calmarme…_ – pensó cuando erró un disparo que normalmente habría acertado. De pronto, el bendito vehículo por fin arrancó.

– ¡Ya está, vámonos! – gritó Leon mientras sacaba su _H&K VP70_ para ayudar a la chica.

Noiholt respondió al llamado con un gruñido. No podía retrasar más el escape… cada vez se acercaban más infectados a ellos, como si los estuvieran atrayendo. Se giró sobre los talones y se largó en picada hacia el _jeep_ velozmente. Pero…

Vio algo que le heló la sangre.

– _¡Scheißenkleister…!_ – exclamó.

Un perro. O algo que había sido un perro en algún momento… una masa de cuatro patas con la carne pútrida colgando del cuerpo maloliente, un hocico lleno de sangre seca y los ojos… esos ojos horribles inyectados de… hambre, corriendo peligrosamente hacia Leon que no se había dado cuenta pues estaba disparando hacia otro lado. La estaba cubriendo a ella para que pudiera llegar al vehículo sin contratiempos. Maldición. Tenía que apresurar el paso pues el agente no podría darse vuelta lo suficientemente rápido como para detener a la desgraciada bestia. Corrió más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho y se dio cuenta de algo… no sólo corría para salvarle la vida pues él la ayudaría a su vez. Corría porque no quería que le pasara nada, por ningún motivo. Estaba asustada.

– ¡Abajo, Leon! – chilló con todo el potencial de sus pulmones.

El aludido hizo caso sólo por inercia. Dejó de disparar al punto y cayó al suelo en cuclillas justo cuando Noiholt se elevaba de un salto y pasaba por arriba de su cabeza. Se dio vuelta y la vio volar, impulsándose en el techo del _jeep_ y dándole un fuerte rodillazo a al _cerberus_ en pleno cráneo, reconoció el movimiento como uno de los golpes más fuertes del Muay Thai. El perro cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, rodando y levantando polvo mientras la chica no perdía el tiempo y le pisaba la cabeza con toda la fuerza que poseía, destrozándola lo suficiente como para que no volviera a pararse. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, un zombie salido quizás de donde estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella. Leon apuntó rápidamente y de un solo disparo le voló la cabeza.

– Gracias… ¿qué rayos era ese perro? – jadeó la alemana, acercándose al agente con manos temblorosas.

– Un _cerberus_. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Leon, apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella. Estaba preocupado por el ritmo que había adquirido su respiración, independiente de la agitación propia de la carrera. Igual que ayer, parecía que tendría un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento.

– Sí – suspiró, intentando relajarse – tengo problemas con el aspecto de estos _hurensohn_… me recuerdan en lo que se convirtió mi madre. Es como si la matara una y otra vez. Mi cerebro me está jugando malas pasadas y no puedo evitarlo por más que me concentro… perdón.

– No te disculpes. Si no fuera por eso, olvidaría que eres humana… – bromeó, tratando de quitarle tensión – me salvaste, gracias. Si no hubieras actuado probablemente hubiera sido mordido, o habría tenido muchos problemas para quitármelo de encima.

– De nada.

La respuesta de Noiholt fue corta y sus ojos eran inexpresivos, pero sus manos escapaban a la máscara mental que construía y Leon se dio cuenta que podía deducir cómo se encontraba la chica observando su gesticulación. Éstas temblaban aún notoriamente, así que pudo inferir que realmente estaba agradecida. Leon miró hacia atrás y vio que los infectados comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente así que decidió no perder más el tiempo.

– Sube al jeep. Nos vamos a la armería que me dijiste.

– Excelente idea.

– Ponte el cinturón, porque vamos a correr.

Leon entró por el lado del conductor arrojando su mochila detrás del asiento y Noiholt hizo lo mismo por el lado del copiloto. Ambos se colocaron los cinturones con rapidez y Leon aceleró el vehículo, levantando una polvareda horrenda que casi los deja ciegos. Los zombies y uno que otro _cerberus_ perdido quedaron atrás, persiguiéndolos inútilmente. El joven pasó a 5º velocidad en tiempo récord y continuó por el camino de asfalto siguiendo las indicaciones de Noiholt… _"Izquierda, derecha, sigue ese camino y en breve llegaremos…"_

Leon la miró de reojo al notar que su voz tembló casi imperceptiblemente en la última instrucción. Miró las manos de la chica, que aún temblaban. Sin pensarlo, quitó la suya de la palanca de cambios y agarró una de las de ella, imprimiendo confianza en su toque, transmitiéndole seguridad. Noiholt giró la cara y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Entendió todo sin escuchar palabra, y por primera vez en muchos días sus ojos color cielo transmitieron una emoción: agradecimiento.

* * *

**Hola a todos quienes me leen! :) aquí con un nuevo cap, he tratado de no demorarme mucho :D en todo caso, tengo un fic de Inuyasha y otro de Ranma que tengo que actualizar y los dejé botados por este xD la inspiración me acompaña por aquí no más parece jajajajaj**

**Gracias a Ary y Sara xx por darme ánimos para continuar mi locura :D publicaré el próximo capítulo muy pronto. Gracias y saludos! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

La famosa armería era un local pequeño y con una variedad de equipamiento por lo menos discutible. Pero considerando que estaban escapando de _Grüneger_, un pueblo no muy grande, era más que suficiente. Tenía ventanas con protecciones, cortinas de metal y una puerta de puro fierro que les daba bastante confianza como para detenerse un rato a descansar y reponer fuerzas luego de conducir por más de 30 minutos a toda velocidad, esquivando zombies y _cerberus_. Leon usaba sus mejores habilidades de chofer mientras que Noiholt disparaba por la ventana a todos los potenciales peligros. Era imposible que no estuvieran agotados.

Por suerte todos los locales comerciales contaban con baños decentes para refrescarse y aliviar sus necesidades, de otra forma hubieran perdido el seso durante el escape.

Leon comenzó a registrar el lugar en búsqueda de balas 9mm para ambos y munición para la escopeta de Noiholt, además de algún arma más poderosa para él. Buscando por aquí y por allá encontró una _Colt Phyton .357_ que con su sola presencia podría asustar a cualquier infectado, perro o Tyrant que apareciera. Leon sonrió, pues había suficientes balas como para llenarla 3 veces al menos. Encontró también cargadores _Parabellum 9mm_ y algunos cartuchos de escopeta, no la cantidad ideal pero sí podrían viajar con ellos. Excelente.

Noiholt emergió del cuarto de baño con cara de curiosidad. Al ver las municiones sobre el mesón comprendió la alegría de su acompañante y anunció que iba a preparar el almuerzo, para luego salir y encaminarse de nuevo al punto de control más cercano. Según la información que Hunnigan había enviado, con unas horas más de viaje lo lograrían.

Durante la comida, hablaron algunas cosas. Leon le contó de su experiencia en Raccoon City y Noiholt a su vez habló de sus viajes por el mundo, aprendiendo diversas artes marciales y meditación.

– Viví un tiempo en Tailandia, y mi _Kru Yai_ de Muay Thai me enseñó a separar mi mente de mi cuerpo y entrar en un estado de concentración profunda, que he aplicado desde que se desató la infección aquí en _Grüneger_. Me ha servido mucho y creo que sin eso no hubiera logrado sobrevivir. Probablemente habría perdido la razón al segundo día de asesinar el zombie de mi madre.

– Esa es una experiencia durísima para cualquiera… me sorprendes, porque me hablas de eso sin problemas. Y además, pareces ser una persona muy abierta – dijo asombrado mientras deglutía un poco de comida enlatada.

– No te equivoques Leon, yo no soy como me ves – replicó la chica, con su agradable acento alemán – ésta _yo_ es sólo una versión de supervivencia, la _yo_ real es tímida y no tiene amigos. Noiholt Maüser es la persona más solitaria del planeta. Sin embargo… contigo es diferente. Desde que te conocí, siento que puedo hablarte de todo y es algo que no me había pasado con nadie… – se sonrojó involuntariamente ante la confesión y dio vuelta la cara para que Leon no la viera. Pero era imposible considerando lo cerca que estaban comiendo – perdóname… estoy diciendo cosas raras…

– Está bien, yo siento lo mismo – murmuró – me das confianza. Tanta que te permití que me cubrieras mientras arreglaba el _jeep_. Y yo no le dejaría mi espalda a cualquiera.

Noiholt volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió, pero de nuevo parecía que los ojos no eran tocados por ese gesto. Leon tragó saliva y se preguntó qué había en ella que le llamaba tanto la atención… su belleza era totalmente opuesta a Ada y aunque sus hormonas no hacían fiesta como cuando esta última le hablaba o le guiñaba el ojo, no podía dejar de reconocer que la chica alemana hacía que se perdiera un poco mirándola. Más que un poco… – _y además, ella no me miente, no me oculta información ni inventa historias sobre novios perdidos y chicas indefensas… en Noiholt sí puedo confiar…_ – pensó.

Noiholt por su lado también estaba perdida, pero en sus propias cavilaciones. Se sentía extraña por la naturalidad con la que actuaba al lado de Leon… confiaba en él sin dudarlo y se sentía segura. Era todo nuevo para ella, y a veces pensaba que él podría malinterpretar su actitud y alejarse… y pensar eso la llenaba de pánico. No lo quería lejos. Lo quería lo más cerca posible.

Luego de descansar y recobrar fuerzas, recogieron las municiones, se echaron armas a los cinturones y abrieron la puerta del local con mucho cuidado, esperando encontrarse con alguna sorpresa. Pero nada. Ni rastros de algún zombie hambriento dispuesto a alimentarse de ellos. Incluso el aire estaba más respirable…

– No me gusta esto – se quejó Leon – hay demasiado silencio. ¿Estarán entretenidos con algo?

– Revisemos el jeep y si está limpio, larguémonos. Mejor así a que nos encontremos con sorpresas.

Dicho y hecho, no se demoraron más de un minuto en comprobar que no había peligros en el vehículo. Leon volvió a _hacer la magia_ para encenderlo y en poco más de 3 minutos ya iban de camino al punto de control para poder salir de esa ciudad horrible.

– Hablé con Hunnigan hace poco. No estamos muy lejos del punto de control, así que en breve se terminará esta pesadilla.

– Gracias, Leon.

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo anhelo en los ojos: que se terminara la pesadilla pronto. Ojalá pudieran seguir juntos, apoyándose… y ojalá no albergaran sentimientos como esos, a tan poco de conocerse. Leon volvió a mirar hacia el frente y siguió conduciendo con precaución. Esos malditos zombies podrían aparecer en cualquier momento…

¡PAAAAAF!

Sintieron un terrible golpe en el costado izquierdo del vehículo, haciendo que girara como un espiral sin control por el asfalto, las ruedas chirriaban dejando su marca y Leon movía frenéticamente el volante para evitar un volcamiento. Recuperó el control por milagro y miró hacia todos lados, buscando el responsable del golpe.

– ¡Leon! – gritó Noiholt, señalando hacia su izquierda.

– ¿Pero qué mierda es eso…?

Un tipo de BOW que nunca había visto, porque claramente distaba de ser un Licker, o un Hunter Beta o Gamma… ¿sería ese el Tyrant del que hablaba Hunnigan?... era un gorila gigante infectado con el virus, los ojos llenos de hambre, el cuerpo y sobre todo la espalda con pedazos de carne podrida colgando de ella y unos movimientos rápidos que diferían con su gran tamaño. La bestia chilló con un alarido desgarrador que rompió el silencio, obligando a los dos jóvenes a cubrirse los oídos. Las ventanas del _jeep_ temblaron y amenazaron con romperse… cosa que no ocurrió, pues el gorila una vez dejó de gritar, se lanzó en picada contra ellos.

– _¡Mierda, no alcanzamos a salir del jeep…!_ – pensó Leon en una fracción de segundo – ¡sujétate, Noiholt! – exclamó.

Ambos agarraron con todas sus fuerzas el cinturón de seguridad que llevaban puesto y agacharon la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el maldito monstruo levantaba el vehículo de un manotazo y éste salía volando un par de metros, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo y volcarse hacia un costado estrepitosamente. El gorilón corrió hacia ellos y se entretuvo destrozándole la parte de abajo al _jeep_, arrancando los neumáticos de cuajo y triturando los fierros. Cuando se aburrió, le dio un nuevo manotón dejándolo con lo que quedaba de las ruedas hacia arriba, corrió en otra dirección y golpeó su propio pecho chillando su victoria. No estaba muy lejos sin embargo, pero parecía más entretenido destrozando lo que había a su alrededor que fijándose si su objetivo había caído.

No era el caso, por supuesto.

Leon había desabrochado su cinturón de seguridad y estaba haciendo lo mismo con el de Noiholt, mareado por las vueltas y el volcamiento, pero estaba vivo y apenas tenía algunos rasguños por la rotura de los vidrios, y uno que otro moretón en el pecho por la dureza del cinturón. Pero era todo, y parecía que la alemana estaba igual que él.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Leon? – preguntó, tratando de no herirse las piernas con los vidrios rotos del parabrisas.

– Estoy bien, pero el cuerpo me duele como si me hubieran metido a una lavadora andando… – se quejó, reptando hacia fuera.

– Imaginemos que algo así ocurrió. ¿Qué rayos es ese bicho? – inquirió mientras Leon la arrastraba fuera del vehículo destrozado.

– Nunca lo he visto. Supongo que es la nueva invención de _Umbrella_ que me advertía Hunnigan… aunque no lo creo, porque ella me habló de un Tyrant y éste gorila no se parece a ellos…

Leon desenfundó rápidamente su _H&K VP70_ y Noiholt lo imitó con su _Blacktail_, ambos sin estar realmente seguros de si era mejor matarlo o salir pitando de ahí. El joven agente pensó que correr quizás no era opción por la velocidad con que le vio actuar, aunque ahora parecía sólo un gorila cualquiera haciendo destrozos… sólo su aspecto asqueroso delataba lo que era.

– Quiero que me hagas caso en todo, Noiholt. Éste no es un simple zombie o un _cerberus_, es una criatura que no conozco y no sé cómo actuará. Yo lo atacaré, tú sólo cúbreme si ves que necesito ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?

– Ok – asintió la chica, no muy contenta.

Leon comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente al monstruo, confiando en que no podría olerlo pues el viento corría hacia otra dirección. El hedor putrefacto se hacía cada vez más insoportable a medida que se acercaba, pero había que ser fuerte y soportarlo. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás rápidamente, Noiholt le seguía un poco más atrás y tan atenta como él.

Leon suspiró, levantó su arma y vació todo un cargador en el gorila, intentando darle a la cabeza exclusivamente pero era tal su altura que era imposible. Cambió el cargador con la rapidez de un rayo pensando en que esas balas iban a ser inútiles, cuando escuchó el chillido ensordecedor del monstruo. Tal parecía que estaba furioso. Leon había acertado todos los disparos a la espalda y la cabeza, probablemente le había hecho algún daño. No el suficiente como para detener la carrera que había emprendido para vengarse, claro está.

El gorila tiró un manotazo descomunal en dirección a Leon, que hábilmente se quitó de su camino y volvió a dispararle a la cabeza, más fácil ahora que estaba casi encima de él. Acertó todos, sin los resultados que esperaba: el _BOW_ seguía vivito y coleando, agitando la cabeza como si las balas le hicieran cosquillas. _Maldición_.

Noiholt desenfundó su escopeta al ver que las balas 9mm eran inútiles y cuando vio a Leon rodando por el suelo para esquivar los golpes del gorila, disparó y consiguió volarle una _"mano"_.

El monstruo dio un alarido de furia ensordeciendo a Leon, que estaba casi debajo de él. Buscó a Noiholt con la mirada y la vio levantándose del suelo, probablemente la fuerza del escopetazo la había hecho perder el equilibrio. Aprovechó la distracción del gorila desgraciado y se paró del suelo con la velocidad de la luz, enfundó la pistola y sacó la _Colt Phyton .357_ que había encontrado en la armería y le disparó a la cabeza, volándole parte del cráneo. Pedazos de cerebro podrido se dispersaron por el lugar y Leon contuvo una náusea cuando su hedor llegó a él. _Qué asco._

Con esa arma podía fácilmente deshacerse de los zombies y cerberus, pero con este monstruo no era así. Chilló, se quejó y comenzó a correr hacia todos lados, destruyendo a su paso postes de luz, basureros, automóviles y lo que encontraba para demostrar así su ira. Sin embargo, no se desplomaba.

– ¡¿Pero por qué no te mueres, bastardo infeliz?! – masculló Leon, entre furioso y desconcertado.

– ¡Voy a dispararle de nuevo! – gritó Noiholt, corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Espera, no te precipites! – trató de detenerla, pero fue inútil.

La alemana apuntó hacia uno de los pies del gorila y disparó intentando destruírselo, como pasó con la _mano_. Pero no tuvo éxito, porque éste se movió rápidamente y dio un salto fenomenal, quedando en un segundo a varios metros de ellos.

– ¡_Dreck, blöder_! – maldijo Noiholt, levantándose de nuevo pues el impulso de la escopeta la tiraba al suelo por segunda vez.

– ¡Déjame a mí el trabajo pesado! – le gritó Leon – ¡sólo sírveme de apoyo!

El agente apuntó de nuevo la _Colt Phyton .357_ y trató de despedazarle la cabeza, sin conseguirlo. El _desgraciado_ _fenómeno_ recibió un nuevo disparo en el cuerpo y no se moría. Recibió otro, y otro, y nada… sólo saltaban pedazos de su cuerpo alrededor, pero él seguía en pie. _El muy maldito_.

_¡Click!_

_¡Click, click!_

El único problema de esa poderosa arma es que, al ser revólver, sólo contaba con 6 balas por ronda. Una clara desventaja contra un enemigo rápido, pero Leon contaba con dañarlo en ese rato… y no lo consiguió. _Carajo_. No contaba con tiempo suficiente de abrir el bolsillo y poner las balas correspondientes en su lugar sin que lo mataran en el intertanto, y tampoco quería arriesgar a Noiholt aunque confiara en ella. ¿Qué haría?

No alcanzó a pensar en una solución, pues el monstruo se lanzó para golpear a Leon con su puño cerrado. Noiholt descargó su _Blacktail_ en él y fue inútil, eso no lo detendría. El agente se movió con toda la rapidez de que era capaz y esquivó el golpe por milímetros, pero no vio venir el manotón de reversa, que lo mandó lejos en medio segundo.

– ¡Leon! – gritó Noiholt, corriendo hacia él.

El aludido se levantaba penosamente del suelo, con un dolor agudo en el estómago e intensamente mareado, cuando la chica alemana llegó a ayudarlo. Lo alzó con todas sus fuerzas apoyándolo en su hombro, sujetándolo con la mayor suavidad posible de la costilla.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como si un tractor me hubiera golpeado… – respondió con dificultad – aparte de eso, bien. No tengo costillas rotas de milagro, sólo quedaré magullado. He tenido mucha suerte con ese golpe.

– _Ich hatte solche angst… _– murmuró la chica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Leon habría jurado que veía miedo en ellos. Miedo por él, que a su vez trató de agradecerle por ayudarlo y no pudo, se sentía extraño… no era el golpe, era algo más.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía otros planes para ellos. El gorilón chilló de frustración y comenzó a mutar el brazo donde le faltaba la mano. Se transformó en una extremidad sanguinolenta, con unas garras filosas que no tenía y acto seguido, se giró para matarlos.

Noiholt ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a hacer… sólo actuó por instinto. Quería defenderlo, no quería que se hiriera por su culpa… por llevarla con él siendo que podía escapar solo fácilmente… todos esos pensamiento pasaron por su mente en una milésima de segundo. Empujó a Leon hacia un lado con toda la fuerza adquirida en años de practicar artes marciales y recibió un tremendo impacto en el costado izquierdo. Cayó al suelo y bajo ella se formó un gran charco de sangre.

– _Santa mierda…_ – Leon se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de la chica definitivamente asustado, por ella. Le tomó el pulso y suspiró, estaba viva. Había que luchar para terminar con el maldito gorila infectado.

Tomó la escopeta de Noiholt y corrió en otra dirección para atraerlo hacia él. Notó que se movía del lugar al punto, intentando evadirlo y planeó una táctica para atraerlo hacia él. Era arriesgado, pero de ser efectiva los salvaría. Si no, igual iba a morir. Era mejor hacer algo.

Bajó el arma y se quedó quieto, esperando que el bicho fuera tras él. Y así fue, pues cuando éste se lanzó de nuevo a matarlo, Leon apuntó más rápido de lo que nunca había logrado en la vida y le disparó directamente al rostro podrido.

El impacto fue tan cerca que el _BOW_ no pudo eludirlo y su cabeza explotó, repartiendo el resto de su cerebro por todo el lugar. _Asqueroso_.

– Noiholt – murmuró, recordando a la chica. Corrió a examinar la herida y al verla, maldijo. Era muy complicada… pero no fatal. Aunque eso dependía bastante de su fuerza de voluntad. Por lo pronto, debía encontrar un nuevo refugio para curarla.

* * *

**Hola! :) primero que todo, como siempre, gracias por leerme ^^**

**Hoy a la pobre Noiholt le tocó duro de nuevo xD cómo irán evolucionando los sentimientos de éstos dos?, tengo tantos planes para ellos… muajajá xD**

******Los que conocen el beta de Resident Evil 2, el 1.5 sabrán que me basé en eso para el enemigo de este capitulo xD quería algo "nuevo" y dije, por qué no ocupar el gorila descartado de la versión final de RE2 xD**

**Un par de traducciones de las frasesitas de Noiholt xD se me había olvidado ponerlas en los caps anteriores, aquí dijo "_Kru Yai" _y eso significa "maestro", equivalente a sensei y sifu. También dijo "_Dreck, blöder" _y eso es como "maldición", es un exabrupto. Y por último, la frase "_Ich hatte solche angst…" _no lo traduciré porque es parte de la historia XD a menos que les coma la curiosidad y lo busquen por ahí, jajajajaj.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap, lo subiré pronto aprovechando mi nivel de inspiración xD**

**Saludos a Ary, Sarah xx y Jennifer :) por tener paciencia y leer mis locuras xD**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Noiholt despertó empapada en sudor. Había soñado con perros de muchas patas y cuerpo pudriéndose en vida, gorilas con pedazos de músculo descompuesto pegado a los huesos, zombies con la cara de su madre tratando de morderle el cuello… y Leon, defendiéndola y muriendo justo al frente suyo. Cuando el sueño llegaba a ese punto, comenzaba a chillar de tal manera que su garganta dolía como si la hubieran quemado… luego, cansada de gritar, se encogía sobre sí misma y se abandonaba a la oscuridad… y luego aparecía otro perro de muchas patas, otro gorila, otro zombie y otro Leon que moría, como una eterna espiral de fatalidad… cuando por fin abrió los ojos, lo hizo sintiendo que tendría un ataque de pánico… estaba tan asustada… ¿qué había sido real de todo eso?, quizás nada. Tal vez todo. Suspiró, tratando de ver dónde se encontraba.

Estaba sobre una cama hecha con bolsas suaves y muchos trozos de géneros diferentes apilados bajo su cuerpo. Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor agudo que sintió en su costado izquierdo la hizo volver a su posición original bruscamente. Jadeó por el esfuerzo, contuvo una náusea de dolor, vio todo borroso y cuando pudo enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que Leon iba a refrescarle la frente con un trapo húmedo.

– Por fin despertaste – le dijo con cierta dulzura – te ha tomado muchas horas volver.

– ¿Horas? – repitió, asombrada. Por su nivel de hambre y la posición de la luna, que alcanzaba a ver por la diminuta ventana calculó que era de madrugada – ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó con voz ronca.

– Es una larga historia que te contaré cuando te sientas mejor. Por lo pronto te diré que es una fábrica de telas. Revisé toda la habitación y es segura, así que no te preocupes por…

Noiholt intentó de nuevo incorporarse, pero Leon la detuvo con un brazo y una mirada reprobatoria.

– No te muevas. Me ha costado mucho contener la sangre sólo con trapos que, al menos, parecían limpios. Dudo que se te infecte.

– _¡Himmel…!_ – exclamó, inclinándose hacia el lado contrario y vomitando bilis agria. El mareo aumentó por el dolor de la herida y la chica volvió a echar el estómago afuera. Era lo peor que había pasado jamás. Todo le daba vueltas, el dolor era casi insoportable y las arcadas ni siquiera le dejaban respirar.

– Necesitas tomar aire con urgencia – murmuró Leon con voz tranquilizadora. Se levantó a recoger los trapos sucios, los tiró lejos y volvió para arrodillarse frente a la chica, acariciando suavemente su espalda – trata de inspirar despacio… así, más lento… buena chica…

– Perdón – se disculpó Noiholt, sin atreverse a mirarlo – esto es asqueroso.

– Créeme, después de días cruzándome con zombies, _cerberus_ y ese estúpido gorila, verte vomitar es como estar en el cielo – bromeó, aunque para él era cierto.

Noiholt enrojeció con el cumplido y trató de distraerse de sus múltiples dolores.

– Ahora debo hacer algo que no te gustará… tengo que coser esa herida – observó Leon, con aguja e hilo listos para la tarea.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Con aplicar presión no es suficiente, si te mueves para algo más que caminar te desangrarás, y no puedo permitirlo. Te necesito fuerte para que salgamos con vida de aquí.

La alemana se mordió la boca tan fuerte, que sintió el sabor de la sangre mezclado con el de la bilis amarga. _Qué asco…_ un momento… Leon dijo que podía desangrarse al menor movimiento brusco… _maldición_… ¿iba a ser un estorbo para él de ahora en más?, no…

– Vete, Leon – y mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, giró la cara hasta verlo directamente a los ojos – por favor.

– Eh… de acuerdo – asintió tranquilamente, sin intimidarse por la fuerza de esa mirada color cielo – imagino que tienes… _asuntos_ que atender sola, pero llámame cuando…

– No me refiero a eso – interrumpió – digo que te vayas. De verdad – le miró aún con más intensidad – tienes que escapar tú solo. Yo no estoy en condiciones de acompañarte.

– ¿Qué? – replicó sorprendido – ¿hablas en serio?, porque eso no es posible. No voy a dejarte aquí.

– Podría estar infectada ahora, y tú no te has dado cuenta de ello. Podría atacarte y matarte en cualquier momento, y tú ni siquiera te enterarías de qué pasó.

– El contagio es por la saliva, y ese gorila sólo te desgarró un poco de la cintura. Pensé que habías perdido el riñón izquierdo… por suerte no fue así. Me asustaste, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Saldremos juntos de esto.

– _¡Mein Gott!_ – exclamó – ¡no eres el maldito _salvador_ de nadie!… ¡qué complejo de héroe el tuyo, joder…! – pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Leon… esa expresión le dolió. Suspiró, gesticulando con las manos – sólo… vete, yo seré un estorbo para tu escape y no quiero.

– No puedo dejarte, Noiholt. O salimos de aquí ambos, o nos morimos aquí los dos – replicó, vehemente.

– No hables tonterías – lo miró como si fuera un niño – tú no te puedes morir.

Leon era obstinado cuando su instinto protector salía a la luz. Estaba empecinado, y Noiholt se dio cuenta de ello. _Maldición_, convencerlo de que se fuera solo iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba… aunque tampoco creía que le resultara al primer intento. No importa, tenía otro plan bajo la manga… ¿podría soportar hacerle daño?… _sí_, la otra opción era arriesgarlo una vez más por su culpa. _No de nuevo…_ no soportaría que ocurriera lo que había soñado… ya cargaba con suficiente dolor en la espalda como para añadir algo más a su locura.

– Quiero que sepas… que te he mentido desde que me encontraste en la fábrica – dijo, concentrándose en sus dolores para reflejarlos en la mirada – en realidad trabajo para _Umbrella_, mi misión… no te la diré porque no te concierne. Debiste darte cuenta que una persona común y corriente no tiene el entrenamiento con el que yo cuento y sin embargo, ni siquiera te cuestionaste si debía acompañarte. Lo decidiste, no me analizaste, confiaste en mí sin pensarlo dos veces… me aproveché de que me creíste que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, y ahora… – suspiró – así que como ves, no valgo la pena. Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Leon la miró un momento desconcertado – _¿qué estás haciendo, Noiholt…?_ – pensó. Luego suspiró, sentándose al lado de ella con expresión triste.

– Estás mintiendo.

– Ahora te digo la verdad.

– No te creo.

– ¿Qué sabes tú? – dijo bruscamente – me conoces hace menos de dos días, no puedes afirmar algo como eso.

– Oye… – negó con la cabeza – sé que mientes ahora. No puedo explicarte por qué… simplemente, estoy seguro.

– Eres tan ingenuo… – le miró con lástima – por eso chicas como Ada… lo que sea, hacen y deshacen contigo, como si fueras un vulgar pelele esclavo de tus hormonas. ¿Y dónde están sus cojones, Sr. Kennedy?, ¿se los llevó Ada la última vez que la viste?

_Touchè_. Leon se encogió visiblemente, mordiendo su labio inferior. _Muy bien Noiholt Maüser, lo has logrado… ahora te odiará por haber usado su historia en Raccoon City para insultarlo. _

– Yo siempre supe que Ada me mentía – dijo mirando al suelo – era como… una corazonada que no me dejaba tranquilo. La misma que me hacía confiar en Claire, también me hace creer en ti ahora. Sé que me estás mintiendo, y aunque intuyo la razón, no la comprendo.

– _De verdad_ trabajo para _Umbrella_… ¿cómo hago que te largues? – replicó, comenzando a desesperarse – ¿quieres pasar conmigo lo mismo que con Ada?, ¿deseas que te decepcione yo también?, ¿quieres salir de aquí conmigo sin saber en qué momento te traicionaré por seguir el objetivo de _Umbrella…_?

– Eso duele, Noiholt – respondió, con la vista aún fija en el suelo.

Ante tal respuesta, la alemana sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan confiado?, por qué… _¿__por qué tengo que quererlo tanto…?_ Noiholt deseaba que se enfureciera con ella, que la insultara, que se fuera sin decirle nada, que la odiara inclusive… pero no, él sólo estaba herido. _Maldición, ya no veas el suelo con esa expresión desamparada… no lo soporto…_

Leon levantó por fin la cabeza y la alemana confirmó sus temores: sólo consiguió incomodarlo, hacerlo sentir mal. Pero no se iría de su lado. ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía de verdad…?

– ¿Es posible que me hayas mentido con respecto a todo? – la miró – ¿que mataste a tu madre cuando se convirtió en zombie?, ¿que tu padre era militar y te enseñó a usar armas, y murió en una pelea callejera?, ¿que has viajado por todo oriente porque eres una persona solitaria pero sin embargo, y por alguna razón, confías en mí? no, cariño. Lo que sí puedes hacer es fingir un rato, pero más pronto que tarde tu verdadera personalidad saldrá a la luz. ¿Quieres que me crea el cuento de que trabajas para _Umbrella_ y que me vas a traicionar en cualquier momento, cuando recibiste una horrible herida en el costado por evitar que el gorila me matara? – Noiholt abrió los ojos, y Leon chasqueó la lengua – no te voy a dejar. Incluso cuando actúas como si fueras un maldito robot.

– _Arschloch_ – espetó la chica, con inmenso dolor en la mirada.

– Si vas a insultarme, al menos hazlo en inglés para que te entienda – dijo él a su vez, viéndola directo a los ojos.

– Cabrón.

– Mucho mejor.

Noiholt se llevó las manos al rostro, temblando de rabia. Parece que era imposible ganarle a Leon Kennedy en una discusión como esa. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, conteniendo la desesperación que sentía. No, no podía llorar, no debía llorar… _si lo hago, me iré a la mierda. Pero no me estás ayudando, Leon… ¿no entiendes que si te pasara algo no podría soportarlo?_

– Necesitas calmarte – observó el joven.

– ¡Oh, cierra la boca! – chilló, descubriendo su rostro y temblando aún – esto es más de lo que puedo resistir. He estado tratando de que te largues desde hace mucho rato pero eres tan _jodidamente_ obstinado que te quedas aquí, a pesar de mis insultos y de la posibilidad de que esté infectada, incluso de que sea una espía de _Umbrella_ y te traicione.

– Ahora sí eres sincera – dijo Leon, señalando las manos de la chica – están temblando. Siempre lo hacen cuando me explicas lo que sientes. Y cuando me decías que trabajabas para _Umbrella_ estaban quietas… eso me dio la clave. Bueno, no sólo eso, también el hecho de que confío en ti.

– Leon… – murmuró, apretando las manos delatoras contra su pecho agitado – _no debo llorar, no debo llorar, no debo llorar… _– repetía mentalmente una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra – cuando esto termine no sé qué pasará con mi cerebro. Me voy a romper como un cristal…

– Si eso ocurre estaré contigo – dijo vehemente, mirándola a los ojos – ahora permíteme coser tu herida. Bebe esto – le pasó una cantimplora – es licor. Lo llevo para momentos así. También tengo algo que ayudará a cicatrizar muy rápido, al menos lo suficiente para que te puedas mover, incluso correr, sin desangrarte por el camino. He hablado con Hunnigan para que nos consiga tiempo, podremos salir de nuevo cuando amanezca. Así que recupérate pronto.

De nuevo, las malditas lágrimas querían caer de sus ojos… _no debo llorar, no debo llorar, no debo llorar_… parece que las técnicas de evasión de la realidad no estaban funcionando ahora. Sentía la garganta apretada, el pecho agitado y los ojos hirviendo. Giró el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de Leon y subió las piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal, bebió un largo trago de licor y no volvió a moverse.

Entonces, Leon se acercó y tomó la cantimplora. Echó un poco en la herida de Noiholt y comenzó a coser lo más rápido que podía, para no alargar el dolor. Dio un vistazo al rostro de la chica, parecía de piedra. Estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida, tenía la boca en una línea dura, pero se veía mejor que hace poco. Leon había pensado que la chica tendría un ataque de llanto o algo así, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Y se preocupó más que antes, prefería verla expresando su dolor a evitándolo constantemente…

– Buena chica – murmuró – ahora voy a aplicarte un spray cicatrizante que te va a ayudar mucho. Luego duerme y cuando amanezca, salimos.

– Ok…

Noiholt levantó lo que quedaba de su polera para que Leon pudiera usar el spray. Eso dolió aún más que cuando zurcía su herida… no pudo contener un quejido. El joven la oyó y posó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola para confortarla.

– Ya está, ahora verás cómo esa herida cierra en un par de horas. Aguanta un poco más.

– Perdóname Leon… – musitó – te dije cosas horribles para que te fueras… no soportaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa, sé que tú solo podrías salir fácilmente de aquí y sin embargo me llevas contigo… y aunque puedo cuidarme yo sé que te preocupas igual por mí… no lo hagas, realmente no lo merezco…

– Tranquila. Me imaginaba que por eso lo hiciste pero… es inútil. No te desharás de mí – continuaba acariciando sus largos cabellos rubios – ¿tuviste muchas pesadillas, no?

– ¿Cómo sabes? – se asustó.

– Te quejaste mucho en voz alta… decías cosas en alemán que no entendí… y gritabas mi nombre cada cierto rato…

– Santa mierda…

– Imagino que soñabas con el gorila. O los zombies, o los cerberus… es normal. A mí también me pasó cuando recién salí de Raccoon City.

– Yo… nunca en mi vida he tenido contacto con _Umbrella_, ni siquiera he comprado sus productos… lo que te dije de Ada, también perdóname por eso… traté de apartarte de la peor forma posible, sólo quería que me dejaras sola, que vivieras… no quiero estorbarte, tengo esa horrible impresión de que por mi culpa estuviste a punto de… – cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó a sí misma, con manos trémulas – soy tan egoísta, tan egoísta que te quiero a mi lado y también te quiero lejos, a salvo… ¿qué estoy haciendo mal, Leon?, ni siquiera me atrevo a llorar por mi madre porque tengo miedo de irme a la mierda, de caer en un lugar oscuro de mi mente y no ser capaz de regresar… – dejó de hablar, porque notó que Leon se había trasladado hasta quedar frente suyo. Lo miró hipnotizada, mientras el rubor comenzaba a dar color a su rostro y sus labios temblaban de emoción.

– Si realmente llegas a irte _a la mierda_ yo te sacaré de ahí – dijo, mientras acariciaba la frente de la chica – me importas, Noiholt. ¿Lo entiendes?

– Sí…

– Me salvaste hace rato. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?… no quiero que vuelvas a intentar algo como eso… de apartarme de ti, eso no pasará. No puedo irme. No quiero. ¿Estamos?

La chica volvió a asentir, aún hipnotizada por la fuerza de esos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados. ¿Qué había cambiado?, por lo pronto… debía concentrarse en su recuperación. No deseaba causarle más problemas a Leon… porque muy a su pesar, lo quería más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Hola! :D gracias por leerme como siempre ^^ hoy profundizamos los sentimientos de Noiholt por Leon… cierto que es comprensible lo que está pasando?, es imposible no enamorarse de él *.* yo lo haría sin remedio xDDDDDD**

**Lo que faltaba, que la escritora enloqueciera y envidiara su propio personaje, jajajajajaj xD.**

**Ary: Qué linda *.* gracias por seguirme siempre! :D gracias por eso de que "narro bien la acción", como te conté yo sólo escribía romántico xD y hoy dije "haré un capítulo para cortarse las venas" jajajajajaj :P**

**Sarah xx: Cierto que sí vale la pena sacrificarse por Leon? *.* gracias! :D**

**Jennifer: Gracias por leerme :D un beso!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

En el cuarto de baño y frente a un espejo algo sucio, Noiholt evaluó su herida. Estaba cerrada y aunque la cicatriz aún era muy fresca, aguantaría bastante bien el trajín del escape. Suspiró aliviada, pensando que si hubiera sabido antes que podría estar en condiciones de seguir sin estorbarle, no hubiera intentando alejarlo… _o quizás sí, lo habría hecho igual… me siento tan mal por todas esas cosas que le dije… _suspiró de nuevo, tomando dos píldoras para el dolor de cabeza que habían sobrevivido en el bolsillo diminuto de sus calzas por milagro.

Llevaba el cabello imposible, incluso su mechón negro parecía ridículo en tales circunstancias… pensó en cortarlo, pero descartó la idea rápidamente. No era momento de vanidades inútiles. Mojó su cabello en el lavamanos, luego lo sacudió para secarlo un poco y lo tomó en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara. Listo, bastante mejor que hace rato, donde aún tenía aspecto de moribunda. No podía decir lo mismo de su camiseta, que fue rasgada junto con su cuerpo por el gorilón infeliz y casi no quedaba tela disponible… si todo continuaba como hasta ahora, terminaría escapando en sujetador. _Qué importa, en todo caso, si puedo salir viva de aquí… aunque sea desnuda, lo haré._

Pensó en Leon. Estaba durmiendo todavía, sin duda se había desvelado por cuidarla… salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a verlo… _¿qué estará soñando?_… aprovechó de abrir latas con comida para desayunar antes de partir, pero quiso darle al agente unos minutos más de descanso, el que se merecía.

_No me dejaste aunque te lo pedí, te lo exigí, te insulté, te herí… y te quedaste. Eres un idiota obstinado, pero…_

Dejó una de las latas en el suelo y se sentó frente a él, contemplándolo sin reparos aprovechando su sueño. Lo encontró guapo, y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello. Maravilloso cuerpo entrenado, cabello castaño, rostro armónico y varonil… _¿por qué no lo había notado?_

Leon abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una chica alemana de ojos color cielo, cabello rubio casi blanco con un mechón negro y boca rosada mirándolo atentamente, sin un estado de ánimo definido en su semblante.

– ¿Desayunamos? – preguntó Noiholt, sin saludar ni esperar algún comentario por parte del joven – ve al baño y cuando vuelvas tendré todo preparado.

Leon se levantó sin decir palabra, pero sonrió cuando ella no podía verlo. Había echado de menos a _Noiholt mandona_, aunque una parte de él se sintiera extraño cuando le daba órdenes.

Y tal como había prometido, la chica tenía la comida dispuesta cuando él volvió. El alimento enlatado era muy útil para estas circunstancias, aunque no llenara realmente el estómago tenía la cantidad perfecta de vitaminas, proteínas y carbohidratos que permitían al cuerpo moverse con agilidad y no ponerse anémico.

– ¿Cómo está tu herida? – preguntó Leon, interrumpiendo el silencio.

– Bien. Tenías razón, ha cicatrizado bastante rápido… al menos, lo suficiente como para moverme bien… hiciste un buen trabajo – respondió, levantándose la camiseta casi por completo y mostrando la herida zurcida.

A Leon se le resbaló la cuchara de la mano, que cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Tenía la boca abierta sin darse cuenta y apenas pestañeaba. Claro, en la madrugada ni se fijó en otra cosa que no fuera coser y reparar el daño, pero ahora… incluso podía verle el sujetador.

– Ya entendí, ahora bájate la camiseta – le ordenó nervioso, tragando saliva rápidamente.

Noiholt lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes e inexpresivos, sin comprender bien qué había pasado recién. ¿Se alteró sólo por verle una porción más grande de piel?, _por favor…_ _no seas niño, Leon…_

Pero le hizo caso. Terminaron de comer en silencio y se prepararon para salir nuevamente. Leon tomó su bolso y revisó las municiones disponibles… parecían ser suficientes para llegar a donde iban. Ojalá no hubiera más gorilas como el de ayer, de lo contrario no estaba seguro qué ocurriría. Tuvo una idea.

– Intercambiemos – pidió el joven – tú me pasas la escopeta y yo te doy la Magnum, al menos ésta no te va a tirar al suelo cuando dispares.

– Claro, gracias – dijo, mientras recibía el revólver. Lo examinó un instante y estaba segura que podría matar hasta un dinosaurio con él. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿cómo no se murió el _gorila zombie_ cuando recibió el impacto en la cabeza?

– Vamos, Noiholt – la apuró con suavidad.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida, cuando sintió un tirón leve en la chaqueta. Miró hacia atrás y vio a la alemana sujetándose a su espalda. Se extrañó de verla así… ¿se sentiría mal?, ¿no estaría en condiciones de salir ahora?, si necesitaba más tiempo sólo debía hablar con Hunnigan para que les consiguiera unas horas…

– _Gracias, Leon… por no dejarme, por no enojarte conmigo cuando te traté como la mierda…_ – pensaba, en tanto su respiración era lo único que interrumpía el silencio – _ya sé que te lo dije anoche… pero… sólo quería evitar que te pasara algo por mi culpa… no podría soportar el estorbarte, y si… si… _– apretó aún más el trozo de tela que sostenía con sus pequeñas manos – _si te pasara algo por protegerme, yo…_ – suspiró – tú me importas tanto, Leon… – dijo de pronto.

Lo soltó un poco, para retomar el agarre inmediatamente con una mano en la espalda y otra en el brazo. Apoyó la frente en su fuerte dorso, cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí un momento, escuchando y aceptando sus propios sentimientos. No le interesaba si no era recíproco, sólo quería _estar_ ahí en _ese_ momento… _soy tan egoísta que no me importa nada más que se quede a mi lado, soy una idiota por no dejarlo ir… aunque él diga que no quiere dejarme… _

Leon bajó la mirada y sin voltearse, le tomó una mano. La apretó deseando confortarla y demostrarle que se sentía de la misma forma… quizás ella entendía sin necesidad de decírselo. Ojalá así fuera, porque no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Sus sentimientos eran extraños, no eran el deseo injustificado que sintió por Ada, o la amistad incondicional por Claire, era algo diferente… que tenía mucho de los anteriores. ¿Debería decírselo?, tal vez…

Leon abrió la boca para hablar, pero Noiholt lo soltó definitivamente en ese instante. Se volteó a mirarla.

– Vamos, ya te he retrasado bastante, Sr. Kennedy – le sonrió, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, los ojos parecieron ser tocados al fin por el gesto. No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente.

– De acuerdo.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar llevando sus armas cargadas y las mochilas con alimentos, ayudas varias y municiones suficientes como para salir si no tenían mayores problemas. Afortunadamente el clima acompañaba un poco y no llovía, el frío era soportable y el terreno parecía despejado… sospechosamente vacío. Leon desenfundó su _H&K VP70_ y siguieron caminando, atentos a cualquier movimiento. El silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos.

Noiholt miró al lado contrario de Leon, pensando que quizás estaban escondidos en los negocios o las casas… pero nada. Ni un _alma_.

– _Scheiße_ – murmuró – es peor no saber dónde se ocultan.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí.

– Vamos a correr entonces. Suave, para que no se te abra la cicatriz.

Ambos se lanzaron en un trote rápido y tranquilo, sin perder detalle del paisaje. Avanzaron bastante y Leon sacó su GPS, para ver a cuánto estaban del punto de control. Quizás debía conseguir un nuevo vehículo…

_¡BOOOM!_

Una ruidosa explosión cercana los hizo saltar, al mismo tiempo que caía polvillo e incontables pedazos de concreto sobre ellos. Corrieron esquivando los más grandes y finalmente lograron guarecerse bajo un toldo de metal que los protegió de la parte final de la explosión.

– ¿Qué rayos pasó? – masculló Leon, mientras guardaba su GPS.

– ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Había considerado el buscar otro vehículo, pero después de esto… es nuestra mejor opción. Vamos.

Volvieron a correr eludiendo los escombros, cuando rugidos de ultratumba y el característico olor los alertó. Zombies. Una horda monumental de ellos saliendo del edificio que había estallado. Los ojos inyectados de hambre como era característico, la carne descompuesta aferrándose inútilmente a los huesos, el arrastre de los pies por el suelo… sin embargo, eran más rápidos que ayer. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– Parece que somos su desayuno – dijo Leon, con una sonrisa torcida – ¡lo siento chicos, aquí no hay comida!

– No podré contenerlos a todos si decides dedicarte a hacer partir un vehículo. Mejor los matamos y luego nos vamos.

– De acuerdo. Ponte a mis espaldas, tú encárgate de los que están frente a ti y yo haré lo mismo por acá. Trata de ahorrar toda la munición que puedas, Noiholt.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de forma salvaje. Asintió, dejando a Leon confundido por su expresión, porque la mirada ahora se había fusionado con su boca entreabierta dándole una apariencia casi animal. Bueno, no era el momento de ponerse a analizarla.

Espalda con espalda, ambos comenzaron a abatir los molestos infectados que rugían el hambre en un chillido espantoso. Uno a uno iban cayendo en una lluvia de sesos reventados y sangre pútrida. Si todo se mantenía igual, no tendrían mayores problemas para salir de allí.

De pronto, Leon dejó de sentir la espalda de Noiholt. Se giró medio segundo para encontrarla con la mirada… la vio corriendo hacia los zombies.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó.

– ¡Estoy ahorrando municiones!

La alemana con mucha agilidad eludió el ataque de un infectado agachándose y rompiéndole las rodillas de una patada, y antes que cayera subió con un rodillazo de Muay Thai en pleno cráneo. Cuando finalmente el zombie tocó el suelo, Noiholt le arrebató la cabeza con sus propias manos. La misma la arrojó hacia la cara de otro infectado, que corrió la misma suerte del primero.

Su padre le había enseñado esa técnica de supervivencia. Lo llamaban _"frenesí de guerra"_ y su función tenía dos objetivos: disparar la adrenalina por el cuerpo forzando la mente a destruir y aniquilar los enemigos con las manos, y por consiguiente el segundo objetivo quedaba cumplido… ahorrar municiones.

Leon podía perfectamente hacer lo mismo, estaba entrenado para ello, pero ver a la chica aplicando una técnica como esa… su instinto protector le dictaba que no debía permitírselo, sin embargo no era momento de prohibirle nada.

– ¡No abras tu herida! – le ordenó, si embargo.

– ¡Sí, señor! – contestó la chica.

Entonces el agente volvió a concentrarse en su labor, volando cabezas con limpieza y eficacia. Todo parecía ir bien.

– ¡Perro a las doce, Leon! – chilló Noiholt.

El aludido esquivó el ataque del _cerberus_ sin mayores problemas, destruyéndole el cráneo de un solo disparo. Luego esquivó otro, matándolo igualmente. Cuando ya fueron tres ataques seguidos, se dio cuenta que no iba todo tan bien como pensaba.

– ¡Noiholt, sígueme!

Corrieron esquivando infectados y perros zombies, sintiendo que su aliento gélido y maloliente les rozaba la piel… era asqueroso. Llegaron a una zona más neutral, donde no debían preocuparse de escombros. Leon pensó que era buena idea exterminarlos a todos… cuando vio que eran más de los que había calculado al principio. Entre zombies y _cerberus_, lo más probable es que hubiera más de 50. Era demasiado para dos personas que no contaban con municiones infinitas.

Leon chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Y de pronto… sucedió lo que nadie esperaba.

_Lickers_. Salidos posiblemente del edificio que había estallado, corrieron matando a los zombies y _cerberus_ que les estorbaban. Su reptar hacía sonar el suelo y Noiholt no pudo disimular su asombro.

– No te muevas, no respires, no hagas ruido – susurró Leon, aprovechando que aún se encontraban lejos – empuña la Mágnum. Ahora.

– Ok – desenfundó rápidamente, obedeciendo.

Leon por su lado guardó la _H&K VP70_ y sacó la escopeta. Se quedaron quietos, con la movilidad de una estatua mientras aguardaban algún cambio. Que se fueran, o que se acercaran… ojalá fuera la primera opción.

Y en el mejor momento… el transmisor de Leon sonó. Los _lickers_ se giraron rápidamente hacia ellos…

– ¡Mierda! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, preparándose para el ataque de esos bichos asquerosos.

– ¡A la cabeza, Noiholt, igual que con los otros! – ordenó el agente, disparando la escopeta al cerebro de uno de los lickers y esparciendo carne por todo alrededor.

– ¡Sí, señor! – respondió, volándole el cráneo a otro.

Pelearon a patadas y disparos con los monstruos, despedazándolos con alguna dificultad. Eran un enemigo más complejo y por lo tanto requerían más habilidad. Noiholt sintió que su herida comenzaba a dolerle, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió batallando, decidida a no estorbar por ningún motivo.

El transmisor de Leon cayó al suelo y Noiholt lo recogió, contestando en su lugar.

– Aquí Maüser, Kennedy está algo ocupado – dijo mientras le aplastaba la cabeza a un licker.

– _¿Maüser… Noiholt?_ – preguntó Hunnigan al otro lado de la línea.

– Sí – respondió, extrañada de que supiera su nombre.

– _Tienen que apresurarse, no pude conseguirles más tiempo… cerrarán la ciudad al atardecer. Envié una ruta al GPS de Leon, es la más expedita. Síganla y no tendrán problemas. Y váyanse de ahí rápido, el Tyrant está cerca…_

Claro que estaba cerca, pues mientras Ingrid hablaba de él, un bramido ensordecedor llenó el ambiente que los rodeaba. A Noiholt se le cayó el transmisor de las manos cuando lo vio… era un humanoide de por lo menos 3 metros, garras en vez de manos, un traje negro extraño que parecía ir pegado a la carne descompuesta y una cabeza gigante… de apariencia rara, como si hubiera sido masticada antes de ponerla sobre los hombros.

– ¡El Tyrant! – gritó Leon, mientras terminaba con el último licker cercano.

– _Himmel_… es enorme…

– ¡Hay que correr ahora!

Se lanzaron a la carrera en dirección contraria del monstruo… y ojalá no fuera veloz.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :D como siempre, gracias por leerme ^^**

**Este capítulo me costó más días subirlo porque estoy cerrando mes en mi empresa… trabajar en administración es agotador, sobre todo en esta época, pero ya estoy por salir de aquello y retomaré mi ritmo de nuevo.**

**Ary: Jajajajaja, sorry por hacerte creer que Noiholt era espía de Umbrella por un rato xD se viene más drama… muajajá :P**

**fatty rose malfoy: Gracias por tu opinión :D bueno, no sé qué más decirte, nos mensajeamos harto xD**

**Con respecto a la pregunta que hizo Diana Ramirez, el fic no está terminado para nada xD no te preocupes, aún queda cuerda para rato ;) por qué pensaste que se acababa aquí?**

**Saludos a todos, nos vemos pronto! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

– ¡Somos _malditamente_ afortunados, esa moto tiene las llaves puestas! – gritó Leon.

– ¡Cuidado, hay un zombie debajo! – gritó Noiholt a su vez.

El agente dio un rodeo y sin perder el tiempo, pisó la cabeza del infectado y se subió al vehículo. La hizo partir de inmediato y movió una mano, apurando a la chica.

Noiholt dio un salto y cayó sentada al vehículo, se aferró a la cintura de Leon y partieron raudos, huyendo del horrible Tyrant que, aparentemente, no se había percatado aún de su presencia. Las ruedas chirriaron sobre la tierra y dejaron una marca al ingresar al asfalto.

– ¡La chica del transmisor dijo que no podía conseguirnos más tiempo… que debemos huir antes del atardecer!... ¡necesitamos ver tu GPS!

– ¡Tómalo de mi chaqueta!

Lo hizo, no sin antes pasar por todos los bolsillos sin encontrarlo. Cuando por fin dio con él, se dio cuenta que debían virar pronto a la izquierda… le indicó a Leon que lo hiciera, cuando el Tyrant rugió su furia de improviso.

– _¡Verdammt!_ – exclamó – ¡nos vio, acelera!

El monstruo apenas necesitó un par de zancadas para quedar cerca de ellos. Noiholt devolvió el GPS a su lugar y desenfundó la _Colt Phyton .357_, disparando a la cabeza lo mejor que podía considerando sus dificultades para apuntar. No dio en el blanco.

– ¡Voy a girar, agárrate fuerte!

Leon frenó un poco la moto y se lanzó a la curva, bajando una pierna para no volcarse. Una vez salieron del peligro, volvió a acelerar y todo se volvió un borrón alrededor de ellos. Todo menos el _BOW_ que los perseguía más furioso que al principio por no poder pillarlos. Bramó su rabia en un alarido ensordecedor, golpeó uno de los edificios de alrededor y lanzó pedazos de concreto hacia la moto, haciendo que Leon maniobrara frenético para no perder el control, o ser aplastados por algún escombro. Noiholt volvió a disparar, esta vez acertando en pleno cráneo. Sirvió para dejar al Tyrant desconcertado, que se movió hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¡Estamos más cerca, Leon! – gritó la chica – ¡yo sé dónde es!

Continuaron el camino de asfalto a toda velocidad, cuando a lo lejos divisaron movimiento. ¿Qué eran?, Leon enfocó la vista… parecían sapos mutados, con cabeza anfibia y cuerpo de ser humano, verdes y piel gomosa… había leído algo de aquello, pero nunca había tenido el placer de conocerlos en persona. Les llamaban _Hunter_ y por la forma que tenían estos, eran de clase _gamma_, los más mortíferos. _Maldición…_ el informe de Valentine, al que había tenido acceso por casualidad, los describía como _"criaturas nacidas para matar, con una habilidad sorprendente gracias a sus garras filosas… podían descabezar un humano con total facilidad, aunque su especialidad es engullir a las personas. Eso sin contar la altura y distancia que consiguen sus saltos gracias a sus piernas de anfibio"_.

Tragó saliva. Un Tyrant detrás y Hunters delante… ¿es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarles la huida?

– ¡¿Qué rayos son esos sapos?! – preguntó Noiholt.

– ¡Sé que son peligrosos, pero nunca me he enfrentado a ellos…! – chasqueó la lengua – ¡trataré de eludirlos, baja la cabeza!

La chica obedeció, mientras Leon maniobraba la moto de tal forma que cuando un Hunter saltó, aceleraron para pasar sin problemas bajo él. Frenó levemente para esquivar el segundo, pero el tercero que estaba más lejos los esperaba con sus garras filosas.

Noiholt levantó la cabeza, subió las piernas y se arrodilló en el asiento, y como si fuera de goma, una de sus extremidades inferiores se enrolló en la cintura de Leon para no perder el equilibrio. Tomó la escopeta que llevaba el agente en su espalda, quien por supuesto no entendía nada, ni tenía tiempo de cuestionar la flexibilidad de Noiholt… el caso es que ésta, apoyada en él, apuntó la escopeta y se preparó para disparar.

– ¡Baja la velocidad cuando te diga! – chilló.

Leon asintió. Continuó sobre la pista de asfalto, viendo al _Hunter_ acercarse cada vez más a ellos… y temió por la integridad de sus cabezas. Sin embargo, confiaba en Noiholt y por consiguiente en su plan, aunque no tuviera idea cómo lograba equilibrarse sujetándose de él con sólo una pierna.

– ¡Ahora, Leon!

El aludido frenó ligeramente y aguantando el peso de la chica sobre sus hombros, contuvo el volante para que no se descontrolara la dirección. Noiholt murmuró algo en alemán y disparó hacia la cabeza del _Hunter_, volándole los sesos. Leon tuvo que eludir su cadáver y la chica casi se cayó de la moto, pero se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y logró volver a sentarse.

– Uno menos, nos quedan dos y el Tyrant… – murmuró Leon para sí.

Y lo que no esperaban ocurrió… uno de los _Hunter_ vivos reventó la rueda trasera del vehículo con sus filosas garras…

– ¡Salta hacia el costado! – gritó el agente.

Noiholt y él se arrojaron a la tierra y rodaron caóticamente, justo en el momento en que el otro monstruo despedazaba la moto, partiéndola fácilmente por la mitad. Debido a la velocidad con la que cayó, al raspar el asfalto dio chispas que rápidamente prendieron la bencina, creando una espectacular explosión que acabó milagrosamente con uno de los _anfibios_. Tal parecía que la suerte se había volcado hacia ellos, por fin.

Leon se levantó rápidamente y revisó sus armas, estaban todas en su lugar. Vio que la escopeta había quedado lejos, seguramente Noiholt tuvo que soltarla para no herirse. La encontró levantándose con cierta dificultad y revisándose la herida… parecía estar bien. Sin embargo, su hombro desnudo no había tenido tanta suerte. La chica miró a Leon e interpretó su preocupación, rápidamente se quitó lo que le quedaba de camiseta y se vendó a la velocidad de la luz. _Así que finalmente sí terminé huyendo en sujetador_. Sonrió torcido con ese pensamiento.

El agente se giró y sacando una _TMP_ que tenía reservada para emergencias, disparó contra el último de los Hunter y descargó completamente el arma, convirtiendo al bicho en un colador. Sólo quedaba el Tyrant… y las municiones no alcanzaban como para, siquiera, pensar en herirlo.

– ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar? – preguntó Leon.

– Estamos muy cerca.

– Vamos a correr. Aprovechemos que el Tyrant está distraído… ¿cómo va tu herida? – señaló su cintura.

– Bien. Duele, pero aguanta la carrera. No se va a abrir.

– ¿Tu hombro?

– Estoy bien, Leon – dijo, ligeramente exasperada – no perdamos el tiempo.

Ambos entonces se precipitaron hacia la dirección que Noiholt señaló, rogando para que el monstruo no se fijara en ellos aún… y lo vieron. Ahí estaba. Una puerta gigante de metal se abrió lentamente, indicando que quienes estaban del otro lado también los habían visto. Apresuraron el paso entonces lo más que podían, y el Tyrant por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría… Leon se giró, tomó una granada y la arrojó de tal forma que impactó en el costado de un edificio, convirtiendo una esquina en polvillo y encegueciendo momentáneamente al monstruo, que bramó enloquecido por haber sido burlado. El agente volvió entonces a girarse y corrió de nuevo, alcanzando a la chica.

El punto de control estaba justo casi delante de ellos. Leon extendió su mano mientras corría y tomó la de Noiholt, por si alguno de ellos tropezaba sería más fácil ayudarse. Vio que estaba lleno de militares de las fuerzas especiales y había uno con una… ¿bazooka?, eso no era buena señal para ellos. El Tyrant de pronto recobró la vista y al darse cuenta que los dos jóvenes corrían lejos de él, se lanzó como un misil para alcanzarlos.

Leon se dio cuenta que si no pasaban rápido la puerta del punto de control, los matarían junto con el BOW y sin derecho a reclamo.

– ¡Sólo un poco más Noiholt! – gritó para animarla – ¡este maldito no nos puede ganar!

– ¡No! – respondió, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas – ¡luchamos demasiado como para perder!

Sí, sólo unos metros más…

El chillido del Tyrant resonó como un grito de guerra por todo el lugar. Desgarrador, y si tuviera alma, estaría lleno de frustración. Pero seguía corriendo, pues sólo tenía un objetivo en la vida: matar al que tuviera al frente. De pronto se detuvo y golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza, que el concreto se levantó sobre los pies de Leon y Noiholt. Perdieron el equilibrio por la carrera que llevaban y el impulso los acercó al maldito _BOW_…

Leon se aferró con una mano a la porción de concreto que se alzaba y con la otra sujetó a Noiholt, aliviado interiormente de haberla cogido para correr segundos antes. La levantó lo más que pudo y como la chica era liviana, no le costó demasiado. Ambos escalaron y saltaron hacia la tierra suelta al mismo tiempo, rodando y parándose del suelo frenéticamente para acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba de salvarse. El Tyrant gritó de nuevo su ira y se lanzó a la carrera otra vez, pero ya era tarde… pues con la velocidad de una exhalación, Leon y Noiholt cruzaron el punto de control al mismo tiempo que el hombre de la bazooka disparaba hacia el _BOW_, destruyéndolo por completo.

La enorme puerta de metal se cerró, comenzando con esto la cuenta regresiva para la destrucción de _Grüneger_. Leon se apoyó sobre las piernas mientras recobraba el aliento, jadeando por el escape y por la adrenalina que le indicaba un hecho específico: estuvieron a punto de morir. Otra vez el peligro rozaba la mejilla de Leon S. Kennedy y lo había burlado. Sonrió torcido, sus pensamientos eran por lo menos extraños para tales circunstancias. Bueno, después de lo de Raccoon City…

Pasaron dos minutos en los que Leon se recuperó por completo. Enderezó el cuerpo y suspiró con los ojos cerrados, diciéndole adiós al sufrimiento de esos días.

De pronto, con la velocidad de una flecha, se acordó de Noiholt. Giró la cabeza buscándola y la halló de pie, con sus grandes ojos color cielo mirándolo atentamente. Parecía estar con la mente en otro lugar, y de no ser por el temblor delator de sus manos, Leon habría pensado que estaba, por lo menos, catatónica.

Giró sobre sus talones y encaminó sus pasos hacia ella. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y la miró por unos instantes. Se veía algo maltrecha, con un _vendaje improvisado_ en la cintura y otro en el hombro… pero viva, aunque parecía no entenderlo de momento.

– Ya está. Ganamos, Noiholt – dijo suavemente, impresionado del celeste claro en los ojos de la alemana.

– ¿Es todo…? – preguntó ella a su vez.

– Sí.

Como si la afirmación fuera un detonante, Noiholt se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin decir nada más. Sus manos temblaban sobre su regazo y su respiración había cambiado, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Leon era su silencio. Le dolía que no expresara lo que estaba sintiendo… _¿por qué?_

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y tomó sus manos trémulas. Las apretó para conseguir alguna respuesta de ella… y nada ocurría – _háblame, Noiholt… necesito saber qué pasa por tu cabeza…_ – pensó.

Unas gotas cayeron sobre sus manos… ¿llovía?, el joven miró al cielo, estaba despejado. Nuevas gotas lo distrajeron… y lo entendió… eran lágrimas.

Leon mordió su labio inferior. Así que Noiholt podía llorar… se sintió culpable por haberla creído un robot en algún minuto. Entonces efectivamente estuvo esos días concentrándose en no derrumbarse para sobrevivir. No, era más que eso. Ella estuvo a punto de _romperse_ muchas veces, y se las arregló para impedirlo… por él. Para no retrasarlo en su escape, pues sabía que a pesar de sus habilidades no tenía el entrenamiento especial que él sí poseía. Ahora todo tenía sentido – _soy un idiota…_ – se regañó sin ganas – _me lo dijo, y le creí sólo hasta cierto punto…_

– ¿Leon…? – murmuró la chica de improviso, con una voz que el aludido nunca había escuchado.

– Estoy aquí – respondió de inmediato, sujetándole las manos con más fuerza.

Noiholt se lo había advertido en muchas ocasiones y él no había comprendido la magnitud de esas frases hasta ahora: _"estoy destrozada por dentro, de verdad"_;_ "no quiero perder la cabeza, Leon"_; _"__ni siquiera me atrevo a llorar por mi madre porque tengo miedo de irme a la mierda, de caer en un lugar oscuro de mi mente y no ser capaz de regresar…__"_… y podía seguir pensando en todos esos detalles que delataban su real estado. ¿Por qué pensó que era un robot?, ahora no podía parar de recriminarse por ello. Y recordar el gesto contenido de dolor cuando le escuchó decirlo… _maldición…_

Leon descubrió que Noiholt le importaba más de lo que ya había pensado. Porque verla llorar era lo más duro que había tenido que enfrentar… prefería recorrer las calles de Raccoon City mil veces si eso detenía sus lágrimas.

Podría jurar que sintió el corazón de la alemana destrozarse justo delante de él. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

– Leon… – Noiholt volvió a llamarlo con voz quebrada.

– Aquí estoy.

– ¿No te irás…?

– No – negó atropelladamente.

– ¿Crees que podré… superar esto?, ¿recomponerme, reconstruirme?

– Sí – respondió con firmeza – lo harás. Lo sé.

– ¿Soy muy egoísta porque no quiero que me dejes…? – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

– No.

Leon se sorprendió de su respuesta aunque sabía que era cierto. Pero no esperaba reconocerlo a sí mismo tan fácil… quizás las palabras de Noiholt le afirmaron sus propios sentimientos por ella – _la quiero… ¿es posible?, sólo han transcurrido unos días…_ – pensó desconcertado.

En ese momento, Noiholt levantó la cabeza y le permitió ver su rostro, los ojos color cielo se clavaron en él de tal forma que no pudo apartar los suyos. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla incluso de su propio sufrimiento. Entendió que la chica se derrumbaba delante de él, y aunque no le pedía ayuda él debía dársela. Se lo había prometido, no permitiría que se hundiera en la oscuridad… porque la quería…

– No me iré, Noiholt – aseguró, mirándola directo a los ojos – no te voy a dejar. Aquí estoy.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron a través de sus lágrimas como si le sonriera, pero sin llegar a concretar el gesto. Se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante y al ver que no era rechazada, hundió la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del agente, sintiéndose segura y protegida tal como imaginaba que sería… subió una de sus manos temblorosas y la apoyó en el pecho trabajado de él, aferrándose a la dura tela de la chaqueta mientras desahogaba su pena en silencio.

Leon la recibió sorprendido de su avance hacia él, y sintió que ésta era la forma de sostenerla, de impedir que perdiera la razón. La abrazó delicadamente por la cintura y sin decir una palabra. En su corta vida como policía y luego como agente secreto del gobierno había aprendido a ser duro, aunque su necesidad de proteger a la gente era un contrapunto que le permitía ahora ser un apoyo para Noiholt. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó conteniéndola, permitiendo que le empapara el hombro… pero no le importó. Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario, porque ella lo valía.

La pobre alemana descargó todo el sufrimiento que cargaba y sintió que el alivio estaba cerca, porque la oscuridad de su alma maltratada no la estaba rodeando, se mantenía prudentemente lejos… y allá se quedaría. Lejos.

* * *

**Yes people, as I promised :D aquí se acaba el escape, chao Grüneger xD hola Leon y Noiholt, aunque aún ni se declaran ni nada… ya tengo todo calculado para ese momento. **

**¿Les ha gustado hasta esta parte?, ahora se vienen nuevas aventuras xD si esto no se acaba aquí… aún falta que entre más gente al baile… no podía ser todo con ellos solos, obvio xD**

**Muchas gracias por leerme a todos! :D**

**Cayendoenelolvido: Hola :D como te conté, ya salieron xD ahora se viene lo que sigue de ellos… cómo será?, ya lo tengo escrito xD**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: Hola :D los Lickers me encantan a mí también, aunque como leíste ahora, los Hunters también me fascinan *.***

**Diana Ramirez: Hola :D no entendí por qué creíste que lo terminaba en el cap anterior, pero te puedo decir que falta harto aún de historia ^^ gracias por leerme!**

**Ary: Querida mía :D tú siempre me halagas, gracias :D la inspiración sigue ahí, no se quiere ir xD aquí Leon (creo que eso no lo he puesto en la historia :P) tiene 23 años, fue un poco más de un año después de lo de Raccoon, lo quise así para que fuera un punto medio de su madurez :D**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente, que contendrá (me "spoileo" a mí misma xD) el inicio de algo nuevo entre mi OC y Leon… Noiholt, cuídalo o te elimino jajajjajajaja**

**Besos, nos vemos! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Habían pasado un mes y medio desde el escape de _Grüneger_. Leon S. Kennedy, ahora agente secreto del gobierno había vuelto a EEUU pensando en Noiholt, la chica alemana que había conocido en su última misión, donde fue enviado a Austria.

Recordaba constantemente su cabello rubio y su mechón negro, sus grandes ojos celestes como el cielo despejado, su piel blanca de porcelana pero sin su fragilidad, sus labios rosados, su mirada inexpresiva… y su llanto silencioso la última vez que estuvieron juntos antes que decidiera internarse en un hospital siquiátrico para superar el trauma que había sufrido antes de conocerlo. Él estuvo de acuerdo, era mejor tener ayuda profesional, sin embargo… la echaba de menos. Era imposible no hacerlo. Y pensar que ni siquiera pudo decirle cómo se sentía…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

6 semanas atrás, Leon y Noiholt estaban de pie uno frente al otro antes de subirse a un helicóptero que los llevaría a algún lugar seguro, lejos de la inminente destrucción de _Grüneger_. Habían logrado cruzar la puerta de metal antes que dispararan la _bazooka_ contra el Tyrant que los perseguía, y Noiholt al entender que ya no necesitaba mantenerse fuerte ni evadir su dolor, se derrumbó por completo. Y habría sucumbido de no ser por Leon, que la sostuvo en todo momento. Le estaba inmensamente agradecida, quería expresarle lo que sentía en verdad… y estaban a punto de subir al helicóptero cuando tuvo una idea.

– Me quedo – dijo.

– ¿Cómo?, imposible – replicó Leon – van a destruir esta ciudad.

– Lo sé. Digo que me quedo en Austria… que me iré a Viena… a… – vaciló – me internaré en un hospital siquiátrico. Eso.

– ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

– Sí – le miró a los ojos – me has ayudado mucho, Leon, y si no hubieras estado conmigo cuando todo terminó… pero necesito profesionales también.

– Me quedo contigo entonces – dijo, vehemente.

– No, vete – pidió – mi miedo a que te fueras ya no está… sé que nos volveremos a encontrar. Más temprano que tarde, lo sé…

Pero su voz se quebró otra vez, traicionando sus buenas intenciones. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, bañándole el rostro de tristeza por la separación… _muy bien, Noiholt, arruina la despedida. Hazle sentir culpable, idiota…_

– Tienes razón – dijo Leon de improviso – nos veremos pronto. Celular, internet, comunicador… no es como si me fuera a tragar la tierra.

– Sí… – asintió – la próxima vez será diferente.

– Cuídate. Avísame cómo va todo apenas puedas.

– De acuerdo. En este momento no tengo celular, pero te diré que me internaré en el hospital _Steinhof_, aún tienen esa especialidad y a los militares suelen darles tratamiento allí.

Noiholt encaminó sus pasos hacia un automóvil y pidió que la llevaran a Viena. Leon tomaría el helicóptero solo… pero antes de separarse, se miraron fijamente por un instante. El agente quería a toda costa decirle lo que había estado pensando… quería revelarle sus sentimientos… y ella por su lado sentía lo mismo, pero no era el momento. No ahora.

– Nos vemos, Sr. Kennedy – dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

– Nos vemos, Noiholt – respondió, dedicándole el mismo gesto de vuelta.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Y no volvieron a comunicarse. Luego de eso, Leon volvió a EEUU y fue llamado al servicio secreto, recibiendo un _"ascenso"_ con ello. Y aunque tenía mucho que hacer e investigar, averiguaba regularmente con sus contactos en Austria sobre el estado de la chica alemana. Aparentemente todo iba bien. Un día llamó al hospital _Steinhof_ para ver si podía hablar con ella, pero los doctores se negaron argumentando que no era aún el momento. Leon no se sintió mal. Se volverían a encontrar… eso era seguro.

Pero pasaban las semanas y no podía comunicarse directamente con ella. Pensó que tal vez no quería saber de él aún… tenia que ser paciente y darle su espacio. Había sufrido mucho, no quería interrumpir su tratamiento y revolverle la cabeza nuevamente.

Cuando la sexta semana estaba por terminar, le anunciaron a Leon que debía viajar a las instalaciones de Umbrella en Alemania, para investigar un rumor sobre nuevas investigaciones basadas en el virus G, relacionadas con el incidente que había convertido _Grüneger_ en un nuevo Raccoon City. Leon aceptó su misión sin chistar, pensando que podría hacer una parada en Viena para verla…

– Irás con Robert, David y un intérprete –dijo Hunnigan, entregándole su pasaporte y varios documentos útiles, y también credenciales.

– De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber algo antes de partir?

– No, estamos de servicio.

– Siempre dices lo mismo.

Leon suspiró. Era divertido molestar a Ingrid, sabía que no le tomaba en serio… era mejor irse ya. Sus compañeros lo esperaban en el avión que los llevaría a _Múnich_, la tercera ciudad más poblada de Alemania y que albergaba la sucursal de Umbrella que debía investigar. Preparó su mochila con todo lo necesario, guardó los documentos, un nuevo transmisor, y se encaminó a su próxima misión. Iba a pedirle al piloto que hiciera una escala en Viena… y no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie, sólo saldría, iría al hospital y la vería. O hablaría con ella. O le dejaría un mensaje… cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle saber que no la olvidaba.

Y de pronto, allí estaba ella. Frente a él.

Leon restregó sus ojos… lo que faltaba, ahora estaba viendo visiones.

_Pero sí, es ella… ¿en serio es ella?_

Noiholt lo esperaba abajo del avión. Vestía pantalones vaqueros con botas de taco bajo negras, una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo y rostro radiante mientras le observaba. Su cabello estaba más corto, le llegaba sólo un poco más abajo de los hombros y su mechón negro ahora era acompañado por uno blanco, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante especial. Su cuerpo se veía duro, entrenado, tal como la última vez que estuvo con ella, pero su rostro…su mirada era diferente, tenía vida en los ojos a diferencia de antes. Seguía siendo Noiholt, sin embargo. Era ella. _Es_ ella.

Leon caminó acelerando ligeramente el paso. Quería verla de cerca… preguntarle cómo estaba… decirle lo que sentía…

Noiholt por su lado sentía el corazón acelerado, lo tenía frente a ella por fin… después de tantas semanas pensando en él, sin poder olvidarlo por un instante. Su tratamiento había resultado y aunque nunca en la vida iba a superar lo ocurrido con su madre, gracias a los doctores que la trataron sí era capaz de continuar bajo mínimas secuelas emocionales, lo cual era todo un logro considerando la experiencia traumática que había tenido. Podía seguir viviendo sin culparse, sin evadir la realidad por miedo de no ser capaz de salir adelante…

Había llegado por fin el momento, se había detenido a escasos centímetros de ella. Era Leon, el mismo que recordaba, su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo trabajado… su rostro armónico… tragó saliva.

_Te quiero, Leon_. Era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento. Era el mensaje intenso que transmitía su mirada.

_Te quiero tanto…_ toda su postura lo decía. Sus pequeñas manos que ya no temblaban, su talante derecho, el rubor que dominaba sus mejillas.

_Te extrañé_. Era lo que murmuraba su boca en alemán.

_Te quiero…_ no había necesidad de expresarlo con palabras, sus ojos color cielo se encargaban de eso. Lo decía tan claramente, que Leon tragó saliva impresionado. Podía leerlo como si fuera un libro, o un informe. Los ojos de Noiholt gritaban _"te quiero"_. Era tan claro, que no podía equivocarse. No había necesidad de hablar. Ambos entendían.

– Ya estoy bien – habló la chica, con su agradable acento alemán.

– Lo sé – asintió – y no es que me moleste, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

– Salí del hospital hace 2 semanas y…

– ¿Y no te comunicaste conmigo? – interrumpió, levantando una ceja.

– Espera – lo detuvo – fue mi primera intención. Pero en ese momento… bueno, por mi entrenamiento en artes marciales y armas… me contactaron del gobierno. Tus jefes me observaron durante mi primer intento de escape, antes de conocerte. Me explicaron que iban a dejarme pasar, pero una de las cámaras con que vigilaban _Grüneger_ se estropeó y no pudieron verme por un rato, y cuando llegué al punto de control… no sabían si estaba infectada o no, por eso me devolvieron. Se han disculpado bastante y me ofrecieron un puesto como agente, Hunnigan ayudó mucho, hemos tenido conversaciones muy interesantes sobre ti… – sonrió burlona – en fin, di algunas pruebas y quedé. Seré tu intérprete en Alemania, y parte de la misión. ¿Qué dices?

– Me ha tomado de sorpresa todo esto… yo pensaba ir a visitarte ahora al hospital, no intentaste dejarme un mensaje siquiera… estaba algo preocupado.

– Perdóname… yo sí quería verte… eras lo único en lo que pensaba… y por eso esperé. Quería darte una sorpresa.

– Lo hiciste bien. Te ves muy bien.

– G-gracias… – se ruborizó involuntariamente – ¿qué dices entonces, de mi inclusión como agente…?

– ¿Quieres realmente hacerlo?

– Sí – respondió, con voz firme – puedo.

– Debes saber que esto es diferente. Las misiones que tengo implican un riesgo muy grande, y una posibilidad de que en algún momento, no ahora quizás pero sí eventualmente, debas encargarte de darle una muerte digna a tus compañeros. Es el gran problema de trabajar en esto, Noiholt. Cuando Umbrella está involucrado, también lo está el riesgo de tener que abatir gente con la que compartiste… no es nada fácil, y no sé si…

– Lo entiendo perfectamente – interrumpió con suavidad – recuerda que soy hija de un militar. Conozco el ritmo de vida al que se exponen, pero esto es lo que puedo hacer, para esto sirvo. ¿De qué valdrían mis años viajando por oriente si no puedo usarlos para ayudar?, tengo que ocuparme en algo, y sabes que mi mente no es frágil. No tengo familia que me extrañe. Y quiero… – vaciló – quisiera… estar cerca de ti…

– De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.

Leon hizo un gesto con la mano, para invitar a la chica a subir al avión con él. Cuando llegaron a la escalera, Noiholt sujetó al joven por el brazo y lo vio atentamente, de nuevo con esa mirada poderosa que gritaba _"te quiero tanto, Leon"_.

Y él… quería corresponderle de alguna manera… decirle algo… acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba con lentitud, quedando a escasos milímetros de esos labios alemanes. Quería probarlos.

– ¡Hey, Kennedy, deja de coquetear con la chica! – gritó Robert, uno de sus compañeros que lo observaba desde la ventanilla.

– ¡Eres un _playboy_, recuerda que también estamos aquí! – gritó David a su vez, aplaudiendo.

Leon suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Se había olvidado totalmente de ellos y de la misión por medio segundo… se alejó de la chica y enderezó la postura, visiblemente decepcionado. Pero no había que apurarse, tendrían tiempo de sobra para eso en algún momento.

– _Scheiße_ – murmuró Noiholt.

– Usas bastante esa palabra.

– Me gusta.

– Creo que empiezo a saber qué significa.

– Es justo lo que imaginas – resopló, tan decepcionada como él por la interrupción.

– ¡Allá vamos! – dijo Leon, volteándose hacia el avión.

Noiholt vio que sus compañeros se apartaban de la ventana y arrastró al agente por el brazo hacia el costado de la escalera. Allí, escondidos por la estructura de ésta, se paró de puntillas y como aún no era suficiente para alcanzarlo, agarró su rostro masculino, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso rápido y casto en los labios. Sólo eso. No le dijo nada porque no era necesario… su mirada había sido lo suficientemente clara. Luego se apartó y subió al avión como si nada hubiera pasado.

Leon apareció arriba segundos después, sin rastros en su rostro de la turbación que sentía por dentro. _Chiquilla atrevida…_ sonrió para sí mismo. Ya le devolvería el favor. Por ahora, debían llegar a _Múnich_ para comenzar la nueva misión.

* * *

**Hola! :D listo, nuevo capítulo subido xD no sé qué comentar de este… así que sólo diré que el próximo lo subiré apenas pueda, las celebraciones me desaparecerán por un par de diítas, pero volveré luego :D como máximo el domingo :D**

**Ary: Jajajajaja, gracias XD efectivamente me "spoileé" pero ahora no lo hice porque lo más importante ya ocurrió, aunque… bueno, sí diré que entrará algo más de gente al baile ahora xDD jjajajajaj, gracias por leerme linda :D**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: Espero haber saciado su curiosidad, señorita :D toda evolución requiere su tiempo… ¿cómo evolucionarán estos dos? Jajajajaj :) gracias por leerme! ^^**

**Nos vemos muy pronto! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

– Si Kennedy se pone pesado podemos ayudarte – dijo Robert a Noiholt, mientras jugaba en su _Gameboy Color_.

– Es bastante conocida su fama de _playboy_, incluido el hecho de que Ingrid Hunnigan lo ha mandado a volar en numerosas ocasiones – añadió David, viendo por la ventana.

– Se comenta que siempre que la invita a salir ella dice que no.

– Hey, no se les olvide que estoy aquí mismo y que puedo oír todo lo que hablan – dijo Leon, volteando la cabeza hacia ellos y levantado una ceja.

– ¡Jajaja!, no te ofendas Kennedy, solo prevenimos a la chica nueva de tu peligroso encanto… estamos bromeando – carcajeó David.

Noiholt continuaba sin decir palabra, pero observaba atentamente a sus compañeros. Robert debía ser americano por su acento, pero David era… quizás cubano, latino sin duda. Tenía esa belleza caribeña tan llamativa para los caucásicos y sin poder evitarlo, se le quedó mirando por un buen rato… admiraba su piel dorada y ojos negros, era objetivamente un hombre muy guapo.

Leon se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de Noiholt y no dijo nada. Tampoco llegó a sentirse celoso pues sabía que no había deseo en los ojos de la chica, a diferencia de cuando lo había mirado a él, ella observaba a David sólo con intriga._ Después de un mes y medio pensando en Noiholt, descubrir que siente lo mismo por mí y ese beso… me estoy volviendo idiota. A lo mejor los zombies han acabado con mis neuronas…_

Noiholt se giró en ese momento y clavó sus grandes ojos celestes en los azules de Leon, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Y como si comprendiera lo que pensaba, le dijo con la mirada cuánto lo quería. Brevemente, antes que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos… pero era difícil, pues uno estaba concentrado en su _Gameboy_ y el otro en contar las nubes. _Ahora echo de menos cuando estábamos solos en Grüneger, sobretodo para mí, una persona tan poco sociable, pero… supongo que igual tendremos tiempo para hablar…_

El viaje desde Los Ángeles a Munich duraba alrededor de 15 hrs. Lo único que quedaba era acomodarse y esperar.

– ¿De qué país vienes, Maüser? – preguntó David – como ves, Blatstein está demasiado entretenido con su _Gameboy_ como para preguntarte cualquier cosa – rió.

– Te escuché – dijo Robert, alzando la mirada – lo que pasa es que este bebé es mucho más entretenido que tú, por eso estás celoso – carcajeó, mostrando su consola.

– ¿Lo ves?, es un nerd. ¿Cómo se puede ser judío, militar y nerd al mismo tiempo?, él lo consiguió.

David atajó una revista con la cabeza que su compañero le lanzó, en venganza por sus comentarios. Leon se volteó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, manteniéndose al margen del desorden que sus compañeros tenían. Sabía que Noiholt estaba algo incómoda con la situación, pues ella le había dicho que carecía de habilidades sociales.

– No le hagas caso a este idiota, Maüser – se bufó Robert, señalando a David con una mano – lo que pasa es que le gustas y por eso quiere saber más de ti.

– ¡Oye! – bramó David, enrojeciendo – ¡no digas cosas como esas, la vas a espantar!

– _Ojalá no hablaran tantas tonterías…_ – pensó Leon, levantando una ceja y sin voltearse a mirar.

– Tú solito la estás espantando, Ortiz – sonrió Robert – mira a la pobre chica, no ha dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato.

– Es cierto… ¿y de dónde vienes, finalmente?

– Alemania.

– Wow, justo donde vamos – comentó David con una sonrisa – yo soy de Puerto Rico, mi colega aquí es canadiense, Kennedy es americano y tú alemana… ¡vaya mezcla de países!

– Lo siento… tengo un poco de sueño, dormiré ahora – señaló la chica, sacando sus audífonos y colocando un CD en su Walkman.

– ¿Qué grupo es? – preguntó Robert.

– Rammstein.

El sonido de metal industrial que se colaba por los audífonos de Noiholt se interponía con la música del Gameboy, provocando una mezcla curiosa en el ambiente. Robert y David se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos por la actitud _autista_ de la chica… en fin, nada que hacer con ella, a lo mejor era tímida. Cada quién entonces se metió en lo suyo, y el resto del viaje transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Las quince horas se hicieron más soportables cuando lograron conciliar el sueño.

Arribaron al _Aeropuerto Internacional Franz Josef Strauss_ y fueron conducidos al hotel _Mövenpick_, a escasos 4km de su lugar de llegada. Les dieron habitaciones totalmente equipadas y una hora para acomodarse, pues debían salir luego para investigar un dato que Hunnigan comprobó desde la central. Los citó para que se juntaran en algún lugar y oyeran todos la misma información.

– _Aparentemente, la sede de Umbrella en Munich tiene un laboratorio de acceso privado donde estaban haciendo investigaciones en base a los resultados del experimento en Grüneger. No sólo eso… por la forma del Tyrant que apareció en esa ciudad, han avanzado notablemente con la obtención de poder luego de la mutación. El Tyrant de Grüneger era más fuerte, más resistente, incluso más inteligente que sus predecesores… por eso estamos preocupados…_ – Hunnigan hizo una pausa antes de continuar – _l__a misión de ustedes en este caso es recolectar toda la información posible, qué experimentos nuevos están desarrollando, cuales serán los nuevos movimientos de Umbrella, quienes están involucrados, todo lo que puedan conseguir de utilidad. Y por favor, no se hagan notar. No podemos alertar a nadie de su presencia allá. El jefe de la misión es Leon Kennedy, por favor todos sus reportes háganlos a él. Y tú Leon, cualquier novedad házmela saber lo más rápido que puedas. Les enviaré a sus GPS diferentes áreas de investigación para abarcar más terreno. No actúen solos, si tienen problemas pidan refuerzos… aquí no queremos mártires. Nos vemos._

– Entendido, Hunnigan – asintió Leon, cortando la comunicación – vamos a hacer esto bien, chicos. Como investigaremos a Umbrella, deben saber algo. Si ven un humano que no lo parece, que no responde a ninguna orden y parece hambriento de carne, disparen a la cabeza.

– ¿Tú dices que podríamos encontrarnos con… _zombies_? – dijo David, con tono socarrón.

– Aunque no lo creas. Los reconocerás fácilmente, son tan hermosos que dan ganas de llorar – respondió Leon, sin hacer caso a la mirada incrédula que sus compañeros le dedicaban, menos Noiholt, que permanecía en silencio – sé que es difícil de creer, pero eventualmente podríamos toparnos con ellos.

– Yo pensé que cuando nos dijeron que estuviéramos preparados para cualquier cosa, por difícil que fuera de creer, se referían a… qué se yo, pero esto sí que me toma de sorpresa – observó Robert.

– Lo de cualquier cosa era cierto. Zombies, perros, sapos mutados, cocodrilos mutantes, gorilas… lo que se les ocurra. Umbrella tiene de todo – dijo Leon, con cierto sarcasmo.

En ese momento, los GPS de todos sonaron, recibiendo los datos de los lugares donde debían empezar a investigar.

– Comencemos. Todos tenemos los comunicadores conectados, ¿cierto? – asintieron – bien. En máximo dos horas tenemos que volver a este hotel, sino el resto asumirá que algo le ha ocurrido al que falte.

Se dividieron para salir a cumplir con su misión. Leon miró de reojo a Noiholt, se veía bien. Suspiró y decidió no preocuparse demasiado… sabía que podría defenderse perfectamente si tenía alguna dificultad… ojalá no fuera así. Había que trabajar, así que Leon decidió olvidar todo por un rato, excepto sus deberes.

* * *

Noiholt había ingresado a un subterráneo aprovechando sus habilidades para no hacer ruido ni denotar su presencia. Estaba siguiendo una silueta que le había llamado la atención, porque parecía tener el mismo entrenamiento silencioso que ella. Era mujer, sin duda.

Corrió sin hacer el menor ruido, llegando a una zona aparentemente en remodelación, pues estaba llena de paneles, madera cortada y elementos de construcción varios. Qué lista… sin duda la mujer sabía que ella la estaba siguiendo. Se regañó a sí misma, manteniendo una mano cerca de su _Blacktail_ como medida de precaución. _¡Una sombra…!_

La alemana se giró rápidamente en dirección a lo que había visto, sacando su pistola en tiempo récord y apuntando sin titubear.

– ¡Leon! – susurró, bajando el arma.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Noiholt? – preguntó el agente extrañado, mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Shhhh – hizo un gesto de silencio – estoy siguiendo a alguien…

– La próxima vez avísame que harás eso, éste es mi perímetro de investigación y no es buena idea que nos interpongamos… podríamos levantar sospechas – le susurró al oído.

Noiholt enrojeció de tenerlo tan cerca… su aliento cálido en el cuello la hizo estremecer de una forma que no conocía. Si de ella hubiera dependido, se habría lanzado encima de él para frotarse contra su barba inminente… tragó saliva, no era momento de pensar esas cosas.

De pronto, la silueta de una mujer sumamente curvilínea apareció frente a ellos.

– Hola, Leon – dijo una voz conocida para él.

– Ada – saludó el aludido, sin sonreír.

Ada Wong, su inconfundible traje rojo y pinta de _femme fatale_ se hicieron visibles por fin. Noiholt la miró sin disimular su asombro, dándose cuenta que la había seguido precisamente a ella… la mujer que había hecho daño a Leon.

– Esa mujer es fascinante… – murmuró, sin una pizca de envidia en la voz – ahora entiendo por qué te tuvo de las bolas.

– ¿Que me qué? – Leon volteó a mirarla, alzándole una ceja.

– Por suerte soy hetero, si no… – tragó saliva – yo también hubiera sucumbido a su magnetismo.

– … – no sabía qué responder.

– ¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó Ada, señalando a la rubia.

– Noiholt Maüser.

– Tu apellido no es común… – se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó por un momento – ¿tienes familia en la milicia alemana? – dijo finalmente.

– Paterna.

– Entiendo. Eres buena, me seguiste y sólo me di cuenta hacia el final.

– Gracias.

Ada avanzó hacia ellos bamboleando las caderas rítmicamente. Posó una de sus manos en el pecho de Leon y lo acarició impunemente, sin que él hiciera nada al respecto… pero por dentro estaba en llamas. El toque de Ada revivió dormidos recuerdos de Raccoon City, y la química entre ellos apareció mágicamente, rodeándolos por un instante. Noiholt miró ceñuda la escena que se gestaba ante sus ojos. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, con deseos repentinos de moler a golpes al primer idiota que se le cruzara. Pero cuando vio a Ada acercarse peligrosamente a la cara de Leon… fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

– _¿Was machst du, schlampe?_ – espetó hacia la mujer, sabiendo que le entendería.

– Hey, suave nena – le sonrió Ada, volteándose a mirarla – no hay necesidad de molestarse… Leon y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…

– Claro que sí, nuestra amistad está llena de sinceridad y conocimiento mutuo… ¿qué haces en este lugar? – preguntó el agente.

– Tú sabes, siempre tengo tantas cosas que resolver… parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos, ¿no lo crees, cariño?

Pero Leon se zafaba del agarre con suavidad. Ahora estaba molesto.

– Odio esa manía tuya de no responder con sinceridad lo que se te pregunta… – suspiró – desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon City no nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. Sin embargo tú actúas como si hubiéramos hablado ayer para ir al cine… esperaba al menos una explicación de tu parte sobre lo que ocurrió.

– Perdóname, sabes que no puedo hacerlo – le guiñó un ojo, coqueta – es mejor así. No entenderías mi trabajo.

– Pruébame – dijo vehemente – inténtalo y si fallo, entonces tendrás razón.

– Sigues siendo tan inocente, tan puro… – ronroneó – eso fue lo que me deslumbró de ti cuando nos conocimos.

Leon y Ada se miraron a los ojos por un instante, y fue tanta la química que Noiholt se recogió invisiblemente, sentía que su persona estorbaba y deseó estar lejos de allí, para no verlos.

– Has dicho _"inocente"_ y _"puro"_ como quien habla de un pobre idiota. Pero te agradezco por no ser tan directa – frunció el ceño – hay rumores de que Wesker te ha contactado. ¿Es cierto?

– Quién sabe…

Ada se había alejado, sin embargo. Sonrió coqueta y sacó un arma extraña. Disparó hacia arriba y un gancho unido a una cuerda se atoró convenientemente en una viga.

– Nos vemos, Leon…

Y desapareció. El aludido quedó mirando hacia el techo, tratando de descubrir si podía ver algo… imposible, estaba muy oscuro para distinguir hacia donde se había marchado. Se rascó la cabeza, pensando en la extraña manía de Ada por no explicarle nada nunca. ¿Estaba o no con Wesker?

– Tomaré tu escape como un _"sí"_ – murmuró el agente, sintiéndose repentinamente superado por la situación.

– ¿Continuamos? – pidió Noiholt, con evidente molestia en su voz.

_Noiholt_. Giró sobre sus talones y la vio. Esos ojos celestes brillaban de furia, y Leon se sorprendió de ese pequeño cambio a diferencia de _Grüneger_, donde la chica no expresaba ninguna emoción en la mirada. Ahora podía leerla como si fuera un libro, desde que vio sus sentimientos por él, ningún detalle se le escapaba. ¿Estaría molesta por Ada?

– Hey – apoyó una mano en el hombro femenino – ¿por qué estás enojada?

– … – ¿cómo podía decirle que la punzada de los celos se había apoderado de ella?

Se quedó muda, masticando su rabia e incómoda por sentirse así. Sabía que Leon y Ada tuvieron "algo" que no se había concretado, él mismo se lo había dicho… y de todas formas, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el ambiente cambiaba cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Había mucha química entre ellos, que no pasó desapercibida para Noiholt y provocó su dolor. Sí… por dios que dolía, sentía el pecho hirviendo, que perdía el control de sus emociones. Y no estaba segura de que era eso lo que debía sentir, pero era ineludible. Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, tratando de distraerse para no pensar más en ellos, juntos, tocándose, rozándose…

Leon chasqueó la lengua, confundido – _mujeres… ¿cómo saber lo que piensan…?_ – suspiró, llevándose las manos a la nuca y dando un par de pasos a la deriva. De pronto, se giró y tomó a Noiholt por la cintura con una mano y la apretó contra su cuerpo, plantando un beso sorpresivo en sus labios alemanes. Usó su otra mano para aprisionarla posesivamente por la nuca, añadió más presión al ósculo, logró que abriera la boca y finalmente, le quitó el aliento con un maravilloso beso francés.

Noiholt vibró al sentir ese brazo poderoso rodearle la cintura, como si la quemara al contacto. Todo su cuerpo se encendió, desde los pies hasta el cabello y la barba incipiente en el rostro varonil le raspaba la cara maravillosamente. Era una sensación deliciosa que conocía por primera vez. Nunca la habían besado de esa forma. Tampoco había tenido novio, pues nadie le había gustado hasta conocer a Leon. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por esos labios expertos, que succionaban suavemente los suyos con maravillosa delicadeza.

El beso fue sustituido paulatinamente por un abrazo apretado, como si cada uno quisiera entrar en la piel del otro, desesperadamente. Noiholt enterró la cara en el cuello del agente y aspiró con fuerza su olor tenue a colonia y sudor, le encantó pues le recordaba el aroma de una tarde lluviosa. Era, simplemente, tan sexy y varonil como había imaginado.

Leon por su lado disfrutaba tanto como ella. Su cuerpo pequeño, femenino, despertaba en él primitivos instintos de protección y lo inundó la ternura verla aferrarse a él, esconder la cara en su cuello y abandonarse a su persona con tal confianza. La imitó entonces, disfrutando del olor a shampoo de frutas que emanaba de su cabello. Sintió ternura y deseo por ella… sonrió ante sus sentimientos. _Eres una delicia._

Cuando se apartaron, un poco de mala gana por romper el momento, Leon quedó satisfecho. La chica que tenía frente a sí se veía intensamente ruborizada, su respiración se había agitado y los labios temblaban, rojos como la sangre. No había rastros de contrariedad en sus ojos, sólo una mezcla de deseo y sorpresa.

– ¿Volvemos? – sugirió el joven.

Noiholt asintió en silencio, tocando su boca para convencerse que ese beso había sido real, y no producto de su imaginación desbordante. Dios… qué bien besaba ese hombre, quizás nunca se cansaría de saborearlo. ¿Y si Ada lo probó antes que ella?, no le importaba en ese minuto. Sólo quería estar segura de los sentimientos de Leon. Le bastaba con saber que era ella, Noiholt, la actual persona que él quería.

* * *

**Hola! :D gracias por leer mis locuras como siempre! ^^ la pascua y todas esas celebraciones católicas me tuvieron un poquito lejos, pero ya volví con un nuevo capítulo :D espero que sea de vuestro agrado! ^^ Shock Theater me señaló que le gustaría ver a Ada en esta historia… y yo justo había escrito su inclusión! Jajajajajajaj xD me adivinó la mente! xD**

**Ary Valentine: liinda, tú siempre me dejas reviews maravillosos *.* creo que tu "mente perver" viajará más con lo que escribí hacia el final xD 1313 todo el rato! Jajajajajaja**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: espero haber vuelto a cumplir mi cometido de dejarte con la curiosidad eternamente jajajajajajaj :D **

**Sarah XX: linda! :) no te preocupes si no puedes comentar siempre, sé que me lees y eso es suficiente para mí ^^ te gusta el título?, se me ocurrió pensando cómo era el color de ojos de Noiholt jajajaja. Besos! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo… la llegada de Ada moverá algunas piezas en la historia :D besos a todos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

La realidad para Noiholt era que, por muy bien que se sintió con el apasionado beso que Leon le dio horas atrás, ahora que tenía la cabeza fría nuevamente… veía las cosas de una perspectiva diferente.

Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, presa de una gran agitación y sudando frío gracias a su maravillosa pesadilla. Gorilas, perros, zombies, sapos mutados, Leon… Ada. _Qué apropiado…_

Suspiró, alzándose para quedar sentada en la cama. Notó que sentía angustia palpable, como si pudiera tocarla… l_o que faltaba, ahora me volveré una de esas mujeres que lloran, comen chocolate y ven teleseries. ¿Podría mi vida tener un poquito menos de drama?_

Agradeció para sus adentros el tener habitación sola, odiaría tener que compartir su tristeza o que le hicieran preguntas… no dudaba que Robert y David fueran buenas personas, pero eran demasiado _"animados" _para ella. Mucho. Se sentía cohibida en su presencia y lo único que deseaba era que no la tomaran en cuenta, que no trataran de averiguar sobre su vida… _tengo serios problemas sociales, pero es mil veces mejor así._

Volvió a acostarse, cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. No tenía sentido preocuparse más por temas que no podía resolver.

Pero a la noche siguiente, lo mismo pasó. En el día cada quien investigó su parte, reportaron a Leon que a su vez entregó la información a Hunnigan, y luego a descansar pues tenían esa noche libre. Robert y David habían invitado a Leon y Noiholt para salir de copas, pero ambos se excusaron con diferentes razones. El primero debía preparan algunos informes más, y la segunda argumentó que le dolía la cabeza. _Por suerte no me hicieron más preguntas…_

Sólo quería dormir y olvidar sus pensamientos. Pero alrededor de las 2.00am, abrió los ojos de nuevo, igual que la noche anterior. Sentía la misma angustia cambiar el ritmo de su respiración. _Mejor saldré un rato a caminar… necesito aire fresco._

Se vistió con ropa abrigada, era invierno en Munich y el clima amenazaba con nieve y lluvias en todo momento, aunque parecía que por el momento sólo estaba helado. Decidió no avisarle a nadie… ¿para qué?, no era necesario. Iba a dar una vuelta alrededor del hotel y regresaría en breve. Bajó las escaleras, ignorando los ascensores. Mejor bajar a pie en vez de arriesgarse a encontrar a alguien que le hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Pasó raudamente la recepción y llegó a las frías calles de Munich… solitarias y cubiertas por la neblina. Casi no se veía nada.

Caminó. Sólo eso. Sus pies se movían mecánicamente, sin seguir órdenes desde su cabeza… era eso lo que quería. No pensar. Y ojalá, no sentir. Mientras andaba, veía a su alrededor y se daba cuenta que cada vez se alejaba un poco más… pero en ese momento, no importaba.

Y de pronto, la sintió. Estaba justo detrás de ella… – _Scheiße_ – murmuró – me tienes Ada, muéstrate.

Escuchó atentamente cualquier cambio en la respiración de la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas… pero nada ocurría. Hasta que de improviso, la sintió moverse. Noiholt se giró rápidamente, bloqueando un golpe que iba directamente a su nuca. Se agachó, alargando un brazo para golpear el estómago de Ada, pero no llegó a concretarlo, pues ella era muy rápida. Ada se echó velozmente hacia atrás y trató de sacar su pistola, pero Noiholt la bloqueó una vez más, golpeando sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio. La morena usó su mano y suspendió su figura en perfecta perpendicularidad, acto seguido cayendo suavemente sobre sus tacones. Intentó golpear a Noiholt de nuevo, pero todos sus golpes fueron bloqueados… y viceversa.

Después de 3 minutos tratando de noquearse la una a la otra y fallando, se detuvieron frente a frente, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ada sonrió coqueta y la alemana volvió a apreciar lo hermosa que era.

– Sólo quería decir "hola" – ronroneó la morena.

– Bien. Hola – saludó, neutral.

– Eres de pocas palabras.

– Sí.

Ada acomodó su cabello y sacó una cigarrera de plata, con un encendedor. A continuación, caminó un par de metros y tomó asiento en una banca solitaria, algo escondida. Llamó a Noiholt con la mano para que le hiciera compañía. Mientras la alemana caminaba hacia ella, se cruzó de piernas y acomodó su abrigo.

– ¿Fumas? – preguntó Ada.

– Casi no.

– Eso es más un "sí"… ¿quieres un cigarrillo, nena? – ofreció.

Noiholt cogió uno y lo encendió. La morena hizo lo propio, y ambas aspiraron suavemente, saboreando aquel tabaco de tan buena calidad.

Pasaron un par de minutos así. Ninguna rompía el silencio.

Sin embargo, fue Ada la que habló primero.

– ¿No me preguntarás por qué te he seguido? – sonrió.

– No.

– Qué directa… pero te lo diré igualmente. Hay información de utilidad que podría entregarles…

– ¿Segura que quieres hablar conmigo y no con Leon?

– Oh, más de dos palabras en una frase, todo un logro… – ronroneó – no busqué a Leon porque él es tan… correcto, que el origen de esto le impediría recibirlo. Dudo que tú tengas esa clase de escrúpulos. Tampoco digo que carezcas de criterio, pero pienso que eres un poco como yo en ese sentido… con tal de solucionar algo, eliminas tus prejuicios.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Estás con ellos o con… bueno, nosotros o quien sea?

– Creo que la explicación más exacta sería "estoy conmigo".

– Interesante.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Eso de que no contestas nada con claridad – observó, aspirando su cigarrillo.

– Veo que has pasado un tiempo con Leon… sin duda él te dijo eso.

Noiholt clavó sus grandes ojos color cielo en los de Ada, analizándola impunemente. Ésta se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo… de cierta forma, no tenía nada que ocultar.

Luego de un minuto, la alemana suspiró.

– Lo quieres.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– A Leon. Tú lo quieres.

– Oye… – Ada sonrió, incómoda – no sé a qué viene tu comentario, pero debes saber que me di cuenta perfectamente de tus sentimientos por él cuando nos encontramos ayer. Y aunque no lo hubiera notado… tu frase _"¿qué haces, perra?"_ habló por sí misma.

– No pude evitarlo.

– Mira Noiholt, a pesar de lo frío que es mi trabajo, yo te entiendo. Es fácil enamorarse de él.

– Él también te quiere, Ada – murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

– Nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

– ¿Cuál es el significado real de esa frase?

– Qué lista eres, alemana.

Ada tiró su colilla al suelo, sin preocuparse de aplastarla con el pie pues el frío de Munich se encargó de apagarla completamente.

– Sería más fácil para mí si no lo quisieras – habló Noiholt, saboreando su tabaco.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sería una competencia sin reglas. Yo podría hacer cualquier cosa para estar con él, y no me sentiría mal al respecto.

– ¿Pero en este caso no puedes?

– No.

– Pues yo no veo la diferencia. El resultado siempre será el mismo para Leon y yo.

– ¿Por qué lo dañaste cuando estuvieron en Raccoon?

– ¿En serio crees que lo he dañado?, es algo relativo.

– Dime al menos eso.

– Qué pregunta… – suspiró, poniéndose de pie – te diré que le haría más daño estando con él.

– _Himmel_…

– Eres una buena chica.

Noiholt apagó su cigarrillo y espiró el humo, acomodándose en su abrigo de piel sintética y notando recién que estaba muerta de frío. Pero era más que el clima, sentía el hielo en su pecho, por dentro. Ada se acercó a ella y le dio un suave toque en la mejilla.

– Revisa esta información si lo deseas… o puedes entregársela a Leon sin verla, es tu decisión – le entregó un mini disco.

– Bien – respondió, tomándolo y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

– Para ti – le entregó la cigarrera – por si lo necesitas. Y… cuida de él. Es bastante confiado.

Esa última frase fue como una puñalada al corazón. Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos celestes no detectaron malicia o sarcasmo en el semblante de Ada… tal parecía que era sincera en su petición. Noiholt asintió suavemente, no sabía qué decir.

La morena sonrió, y girando sobre sus talones, caminó en alguna dirección, desapareciendo en breve.

Fue como sentir en la piel la llegada del invierno. Era tanto el frío de su corazón que su sangre circulaba espesa por su cuerpo. _Esto duele mucho…_

Entalló el gorro peludo de su abrigo en la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados… estaba sola, eran las 02.27am y el clima amenazaba con ponerse a nevar. Pero no había nadie alrededor que la viera, o la molestara, o le preguntara qué hacía allí en la madrugada. Así que en vista de las circunstancias, hundió la cara entre sus manos enguantadas y desahogó todo el dolor de su encuentro con Ada. Esa mujer había logrado herirla en lo más profundo de su alma y lo peor, ni siquiera era malvada. No podía, no sentía deseos de venganza.

_Y en todo caso, ¿de qué me tendría que vengar?, lo quiere… es sincero su sentimiento… yo no puedo sentir rabia ante eso, aunque sí me duele. Y Leon también la quiere… ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿es que sólo soy su premio de consuelo porque no puede estar con ella…? _

El dolor aumentó con ese último pensamiento. Premio de consuelo…

* * *

Leon estaba comenzando a inquietarse por Noiholt, cuando la vio llegar. Se había percatado que no se encontraba en su habitación cuando fue a buscarla para ver cómo se encontraba, pues no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar durante el día. Y como nadie contestó, decidió marcharse para volver más tarde… y ver que no había vuelto aún.

Tomó una chaqueta abrigada y recorrió el hotel buscándola. Preguntó a recepción y le confirmaron que la vieron salir alrededor de media hora antes. ¿Por qué Noiholt iba a dar un paseo a las dos de la mañana con el terrible frío del invierno alemán?, aunque fuera su país natal, no tenía sentido. Decidió esperarla alrededor de la entrada y si no aparecía luego, tendría que ir por ella asumiendo que estaba en problemas.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la vio. Llevaba un abrigo de piel sintética negro, botas altas y guantes de lana. Iba caminando a paso rápido y aparentemente no se dio cuenta que la esperaba, pues tomó una dirección diferente y no se acercó a hablarle.

Leon se dio vuelta y decidió darle alcance. La atajó de un brazo cuando llegaba a una de las escaleras contigua a los ascensores.

– Hey… ¿dónde estabas?

– … – quería decirle que sólo había salido a dar una vuelta porque tenía nostalgia de su país –sólo di una vuelta… – consiguió decir, sin atreverse a darle la cara.

– Así veo, me refiero a que ni siquiera me avisaste. ¿Estás bien?

– … – quería decirle que sí, que estaba estupendamente, que era feliz con tan sólo tenerlo cerca de ella – algo…

– Noiholt, date la vuelta – le ordenó, preocupado.

La chica le hizo caso. Se giró hacia él, su cabeza aún amparada por el gorro peludo de su abrigo. Leon chasqueó la lengua y tiró de él, liberándola de su protección. Se encontró con un escenario que no esperaba, pues frente a él veía una alemana de piel más pálida que de costumbre, ojos hinchados, nariz enrojecida y labios morados, casi azules por el frío. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Te das cuenta que estás al borde de la hipotermia? – la regañó, mientras jalaba de su brazo para guiarla hacia los ascensores – te llevaré a mi habitación, porque tengo la chimenea encendida y necesitas calor de inmediato.

– No te molestes, también tengo… – pero dejó de hablar, porque cuando vio a los ojos de Leon, se dio cuenta que estaba furioso y que sus palabras sólo echaban pólvora a la mecha. Bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer.

Leon había apretado el botón para llamar a los ascensores, pero Noiholt sólo pensaba en escapar. En salir corriendo donde nadie la viera o le hicieran preguntas. No quería enfrentarse a los cuestionamientos del agente. Y que averiguara que había pasado esa media hora fuera con Ada, fumando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida… se le revolvió el estómago de pensar en el interrogatorio que se armaría.

Apenas el ascensor abrió sus puertas, Leon metió a Noiholt dentro de él con escasa delicadeza. Apretó el botón para llegar al piso donde se alojaban, y esperó que empezara a subir.

Parecía demorarse una eternidad. Nunca le había desesperado tanto un elevador.

Se giró hacia Noiholt, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha y los labios morados… ¿qué había pasado con aquel lozano tinte rosa que recordaba?, más que eso… ¿por qué tenía tan mal semblante?… _maldito ascensor, te agarraría a patadas para que te apures…_

Avanzó un par de pasos y tomó a la chica por los hombros, haciendo que ésta levantara la mirada, sorprendida. Acto seguido, la abrazó con fuerza, guiando su cabeza rubia hacia su pecho para encontrar algo de calor.

– ¿Qué está mal? – preguntó Leon, pegando su mejilla a la congelada de ella – ¿qué no me has dicho?, te fuiste sin avisarme… ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo? – Noiholt se mantenía en silencio… no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta – háblame… no sabes lo difícil que es adivinar qué te ocurre. ¿Has dejado de confiar en mí?

– ¡No! – exclamó, saliendo de su mutismo.

– ¿Qué es, entonces?  
– … – quería decirle que no era nada, inventar que estaba con el periodo y por eso andaba sensible… cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidar lo que había pasado en verdad.

En ese momento el ascensor por fin llegó a su destino. Leon se alejó un poco de Noiholt y la cogió del brazo nuevamente, llevándola a su habitación. Mientras sacaba la llave, observó que la chica parecía estar un poco más compuesta que cuando llegó. Abrió la puerta, la hizo entrar y cerró de inmediato. Tiró el llavero a cualquier parte y le quitó el abrigo, de nuevo sin ninguna delicadeza. La empujó hasta quedar frente a la chimenea y le ordenó con la mirada que no se moviera de ahí hasta que recuperara el color.

Por mientras, él volvió a su laptop y continuó escribiendo lo que parecía ser un informe.

Pasaron unos minutos que a Noiholt le parecieron eternos. Usó su habilidad para no hacer ruido y se desplazó como un felino hacia su abrigo, sacó el mini disco y se colocó sigilosamente tras Leon. Alargó la mano antes de decir nada.

– Este mini disco tiene información de utilidad – dijo, preparándose para la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

– Me lo dio Ada… – murmuró.

Leon se dio vuelta en su silla, cruzándose de brazos con expresión extraña. Noiholt observó atentamente sus ojos, buscando algún signo de necesidad, de deseo, por la morena. Quería saber qué tanto le había afectado saber que estuvo con ella a espaldas de él. Pero sólo encontró confusión, probablemente no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

– ¿Ya lo has revisado? – dijo Leon, finalmente.

– No. Lo recibí hace poco.

– ¿Cuándo?  
– Ahora que estuve fuera…

Parece que Leon no había relacionado su salida con la obtención de ese disco. Y ahora se veía… confundido aún, enojado… ¿triste?

Noiholt tragó saliva. Tal parece que tendrían una larga noche de conversación.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :) espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ^^**

**Tal parece que Ada no sólo afecta la salud mental de Leon, también la de la pobre Noiholt xD**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: Aunque Ada no sea mi favorita para Leon, su personaje igual me gusta mucho *.* creo que se nota en este capítulo xD ¿te he dejado con la intriga otra vez? :D**

**Jennifer: Pues sí, Ada hará de las suyas en esta historia ^^ tiene harta cuerda aún jajajajaj, le va a hacer la vida de cuadritos a la pobre alemana xDDD**

**Ary Valentine: linda! *.* te dio risa lo del beso francés?, es que se vería extraño si ponía "entonces Leon usó su lengua como una máquina de caricias", aquí no pega, en otro fic mío usé esa frase (con Ranma, creo) pero ahí sí quedaba bien, aquí no hay lemmon (aún) xDDDD**

**Jajajaja, ese David parece que le despertará el gen "celos" a Leon, mmm… no me spoilearé, pero quien sabe xD**

**¿Ada al carajo?, leí eso y me maté de la risa xDDDDD wajajajja!, Leon es un playboy lindo… *.* es un playboy "perdonable" :P**

**No puedo dejar de nombrar a Shock Theater y Sarah XX que me siguen y aunque no siempre pueden dejarme review, sé que siempre me leen ;) gracias!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Leon terminó la reproducción del mini disco con un suspiro. Ciertamente, ahora contaban con información más que relevante acerca de los nuevos proyectos de Umbrella con el virus G, habían desarrollado, efectivamente, variaciones que habían puesto a prueba en la ciudad de _Grüneger_… tal como sospechaba. _Malditos… acabar con vidas inocentes así sólo para testear sus estúpidas armas biológicas…_

Noiholt, que se había mantenido en silencio desde que había revelado el origen del mini disco, se levantó silenciosamente e hizo ademán de retirarse.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – la atajó Leon de la muñeca izquierda – aún tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

Noiholt abrió la boca, pensando qué responder. Pero la realidad era otra, no quería hablar. Había tenido la vana esperanza de que Leon dejara los cuestionamientos para después, una vez terminara de revisar lo que Ada le había entregado… pero claro, tal parecía que le interesaba mucho saber cómo estaba la morena. Apretó la boca de forma inconsciente… la punzada de los celos parecía haber cobrado nueva fuerza. Volvió a sentarse y bajó la mirada, para no revelar su frustración.

– Quisiera partir por el hecho de que saliste a "dar un paseo" a las dos de la mañana sin avisarme. ¿Por qué?

– No podía dormir…. – admitió a regañadientes.

– Tal vez no lo sepas, pero la gente común cuando tiene ese problema va por un vaso de leche tibia – alzó una ceja – ¿por qué no me buscaste?

– No lo sé…

– Brillante.

Noiholt le miró de refilón… estaba muy enojado. ¿Era por su culpa, o estaba incómodo porque no había visto a Ada?… el sólo pensar en ello hizo que le hirviera la sangre de ira.

– ¿Qué es más terrible, Leon? – levantó definitivamente la mirada – ¿que saliera en la madrugada _sin avisarte_, o que me haya encontrado con tu querida Ada _sin avisarte_?

– No veo por qué la metes en esto – respondió, alzando una ceja.

– ¡Oh, _mein Gott_! – exclamó – eres un hipócrita.

Leon abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¿Detecto celos en tu tono de voz?

– Sus habilidades deductivas me impresionan, Sr. Kennedy – gruñó, desviando la vista y levantándose del asiento.

La alemana encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación, furiosa consigo misma por ser tan impulsiva. Alargó la mano para girar la manilla y fue interceptada por Leon, hábilmente la cogió por la cintura y con tanta fuerza, que Noiholt creyó que iba a perder el aliento. Por eso y por tenerlo tan cerca de su cara… se perdió un momento en sus ojos azules, en su mentón perfecto, su barba incipiente, su aroma varonil…

– ¿Quieres por favor dejar de huir?, me desespera – murmuró Leon, tan cerca de su oreja que se estremeció involuntariamente de gusto, sólo por sentir su cálido aliento en el cuello.

– No huyo, simplemente no tengo nada que decirte – respondió, evitando nuevamente su mirada.

– Dios, mujer, eres complicada igual que todas – se quejó.

Y mientras pronunciaba esa última frase, hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica, sorprendiéndola. Suspiró fascinado con su aroma a fruta, y volvió a su oreja.

– Si estabas celosa ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, era más fácil que tenerme en ascuas sin saber qué rayos te pasaba. Parece que he encontrado tu punto débil… porque si recuerdo bien, no eres una chiquilla vergonzosa.

– Esto es nuevo para mí – murmuró, rendida.

Noiholt vio fijamente a los ojos azules de Leon, nuevamente flotando en un mar de sensaciones diferentes. El agente leyó en su mirada lo mismo de antes, sus sentimientos por él. E inclinándose despacio hacia ella, se fusionaron en un apasionado beso que calmó todos los temores de Noiholt, al menos momentáneamente. Se daba cuenta que cada vez que estaban juntos, todo era maravilloso. Pero una vez en misión, y con Ada cerca de él… sus celos y miedos volvían a aparecer.

Esa mujer de origen chino estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

Noiholt subió los brazos y se colgó del cuello de Leon con abandono, disfrutando de su beso todo lo que podía. Estaba extasiada con su espalda fuerte y sus brazos poderosos y terminó hundiéndose en ellos, perdiendo, además, la noción del tiempo.

Leon estaba algo sorprendido de la reacción de su chica, pero no le dio más vueltas. Sólo estaba concentrado en sentirla junto a él, su cuerpo pequeño siempre le inspiraba una mezcla extraña de ternura y deseo… se olvidaba un poco dónde se encontraban.

Eventualmente, Noiholt volvió a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, se arrojó a su cama y meditó acerca de sus sentimientos. Encontrándose físicamente lejos de Leon, volvía a sentir esa sensación de abandono e inseguridad que la estaba acompañando últimamente… entonces, lo que había reflexionado hace un rato era cierto. Pero ¿cómo saber lo que ocurría en el corazón del agente?

Estaba perdida. Tampoco le era posible apartarse de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los cuatro agentes se escabulleron en las instalaciones de Umbrella, pues ahora la misión había cambiado ligeramente.

– _Según lo que podemos ver aquí, tenemos información sobre los experimentos que realizó Umbrella en la ciudad austriaca Grüneger. Sin embargo, no son prueba suficiente como para acusarlos directamente de ello. Los malditos han cubierto muy bien sus crímenes… nos costará revelarlos. Así que iremos a hacerles una "visita de cortesía", les llevaremos galletas y té y con algo de suerte, conseguiremos pruebas para inculparles. Por favor, actúen con mesura y no sean individualistas. El trabajo en equipo nos permitirá salir con bien de esta misión_ – había dicho Leon, horas antes.

– _¿Nos dividiremos, señor?_ – preguntó Robert.

– _Sí, tú vendrás conmigo. Maüser y Ortiz seguirán una ruta distinta. Tenemos órdenes de apresar a todos los sospechosos y una vez lo estime conveniente, llamaré a los refuerzos. Es el penúltimo paso de nuestra misión… éxito, lo haremos bien._

Las instrucciones de Leon habían sonado claras, y además respaldadas en la proyección de uno de los archivos del mini disco. Noiholt se mantuvo en silencio como de costumbre, pero en su pecho aún ardía el miedo a encontrarse con Ada, a verla junto con el agente… _maldita sea ¿cómo puedo pensar en esto cuando estoy a punto de entrar en misión?, mis prioridades dejan mucho que desear. Gracias, Ada, en cualquier momento se me irá la olla y tendré que volver al siquiátrica de Viena para que me hagan electroshock._

Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos hizo que se arrepintiera de su reflexión segundos después. Era injusto culpar a la morena de sus inseguridades. Quizás lo correcto era decir que no había responsables, sólo ella misma. Suspiró finalmente, bajo la atenta mirada de David… y Leon, unos metros más allá.

Y ahora, que los cuatro se encontraban apresando culpables, menos tiempo tenía de perderse en sus cavilaciones depresivas.

– ¿Maüser? – habló David de pronto.

– ¿Si?

– Eh… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó tímidamente – estás algo distraída…

– Umm – respondió, sin saber qué decirle. Estuvo tentada a rogarle que no cuestionara más su ánimo, pero tampoco quiso sonar antipática.

Lejos de allí, Leon y Robert corrían por los pasillos de Umbrella. Habían logrado reducir una gran cantidad de guardias y científicos sin ningún problema, las alarmas no se habían activado y tampoco los altos mandos estaban en conocimiento de esta _invasión_. Al menos, eso parecía. Los refuerzos andaban también por el lugar, cuidando que los apresados no se liberaran y delataran su plan.

_A rescatar información, y a largarnos de aquí. Umbrella y sus planes me tienen bastante de los nervios._

El chasquido de unas garras en el suelo activó el oído de Leon. Le resultaba horriblemente familiar. Luego otro sonido, como de agua o saliva lo puso en mayor estado de alerta. Algo andaba mal… y el maldito hedor se hizo presente. Fue un golpetazo de peste que obligó a ambos agentes a cubrirse la nariz. Robert miró a su capitán con la pregunta al borde del grito, pero éste, adivinando, le hizo un gesto de silencio. No podían arriesgarse a que el bicho maldito los escuchara.

_Es un licker, sin duda. Podría reconocer su arrastre en cualquier parte del universo. Mierda… estamos en un espacio reducido para matarlo con facilidad. ¿Qué hacemos?_

Leon articuló una frase corta, rogando que Robert le comprendiera: NO TE MUEVAS. Afortunadamente, el canadiense leyó sus labios y asintió con la mirada. Ambos agentes entonces intentaron suavizar su respiración, atentos a tomar sus armas en cualquier momento. El licker continuó reptando por el lugar y muy pronto apareció ante ellos, llevando un rastro de sangre bajo las patas. Entonces por eso no habían encontrado más obstáculos…

El monstruo saltó al techo y continuó su caminata ingrávida, deteniéndose justamente arriba de los agentes. Su saliva cayó sobre el pelo de Robert, que contuvo una arcada de asco. _Aguanta, aguanta Blatstein… no te muevas…_

Finalmente, el licker continuó su camino hasta quizás dónde. Cuando todo parecía seguro, suspiraron silenciosamente.

– ¿Pero qué mierda era ese bicho, Kennedy? – murmuró Robert, jadeando.

– Un licker – siseó en respuesta – son muy peligrosos. Larguémonos de aquí antes que vuelva.

Corrieron sin hacer ruido, esquivando lo potencialmente sonoro, cuando las alarmas se activaron. Todo se volvió rojo alrededor, mientras una sirena anunciaba su presencia. Eso no era lo peor: el maravilloso _chupador_ estaba confundido con el ruido y se puso a correr, chillando como un loco. ¿Quién los había delatado?

– Corre, Blatstein – ordenó Leon, sin alzar la voz – y si te lo indico, date la vuelta y apunta rápidamente a la cabeza. De lo que sea que nos persiga.

– Sí, señor – asintió el aludido.

Ambos agentes salieron pitando del lugar, sintiendo el reptar de unas garras en las baldosas del suelo. Leon se giró de pronto y disparó al licker, dándole en un hombro. La bestia volvió a chillar pero no sabía bien dónde ir. Las sirenas estaban dándole cierta ventaja que no podía desaprovechar. Volvió a disparar, esta vez acertando al cerebro putrefacto. Claro, no era suficiente.

– ¡Ahora!

– ¡Sí, señor!

Robert desenfundó su TMP y vació un cargador en el cuerpo del licker, mascullando improperios. Éste pataleó desesperado en el suelo y convertido en una especie de colador. Había acertado casi todos los disparos entre el torso y la cabeza. Se acercó confiado y golpeó el cráneo del monstruo para desquitarse.

– ¡Por tu culpa tendré que raparme todo el cabello, maldito bicho asqueroso! – le gritó al cuerpo, dándole aún de patadas.

– ¡Blatstein, no te acerques al licker!

Leon giró sobre sus talones y corrió para coger a Robert del hombro, pero el _chupador_ se levantó bruscamente y alzó una de sus garras, hiriendo al canadiense al instante. Su lengua se estiró como un chicle putrefacto enroscándose en su cuello y rompiéndolo, terminando así con su vida.

– ¡NO! – gritó Leon, retrocediendo lo más rápido que podía – ¡monstruo maldito!

Y antes que el licker se girara para acabar con él, el disparo de una ballesta atravesó su cerebro al descubierto. Chilló de rabia y dolor, para luego quedarse quieto y de forma definitiva. Había muerto.

_¿Es más resistente que los de Raccoon City y Grüneger?... _

Leon miró hacia arriba. Cómo no, Ada Wong bajaba de un salto para reunirse con él. Su llamativo traje rojo, sus caderas de infarto y su mirada sensual se acercaban peligrosamente. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Me estás acosando? – levantó una ceja – que sepas que tengo algunos contactos en la policía. Te podrían poner una orden de restricción.

– Oh, cariño – rió la mujer – dudo que ellos puedan detenerme. ¿Viste el mini disco que te envié con la chica alemana?

– Sí, gracias por la información… ¿por qué lo haces?

– ¿Qué cosa? – fingió inocencia, agitando las pestañas.

– Ayudarme. O lo que sea que haces entregándome ese mini disco.

– Ah, eso – volvió a reír – te debo algunos favores desde Raccoon City.

– ¿Por qué no solo me enviaste una tarjeta de navidad como agradecimiento?

– Escribir no me va.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, a través de la locura de la alarma y las luces rojas que teñían el lugar. De pronto, oyeron pasos. Buscaron instintivamente dónde esconderse, cuando entraron en escena David y Noiholt, alertados por la cantidad de disparos que habían escuchado. La alemana divisó el cuerpo sin vida de Robert y se acercó a él, llevándose una mano a la boca y sin ocultar su asombro. David la imitó.

– No, Blatstein… – murmuró el puertorriqueño, cerrando los ojos del cadáver y recitando una plegaria para el descanso de su alma.

– Murió rápido, no alcanzó a sufrir – observó Leon, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

– Gracias, capitán…

Noiholt miraba la escena con mandíbula apretada. ¿Era ése el destino que les esperaba, despedir sistemáticamente a sus compañeros caídos?, y en algún momento podían ser ellos mismos. La perspectiva de perder a Leon fue un duro golpe a su corazón. Así que a eso se refería cuando le dijo que ver morir a sus compañeros era más duro que sobrevivir cargándose a desconocidos. Ahora lo comprendía a la perfección. No importaba que les tuviera cariño o no. Eran personas con las que compartió lo suficiente como para sentir su muerte en el corazón. _Blatstein… aunque no creo en Dios, si existe estoy segura que te llevará a un lugar mejor. Buen viaje._

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¡No!, llorar no estaba permitido ahora. Estaba en misión. Pestañeó rápidamente para despejar su mirada y divisó a Ada, peligrosamente cerca de Leon como siempre. Tragó saliva. No se había percatado de su presencia.

La mujer de origen chino le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si se disculpara. Luego, le dedicó una sonrisa. _Qué extraña eres, Ada… no entiendo lo que haces._

Noiholt apretó los puños, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Era un enfrentamiento silencioso que acabó pronto, pues ahora debían concentrarse en salir de ahí.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :) primero que todo, quisiera disculparme por esta prolongada ausencia que he tenido para publicar un nuevo capítulo. Hace poco más de 3 semanas tuve un horrible esguince de tobillo y pie y siendo sincera, estar inmóvil tanto tiempo me puso de los nervios :P andaba irritable, cada vez que intenté escribir narraba puras desgracias y accidentes fatales, creo que me cargué a la pobre Noiholt un par de veces y a Leon otras tantas, me imaginaba darle un final incluso con la muerte de Ada y Noiholt y Leon ahí, solo y lloroso xD perdiendo al mismo tiempo a las dos mujeres enamoradas de él xD sí, se me pasó la mano con eso jajajajaj, a lo mejor publico esos capítulos después como una humorada a mi rabieta durante la rehabilitación de mi extremidad xDDD**

**Ojalá les guste este nuevo cap :)**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado estas semanas! :D espero continuar con la intriga que te provocaba en los caps anteriores jajaja, cuáles serán los próximos movimientos de Ada?, muchos besos :D**

**Ary Valentine: Mi Ary! También me has apoyado mucho estas semanas, gracias :D eres la mejor!, me hubiera partido de risa si en tu fic hubieras escrito lo del "beso francés":P wajajaja!, dime tú, qué querrá Ada ahora?, esa mujer es un juego de ajedrez, nunca sabes cuál será su próximo movimiento. Te lo dije, le puso la cabeza al revés a la pobre alemana xD creo que te reirías mucho con las escenas de muerte que escribí en mis ratos histéricos jajajajajaja.**

**Sarah xx: Linda, como siempre gracias por leerme :) me tardé bastante, pero por fin he logrado continuar y se me ha renovado la cabeza, así que no volveré a darme unas vacaciones tan largas jajajajaja. Muchos besos! ;)**

**Mary: Amiga querida, salir de Ranma y encontrarte con esto… cómo fue? xD gracias por leer esta locura mía *.* sé que hay muchas cosas que no comprendes por no ser fan de Resident Evil, y por lo mismo estoy más que agradecida de que me leas :D sabes?, también avancé con el fic de Ranma, así que tendrás noticias luego :D muchos besos!**

**Jennifer: Sé que me lees :D te imaginas un cameo de Noiholt en "Amar peligrosamente" y uno de Amy en "Ojos color cielo"?, incluso ese tipo de locuras se me ocurrieron durante estas semanas jajajajajaj xD**

**Saludos también a Shock Theater que no siempre tiene tiempo para dejar review, pero que siempre me lee :D y a quienes también leen mis locuras, se los agradezco de corazón :) nos vemos en el siguiente!, tendrá acción, celos de ambas partes, Ada Wong (que de por sí ya es un condimento xD), más muertes?, could be, y la aparición de un malo de corazón :P**

**See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

David tomó el _Gameboy_ que Robert llevaba en el bolsillo y lo guardó, como un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos. Habían sido amigos desde antes de entrar a la milicia… y ahora todo había acabado. Al menos, parece que no había sufrido, tal como dijo su capitán. Después de una pausa, volvió a revolver los bolsillos de su amigo y encontró lo que buscaba: era una foto de una niña pequeña, no tendría más de cuatro años.

– Yo cuidaré de tu hija, tal como te lo prometí hace años. No hace falta que te preocupes… sólo ten un buen viaje – la voz le tembló en la última palabra.

– Era padre… – murmuró Noiholt, sin poder contener el asombro. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

– Así es. Y lo habrías sabido también de no ser porque te negaste sistemáticamente a sostener una conversación con nosotros – reprochó David con rudeza – ¿te parecíamos un par de leprosos?, ¿o es que somos indignos de tu raza superior?

– Hey – intervino Leon – no te desquites con ella.

Noiholt se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca en la vida le habían insinuado que podía ser racista. Se encogió visiblemente y apretó la mandíbula, incapaz de articular palabra…

_No lo sabes, Ortiz. A mí también me han discriminado, por tener parientes nazis pero… ¿qué culpa tengo yo?, me discriminó la familia de mi madre por ser hija de un alemán y a ella le escupieron en la cara por "traidora"… pero no lo sabes… ¿cómo podrías?, me ves caucásica y piensas que soy aria o nazi de inmediato… a lo mejor Robert pensaba lo mismo… bueno, en realidad eso me da igual… sin embargo, la niña que quedó sola…_

A medida que avanzaban sus pensamientos sentía cada vez más tristeza por el destino de Robert y esa criatura que crecería sin su presencia. Recordó lo desolada y perdida que estuvo cuando su padre falleció y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos reflejaron toda esa angustia. Sentía el rostro empapado y no se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que notó la mirada llena de preocupación que le dedicó Leon. _Maldición… estoy dando un espectáculo y con Ada presente…_

– Noiholt, perdóname, no quise decirte eso – murmuró David apresuradamente, tomándole una mano y apretándola contra su pecho – un amigo de toda la vida ha fallecido y me descargué contigo, lo siento mucho…

– Está bien – contestó la chica, ahora sorprendida con el agarre de su compañero y por el hecho de que la llamó por su nombre.

– Creo que estamos todos bastante nerviosos. Mejor nos damos un respiro antes de seguir – Leon se interpuso entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Noiholt y obligando a David a soltarle la mano.

Ada sonrió disimuladamente. Ver a Leon celoso era algo nuevo que le hacía muchísima gracia, y le estaba costando gran trabajo no estallar en carcajadas. Vio que el joven latino se apartaba del grupo y murmuraba algo, probablemente en español. Levantó una ceja y sacó un transmisor, distrayéndose por un momento en sus próximos objetivos.

Noiholt estaba ocupada en secar su rostro a manotones, cuando volvieron a coger una de sus manos. Levantó la mirada, recelosa.

– Leon… – suspiró aliviada de que fuera él.

– Lamento todo esto – murmuró, soltándola.

– Está bien, ahora comprendo lo que me dijiste sobre este trabajo – dijo, recuperando el control de su respiración gracias al breve refugio que sintió con su toque.

– Apenas salgamos de aquí estaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí…

– Debemos irnos pronto – habló Ada, mirando su transmisor – activarán las alarmas de peligro biológico y eso significa que tendremos 10 minutos para salir de aquí.

– ¿Escapar bajo cuenta regresiva?, qué extraño… eso jamás ocurre con _Umbrella_ – observó Leon, con marcado sarcasmo y sonrisa torcida.

– Sin eso ¿dónde quedaría la grandeza de la huida, cariño? – ronroneó la morena.

– Hey, un momento… ¿cómo sabes tú eso, mujer? – David se veía nervioso – ¿quién eres, y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

– Tranquilo, Ortiz – su capitán apoyaba una mano en su hombro – ella es de fiar.

– Pero señor…

– Confía en mí, al menos.

David asintió de mala gana, pero debía aceptar la voluntad de Leon sin dudarlo. Agachó la cabeza y no le dio más vueltas al asunto. De este modo, los cuatro personajes comenzaron a deshacer sus pasos y buscaron la vía más rápida de escape. Encontraron una puerta que daba hacia otros laboratorios, corrieron suavemente y atentos a cualquier movimiento, podría aparecer un _licker_ sin previo aviso y aguarles la fiesta. Leon intentó comunicarse con los refuerzos que estaban hacia las afueras del edificio, sin éxito. Tampoco podía ubicar a Hunnigan… lo cual era muy extraño, como si la señal estuviera interrumpida justamente para impedir que pidieran ayuda al exterior. Así que estaban solos en eso.

_Bueno, habrá que improvisar… _

Llegaron a otra puerta, la cual estuvo a punto de abrir… pero fue detenido a último momento.

– Quizás no deberíamos seguir esa ruta… – canturreó Ada.

– _Quizás_ deberías darnos alguna pista, para evitarnos sorpresas indeseables – chasqueó Leon de vuelta.

La morena sonrió misteriosamente y Noiholt se sintió fuera de lugar. Como si no encajara en el grupo, y pensó que quizás David sentía lo mismo. Con Ada, Leon se veía juvenil, sarcástico, burlón, locuaz, auténtico, desarrollaba todo su potencial… lo que no ocurría a su lado. Con ella, parecía mayor y de cierta forma, apagado.

_Apagado… ¿qué está mal conmigo?…_ tragó saliva, no quería ponerse a pensar de nuevo. Ya todo de por sí era bastante complicado. Tomó aire con fuerza, y se adelantó valientemente, interponiéndose entre ellos como Leon había hecho un rato antes.

– Si no quieres decirnos por dónde debemos salir, entonces nos sigues por este camino. Si no te gusta, vete sola, pero no juegues con nosotros, Ada – espetó, su acento alemán sonaba más marcado que de costumbre – ya perdimos a Blatstein, no sería justo que muriera uno de nosotros por tus caprichos.

– Huy, estás molesta… – sonrió, desconcertándola. Miró hacia la derecha – ¿qué tal si nos vamos por ese lado?, es sólo una sugerencia…

– No te preocupes, que no le diremos a nadie sobre tu _ayuda_ – dijo Leon, avanzando en esa dirección – será nuestro secreto – agregó, rodando los ojos.

Corrieron rápidamente por el camino que Ada les indicaba. Todo seguía siendo un caos alrededor de ellos, la alarma continuaba sonando y el color rojo invadía pasillos y oficinas por doquier. Era como el infierno, pero el diablo parecía un ser noble comparado con las criaturas que podrían encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y como si los hubieran llamado con el pensamiento, al abrir una puerta les saltaron al ataque un montón de bellos zombies. Todos vestían asquerosos restos de uniformes que delataban su labor en _Umbrella_: eran científicos y sus asistentes. David, que nunca los había visto, tuvo que superar la descompensación física que le provocaron, primero por el susto que se llevó, y luego por la horrible apariencia de los infectados y su característico aroma a vómito conservado al sol, mezclado con carne putrefacta y aferrada sin remedio a sus huesos podridos. Jamás se imaginó que la realidad superaría la ficción de sus películas favoritas. Armándose de valor, disparó a lo loco sin recordar las indicaciones de su superior.

– ¡Tomen esto, monstruos malditos! – gritaba como un enajenado, riéndose a carcajadas debido al nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su garganta.

– ¡No gastes balas inútilmente, dispara a la cabeza! – gritó Leon, intentando que volviera a la realidad.

Pero David no hizo mucho caso y continuó acribillando y dejando a los infectados como coladores, sin que ello los detuviera demasiado. Leon, resignado, aprovechó una breve pausa en que el latino se detuvo a cargar su arma para retenerlo firmemente por uno de sus hombros.

– Hazme caso, Ortiz – murmuró con mandíbula apretada – NO gastes balas inútilmente. Es una orden, dispara a la maldita cabeza.

El aludido apretó los puños infinitamente furioso, cuando vio una demostración de lo que su capitán le decía. Dos ráfagas pasaron a su lado, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello negro, y contempló a qué se refería exactamente Leon con eso de la _maldita cabeza_.

Ada se movió ágilmente entre la horda de zombies, y disparó su ballesta con maestría en repetidas ocasiones, acertando eficazmente en cada una de ellas al cerebro podrido de los infectados. Al instante dejaban de ser un peligro.

Noiholt tenía un aspecto salvaje que agitó el corazón de David. Nunca la había visto en acción, y fue desconcertante comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos: la chica dominaba diversas artes marciales y se deshacía de los estorbos a mano limpia. Tragó saliva, rindiéndose aún más a su imagen.

Ambas mujeres lucharon codo a codo sin darles oportunidad de ayudarlas por alrededor de un minuto, bajo la atenta mirada de Leon. David se volteó hacia él y al verlo, comprendió el significado de esa expresión. Pero confundió la situación, pues él sentía que entre Noiholt y el capitán había algo más que simple camaradería, sin embargo ahora éste miraba exclusivamente a Ada, y todo comenzó a calzarle. El por qué debía confiar en esa mujer de origen chino sin hacer preguntas, por qué parecía que tenían temas pendientes entre ellos, por qué hablaban siempre en clave. Sonrió inconscientemente, malinterpretando también la reacción de Noiholt cuando la acusó de racismo. Si ella no estaba enamorada de Leon, entonces lo estaba de él, sin duda. Por eso había llorado, porque la había insultado y a ella le había dolido que fuera él. Todo tenía sentido.

Una sacudida de felicidad lo hizo reír. Su análisis completo le había tomado menos de diez segundos, que en todo caso le parecieron eternos. Su mente trabajaba con rapidez, embriagada por el erróneo _"descubrimiento" _al que había llegado: Noiholt lo quería a él, no a Leon. Ahora se explicaba, también, por qué ella nunca aceptó conversar con ellos, o por qué no quiso acompañarlos a beber cerveza (hecho que le había llamado profundamente la atención, pues su país se caracterizaba por la afición a esta bebida), había sacado la conclusión de que era una alemana tímida. Así que él debía dar el primer paso.

_Así lo haré. Cuando esta pesadilla termine, le diré que me gusta. No creo que Kennedy se oponga si se da cuenta… no mezclaremos nuestra situación con el trabajo. _

– …por eso es fundamental que concentres tus ataques a la cabeza. ¿Está claro? – preguntó Leon.

– Sí – respondió por inercia. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su capitán le hablaba. No captó ninguna de sus palabras anteriores, pero imaginó de lo que se trataba. Se sintió como un niño regañado y le picó el orgullo, aunque actuaría como le indicaban.

– Bien. Parece que esas dos no necesitan nuestra ayuda, pero eso no significa que nos quedemos quietos. Corramos hacia allá – señaló la dirección – y abramos esa puerta, comprobemos que está limpio y sigamos.

– Sí, señor.

Ambos agentes aprovecharon que Noiholt y Ada no tenían problemas en abatir los infectados, para escurrirse entre ellas y avanzar a la siguiente puerta. La abrieron y rápidamente se desplazaron dentro, el lugar aparentemente estaba vacío. Así que Leon dio un grito para que las chicas corrieran hacia ellos, cosa que hicieron. Pero claro, no se esperaban lo que pasaría a continuación.

Un estallido, los muros destruyéndose con rapidez, trozos de pared volando alrededor de ellos, un rugido… todo ese caos aunado al que ya experimentaban con la alarma que sonaba ininterrumpidamente sucedió tan rápido, que casi no entendieron lo que estaba pasando. Les tomó más de dos segundos notar que debían salir pitando de ahí si no querían volverse la comida, o el juguete, del maravilloso BOW que surgía de un costado y se imponía a manotazo limpio entre el caos.

Era una criatura diferente a las que Leon había visto. Nuevamente tenía forma humanoide, y parecía haber sido una persona _en algún momento_, aunque ya no quedara casi nada de aquello. Se movía con lentitud para suerte de los agentes, pero con tanta fuerza que compensaba su pereza con la destrucción que dejaba a su paso. Su cuerpo era un montón de injertos (algunos con éxito, la mayoría no), los restos de un pantalón que sobrevivió de milagro, un rostro masticado que inspiraba terror, y unos ojos inyectados de ira que habrían hecho correr hasta el más valiente y armado. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Umbrella para hacer enemigos tan feos?

¡CORRAN! gritó Leon, y los cuatro se lanzaron a la carrera sabiendo que el espacio y sus armas no les permitirían ganar una pelea de frente contra el monstruo. Éste dio otro manotazo a la muralla, que se destruyó con suma facilidad y uno de sus trozos alcanzó a dar en una pierna de Ada, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera aparatosamente al suelo.

– ¡Ada! – exclamó Leon, devolviéndose rápidamente.

– _¡__Scheiße! _– chilló Noiholt, con el pulso disparatado y desenfundando lo más rápido que podía – ¡dispárale al monstruo, Ortiz!

– ¿Qué? – David aún no se convencía de lo que veía.

– ¡Por la mierda, sólo hazlo! – casi escupió – ¡tenemos que distraerlo o va a acabar con Leon! – disparó su _Blacktail _acertando con facilidad, sin embargo la 9mm era apenas una cosquilla en el cuerpo del _Tirano_.

David sacó su TMP, asustado en ese momento más por el genio de la chica que del monstruo, y acompañó sus disparos con los propios. No lograba herirlo, pero esto Noiholt lo sabía. Ella sólo quería que no se abalanzara sobre Leon… que abrazaba a Ada, cubriéndola mientras lograba ponerse de pie. Parecía tener problemas, tal parece que se había herido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_¿En verdad la abrazas para protegerla de que le caiga un pedazo de concreto en la cabeza, o porque sí quieres hacerlo, Leon?_

Volvió a la realidad bruscamente. No era momento para esas cosas. En realidad, nunca era el momento.

David había logrado hacer que el BOW retrocediera un poco, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Hizo un gesto a Leon, que comprendió y rápidamente alzó a Ada, moviéndose del lugar que ocupaban. Entonces, David tomó una granada y la arrojó con tal exactitud, que el suelo bajo el Tyrant se despedazó, cayendo estrepitosamente y llevándolo a quizás qué parte. Se habían librado de él por un rato.

Noiholt buscó a Leon con la mirada y lo encontró, aún sosteniendo a Ada. Tragó saliva. Odiaba verlos juntos, le dolía tanto que era un martirio. Y trató de consolarse con la idea que él sólo lo hacía para ayudarla, como habría actuado con cualquier otra persona… caminó un par de pasos, acercándose con cautela.

– ¿Cómo…? – alcanzó a decir.

Parte de la muralla cedió, cayendo con un ruido infernal e interponiéndose entre ellos. Y fue de tal forma, que no había cómo llegar al otro lado. No podían estar más amparados por la ley de Murphy.

– Maldición… ¡no hay manera de cruzar hacia donde están ustedes!, tenemos que dar un rodeo – dijo Leon, desde el otro extremo.

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó David.

– Debemos seguir derecho, en algún momento nos toparemos. Estos pasillos se juntan más allá, sólo que no sé con exactitud en qué parte. Vamos, Ada.

– No te preocupes, Noiholt – habló la morena con suavidad – cuidaré bien de Leon.

Ante esta frase, la alemana estuvo a punto de atravesar a patadas el derrumbe que los separaba. Podría haberlo convertido en polvillo, de no ser porque David estaba al lado de ella. El deseo de que no le hicieran preguntas pudo más que ira, así que se dio media vuelta y decidió recorrer los metros que la separaban de Leon con la mayor rapidez posible.

– _Schlampe…_ – murmuró, sin embargo. Al menos podía insultarla en alemán.

– ¿Qué haces? – el joven se acercaba a ella.

– Vamos – respondió, simplemente.

David no se conformó con eso, y la atajó de un brazo. ¡Pero por qué rayos tenía que hacerlo!, la chica empezó a desesperarse.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Maüser? – inquirió.

– Nada – volteó la cara.

– ¿Estás preocupada por Kennedy?, no es necesario.

– … – ¿cómo le iba a decir que lo que le dolía es que estuviera solo con Ada?

Pero David no era idiota, y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. _Entonces… _

– ¿Te gusta…? – preguntó, con decepción evidente en su voz.

– No es tu asunto – contestó con fiereza, deshaciéndose del agarre y caminando nuevamente.

– ¡No te merece! – corrió hacia ella, ahora sujetándola por los hombros – mírame, a mí sí me gustas. Por favor, fíjate en mí.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :) cómo están?, espero que todo bien xD mientras aquí en Santiago de Chile llueve, publico un nuevo cap de este queridísimo fic. Estamos yendo en una extraña dirección… tengo ganas de matar a otro personaje, pero no puedo por el momento xD**

**Ojalá les guste! ^^**

**Quiero que sepan que estoy preparando un dibujo de Noiholt, apenas lo tenga listo lo subiré y dejaré el link para que conozcan a la alemana con problemas sociales XD**

**Fatima: Qué bueno que te mantengo la intriga :D Ada mueve fichas cada cierto rato, y le revuelve la cabeza a Noiholt. Para ser su primer amor, lo está pasando "como el forro", la forma chilena de decir que está terriblemente mal xD un abrazo, y como siempre gracias por leerme :D**

**Ary: Mi linda Ary 3 así que te dio rabia la muerte de Robert?, a mí también jajajaj xD tú dirás, por qué me lo eché?, es que tenía que matar a alguien xDDD jajajaja, además a David lo necesitaba en la trama :P la mente de Noiholt está cada vez más confusa… muajajá, seguiré jugando :P un besote!**

**Jennifer: Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi tobillo! *.* he vuelto a trabajar, me duele con el frío, pero nada que me detenga xD escribiré un capítulo especial en broma para juntar a Leon, Ada, Amy y Noiholt, sólo por el gusto de hacer algo loco xD lo incluiré en los outtakes con las muertes de Noiholt xD besos!**

**Shock Theater: El dibujo de Noiholt que estoy haciendo estará especialmente dedicado a ti, para que conozcas a tu alemana y puedas insultar a Leon cada vez que lo desees, por hacerla sufrir xD me encantaron tus comentarios!, sé que por cuestiones de tiempo lo lees cada cierto rato, pero no te preocupes ;) yo entiendo, mi vida también tiene mucho trabajo así que sé a qué te refieres xD**

**Es cierto que mi Ada es un poco atrevida, a lo mejor la hice algo OOC pero creo que queda bien para las ideas que tengo… además es más joven, parece que tanto ella como Leon se fueron apagando en las ediciones sucesivas xDDD. Sobre una pelea con sangre entre ella y Noiholt, quién sabe más adelante… muajajá xD. Un malo conocido?, ya verás… sobre mi accidente, no te preocupes por preguntar, es más, te lo agradezco :D me caí por una escalera xD tuve esguince de tobillo y pie, 3 semanas de licencia en mi trabajo y recién pude volver la semana pasada, yo me defino como una persona bastante torpe así que no me extrañó lo que me ocurrió, creo que es raro que no me haya pasado antes jajajajaj :P pero ahora estoy bien :) sobre matar a Noiholt, la maté varias veces mientras escribía el cap anterior porque estaba enojada por no poder ir a trabajar, fue durante mi licencia médica jajajajajjaja, pero corregí y publiqué sólo matando a Robert :P más adelante, probablemente cuando haya terminado el fic o en un intermedio publicaré esas locuras como "outtakes", sé que te reirás xD**

**Un saludo a Sarah XX que me lee aunque no pueda dejarme reviews, no te preocupes ;) ojalá les haya gustado este cap, nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente :D saludos y gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de la autora: Creo que si los capítulos de este fic tuvieran nombre, este se habría llamado "conversaciones paralelas" xD ojalá les guste!, concentración de drama al 1000% xD**

**Chapter 13**

La alarma había dejado de sonar misteriosamente. Leon aún abrazaba a Ada por la cintura, cuando ésta se desasió del agarre con la mayor delicadeza. Se sacudió las rodillas como si fuera un infante, y evaluó los daños en su pierna. Parece que la torcedura no era seria, sólo había dolido al principio… pero podía caminar sin problemas. _Menos mal._

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – inquirió Leon.

– Bien. Estaba todo calculado aunque no lo creas – murmuró, con un coqueto guiño.

– De acuerdo… vamos, entonces – estaba algo turbado.

Dieron unos pasos en silencio, cuando la voz de David retumbó hasta el otro lado.

– _¡No te merece!, mírame, a mí sí me gustas. Por favor, fíjate en mí._

Leon se quedó quieto, sorprendido. Había entendido de inmediato que David se refirió a él cuando dijo que _"alguien no la merecía"_, y con el mayor disimulo trató de escuchar la respuesta de Noiholt. No pudo. Apretó los puños, invadido por los celos y con ganas de atravesar la gruesa pared que los separaba y sacudirle la ropa a su subordinado. ¿Qué se creía para hacer eso?

– Sí que está intenso el ambiente al otro lado – rió Ada.

– Mmm – respondió con un gruñido.

– ¡Oh, vamos! – volvió a reír – ¿no estarás celoso por una tontería como aquella, o sí?

– Caminemos – sugirió.

– Si yo fuera tú, estaría tranquilo. Esa chica te quiere a ti.

– ¿Te parece si caminamos en silencio?

Ada se mordió la boca, para evitar estallar en carcajadas. La situación era más graciosa de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

– _¡Ni siquiera lo has pensado! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – _se escuchó de repente_._

Así que la discusión continuaba al otro lado del muro. Interesante… pero había que continuar. Dio unos pasos y entonces, juntos se encaminaron hacia su destino. De nuevo no se oía nada desde el otro lado, lo cual tenía doblemente nervioso a Leon. Y era tanto, que el silencio comenzó a molestarle.

– ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez qué estás haciendo en Alemania, Ada? – estalló sin querer.

– ¿No me dijiste recién que camináramos en silencio?

– Olvida eso.

– Pues sí que estás algo bipolar…

– ¿Quieres hablar de bipolaridad? – sonrió torcido – hablemos, entonces. Podrías partir diciéndome quién es en realidad Ada Wong. ¿Te acuerdas de Raccoon City?

A la morena se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria y adulta. Leon la miró de lado entonces, esperando alguna respuesta que parecía no llegar.

Transcurrió alrededor de un minuto sin que ninguno interrumpiera el silencio.

– Ha pasado cerca de un año y medio de eso, Leon. Déjalo ir – habló Ada, por fin.

– No sé tú, pero yo no he podido olvidarlo. Me desperté cada mañana empapado en sudor por las pesadillas con zombies y lickers por mucho tiempo – se paseaba en círculos mientras hablaba – traté de unir cabos sueltos, pensé mucho, y aún hay cosas que no comprendo. Y encima de todo, tú y tus malditas mentiras. ¿Qué fue verdad de todo lo que me dijiste, Ada? – se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

– Creo… – murmuró sorprendida – que no es buena idea hablar de eso ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí – hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando a Leon a caminar junto con ella – cuando estuvimos en Raccoon, te expliqué más que suficiente sobre mí y mis _malditas mentiras_. Es momento de olvidarlo… – levantó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula – OLVIDALO, Leon.

Ada siguió caminando sin mirarle, por lo que no se dio cuenta que el agente se había quedado estático.

– ¿Qué lo olvide? – avanzó, sujetándola por la muñeca – ¡dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí! – gritó.

– ¿En serio? – sonrió, tratando de liberarse – debo haberme golpeado la cabeza.

– ¡Ada…!

El tono de Leon al llamar su nombre le había dolido. Era como si saliera a flote todo lo que había querido ahorrarle… Ada se sintió como en Raccoon, intentando no hacerlo sufrir y fallando miserablemente. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres, de verdad? – preguntó con voz ronca.

– Sólo que seas sincera conmigo – respondió, soltando su muñeca.

– Deberías ser un poco más inteligente, Leon. Si no te explico es por tu bien. ¿Te basta con saber que estoy aquí por una misión? – se dio vuelta y caminó unos pasos, agotada emocionalmente – Dios… de haber sabido que pasaría por este interrogatorio, le hubiera hecho caso a la alemana y me habría ido por otro camino…

– ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de esa alemana? – sonrió – que no me miente. Que me dice siempre la verdad, por dura que sea. Y aunque a veces su timidez la hace huir de mí, siempre encuentro la forma de que se sincere.

– Felicidades – murmuró con suavidad, girando la cabeza hacia él – encontraste lo que yo no puedo darte. Sé feliz y supéralo, Leon.

Ada se volteó de nuevo y caminó distraídamente, contoneando las caderas sin ánimo de provocar. Era su forma de andar, no podía evitarlo. Pero por dentro estaba destruida, quería terminar luego su misión y largarse lejos, donde Leon no siguiera haciendo preguntas, donde no tuviera que seguirle mintiendo… donde no pudieran toparse, y evitar la química que los unía inexorablemente. No podían estar juntos. Era una desgracia.

Pero la tensión estaba lejos de despejarse, pues Leon una vez asimiló la información recibida, dio un manotazo al aire y avanzó rápidamente, alcanzando a Ada y sujetándola por los brazos con cierta violencia. La apoyó contra el muro sin que ésta opusiera resistencia y la besó impetuosamente, casi con violencia. Era la pasión contenida desde hace tanto tiempo y que no pudo retener más. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por Noiholt, pero era algo que debía hacer.

Ada, pasada la sorpresa por el beso, intentó liberarse pues sentía que Leon no estaba siendo cuidadoso con ella… pero se rindió a su amor por él, devolviendo el ósculo con equivalente frenesí, quizás algo más. Subió los brazos y acarició su pecho fuerte, sus brazos musculosos y duros, su cuello, hasta su rostro áspero por la barba incipiente. Estaba absolutamente rendida a él.

Leon pegó su cadera a la de ella y abrió más la boca, introduciendo su lengua e invadiéndola sensualmente con ella. Acarició sus hombros con vehemencia y suspiró cuando comenzaron a separarse. Se miraron por unos instantes, sopesando las consecuencias de rendirse a la pasión. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada, por suerte estaban solos.

– ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por devolverte el beso que me diste cuando te creí muerta? – jadeó, tocando su boca.

– El mismo que esperé yo – dijo sin sonreír.

– Ahora lo puedo olvidar. Gracias, Ada.

Caminó sin mirarla y con cierto alivio en el corazón. Había que continuar, había que salir de ese edificio y luego, a enfrentar la furia de Noiholt. No estaba seguro de cuál sería su determinación después de esto… quizás, le diría que no podían seguir juntos y se acabara su relación. Y era algo que le dolería en el alma, pero… besar a Ada era la única forma de superarlo. Al menos, esa era su idea. Tenía que olvidarse de esa morena a como diera lugar.

* * *

Noiholt no lograba cerrar la boca, era tanta la impresión que sentía la quijada trancada. ¿David gustaba de ella?, jamás se lo habría imaginado. Más aún… ¿cómo se dio cuenta que estaba con Leon?, esto cada vez se volvía más complicado. Se echó hacia atrás para liberarse del agarre en sus hombros, y retrocedió otro tanto, como buscando apoyo en algún lugar. Era, más encima, un pésimo momento para declaraciones amorosas. _Maldición…_

– Espera… no quería asustarte – murmuró David, ahora un poco arrepentido por su arrebato.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Noiholt con brusquedad, señalando la dirección.

– Dime algo… dime que aceptas fijarte en mí.

– Lo siento, no puedo.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo has pensado! – exclamó – ¿cuál es tu problema?

Definitivamente, no había forma de escapar a las preguntas de David. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que tanto odiaba: hablar.

– No te debo explicaciones sobre mi vida o mis sentimientos, Ortiz. Te agradezco por fijarte en mí, pero soy una chica muy complicada. Es mejor que se te pase luego – le hablaba como si fuera un niño.

– No lo entiendo, de verdad me gustas… – murmuró, desconcertado por recibir una respuesta con más de tres palabras – y tú te has fijado en alguien que ni siquiera desea estar contigo. ¿Acaso no viste la forma en que miraba a la china esa?

– Te lo voy a decir por última vez – acercó su rostro peligrosamente, y sus ojos color cielo brillaron de furia – NO TE METAS. Éste no es tu maldito asunto.

Pero lejos de asustarse, David sintió que le gustaba aún más. Su carácter fuerte le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y tenerla estaba comenzando a ser un desafío personal. Sin embargo, no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Noiholt caminó sin esperarlo, y él la siguió a prudente distancia.

– Me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez – dijo de pronto, provocando un suspiro de exasperación por parte de la chica – cuando Hunnigan te presentó como miembro del equipo. ¿Lo recuerdas?, ese día le dije a Robert que me habías llamado la atención, parecías misteriosa y tenías una expresión adulta en tu mirada… me encantaste.

– De verdad te lo agradezco, pero no me…

– No puedes decir que no te gusto si ésta es la primera vez que conversas conmigo – interrumpió – al menos permíteme demostrarte que puedo estar a tu altura… – dijo en tono mordaz.

Noiholt dio un golpe a la pared que, juraría, hizo que temblara todo el edificio. Tragó saliva, esperando que se transformara en el monstruo que habían evadido hace rato, o algo peor.

– No vuelvas a insinuar que soy racista – giró la cabeza hacia él – estoy a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que me queda… no tires más del hilo, te lo suplico.

– Cambiemos de tema, entonces – sugirió, nervioso.

– ¿Qué tal si, mejor, no hablamos en lo absoluto y sólo caminamos?

David suspiró, convencido de que definitivamente había escogido el peor momento para confesarle sus sentimientos a la alemana. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella quería a Leon… fue demasiado, no pudo soportarlo. Sobre todo al saber que él estaba junto con Ada. Decidió seguir caminando detrás de Noiholt y no volver a tocar el tema, al menos no mientras estaban escapando del edificio…

– _¿Qué lo olvide? ¡Dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí!_ – era la voz de Leon, gritando al otro lado.

Noiholt se detuvo apenas le escuchó. Entonces, finalmente había podido reclamarle eso a Ada… recordó cuando ambos estuvieron solos esos días en _Grüneger_, cuando Leon le contó de cómo había logrado escapar, de lo que había sentido cuando creyó que Ada había muerto y luego apareció viva… de todas esas preguntas que quiso hacerle…

_« __… cuando Ada se sacrificó para impedir que me hirieran y, aparentemente, moría en mis brazos, ella dijo que se había enamorado de mí. Y me besó… yo creí que la había perdido, cuando cayó en ese… _– vaciló _– fue muy duro para mí. Y luego, apareció viva para ayudarme a derrotar a Birkin… todo fue demasiado confuso y no tuve tiempo de aclarar mis dudas. ¿Qué era real de lo que me había dicho?, todo o nada… no sé… si alguna vez la encuentro de nuevo, le preguntaré. Al menos, le pediré que me explique eso…_ – había dicho Leon, en esa oportunidad _»_

Noiholt sacudió la cabeza, invadida por el recuerdo. Ahora ya no sentía celos, sentía el dolor de Leon en el reclamo que le hacía a Ada… era como si le pidiera responsabilizarse por los sentimientos que había destruido en él.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas… ¡no!, esto era malo. Pestañeó rápidamente para alejarlas, sin embargo se agolpaban de nuevo sin remedio… la garganta le dolía, el pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con desesperación. ¿Por qué no estaba sola en ese momento?, más aún… hace años que no lloraba tan seguido.

_Madre… recuerdo que una vez me hablaste sobre esto… que si me enamoraba, iba a sufrir inevitablemente… que iba a derramar muchas lágrimas… tenías razón, es todo muy doloroso…_

Le dolía el corazón de pensar en Leon, corriendo por Raccoon City, cuidando a una chica que finalmente no lo necesitaba… y encima de todo, lo engatusó hablándole de amor, para luego revelar que era una espía y fingir su muerte. Y finalmente, apareció viva… dejándolo terriblemente confundido. Sí, dolía lo indecible.

Trató de esconder la cara para evitar la mirada de David, pero éste ya había divisado lo que le ocurría. Y, por tercera vez consecutiva, malinterpretó la situación.

– ¿Lo ves?, él no te quiere, Noiholt… – murmuró suavemente – por favor no llores, Kennedy no es el único hombre en la tierra… me tienes aquí, y si tal vez tú…

– ¿Qué quieres, Ortiz? – le interrumpió, con el rostro empapado – déjalo ya. Salgamos de aquí.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras secaba su rostro a manotazos. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por permitirse ser tan sentimental, y con el pecho adolorido por los sentimientos encontrados que sentía. ¿Cómo vería a Leon a la cara?

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo, hasta que encontraron un cruce que debía corresponder al lugar que Leon había dicho. Pero no había nadie, así que sólo tocaba esperarlos.

– Mientras llegan, revisemos el lugar y asegurémonos que no hay zombies o similares – observó Noiholt, más tranquila.

– De acuerdo…

Rebuscaron sin éxito, tal parecía que era una zona limpia. Se relajaron un poco, apoyándose contra la pared más cercana, cuando unos pasos los alertaron. Habían llegado por fin.  
Noiholt buscó a Leon con la mirada, y de inmediato se sintió en alerta. ¿Qué era diferente?… se veía más relajado… más… ¿tranquilo?, algo había cambiado en esos minutos.

Luego entró Ada… y en una fracción de segundo, Noiholt se dio cuenta que algo no estaba calzando. La observó con cuidado, su lápiz labial siempre perfecto ahora estaba "gastado"… miró a Leon, no tenía rastros en su boca… pero sin duda se habían besado. _Maldición… se besaron…_ sintió el dolor en el pecho que ya se iba haciendo conocido. Sin embargo, una segunda mirada la hizo entrar en razón: había algo más. Ada no se veía triunfante, se veía compungida. ¿Por qué?

Trató de unir cabos sueltos. Recordó la conversación de ambas unas noches atrás, mientras fumaban. Su instinto femenino hizo el resto y llegó a la más dolorosa conclusión: Ada sufría más que Leon porque no podían estar juntos. Dejarlo era su sacrificio personal, la absoluta demostración de su amor por él.

_Ada sufre más que Leon en todo esto… _

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos!, nuevo cap rapidito xD salió altiro, es que lo tenía súper claro jejejeje, les gustó el drama al 1000%?, a lo mejor me pasé, pero tenía ganas de publicar algo así bien sufrido, bien a la vena xDDD**

**Fatima: Aquí está la dosis de drama que prometí, te gustó? :D exageré?, quería algo dramático y lacrimoso xDDDD me dan esas cosas a veces jajajajaja, ojalá no me haya puesto demasiado corta-venas xDDD**

**Ary: Nuestra querida integrante del club drama queen xDD pobre David, no cacha que está en la friendzone xDDDD y dale, y dale el hombre con webiar a la pobre Noiholt! :P yo creo que después del cap de hoy, te he dejado más confusa con respecto a Ada xD finalmente, la odias o la quieres? xDDD ni yo lo sé jajajajaja.**

**Gracias también a Shock Theater y Sarah XX que me leen :D un abrazote a todos, y publicaré el siguiente luego :D**

**PD: a raíz de una observación hecha por Jennifer (cayendoenelolvido) comento que "desasió" está bien utilizado, viene del término "desasir" y significa "liberar", es poco común así que no se preocupen si se sintieron confundidos xD saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

El ambiente estaba cargado de reproches no formulados. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos abrió la boca, pues debían salir primero de aquel edificio. Ya habría tiempo de discutir cualquier asunto, así que tácitamente decidieron guardar silencio.

Ada sacó un espejo y con rapidez retocó su maquillaje. Noiholt no pasó este detalle por alto, y en seguida reconoció la expresión impasible en el rostro de la morena. Se había mirado al espejo lo suficiente en esta vida como para entender que Ada estaba usando una máscara de _"estoy bien, no me hagan preguntas"_, era la misma que ella solía ponerse para encarar el mundo. Suspiró resignada, ya no estaba segura de sus celos hacia la mujer y Leon, ahora que había entendido la realidad detrás de sus ojos orientales.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar al agente. Muy a su pesar se había enamorado de él, lo entendió cuando fue capaz de sentir su sufrimiento y hacerlo propio hace un rato atrás. Y ahora, sus sentimientos lo complicaban todo. Sin ellos, podría alejarse fácilmente, ahora con su nuevo trabajo podría pedir que la reasignaran y marcharse a cualquier otro país… sin embargo, el sólo hecho de pensar en alejarse de Leon le dolía lo indecible. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse de su lado… no tenía la fortaleza de Ada.

Ahora, como nunca antes en su vida, deseaba tener una amiga. Alguien a quien contarle su dilema, alguien que la escuchara, que por último le prestara el hombro… pero no tenía. En Alemania, sus ex compañeras de colegio casi no la recordarían pues se había marchado hace años, y en Austria viajó tanto tiempo a diferentes países que nunca creó lazos con nadie, en ninguna parte del mundo.

_¿Mi única conexión en la vida es Leon Kennedy?, ahora sí que estoy jodida. La familia de mi madre me desprecia, de mi padre no quedan parientes vivos. Nunca me ha importado estar sola… pero ahora no sé qué hacer… necesito un consejo…_

Volvió a mirar a Ada con todo el disimulo que le fue capaz. Parecía estar tan sola en la vida como ella… y no se la veía compungida al respecto. Tal vez lidiaba sola con sus problemas. De hecho, no era la única sin parientes, casi todos los agentes estaban, de hecho, solos. La mayoría tenía amigos, pero básicamente estaban en la misma situación de ella.

_Debo dejar de ser una niña. Tengo que pensar como mujer… tengo que ser más como Ada…_

– Han activado la alarma de peligro biológico. Debemos irnos ahora, sin perder tiempo – dijo la morena, bruscamente.

– De acuerdo, en marcha – ordenó Leon.

Todos hicieron a un lado sus pensamientos oscuros y corrieron rápidamente por los pasillos, sabiendo que tenían un máximo de 10 minutos para salir de allí. Rogaban no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con el horrible Tyrant, no podían desperdiciar tiempo en abatirlo, debían salir de ese edificio lo más rápido posible, a como diera lugar.

Alcanzaron un ascensor, eso les ahorraría gran parte de bajar pisos a pie.

– ¡Maldición! – rugió Leon – está cortado el servicio.

– Debemos usar las escaleras – dijo Ada.

Abrieron la puerta de emergencias y bajaron como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras corrían el rugido del Tyrant los alertó de su cercanía. Todos se detuvieron bruscamente, conteniendo la respiración todo lo posible. Considerando que ya llevaban por lo menos 5 pisos de carrera, era extremadamente difícil ocultar sus jadeos.

Leon hizo una indicación a David, y ambos caminaron lentamente. Luego, llamaron con los brazos a las chicas y se lanzaron nuevamente a la carrera. Si el monstruo los buscaba, al menos intentarían enfrentarse con él en un lugar donde tuvieran más ventajas, un terreno abierto.

_¡PAAAFFF!_

Lo que temían ocurrió: el _Tirano_ rompió de un manotazo parte de la muralla y las escaleras de emergencia, lo cual hizo que David bajara un par de metros rodando sin remedio. Ada disparó su ballesta y acertó en un hombro, detonándole parte de este sin que diera señales de dolor.

Leon bajó corriendo y levantó a David de una correa gracias al impulso que llevaba, y con gestos le ordenó que tirara una granada. Ada y Noiholt vieron también, y saltaron al mismo tiempo que el artefacto explotaba, creando una barrera temporal entre ellos y el peligro. No había más tiempo que perder.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras casi sin aliento y salieron del edificio al borde de la agonía, cuando a los segundos después explotó por completo. Habían logrado burlar la muerte… les había rozado, y se había ido.

David se arrojó al suelo para descansar, Noiholt se apoyó en sus rodillas, y Leon escrutó el lugar con espanto. ¿Dónde estaban los refuerzos?, sabía que quienes entraron a ayudarles, salieron después con los detenidos, pero… ¿dónde estaban los demás que debían esperarlos afuera?, no había nadie…

Momentos después, los vio. Eran un bonito espectáculo de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda pasó cuando estuvimos adentro?! – masculló, enfurecido y desesperado.

– Todos… están… – Noiholt apenas podía creerlo.

– Maldición… – sonó por fin el comunicador de Leon – ¿Hunnigan? – chilló.

– _¡Leon! ¿qué había pasado con ustedes?, ¡no podía contactar a ninguno! _– habló la mujer, desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Algo interrumpió las puñeteras comunicaciones…

– _¿Están todos bien?_

– Perdimos a Blatstein… – gruñó dolorosamente.

– _Cielos… cuánto lo lamento…_

– ¿En la central ya vieron que el edificio de Umbrella se ha derrumbado?, alguien activó la alarma de peligro biológico. Además, han asesinado a todos nuestros refuerzos… esos malditos…

– _Sabemos lo que ocurrió. También han matado a los detenidos. No han dejado ninguna evidencia…_

– Los hijos de puta no dan puntada sin hilo.

– _Tenemos evidencia suficiente, Leon. Deben volver al hotel y esperar nuevas instrucciones. Por mientras, les han dado el día libre. Quien haya perpetrado los asesinatos no está ubicable de ninguna manera en este momento. Tenemos a nuestras mejores mentes investigando. Pero ustedes deben descansar._

– Gracias, Hunnigan – dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Leon dio un manotazo al aire lleno de frustración. ¿Quién mierda estaba detrás de toda esta desgracia?

_Wesker…_

El nombre del ex Capitán de S.T.A.R.S. pasó por su mente con la velocidad de una ráfaga… ¿era posible que estuviera involucrado con lo que había pasado?, se giró para mirar a Ada… y no le extrañó darse cuenta que se había ido mientras nadie la veía. Entonces, quizás lo que ocurría era que este tipo no sólo la hubiera contactado, sino que además, trabajaba para él. ¿Podría ser, o no?

_Maldición… hay mucho en qué pensar…_

* * *

Cada uno de los presentes llegó al hotel absolutamente desarmado. Cansados al máximo, todos fueron a sus habitaciones para recuperarse de la terrible mañana que les había tocado. Lo que iba a ser una misión sólo complicada se transformó en una auténtica pesadilla… digna de _Umbrella_, en todo caso.

David desapareció de inmediato, argumentando que debía rezar por el descanso de su amigo muerto… ni siquiera podrían enterrar su cadáver pues había caído con el edificio, y lo que el licker había dejado no era mucho, en todo caso. Por otro lado, Noiholt corrió por una ducha caliente, y Leon aún tenía cosas que hacer. Todo parecía seguir su curso. Se fueron cuatro integrantes y llegaron tres.

Como agentes, sólo les tocaba enfrentar la muerte cuando fuera a buscarlos.

Leon terminó su informe final con un pesado suspiro. Todo estaba cada vez más complicado. Se estiró como un gato, y decidió ir a enfrentar las consecuencias de su arrebato con Ada… salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Noiholt. Golpeó su puerta y esperó… momentos que le parecieron eternos.

La chica abrió por fin. Le recibió con una camiseta negra que le llegaba a los muslos, el cabello mojado y la piel rosada, sin duda había tomado un largo baño. Tragó saliva. Se veía pequeña, hermosa y deseable… ella no dijo nada, pero le invitó a pasar. Tras cerrar la puerta, se giró hacia él y le miró de frente.

– Hola, Leon – habló con suavidad. En realidad, no habían conversado de verdad en mucho rato.

– Hola… – murmuró en respuesta. Alargó una mano y dio una suave caricia a la mejilla de la chica, ocupando sólo las yemas de sus dedos.

– Te extrañé… – dijo en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su toque.

– Lo sé. Perdóname – era una disculpa más profunda que el mero hecho de su ausencia justificada, y ella lo entendió.

Momentos después, Leon tomó la mano de Noiholt y con delicadeza, la guió hasta sentarla en la cama, a su lado. Se giró para verla, y atrapó su mechón negro con blanco para luego pasarlo por detrás de su oreja. Quería darle un poco de tranquilidad, luego de su beso con Ada… sabía que _ella lo sabía_, sin duda se había dado cuenta aunque no había dicho palabra sobre aquello.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió antes? – preguntó, sin embargo. Necesitaba saberlo, pero iba a dar un rodeo antes de llegar a ese tema.

– ¿Exactamente cuándo? – replicó la chica.

– Cuando Ortiz te habló de esa horrible forma luego de la muerte de Blatstein… – gruñó – ¿en serio te afectó lo que te dijo?, al menos… él lo cree así – murmuró, con una nota de molestia en la voz.

– No fue eso exactamente… – apretó la mandíbula un momento, luego prosiguió – recordé algunas cosas que había enterrado. Mi madre… – suspiró – se enamoró de un alemán con parientes nazis, o que habían participado en el régimen nazista. Tú sabes, los austriacos tuvieron muchos problemas con los alemanes en esa época, poco antes de la segunda guerra mundial. Aún hoy existe gente resentida de ambos países, y mi pobre madre sufrió por aquello. Se fue a Alemania con mi padre y allá nací, pero no funcionó. Se separaron cuando yo tenía unos 10 años, y mi madre volvió a Austria. Me llevó con ella por supuesto, pero no lo soporté. Su familia me enrostró mi ascendencia paterna cada vez que pudieron y no pude más: le rogué que me dejara volver a Alemania. Ella sufrió mucho con mi decisión, pero no supe hacerlo de otra forma… – hizo una pausa, para ordenar sus ideas.

– Eras muy pequeña, no puedes culparte por eso – observó Leon, aprovechando su silencio.

– Sí… – sonrió con tristeza – esos años con mi padre fueron estupendos. Me enseñó a valerme por mí misma, a ser valiente, a conseguir lo que busco, a defenderme… y claro, a manejar armas a la perfección. No iba a permitir que cualquier pelele se quedara con su niñita… pero a mí nunca me gustó nadie. Hasta que te conocí – acotó, sonrojándose levemente – pero cuando lo mataron… nunca entendí bien qué pasó. Sé que intentó defender a alguien y le dispararon por detrás, cobardemente, pero desconozco todos los detalles. Siempre he pensado que me ocultaron la verdad por algún motivo, no sé… – se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa – la verdad, perdí un poco la cabeza en esa época. Volví con mi madre a Austria, pero no era feliz. Por eso viajé tanto, para eludir las críticas de su familia. Esa familia.

– Entiendo – estaba contento de saber más de ella y su vida.

– Fue una suerte que mantuviera contactos de mi padre en la milicia, ellos me facilitaron viajar a donde se me dio la gana… y bueno… hace rato, cuando Ortiz me acusó de racismo, me sentí extraña. Y luego, entendí su postura… era similar a mi vida, a las críticas constantes que recibía de los parientes de mi madre… por fin entendí lo que se sentía ser discriminado por venir de dónde vienes. Al igual que él, también me han escupido… eso duele mucho. No es mi culpa ser alemana, o tener parientes que estuvieron involucrados en el nazismo… ¡ellos ni siquiera están vivos, y yo no soy así! – exclamó, desconcertada.

– Lo sé – apretó su mano con más fuerza – eres valiente, estoy orgulloso de ti.

– Gracias… – musitó, enrojeciendo.

– A ti, por contarme todo eso.

– Sólo me siento capaz de hablar así contigo… realmente, no me gusta conversar. Te lo dije una vez, soy la persona menos sociable del universo… – tragó saliva – _y gracias a eso, no tengo amigos que me orienten ahora…_ – pensó.

Noiholt se quedó mirando el vacío, sin expresión alguna en los ojos. Leon se preocupó de que volviera a su mutismo como en _Grüneger_ y la abrazó sin pensar, rodeándola por la cintura con firmeza. La chica acomodó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del agente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una paz que sólo experimentaba cuando estaba con él. A su lado, todos los pensamientos oscuros desaparecían, y sólo quedaba luz.

_Ada._

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, la agitación poseyó su pecho. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de ella?, se regañó internamente.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta… me voy a volver loca. Estoy perdiendo el seso en serio. _

Leon percibió su cambio, e intuyó lo que seguía. Era momento de hablar de Ada…

– Noiholt, yo… – dudó un segundo – lo que pasó con…

– Ahora no – interrumpió, colocando una mano en su pecho fuerte – por favor, no…

Leon estaba desconcertado, pues la chica subió los brazos y, colgándose de su cuello, se aferró a él con desespero, como si fuera a irse en cualquier momento. _¿Como si fuera a irme con Ada…?_

Buscó su boca y suavemente la besó, primero con lentitud, luego respondiendo al deseo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. La necesitaba, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentirla junto a su piel. Era primera vez que la deseaba con tanta intensidad sexual. Siempre le parecía hermosa y sexy, pero ahora algo había cambiado.

Noiholt cambió un poco la posición, levantando una pierna y colocándose de frente, pegó su cadera a la de él casi sin darse cuenta. Ella también le necesitaba. Estaba enamorada de su piel áspera, de sus lindos rasgos, de su olor a tarde lluviosa. Le quería por sobre todas las cosas… era su perdición. Acarició su cuello, sus hombros duros, con una mano lo sujetó del cabello y jaló suavemente, atrayéndolo aún más a su boca. Quería borrar el recuerdo de los labios de Ada con los suyos, su beso reclamaba la pasión de Leon. La mano libre viajaba por su espalda masculina, extasiándose de su forma fuerte y trabajada. Se dio cuenta que sus pezones habían reaccionado a su propia excitación, causada por él. ¿Qué más daba ya?

A Leon le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta que la chica no llevaba sujetador. Lo notó mientras la acariciaba suavemente por la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, su mano viajó a uno de los pechos de Noiholt y lo sintió suave y duro al mismo tiempo. Cabía en su mano a la perfección. Lo acarició con vehemencia, tirando del pezón con delicadeza. Sin dejar de besarla, la inclinó hacia atrás sujetándola por la espalda, mientras la otra mano continuaba explorando por su cuerpo menudo. Una vez había acariciado sus muslos, sus caderas, el borde peligroso del camino que llevaba a sus glúteos… se detuvo. Lentamente, dejó de besarla y apartó la cara con cuidado. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos color cielo. No sabía si disculparse por su arrebato hormonal, o asumir que dentro de su relación _las cosas ya eran así_.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía asumir nada. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado que había traicionado la confianza de Noiholt cuando besó a Ada, horas antes?, tenía que ofrecerle una explicación decente. Se lo merecía.

– Noiholt… – alcanzó a decir, cuando la aludida lo acalló con un beso suave en los labios.

– No lo digas. Está bien así… – suspiró, aún junto a él – no quiero saber lo que ocurrió entre tú y Ada al otro lado del muro. Dejémoslo así… tuviste tus razones para actuar como lo hiciste – le miró directo a los ojos – sólo quiero saber algo… ¿deseas estar conmigo?

– Sí – respondió de inmediato.

– Eso me basta.

Levantó la pierna y dejó de estar encima de Leon. Lo atrajo para que se recostara en la cama con ella y cerró los ojos, era el momento de descansar.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :D aquí un nuevo cap, ojalá les guste. No me aguanté más tiempo e introduje un poquito de lemmon… un ápice, una minucia. ¿Cómo va a ser todo altiro?, no señor, vamos de a poquito. Aún falta mucho drama entre Leon y Noiholt xD (y Ada, y David jajajajaja)**

**Además, supimos un poco de la vida de Noiholt... me pareció interesante contarlo, para que sepamos qué la motiva a actuar como lo hace :)**

**Ma: primero que todo, muchas gracias por leerme y por tus mensajes de apoyo hacia mi fic ^^ estoy muy contenta de que te guste!, generalmente actualizo alrededor de una vez a la semana, pero por ti me demoré menos esta vez xD incluiré el extracto del poema que me pusiste, te lo prometo :) ojalá te guste este cap!, un besote!**

**Ary: Mi querida Ary!, mientras escribía el pequeño lemmon me acordé de ti xD de tu lemmon, me refiero jajajajaj, te gustó el exceso de drama en el cap anterior?, a lo mejor me fui al chancho jajajaj. Más enredado que cachipun de pulpo?, te juro que casi escupí de risa cuando lo leí xDDDD jajajajajaja!, bueno David va a seguir hinchando un buen rato más, como galán latino no puede darse por vencido tan fácil no? XDDDD**

**Jennifer: Seguirá rondando el fantasma de Ada?, muajajá… quién sabe! xDDD**

**Fatty: Mi reina del drama amó la dosis de drama? xD ojalá te guste el de hoy! Jajajajaj, el lemmon xD no pude resistirme más a escribir lemmon! :$ ya estaba bueno, si tampoco son unos críos xD**

**Y mis saludos de siempre a Shock Theater y Sarah xx :) nos vemos pronto, I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Habían vuelto a EEUU hace unas semanas. Aunque Leon creía firmemente que Albert Wesker tenía algo que ver con las muertes de sus refuerzos y de los sospechosos allá en _Múnich_, no existía forma de probarlo. Ni siquiera había registro de que ese hombre hubiera viajado a Alemania. Pero desde hacía tiempo se rumoreaba en los pasillos que él había rescatado a Ada Wong de Raccoon City antes que explotara, lo cual le hacía presumir que, efectivamente, ella trabajaba para él. Pero tampoco eso podrían demostrarlo, por lo cual el caso quedó _stand by_ y guardado en un cajón, a la espera de novedades.

Leon recibía un duro entrenamiento por parte del gobierno de los EEUU. Como antes de salir a misión lo habían _ascendido_ para agente secreto, debían capacitarlo. Sus superiores lo eligieron pensando en sus habilidades y no se equivocaron, él daba todas las señales de ser perfecto para ese cargo.

Por otro lado, a Noiholt la entrenaban para convertirse en agente de apoyo. Sus capacidades físicas y su buena puntería la convertían en un excelente elemento dentro de un equipo. Además, su manejo de artes marciales hacía que sus tiempos de reacción fueran asombrosos. Todos coincidían en eso. Sin embargo, el único problema que podría tener era su total falta de experiencia como agente. Tenía que crecer mucho aún.

En el plano personal, Noiholt parecía estar cada vez más tranquila con respecto a su decisión de respetar los sentimientos de Leon. Quería ver hasta donde llegaban juntos. En vista de eso, ella solía ir a su departamento y así aprovechaban de conocerse más.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta que te visite en tu hotel? – le preguntó Leon una tarde que estaban libres, mientras veían tv abrazados y parecían una pareja normal y corriente.

– Es impersonal – murmuró ella en respuesta.

El joven se giró para mirarla, confundido

– No es mi casa, no tiene nada mío – suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa – me hace sentir extraña. Es todo.

– No quiero ofenderte, pero… – vaciló – ¿conservas algo de tus residencias anteriores?

– Oh… – sonrió – tienes razón, Sr. Kennedy.

– Para haber vivido en tantos países, deberías estar acostumbrada a estar en hoteles.

– Lo estoy… – estiró los brazos, reacomodándose en los de Leon – supongo que prefiero reservarme esa parte tan fría de mí misma.

Hundió la cara en el cuello masculino y aspiró con fuerza su olor a tarde lluviosa. Le gustaba sentirlo en su piel, era áspera y contrastaba con la suavidad de la suya. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó por completo, tal como adoraba hacerlo. Esa tranquilidad no la encontraba en ninguna otra parte. Y claro, también sabía que era todo lo contrario a lo que Leon sentía. Estaba consciente de su efecto en él.

De pronto, se apartó un poco y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Veo que estás relajado

– ¿Cómo sabes? – dijo en tono juguetón.

Noiholt señaló la mano que acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pechos. Y antes que Leon la retirara, ella lo sujetó con ahínco y le animó a continuar su exploración. Hasta el minuto, no habían avanzado más que eso, y la chica estaba ansiosa por tener sexo con él. Pensaba en si algún día se atrevería a pedírselo… aunque lo más probable es que sólo la desnudaría de improviso y la tomaría completamente a su gusto…

El transmisor de Leon sonó, interrumpiendo el momento. El de Noiholt también, unos instantes después. La _ley de Murphy_ nunca fallaba.

– Aquí Leon – respondió de mala gana.

– _Hola, perdona por interrumpir tu día libre _– se disculpó Hunnigan – _necesito que vengas a la base de operaciones, ha salido una nueva misión._

– ¿Tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?

– _Lo lamento. Tú sabes cómo es este trabajo._

– De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá.

Se giró en el sofá, notando que Noiholt estaba aún hablando un poco más allá. La esperó.

– _Himmel_ – suspiró ella, luego de colgar – me han dado una misión.

– A mí también.

– Entonces, puede que sea la misma.

– Ojalá. Estados Unidos y Alemania, a patear traseros zombies.

La chica no pudo reprimir la risa que le dio el comentario final de Leon. Él daba por hecho que la misión que les encomendaban estaba relacionada con _Umbrella_, y dadas las circunstancias, tenía razón de pensar así.

Lo miró cuando se levantó del sillón. Era por lo general un hombre taciturno, de lo cual estaba agradecida porque ella también lo era. Sería difícil tener una pareja como David, por ejemplo, cuya vitalidad desbordaba en cualquier conversación y la hacía sentir cohibida y extraña.  
Sacudió la cabeza ¿cómo se le había ocurrido comparar su relación con una hipotética con ese puertorriqueño insistente?

–Parece que quien esté en tu mente no tiene tu aprecio – observó Leon, mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

– ¿Quieres que me ponga el vestido que me regalaste? – cambió de tema.

– Por favor.

Noiholt entró también a la habitación, y se desprendió rápidamente de sus ropas. Leon la observó a través del espejo. Sabía que esa chica no tenía problemas con su cuerpo y no le importaba pasearse en ropa interior por su departamento, aún así cada vez que lo hacía le sorprendía. Como el primer día que se conocieron en _Grüneger_, donde ella le insinuó que se desnudaría en cualquier lugar si eso le permitía escapar de allí. Estaba seguro de que podría desvestirla sólo con la mirada, si de verdad se lo proponía.

La única razón por la cual no había tenido sexo con ella hasta el momento era porque intuía su virginidad, y mientras el tema de Ada no estuviera completamente solucionado no pasaría al siguiente nivel. No quería dañarla.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Noiholt, mirándolo también a través del espejo.

– Claro que sí.

Entonces ella se desplazó por la habitación hasta llegar a su lado, y lo abrazó con suavidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer eso, pero no se había atrevido. Agradeció nuevamente ser baja, su cabeza llegaba exactamente al pecho de Leon. En la adolescencia la habían molestado por ser de poca estatura, con suerte pasaba el metro sesenta y cinco y eso era casi un insulto a su lado alemán, pero ahora sentía que no podía ser más perfecta su medida.

Acomodó su cabeza rubia en el pecho fuerte del agente, mientras sus brazos delgados rodeaban con firmeza su cintura. Era posible que los enviaran juntos a una nueva misión, pero ¿qué tal si no era así?, también podía ser que estuvieran separados por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Así que en vista de eso, trataría de llevarse el mejor recuerdo con ella.

Leon no perdió el tiempo y la acarició en todos aquellos lugares que la ropa le impedía normalmente. Volvió a fijarse en la cicatriz que llevaba en la cintura, prueba de su aventura con él en _Grüneger_ y de su valentía al salvarlo. La recorrió con la punta de su dedo índice, siguiendo su forma irregular. Normalmente evitaba mirarla, pero ahora no pudo ignorarla. Recordó por un microsegundo el miedo que sintió al creerla muerta…

Tomó su rostro y la acercó a sus labios, la besó en los párpados, en la nariz, en los pómulos, en la comisura de los labios, en el mentón, y finalmente se quedó en sus labios rosados y carnosos. Mordió el inferior como un jugueteo, tan suave que la acariciaba, pero tan poderoso que Noiholt se estremeció involuntariamente. Ese hombre la deseaba con ímpetu. Y ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Pero aún no era el momento. Ya abría tiempo para eso.

Se desprendieron renuentes, sin embargo debían cumplir con sus deberes. Noiholt tomó el vestido que le había regalado Leon y que estaba encima de su cama, y se lo puso. Dio una vuelta sobre su eje, modelando para su deleite.

– ¿Qué dices? – preguntó.

– Perfecto.

Era largo hasta la rodilla, de corte juvenil y color celeste claro. Cuando Leon lo vio por casualidad en una tienda de ropa, mientras volvía a su departamento, se dio cuenta que era como el color de ojos de Noiholt, y lo compró sin pensar. Adivinó la talla gracias a la vendedora, y ahora estaba contento con los resultados. Frente a sí tenía una alemana de rostro iluminado que le miraba con agradecimiento latente en sus ojos color cielo, resaltados por el vestido.

* * *

Llegaron a la base en menos de media hora. David Ortiz estaba en la entrada del edificio fumando y cuando los vio salir juntos del mismo vehículo, no disimuló su disgusto. Mientras estuvieran en misión, sería profesional y se guardaría todos sus comentarios. Pero, en tanto no le dieran órdenes, era un ciudadano cualquiera con un trabajo regular.

– Hola, Ortiz – saludó Leon. Tenía el recuerdo de su declaración aún fresco en la memoria, y su comentario respecto a que él no merecía a Noiholt. ¿Tendría algo de razón?

– Kennedy, Maüser – saludó el aludido.

– Hola – dijo la chica.

– Lindo vestido… – murmuró, embobado.

– Gracias.

– Tiene el color de tus ojos.

– Sí.

– Se te apega muy bien al cuerpo…

– Sí.

– ¿Entramos? – sugirió Leon, comenzando a inquietarse.

Le hicieron caso. Fueron reunidos por Hunnigan en una sala y, tal como Noiholt sospechaba, la enviarían de nuevo junto con Leon para cumplir su función como agente de apoyo. Lo que no esperaba era que David también los acompañara, además de otros tres agentes que no conocían. Parecía que era bastante serio el asunto.

– Irán a Moscú – Ingrid dejó sus anteojos en el escritorio – nos avisaron que Albert Wesker se encuentra allá, no obstante hay una posibilidad de que sea un rumor falso. Aunque _Umbrella_ esté en la quiebra y no funcione con ese nombre, todos tenemos claro que sigue existiendo de forma anónima y sin duda, Wesker es el cerebro en todo esto – hizo una pausa, en la que recorrió a todos los presentes con la mirada – hay un agente que lo está investigando hace tiempo, un ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S, tú lo conoces Leon – acotó – Chris Redfield. Él nos envió unos archivos de suma importancia que ya estamos analizando. Aún desconocemos cuál es el objetivo inmediato de Umbrella, pero no podemos perderlos de vista, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La conversación transcurrió en detalles sobre la misión, fechas, lugares e información relevante para la investigación. Luego, Hunnigan hizo las presentaciones correspondientes con los nuevos agentes y anunció a Leon Kennedy como líder. Una vez todas las dudas fueron aclaradas, sellaron la fecha de partida en dos días más.

– ¿Chris Redfield? – preguntó Noiholt a Leon, mientras se dispersaban para preparar el viaje.

– ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Claire, la chica con la que escapé de Raccoon City? – ella asintió – es hermana de Chris. Lo conocí hace tiempo, cuando le avisé que a Claire la habían capturado en Europa. Es un buen tipo. Un poco impulsivo, pero con excelentes valores – recalcó.

– Wow – estaba sorprendida – cada vez sé de más personas que desea derrotar al tal Wesker, y _Umbrella_.

– Aún tengo mucha gente que presentarte. Por ejemplo, Chris me contó de otra ex S.T.A.R.S. que escapó de Raccoon al mismo tiempo que yo, también está Sherry Birkin, una niña de la cual fui tutor un tiempo, o Ark Thompson, un amigo que se había infiltrado en la isla Sheena, en fin, no me extrañaría que en algún momento todos formáramos un equipo anti _Umbrella_ – se burló.

– Eso es genial. Si Wesker y esa compañía han hecho tanto daño, justo es que se les castigue – observó.

– ¿Vienes a mi departamento? – Leon cambió de tema drásticamente.

– Claro.

* * *

Pero antes, fueron a cenar a un restaurant muy concurrido de la zona. ¿Volverían pronto de Moscú?, ¿tal vez no?, preguntas inevitables en la vida de un agente. Las misiones, por muy _de rutina_ que fueran, siempre involucraban un gran factor de riesgo. Y cuando se trataba de _Umbrella_, ese factor se multiplicaba por diez.

– ¿Qué piensas? – murmuró Noiholt, dando un sorbo a su jugo.

– Que tendremos unos días muy interesantes en Rusia – su voz cargada de sarcasmo – ¿has estado por allá?

– En Moscú nunca, estuve en una ciudad pequeña de Siberia llamada _Irkutsk_ que limita con Mongolia. Un lugar muy frío, pero ya sabes que para mí no es problema.

– Así es – dijo, pinchando una patata frita.

A Noiholt le parecía tremendamente sexy ver a Leon comer. Tanto como verlo tirado en el sofá, o disparando a un objetivo, o abrazándola a torso desnudo. Siempre le parecía sexy. Se sonrojó involuntariamente, y dio un gran trago a su jugo para disimular… pero Leon ya se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría. Apartó su plato de la mesa e hizo contacto visual con la chica. ¿Sería el momento de hablar lo que habían evitado desde que llegaron de Alemania?

– Noiholt… – carraspeó – mira… es muy posible que nos topemos con Ada mientras estemos en Rusia – largó de golpe y porrazo.

– … – no sabía qué contestar. Dejó su jugo a un lado y esperó.

– Te preguntarás por qué pienso eso ¿no? – Noiholt asintió – es simple, vamos a intentar detener a Wesker. Y existe el rumor de que Ada está trabajando para él, así que… la ecuación es simple.

– … – aún no sabía qué decir.

– Yo… no quiero que te sientas como en Múnich… sí, ya sé que yo fui el causante de tus preocupaciones y todo eso, no soy idiota, pero…

– ¿Pero…? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– Pero… bueno, creo que esto ya lo sabes. Besé a Ada cuando estuvimos atrapados en el edificio – y suspiró, como si hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

– Sí, lo sé.

– También escuché lo que te dijo Ortiz. Y aunque no escuché tu respuesta, intuyo lo que le contestaste…

– Yo te quiero sólo a ti – le interrumpió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – él podrá pensar muchas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre Ada, pero nada de eso me importa de verdad.

– Quiero olvidarla… – murmuró – de verdad, lo intento.

– Leon… gracias. Sé que lo haces un poco por mí, pero realmente lo aprecio.

No sabía cómo continuar la conversación. ¿Qué más podría decirle?, ¿hablarle de sus sentimientos, de sus miedos, de su gratitud hacia Ada desde Raccoon City?, todas las frases que se formaban en su cabeza le parecían de más. Conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por ambas, y aunque no podía saber el futuro, sí estaba seguro que en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, Noiholt era su elegida.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :) muchas gracias por leerme, como siempre :D espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado, mi cabecita loca tiene un montón de ideas para esta parejita… con Ada y David, terminarán haciendo un cuarteto xDDDD**

**Fatty: Ya se viene un lemmon como Dios manda. Sólo que maravilloso Leon aún no quiere desvirgar a la pobre chiquilla, no sabe que ella está deseosa de que lo haga xD te adelanto que la pobre Noiholt seguirá cada vez más perdida en sus pensamientos, a medida que sus sentimientos se afirman. Uuuy, cuando Ada aparezca de nuevo… we want drama! Jajajaja**

**Ary: Gracias, gracias, no se molesten xD ya sabes que Ada trabaja como para 10 organizaciones distintas al mismo tiempo, nunca sabemos cuál coño es la que sí vale xD jajajajaa. Como le decía a Fatty, estoy tratando el lemmon con cuidadito, pero en cualquier momento los lanzo xD. A pesar de que Leon no se rie ni con festival de tonys, el hombre sigue siendo un hombre, sigue teniendo testosterona, y sigue teniendo… ya tú sabes xD ¿cómo se contuvo esas semanas que vio a Noiholt pasearse por su departamento casi en pelotas?**

**Sarah xx: Gracias por tu comentario, linda! :) no te preocupes por no tener tiempo, así están las cosas en esta vida jajajaj, te dejo un besote!**

**CarlyBones: Muchas gracias por leerme!, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, etc no dudes en decirme, yo sé que es para ayudarme a mejorar :D así partimos todos ^^ **

**Jennifer: Me reí tanto con eso de "puñetero Leon" xDDDDDD hasta mientras lo escribo me río!, jajajajaja, es que no pudiste describirlo mejor xDDD, **

**Mía: Ahora sí que sí, que escribí bien tu nombre :D me alegro mucho que te guste!, veo que Robert se llevó algunos corazones con su muerte, espero no encariñarlas mucho con otro personaje que haya decidido matar desde el principio xDDDD jajajajaja, un besote!**

**Claire1002: Linda, muchas gracias por leerme :) así que te gustó mi mini lemmon?, ya se vendrá uno decente :D **

**MilliaHarker: Así que me odiaste xD odiaste mi fic, y logré, conseguí que te arrepintieras xD. Quisiera decirte que te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leerlo, a pesar de que te repateé con mi planteamiento de alejar a Leon de Ada xD jajajajajaja, estoy tan feliz de que ames a Noiholt!, esa chiquilla, para ser mi primer OC, me ha salido tan complicada y cabezota que también me ha enamorado xDDD un besote para ti!, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap :D**

**Y un saludote a Shock Theater!, hay mucho trabajo por hacer T_T yo misma apenas sobrevivo al cierre de mes contable xD pero sé que leerás apenas puedas, don't worry ;)**

**Nos vemos lueguito! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_Abro los ojos con dificultad. Está muy frío, y lo primero que siento es el dolor en el cuello, debo llevar mucho rato así._

_Trato de mover las manos, pero no puedo… ya veo, que me han atado… mierda, cómo me duele la cabeza. Siento como si me hubieran zapateado un baile en el cráneo, me duele el cuerpo entero y… joder, tengo una costilla quebrada. Lo noto ahora que trato de enderezarme. Estoy sentada en una silla dura, podría ser metal pero hace tanto frío que dudo de mis instintos._

_Tengo sangre en la boca. La saboreo… qué asco. Siempre he asociado la sangre a la derrota. Trato de levantar la cabeza, me doy cuenta que uno de mis dientes está suelto, lo escupo al suelo. Menos mal que no es de los que se ven cuando sonrío, si no tendría que correr al dentista. Bueno, no es que yo sonría muy a menudo, menos últimamente. _

_¿Dónde estoy?, no recuerdo nada de lo que me trajo a este lugar. Mierda, mi boca, veamos… mandíbula y mejilla derecha, sin fracturas. Duelen como el infierno. Probablemente me dieron con un bate en la cara, o algo tan duro como eso. Mi nariz no está rota, así que tuve suerte. _

_Mis piernas están dormidas, así que ahora estoy segura, debo llevar muchas horas aquí. _

…

_Leon._

_Oh, Leon… _

_¿Debería arrepentirme de todo lo que te dije, dadas las circunstancias en que me encuentro?, tal vez no vuelva a verte. Tal vez…_

_Ahora mis mejillas están mojadas. Genial, lo que faltaba, como si no tuviera suficiente frío. Ni siquiera puedo limpiarme la cara, no puedo zafar las manos… _

_Respiro con dificultad, me duele mucho la costilla rota. He logrado enderezarme, y levantar la cabeza con cierta dignidad. La que perdí desde que decidí aceptar que no me quisieras sólo a mí. Pero ahora… daría mi vida por verte de nuevo. _

_Por fin consigo enfocar la vista, a pesar que aún veo todo borroso. Está oscuro, pero sé que es de noche, alcanzo a divisar algo de luz por una ventana… ¿dónde está la luna?, ah, ya la veo. _

_Mierda…_

_La silueta de un hombre. Es alto y fuerte… no consigo verle la cara pero sé que es él, ahora comienzo a recordar. Él me trajo aquí._

_Es Wesker."_

**29 de Marzo de 2000, 2 semanas atrás…**

La primavera había comenzado hace muy poco en Rusia, por lo cual aún hacía mucho frío. El vuelo a Moscú fue agotador y no exento de imprevistos, como ciertas turbulencias que azotaron el avión cuando aún iban a mitad de camino. Noiholt, acostumbrada a viajar, ni siquiera se inmutó, pero observó que David estaba pálido y sudoroso, mientras el _Gameboy_ de Robert Blatstein estaba a punto de arrancarse de sus manos. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, pensando que tal vez David se arrojaría del avión con tal de conservar la consola de juegos, en caso de que ésta saliera volando. Entendible, era el último recuerdo de su amigo.

En ese momento, el puertorriqueño clavó sus ojos en ella, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva, impresionada de la posesión contenida que guardaba esa mirada. Era como si gritara "fíjate en mí".

_Por favor, no más problemas, no de nuevo… _

Una vez arribaron al hotel, tuvieron la tarde libre para acomodarse antes de empezar con la misión. Ante todo había que dar apariencia de normalidad, no querían por ningún motivo levantar sospechas sobre su llegada. Wesker podría saber algo y marcharse antes que consiguieran investigar nada, o apresarlo que era el objetivo principal.

Los nuevos compañeros le causaron buena impresión a Leon. El primero era Marcus Tower, un hombre de ébano altísimo y fuerte, antiguo jugador de fútbol americano y rechazado por su violencia. Había trabajado como guardaespaldas hasta que el gobierno lo entrenó para que les sirviera. Era un agente de apoyo ideal por su fortaleza y brutalidad. El segundo era Xiao-Yan Hong, un chino fanático de Jet Li y motivado a imitarlo cada vez que le era posible. Hablaba poco pero observaba mucho, y durante el viaje compartió algunos conocimientos de artes marciales con Noiholt, que con su precario mandarín intentaba aprender lo más posible. Xiao-Yan se negaba a enseñar sus técnicas en otro idioma que no fuera el suyo. Y a pesar de eso, hicieron buenas migas.

La última integrante del grupo era Sam Reynolds, una mujer francotiradora que, en sus treintas, se mantenía como si hubiera cumplido recién los 20 años. Australiana de nacimiento y casi tan rubia como Noiholt, se fijó de inmediato en David Ortiz pues tenía debilidad por los galanes latinos. Se los imaginaba tostados, con barba de 2 días, cabello mojado, camisa blanca semi abierta y pelo en el pecho, incitadoramente sexys. Nadie habría imaginado que una mujer fuerte como ella era adicta a las teleseries mexicanas y el drama pasional, lo que la llevaba a quedarse en la luna frecuentemente, imaginando escenas de amor con David en las que corrían por la playa, o cenaban a la luz de las velas.

Noiholt se dio cuenta de su distracción y rezó para que David también lo notara, se quedaran juntos, y así la dejara tranquila por fin…

Y, cosa rara, Leon no se enteraba de nada.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, se dividieron en dos grupos para infiltrarse e investigar un rumor sobre una planta química, aparentemente era una cubierta de _Umbrella_. Si tenían suerte, Wesker estaría allí, pero lo más probable es que sólo podrían conseguir información. Leon se llevaba a Marcus y Sam, y David iba con Noiholt y Xiao-Yan, consideraron que eran los equipos más equilibrados para la misión. Y aunque Leon odiaba la idea de que su chica se fuera con David, había que ser profesional ante todo.

– Vas encargado de ese equipo – le señaló al puertorriqueño – tú y Maüser han visto las hermosas creaciones de Umbrella así que confío en que, dado el caso, sabrán actuar y guiar a Hong.

– Sí, señor – respondió David.

Ambos afinaron algunos detalles sobre la misión y la forma de proceder en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles, cuando Sam se acercó a Noiholt para hablarle. Parecía preocupada.

– Oye Maüser, quiero hacerte una consulta… – cuchicheó.

– ¿Si?

– Hay rumores de pasillo sobre tú y Ortiz…

Noiholt alzó las cejas, como diciendo _"¿y?"_

– Bueno, yo quería preguntarte… este… – se rascó la cabeza, visiblemente nerviosa – ¿tú… él… a ti te… gusta…?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar.

– ¿No?

– Nooooooo – remarcó, rogando porque eso alentara a la chica a declararse con David.

– Uf, gracias a Dios – suspiró pesadamente – me alegro de escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿el otro rumor es cierto? ¿Sobre Kennedy y tú?

– Ah… – no quería confirmarlo, pero sería un despropósito negar lo que existía entre ellos.

– Mmmm… ¡zorra! – le dio con la cadera en el costado – ¡felicidades!

_¡¿Me dijo zorra?!…_ estaba con la boca abierta, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar. Si ese era el carácter de Sam, de seguro congeniaba con David.

– Él me gusta desde que lo vi hace semanas – respondía a una pregunta que la alemana no le había hecho – hice todo lo posible por venir a esta misión para que me conociera. Espero tener éxito… ¿crees que me irá bien?

– Sí.

– Así que también era verdad eso de que casi no hablas…

Noiholt se encogió de hombros. Qué cantidad de comentarios de pasillo circulaban sin que ella se enterara… supuso que sería así en cualquier trabajo. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que le estaba cayendo bastante bien la chica. Su carácter animado, a diferencia del de David, no la hacía sentir incómoda. Tal vez era porque no iba detrás de ella… _¡qué alivio!_

– Es difícil ser la única mujer entre tantos agentes hombres ¿no? – Noiholt asintió – bueno, ojalá seamos amigas. Claro que para ello tienes que hablar un poco más…

– Trataré – era lo más que podía hacer.

Dejaron de hablar y se encaminaron ambos grupos a sus diferentes acometidos. Transcurrió el día, consiguieron algunas cosas y volvieron al hotel para descansar. La misma rutina se repitió al día siguiente, y el subsiguiente. No era fácil infiltrarse en una planta química, pues aunque enorme llevaban un control bastante estricto de sus empleados. Sin embargo, gracias a Hunnigan conseguían identificaciones y _profiles_ modificados para que no los descubrieran pronto. El grupo de Leon había llegado a la planta baja, mientras que el de David se encontraba arriba.

Leon entró a una oficina a copiar un disquete cuando se percató de que no estaba solo. Cautamente, fingió que iba a hacer otra cosa para no ser delatado… y una mano salió de la oscuridad, arrebatándole el disquete. Reconoció los dedos.

– Ada – dijo, como si fuera una obviedad.

– Leon – sonrió ella, revelando ahora completamente su presencia.

– ¿Otra vez?, ahora sí que hablaré con la policía… primero Alemania, ahora Rusia. ¿Es que no te cansas de seguirme? – se quejó.

– Eres demasiado entretenido como para pasar de ti, cariño – ronroneó, besando el disquete.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– Lo que te acabo de quitar. Créeme, esto no te sirve de nada – alisó una arruga invisible en su vestido rojo.

– No te creo nada – gruñó, dando un par de pasos a la deriva – pero sabes que a esta distancia te puedo arrebatar de vuelta el disquete, puesto que parece tan importante para ti.

– Para mi misión, no para la tuya – le corrigió.

– Devuélvemelo – pidió, estirando el brazo y levantando una ceja.

– Te veo hoy en la noche, en la azotea de tu hotel. Ahí te explicaré algunas cosas interesantes – le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer, usando otra vez esa extraña pistola con cuerda y gancho.

Leon miró hacia el techo… ¿por dónde había escapado esta vez?, no alcanzaba a ver nada. Qué demonios.

Cerca de la medianoche, Leon subió para esperar a Ada en la azotea, tal como ella le había pedido. Se sentía estúpido haciéndole caso, pero la curiosidad era más poderosa que su sentido común. Percibió su perfume antes de verla y cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sintió su mano rozarle el brazo y la química que los unía los envolvió por enésima vez, como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo ellos existieran en ese lugar.

– ¿Qué deseabas decirme? – preguntó el agente, volviendo a la realidad.

– ¿Crees que la elección de _Grüneger_ como base del experimento zombie fue al azar? – murmuró sin anestesia.

– … – estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué sabía ella exactamente?

– No puedo decirte nada más. Te he dado una excelente pista donde investigar.

– ¿Le mencionaste algo a Noiholt? – por fin se salieron las palabras.

– ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – ronroneó con una sonrisa.

– No mientas – giró la cara – estoy seguro que sabes perfectamente quién es y de dónde viene.

– Puede ser… – lo tomó del mentón, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada – ¿quieres saber qué pasó realmente en ese pueblecito?

Se miraban con intensidad, las bocas entreabiertas para respirar el mismo aire dieron paso a un nuevo beso lleno de frenesí.

* * *

Noiholt estaba en su habitación cuando recibió un mensaje de texto en el celular. Lo abrió.

"_¿Qué dirías si te cuento que el experimento en Grüneger no fue una coincidencia?, si quieres saber más, búscame en la azotea"_

Gruñó de ira, apretando el grueso equipo en su mano. ¿Quién rayos le había escrito eso?

Obviando que podría ser una trampa, decidió correr al lugar indicado y el ascensor nunca le había parecido más lento. El corazón le saltaba del pecho, pues la perspectiva de que la ciudad donde vivía con su madre hubiera sido escogida por alguna razón en especial para el experimento zombie que terminó por convertirla en una segunda Raccoon City le hacía perder el seso. ¿Cuántas cosas aún no sabía de _Umbrella_?

Cuando llegó a la azotea, sacó su _Blacktail_ y apuntó cuidadosamente, tampoco se iba a arriesgar a caer si fuera una trampa.

Los vio.

Leon y Ada juntos, hablando.

Guardó su arma.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, cuando de pronto ocurrió lo que tanto temía… comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Finalmente, sí había caído en una trampa, la que Ada le había tendido. _¿Por qué haces esto?_

Noiholt sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y creyó que iba a perder la razón si no hacía algo. _¿Voy… no voy?_... confusión, era una de las más grandes a las que se había enfrentado en su vida. Y sintió la ira palpable, como si pudiera tocarla, sostenerla en sus manos. Se sintió también burlada, engañada, dudó de lo que había pasado con Leon hasta el minuto… y luego todo eso se fue. Y quedó _nada_. Sintió frío, inclusive. Era como si su corazón se hubiera congelado en el pecho. No tenía emociones. Era un robot, otra vez.

Usó su habilidad para ocultar su presencia y se quedó detrás de un pilar, observando todo. Ya casi no le dolía verlos.

– Ada, no… – Leon separó sus labios de los de ella con alguna dificultad – esto no está bien. Me dejé llevar y… ya tengo a alguien en mi vida. No quiero hacerle daño.

– Es un poco tarde para eso, la chica alemana está aquí. Le enviaron un mensaje para que viniera – dijo, sin sonreír.

– ¿Cómo? – replicó – ¿Quién lo hizo, Ada?

– Es un juego.

Leon volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscándola con la mirada. No había nadie cerca…

– No la veo – murmuró.

– Yo tampoco, pero sé que está aquí. Puedo sentirla… aunque es muy buena ocultando su presencia. Casi no la escucho respirar.

– _Noiholt…_

– No sé si deba decir "nos vemos", porque estoy de acuerdo contigo. No está bien. Por más que quisiéramos esto… – suspiró, resignada – finalmente, nosotros no tenemos futuro juntos.

– Podríamos – rebatió – pero desde que nos conocemos, siempre ha habido distintos factores que terminan por separarnos. Tú me mantienes alejado, yo ahora tengo una persona… tú dices que es por mi bien. Pero a cambio, me mantienes en la ignorancia.

– Es mejor así.

– ¿Lo ves?, me tratas como si fuera un crío.

Leon resopló, enfadado por la situación.

– Adiós, Ada – dijo finalmente.

– Adiós, Leon.

Ada desapareció rápidamente. Leon pasó una mano por el cabello, suspiró y giró sobre sus talones, pensando en qué le diría a Noiholt cuando la enfrentara. No tenía ninguna excusa para lo que había ocurrido, aún cuando estaba decidido a demostrarle que sólo quería estar con ella. Aunque, en vista de los acontecimientos ¿le creería?

La encontró detrás de un pilar, sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas en un pobre intento de consuelo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y su cabello rubio caía sobre la cara, impidiéndole a Leon apreciar su semblante. Pero cuando la chica levantó la mirada, no encontró nada en sus ojos que le diera alguna pista. Estaban fríos e inexpresivos, como en _Grüneger_… tragó saliva, rogando en su interior que no volviera a comportarse como allá, donde tenía que adivinar cómo se sentía.

– Hola – murmuró, tanteando terreno.

– Hola, Leon – contestó, sin despegar sus ojos celestes de él.

– Eh… – vaciló – lo de Ada…

– …

– ¿Qué viste?

– ¿Y dime, tu siguiente comentario dependerá de cuánto vi? – replicó, con marcado sarcasmo en el tono de voz – ¿si te digo que nada me mentirás?, ¿si te digo que todo… qué?

– A ver, partí mal esta conversación. Lo lamento, no sé qué decirte, es todo.

– No… no tienes que darme explicaciones realmente, Leon. No somos pareja… – el agente abrió la boca, pero Noiholt le hizo un gesto de silencio – tampoco dije que fuéramos _nada_, es simplemente que… bueno, parece que yo tampoco sé qué decirte.

– Lo siento…

– No lo suficiente.

– Estás herida, lo comprendo, pero no dudes de lo que siento por ti.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Lo sabes…

– Sientes lo mismo por ella – sentenció.

– No para mantener una relación.

– ¿Qué rayos soy para ti entonces, Leon? – chilló, perdiendo paulatinamente el control – ¿soy tu maldito premio de consolación?, ¿estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con Ada?

– Yo no…

– ¡Oh, cierra la boca! – gritó, levantándose del suelo – ¡ojalá hubiera tenido novio alguna vez en la vida, porque no sé qué mierda hacer en este momento!

Leon chasqueó la lengua, no podía aplacar su ira… más que eso, ella tenía razón para sentirse así. La había dañado, y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de su actuar. Sólo esperaba que le escuchara, aunque fuera por un momento.

– Noiholt… sé que ahora me odias, pero créeme que lo lamento.

– No te odio. No sé qué debo sentir… – se agarró la cabeza, confundida. Luego, se paró de puntillas y agarró al agente por las solapas de la chaqueta – dímelo tú, Leon.

– ¿Qué?

– Ponte en mi lugar. Si me vieras un día besándome con David ¿cómo estarías?

– Como la mierda – respondió sin dudar. Luego se arrepintió, pero debía ser sincero – furioso…

– Entonces así estoy.

Noiholt lo soltó, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda.

– Espera… ¿dónde vas?

– A pensar. Nos vemos, Sr. Kennedy – y salió, dando un portazo.

Leon suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz. No quería presionar más la situación, no quería desquiciar a Noiholt y deseaba no ver a Ada de nuevo, pero sabía que era imposible pensar en algo como eso. Tenía esa corazonada de que se toparían muchas veces, pero verla no significaba tener algo con ella… _quiero a Noiholt. No sé cómo lo logró, pero esa chiquilla atrevida consiguió atraparme._

Iría a verla. Por último, la observaría de cerca, por si tenían la oportunidad de conversar. De lo contrario, la dejaría tranquila hasta que pudieran aclarar las cosas, pero una cosa era cierta… no se rendiría con ella.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :D gracias por sus comentarios!, como ven se nos vienen nuevos capítulos cargados de drama, así que preparen las palomitas de maíz, los pañuelos desechables y los chocolates xDD**

**Quiero decir que Sam Reynolds es un personaje que creé en honor a mi club "Las reinas del Drama", pues somos todas Drama Queens xDD Ary, Fatty y yo, las miembros oficiales xDDD jajajajaj, Sam es nuestra representante dentro de la historia xD**

**Fatty: Ya sé cuánto adoras el sufrimiento de Noiholt xDDDDD por eso, créeme que será cada vez peor xDDD jajajajajajaja :P se vendrá RE4!, no lo dudes ;)**

**Ary: tú no adoras el sufrimiento de Noiholt xD pero te gusta el sufrimiento de Ada jajajajajaj xDDD así que la viste con su vestidito?, es tan tierno eso :3 sep, pienso poner la fundación de la BSAA, hacer que Chris y otros personajes aparezcan tb, creo que se viene "Ojos…" para largo jajajaj**

**Jennifer: ni en tu fic ni en el mío nuestro hermoso Leon se contiene xD (me salió verso sin mayor esfuerzo jajaaj) este idiota irresistible, por dios… **

**Mía: hola linda :D no me he olvidado de tu petición del poema, ya encontré dónde incluirlo ;) besos!**

**Claire1002: Gracias por leerme linda :D un besote!, ojalá te guste el cap**

**Ujujujuju, creían que me despedía sin nombrar la inclusión de Wesker en la historia?, no no no jajajaja, hará de las suyas con maestría… ojalá les guste la narración en primera persona que hice, para darle más énfasis al drama :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!, lo tengo casi listo así que publicaré muy pronto xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_Wesker se pasea frente a mí. No puedo verle la cara, apenas se cuela la luna a través de la ventana y está a contraluz. Sin embargo… juraría que puedo ver un destello rojo en su mirada. Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación. Aún tengo la visión borrosa y no me fío de mis instintos._

_De pronto, enciende una lámpara cerca de mi posición y me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Qué dolor… intento mirar un poco, pero veo todo blanco. Me duele más la cabeza ahora que me esfuerzo por saber dónde estoy… qué habitación más extraña. Parece ser todo de madera, las paredes y el piso… ¿en qué parte de Moscú me encuentro, entonces?_

– _Señorita Maüser – sisea el hombre._

_Me mira serio, pero a riesgo de equivocarme juraría que diviso la sombra de una sonrisa… se está burlando de mí, el cabrón. Dos pueden jugar, así que hablaré aunque odio hacerlo._

– _Gusto en conocerte, Neo – bromeo, y me doy cuenta que tengo el lado derecho de mi cara totalmente inflamado, las palabras salen de mí arrastradas y balbuceantes. _

– _¿Neo? – parece sorprendido._

– _Te ves igual a él, el personaje de The Matrix, sólo que rubio. ¿No me digas que nunca te lo habían mencionado? – mi cara debe ser un poema en este momento._

_Wesker esboza una espeluznante sonrisa torcida, y siento que me recorren los escalofríos por la espalda. Uno tras otro._

– _Me has traído tú mismo ¿no? – necesito ganar tiempo. Estoy segura que mis compañeros ya me están buscando… y Leon debe andar enloquecido – ¿por qué?, yo pensaba que no eras de los que se ensuciaban las manos._

– _Digamos que nos falta algo de personal… – levanta una ceja, que apenas alcanzo a ver gracias a sus lentes oscuros. ¿Por qué los lleva puestos, si es de noche?_

– _¿Qué quieres de mí, Wesker? – y me da asco hablar, porque tengo tanta sangre en la boca que me estorba._

– _Oh, señorita Maüser, es tan egocéntrica. ¿Qué podría conseguir yo de una muchachita novata e inexperta como usted? – se burla._

_Tiene razón. Bajo la cabeza, intentando que mi cerebro lastimado funcione, pensando, atando cabos sueltos, ¿a quién o quienes puede llegar usándome?… ¿el gobierno estadounidense?, imposible, no le sirven de nada cerca. ¿Leon?, no… pensar es demasiado doloroso y tengo la mente mareada. No puedo seguir, cierro los ojos frustrada de mi inutilidad._

_De pronto, su mano enguantada me coge la barbilla y me obliga a levantar la cabeza. Acto seguido, me suelta un bofetón impresionante que me voltea la cara. Auch. Mi lado izquierdo ahora debe estar tan lindo como el derecho. Maldición, qué dura tiene la mano… me ha tirado otro molar. Y empiezo a temblar sin poder controlarme, porque había pensado que me pegaron con un bate, y por lo visto fueron sólo él y sus brazos…"_

**2 de Abril de 2000**

– ¡Maüseeeeeer! – golpes insistentes en la puerta – ¡abreeeeeeeeee!

Noiholt corrió de mala gana a ver qué pasaba. Se asomó al visor… era Sam, con rostro iluminado y cargada con diversos VHS. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Abrió. La australiana entró a la habitación como una tromba, arrojó las películas al sillón y se giró para mirar a la muchacha. No se había dado cuenta que tenía tan mal aspecto.

– Te ves terrible – murmuró, asombrada.

Noiholt se encogió de hombros, en silencio. Había estado pensando desde que escapó de Leon, y probablemente llorando a ratos. No lo recordaba. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por la nuca y dando unos pasos a la deriva.

Sam actuó rápidamente. Tomó la mano de Noiholt y la hizo salir de su habitación, llevándola a la de ella. Conectó el VHS al televisor, corrió fuera, volvió con gaseosas y palomitas de maíz, instaló todo en el sillón y arrastró a Noiholt hacia él, haciendo que se sentara a su lado. Puso uno de los vídeos y sirvió Coca-cola.

– Pensaba mostrarte algunas de mis teleseries favoritas, pero creo que he llegado en el mejor momento. ¿Tienes dificultades con Kennedy, no?

La alemana se atragantó. Sam le dio palmaditas en la espalda, confirmando sus sospechas.

– Bien, bien… tu cara me lo dijo todo cuando te vi. Ah, y tu reacción de ahora… esto te va a ayudar. Una buena dosis de azúcar y teleseries mexicanas. Te lo aseguro, llorarás como una cría y te sentirás mejor cuando acabemos.

– Yo… no lo sé… – habló con voz trémula.

– Hazme caso – dijo con una gran sonrisa – nadie sabe más acerca de superar tristezas que Sam Reynolds. Todas las mujeres llevamos una _drama queen_ dentro, sólo que yo no reniego de ella. ¿Di que sí…? – suplicó, con ojos brillantes.

Noiholt levantó las manos, rindiéndose. Sam río de alegría, y puso la primera teleserie.

Una hora más tarde, luego de superar la extrañeza que le provocaba el acento mexicano y acostumbrarse a leer subtítulos, ambas mujeres lloraban como Magdalenas y engullían helado (ya habían arrasado con el resto). Noiholt, muy a su pesar, sintió que la llantina era necesaria, y tal vez le ayudaba a eliminar la ira de su sistema. Quizás, cuando hablara con Leon, podría estar más tranquila y receptiva.

Si años antes le hubieran dicho que alguna vez se permitiría llorar frente al televisor, se habría pegado un tiro.

* * *

Leon no pudo acercarse a Noiholt esa misma noche de su discusión, porque no la encontró. Para él había desaparecido del mapa, pues jamás se habría imaginado que estaba en la habitación de Sam, llorando con teleseries mexicanas. Pero la noche siguiente, la divisó en el restaurant del hotel. Fue extraño, como si la presintiera cerca de él. Estaba sentada en una mesa solitaria del restaurante en el hotel que se hospedaban. Se acercó con cuidado para no asustarla, y para ver cuál era su reacción. Dependiendo de eso, se quedaba o se iba.

Por fortuna, la chica también lo presintió. Al verlo, señaló la silla vacía en su mesa, invitándole a sentarse con ella. Le hizo caso, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de iniciar la conversación.

– No sabía que fumabas – observó, tratando de romper el hielo.

– Sólo en algunas ocasiones. No puedo permitirme limitar mi capacidad pulmonar, pero a veces es inevitable…

– ¿Qué bebes?

– Brandy.

– Es mi favorito.

Noiholt le ofreció el vaso sin sonreír, mientras daba una suave aspiración a su cigarrillo y le miraba atentamente con sus ojos color cielo. Leon lo tomó y dio un sorbo, sintiendo la calidez del licor llenar sus sentidos. Era muy agradable, y le animaba a hablar.

– Lo que ocurrió con Ada… – empezó a decir, pero se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

– Me duele, pero ya pasó. Ahora sólo quiero saber si realmente eres capaz de tener algo conmigo sin arrepentirte porque no soy ella.

– Hey… – la miró con un dejo de ternura – ¿tú realmente crees que te considero un _"premio de consuelo"_? – Noiholt asintió vagamente – estás en un terrible error, cariño. No es así.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Pues… – se encogió de hombros – supongo que soy un idiota, que necesitaba estar claro con mis sentimientos y te pasé a llevar. Pero también me sirvió para entender el nivel de mis sentimientos por ella, y por ti. Y llegué a una conclusión… – dio otro sorbo al brandy antes de continuar – eres tú con quien quiero estar, sólo tú. No puedo negar que Ada me revuelve bastante los recuerdos, que tenemos una conexión extraña e irrompible pero… – dejó el vaso y siguió hablando – eres una chica estupenda, Noiholt, por eso te quiero conmigo.

– Pero tú y Ada… tienen tanta química cuando están juntos… es como si todo fuera a estallar en llamas a su alrededor, además ella es tan… mujer, tan sexy y yo no soy así…

– Tú y yo tenemos la misma química, pero de una forma algo diferente. No te sientas inferior a ella.

Noiholt agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas cayeron con fuerza sobre el mantel. Su llanto silencioso era una tortura para Leon, y quiso decirle algo que ayudara… no se le ocurría nada. Echó hacia atrás el cuerpo y se apoyó en la silla, esperando alguna señal.

– No me siento inferior… – murmuró ella finalmente, con la vista fija en la mesa – quiero ser lo que buscas, es todo.

– Sí, lo eres.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí. Perdóname por herirte.

– …

Leon sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. La chica lo tomó, palpó la seda… y al rozarle la mano, comprendió su punto. Claro que sí tenían química, lo sintió en ese momento con tan sólo tocar su piel por un microsegundo. No lo había notado antes, y quizás era por el hecho de que no tenía punto de comparación. Efectivamente, su química era tan fuerte como la de él y Ada, sólo que iba en una dirección diferente. Qué simple parecía todo ahora…

Noiholt secó su rostro torpemente, mientras daba la última aspiración a su cigarrillo y lo aplastaba furiosamente contra el cenicero.

– _Scheiße__…_ estoy más ebria de lo que pensé… – dijo, mientras notaba que se había quemado ligeramente el dedo con una brasa aún viva.

Leon se trasladó con la silla hasta quedar a su lado, tomó su mano y se llevó el dedo afectado a la boca, soplando luego con suavidad. La chica pensó que si no le daba un ataque cardiaco en ese momento, era porque no tenía corazón.

Se miraron por un instante, mientras Leon volvía a poner el dedo en su boca. Noiholt, al borde del llanto otra vez por la ternura de su gesto, subió su otra mano y acarició la mejilla del agente, atrayéndolo y besándolo con pasión, quitando su dedo sin que se diera cuenta. Puso todo su ser en aquel beso, tratando de impregnarlo con la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Cómo le gustaba el sabor de esa boca… era su perdición. Haría cualquier cosa por él, sin pensarlo, sin importarle nada. Se separaron despacio, renuentes a quebrar el momento que se había desatado. Leon entonces retomó los cuidados al dedo de Noiholt.

–He pensado mucho desde ayer así que… estas son mis conclusiones… – murmuró ella de pronto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar – tú quieres a Ada, lo dijiste, con ella tienes una conexión que no te explicas. Ella es el detonante de tus impulsos, es fuego, es _todo hormonas_. Te gusta su personalidad, la forma en que se expresa… con ella te sientes libre. Y por eso te duele tanto que sean incompatibles. Es tener lo que buscas justo al frente, pero no poder cogerlo.

– Noiholt… – trató de interrumpirla, soltándole la mano – espera, yo…

– Lo sé… también me quieres, Leon… – sonrió con dulzura– te gusto, a pesar de no ser tu tipo de mujer. Me quieres porque represento lo que no podrás tener de Ada, porque soy sincera contigo, a cualquier costo. Y aunque a veces huyo de ti, también eso te gusta. Te gusta mi cuerpo, que no sea muy alta, que tenga cintura y pechos pequeños… te gusta el color de mis ojos, de mi cabello, te gusta como huelo… soy el polo opuesto de Ada, y una pequeña parte de ti se encaprichó conmigo inconscientemente por eso.

– Hey… no es…

– Sé que en el transcurso de nuestra relación te has ido encantando de quién soy en verdad, no sólo por ser su antítesis… pero tus sentimientos por mí no anulan lo que sientes por Ada. Nos quieres a ambas. Esa es la cruel realidad.

Noiholt volvió a sonreír, y sus ojos celestes brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Leon cerró los suyos… le angustiaba verla llorar por su culpa.

– Y yo… te quiero tanto que me duele – murmuró trabajosamente – me gusta tu forma de ser, directa y segura. Me gusta que seas tan correcto, tan protector, tan dulce cuando quieres serlo… y tu cara, tus hombros, tu olor a tarde de lluvia… eres el hombre que esperaba sin saberlo. Reúnes todo lo que buscaba. Sin embargo…

– Te hago daño – interrumpió bruscamente, desviando la vista – sé que aguantas muy bien el dolor, sin embargo yo no te hago bien… no sé si pueda soportarlo. Quiero verte feliz, aunque no sea por mi causa.

– Lo sé… esa es otra razón por la cual me he enamorado de ti.

Leon levantó la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado eso _de verdad_?

– Noiholt…

– Es por eso que me iré a seguir el entrenamiento especial para agente de apoyo que me ofrecieron. Necesito ganar experiencia_…_ – sonrió – sí, en ese sentido quiero ser como Ada. Dejarte me mata… pero quizás nos haga bien…

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. La conversación había dado un giro inesperado para Leon.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – habló finalmente.

– Ocho meses… y será una prueba de mi amor por ti.

– ¿Por qué? – estaba atónito.

– Ada ha renunciado a ti para no hacerte daño. Yo haré lo mismo, intentaré ser valiente y dejarte por un rato… a veces creo que me he obsesionado contigo… pero ¿sabes?, es más que eso. Quiero que seas libre de elegirme. Cuando vuelva, si aún me quieres, regresa conmigo. Y yo también sabré si puedo soportar no ser la única mujer en tu vida con la que quieres estar.

La chica enderezó la postura. Leon la abrazó con fuerza. Presentía la despedida pero… quizás era lo mejor. La quería lo suficiente como para alejarse de ella, para evitarle un daño mayor. Quizás estaba condenado a causarles sufrimiento a las mujeres que se enamoraran de él…

– No pienses que no lucho por ti – murmuró Noiholt – pero no creo en eso de _"si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz"_, yo creo en _"si tú eres feliz, lo aceptaré aunque se me parta el corazón"_ – lo miró directamente a los ojos – volveré por ti. Y esta vez, si aún me quieres, podremos hacerlo bien.

– Eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, nunca lo dudes – dijo Leon con suavidad, mientras pegaba su mejilla a la de la chica, interceptando una lágrima rebelde – ¿me escribirás?

– Creo que sí.

De pronto, Noiholt se levantó del asiento y obligó a Leon a seguirla. Se detuvieron en medio del restaurante, vacío a esa hora de la madrugada.

– Cuidado, no vayas a caerte – murmuró él, sujetándola por la cintura al ver que trastabillaba producto del alcohol.

– Baila conmigo – pidió con una sonrisa.

– Eh… – vaciló – en realidad, no bailo…

– Entonces, sigue mis pasos…

Se mecieron suavemente al ritmo de Aerosmith, que sonaba con "Hole in my soul", Noiholt se había percatado de ello y le pareció una broma cruel del destino escuchar esa canción justo cuando comenzaba a despedirse del hombre que amaba. Por otro lado, tal vez todo saldría bien…

– _Is it over..?_ – cantó, siguiendo el coro y mirándolo fijamente, el anhelo brillaba en sus ojos – _'cause I'm blowin' out the flame…_

– No, cariño – dijo, negando con la cabeza y luego mirándola de lado.

– _Take a walk outside your mind…_ – le besó la mano – _tell me how it feels to be, the one who turns the knife inside of me…_ – le besó el cuello.

– Noiholt… – murmuró con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la magia que, de nuevo, los envolvía inevitablemente.

Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, como si las horas fueran a pasar más rápido si no hacían algo al respecto. Tomando la iniciativa, Leon prácticamente arrastró a Noiholt a su habitación. Entraron en ella a tropezones, chocando con la puerta, los muebles y todo lo que se les interpuso en el camino. Le quitó la ropa con brusquedad mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos uno frente al otro. Intercambiaron miradas llenas de deseo por unos segundos, tras los cuales volvieron a enroscarse a besos y abrazos. La tibieza de sus cuerpos unidos los llenó de ternura y pasión, y de sexualidad.

Leon se detuvo un momento, para mirar a la chica a los ojos.

– ¿Eres virgen? – le preguntó.

– No tienes que decirlo como si fuera un insulto… – bromeó – pero sí, lo soy.

Vio que Leon buscaba algo con la mirada y ella intuyó lo que necesitaba… se acercó con cuidado, deteniéndolo.

– Me cuido. No te preocupes por eso.

Esas palabras eran suficientes. Leon comenzó a recorrerla con las manos, sin olvidar ningún rincón. Desde la cabeza a los pies, se extasió con la suavidad de su piel blanca como la porcelana, las dulces curvas de sus caderas, sus glúteos firmes, su sexo cálido y ansioso de él. Buscó su boca para besarla apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua, invadiéndola, convencido que cada resquicio de ella era suyo. La llevó a la cama y se puso encima, moviéndose por arriba de su monte de Venus. Noiholt no se asustó al sentir su dureza, la excitaba enormemente saber lo que le provocaba, que era ella la que detonaba su deseo sexual y no otra persona. Estaba segura que Leon le iba a hacer el amor a su cuerpo, no a Ada en su imaginación. Confiaba en él a ese punto.

Y la realidad era que estaba en lo cierto, Leon realmente la deseaba con locura, dispuesto a demostrarle que sólo quería estar con ella.

Sin dejar de besarla, tomó uno de sus pezones rosados y lo jaló dulcemente, sabiendo que con eso la chica aumentaría su excitación. Con los dientes, jugueteó con el otro pecho, lo mordisqueó y lamió con veneración. Noiholt se estremecía bajo sus brazos, derretida ante el placer que él le brindaba.

Se giraron sobre la cama, de tal forma que ahora la alemana estaba sobre él, jugando con la idea de que tenía el control. Recorrió su pecho fuerte con las manos, sus brazos musculosos, sus abdominales marcados y firmes. Bajó hasta inhalar con avidez su aroma a tarde lluviosa y lamió su piel, la halló salada y muy sabrosa. Suspiró, mientras seguía el camino de su estómago que la llevaba al centro de su placer. Se lo llevó a la boca, convencida que en ese momento podía encaminarlo a la cima sólo con su lengua. Jugueteó con su poderío, fantaseando con que algún día vertería chocolate caliente sobre él y lo lamería de su cuerpo…

Leon gimió bajo ella, tomándola por los hombros y girándola hasta que invirtieron las posiciones, nuevamente. Noiholt rió nerviosa, sentía que se había transformado en un animal controlado por sus hormonas. Y en algún nivel inconsciente, comprendió la atracción inevitable que ejercía Ada sobre él. Esa mujer hipnóticamente bella debía ser una maestra en la cama.

El hombre que la sujetaba dejó un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello… continuó por sus pechos… su estómago… y se desvió, siguió por sus piernas, sus muslos, la parte interior de ellos… y terminó su camino en su sexo, ávido de él. Besó, mordiendo despacio alrededor, provocándola hasta que la hizo chillar desesperada por algo más rudo. Sintió que Noiholt lo agarraba del pelo, atrayéndolo hacia su boca e instándolo a no contenerse.

Comprendió el mensaje.

Colocándose en la posición adecuada, acarició su sexo con experticia, como si disparara un revólver con su cuerpo. La hizo gemir de nuevo, y notó que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Se acomodó y le susurró algo al oído, embistiéndola fuerte y rápido, acabando así con el sello de su virginidad. Redujo el ímpetu, preocupado de no dañarla, pero parecía estar bien. Continuó entonces, acariciando sus pezones y embistiendo rítmicamente, notando que cuando alcanzaba cierto punto su interior se aceleraba y la respiración se volvía irregular. Tal vez, si combinaba ambas cosas… estaba preocupado de no durar lo suficiente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor. Por suerte para él, Noiholt era muy receptiva y conocía a la perfección cómo satisfacerse a sí misma, entonces guiado por ella consiguió que comenzara a acelerarse definitivamente… le mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza y redobló las caricias, haciendo que alcanzara el orgasmo con asombrosa intensidad, mientras decía su nombre de una forma que jamás le había escuchado. Su contracción había disparado su propio orgasmo, que culminó con un rugido satisfecho y agotado. _Perfecto_, pensaba Leon con admiración. Acoplarse en la parte sexual era la última prueba de su relación con ella, y parecían ir bien encaminados.

Estaban abrazados y agotados sobre la cubierta de la cama. Miró a Noiholt. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillantes… sonrió complacido.

– _Gut gemacht, __Herr __Kennedy_ – dijo la chica en su idioma natal, ocultando la mirada.

– ¿Me estás insultando, o es un halago? – preguntó, alzando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

– ¿Qué crees tú? – respondió, alzando la mirada de nuevo.

– Bueno, supongo que fue algo como… _"es usted un Dios, Sr. Kennedy"_

Noiholt ocultó la cara en el hombro de Leon, tentada a soltar una carcajada como nunca lo había hecho en la vida.

– ¿No era eso? – el agente fingía inocencia en su mirada.

– _Du bist mein Gott… oder so ähnlich_ – murmuró, pensativa. Luego levantó la cabeza por tercera vez en 2 minutos y sonrió – tienes una tremenda autoestima, señor Kennedy. Me gusta.

Leon se encogió de hombros, con expresión juguetona. Era poco común verlo así, y muy agradable, así que Noiholt se propuso disfrutarlo todo lo posible.

– ¿Un baño…? – sugirió la chica de ojos color cielo.

– Claro que sí.

Podrían tener una segunda ronda. Y una tercera…

* * *

**Estimadas y estimados!, un lemmon ya más completo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :D como yo mientras lo escribía xDDDD**

**Gracias por leer!, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo :) lo tenía casi completo cuando publiqué el anterior, pero no quise subirlo tan pronto. Soy mala, lo reconozco muajajá :P no me odien! xD**

**Ary: mi Ary!, me haces tan feliz con tus reviews *.* qué bueno que te gustó la narración!, espero haberte arrancado suspiros con la primera vez de Noiholt xDDD no te olvides que Sam Reynolds es nuestra representante, tratando de animar a la pobre alemana… DRAMA MODE ON, DRAMA MODE ON!, que esto no se ha acabado, sino que recién comienza xDDDD**

**Claire1002: Sí, lo reconozco, me demoré un pelín a propósito xD valió la pena?, muchos besos!**

**Fatty: mi querida Fatty!, DRAMA MODE ON!, ya viste a Sam tratando de animar a Noiholt?, es de lo más guay ella xD espero que te gustara el lemmon!, así vamos avanzando xD y Sam aún tiene mucho que salir :D**

**Mis saludos a Shock Theater, Sarah xx, Mía, y quienes me leen siempre (si se me queda alguien en el tintero perdón!, me muero de hambre e iré a comprar comida china, pero no sin antes publicar xD)**

**Muchos besos!, nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"_Escupo el segundo molar que me ha tirado Wesker, temblando como gelatina. Ahora sí que no podría hablar aunque quisiera, lo único que tengo en la boca es saliva y sangre. Mucha sangre. Es asqueroso… lo odio. Me siento vulnerable, inútil y a su merced. Este tipo no tiene escrúpulos, y me ha sacado la mierda a mano limpia. Estoy segura que tiene más fuerza que un humano entrenado. ¿Es eso posible?_

_Me inclino todo lo que me permiten mis manos atadas, y trato de vaciar mi boca… Dios, esto no acaba nunca. Se me va a ir toda la sangre así. Voy a necesitar transfusiones._

_Cierro los ojos, tratando de olvidar el dolor agudo que se expande por todo mi rostro. ¿Está mi cerebro liberando endorfinas?, de seguro que sí. Tal vez por eso las costillas rotas me atormentan un poco menos que cuando me desperté. _

_Siento que Wesker se pone detrás de mí, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo. Me agarra del pelo con suavidad… y tira de él violentamente, un segundo después. Eso duele mucho._

– _¿Te gustaría saber por qué estás aquí? – me pregunta._

– _Sería ideal… pero antes, ¿me harías un cheque?, dudo que el seguro dental me cubra los dos dientes que me tiraste – balbuceo a través de mi cara hinchada, imitando el sarcasmo de Leon. Es lo único que se me ocurre hacer para no sentirme tan vulnerable._

_Como el cabrón me tiene con la cabeza hacia atrás, trago y trago sangre. Y lo único que siento, aparte del dolor, es asco._

– _Me parece admirable que la señorita Maüser aún conserve sentido del humor, considerando la situación en la que se encuentra – me halaga, sin soltarme el cabello._

– _Has dicho mal mi apellido por tercera vez. Se pronuncia "móser", americano ignorante – lo insulto. ¿Por qué me importa cómo dice mi apellido, cuando estoy toda magullada?_

_¿Podría ser esto menos humillante?_

– _Huy, qué miedo – se carcajea de mí, dándome pequeños tirones entre tanto – para lo que tengo preparado, vas a arrepentirte de tus palabras en menos de lo que te imaginas._

– _Dime por qué, Wesker – le digo en un tono muy suplicante, no puedo creer que algo así salga de mi boca. Patetismo en su máxima expresión… pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo mucho miedo. Como nunca en mi vida. Sería diferente si él no tuviera esa fuerza sobrehumana… no puedo equivocarme, su último bofetón me dio la clave._

– _Es por dos razones– interrumpe mis pensamientos – me servirás para algo, y alguien vendrá. Alguien que me conviene. ¿Quieres saber más?_

_No contesto, temblando de sólo pensar que esa persona sea Leon. ¿Entonces, sí quería llegar a él a través de mi?, ¿por qué?, Leon me contó que nunca ha visto a Wesker en persona, y que no tuvo nada que ver con los S.T.A.R.S., ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué no sé…? _

_El superhombre aquí me suelta, respira con fuerza y lo presiento. Lo intuyo. Durante unos segundos me preparo para lo que sé que vendrá, porque aunque no ha dicho palabra, su fuerza de voluntad es tal que mi espalda siente la presión… quiere darme una nueva paliza. Recuerdo frenéticamente cuando estuve en Israel, comiendo basura y viviendo en el lodo, aprendiendo Krav Maga. También cuando fui a Indonesia para perfeccionar el Silat que me enseñó mi padre. Y los muchos países que visité aprendiendo Muay Thai, mi favorito… pienso, pienso y me distraigo, porque me ha levantado del suelo con una patada monumental, y cruzo la habitación rodando, con silla y todo. Joder, ¿de qué mierda me sirven tantos años de entrenamiento si no puedo pelear contra un hombre que supera las habilidades de un humano?_

_Maldita vida injusta."_

**3 de Abril de 2000**

El sol repuntaba alegremente en Moscú, colándose por la ventana de la habitación de Leon con total impunidad. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando repentinamente deslumbrado. ¿Por qué estaba abierta esa cortina?, ah sí… ya lo recordaba. Fue un momento de locura para una noche de sexo y locura con su chica, Noiholt… que dormía a su lado profundamente. Sonrió sin querer al ver su piel blanca brillar bajo la luz del sol, su cabello rubio desordenado, con su mechón negro y blanco revuelto por la almohada… su respiración tranquila… realmente parecía de 20 años. El resto del tiempo se veía algo mayor, debido a las preocupaciones que acarreaba gracias a él. _Qué idiota soy…_

Leon alargó una mano y la pasó por el rostro de su chica, sonrosado aún. ¿Cuántas horas estuvieron haciendo el amor?, levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj-despertador. Eran poco más de las 8.00… y era lunes. _Mierda…_

– Noiholt, despierta – dijo mientras saltaba fuera de la cama – llegaremos tarde. Vamos, a la ducha – y rió por dentro, porque la estaba imitando cuando se ponía mandona.

– Mmmm… – ronroneó la chica por lo bajo. Estaba adolorida, feliz y muerta de sueño. Pero el deber era lo más importante, así que se levantó rápidamente, y caminó gloriosamente desnuda hacia el cuarto de baño.

Leon admiró la vista, relamiéndose sin darse cuenta. Nunca se cansaba de comprobar la poca (o ninguna) vergüenza que demostraba la chica cuando estaba con él. Le encantaba su despreocupación. No había para él algo más _mata pasiones_ que una chica insegura de su cuerpo. Recordó como un flashback su novia anterior… la que tuvo antes de ser transferido a Raccoon City, ella tenía ese problema.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía sentido perderse en los recuerdos. El presente era más que agradable, y aunque Noiholt se iría por 8 meses, volvería y entonces ambos podrían retomar su relación con un grado mayor de madurez, que era lo que les faltaba en ese momento.

Le angustiaba en lo más profundo estar sin ella. No quería aceptarlo, pero sí le afectaba. No se lo diría… porque no deseaba impedirle realizarse por quedarse a su lado. Con un poco de suerte, no vería a Ada en un buen rato y así no tendría que pelear contra sus impulsos.

_¿Qué siento por Ada?, ni yo mismo me lo explico. Noiholt dio en el clavo anoche con su análisis sobre mis sentimientos, pero… aún hay algo más que eso. Sé que la veré una y otra vez a lo largo de mi vida… pero nunca estaremos bien. En cambio, con Noiholt…_

Dejó de pensar bruscamente. Porque, en el cuarto de baño y con la puerta abierta, había una alemana empapada y desnuda que lo llamaba con una amplia sonrisa poco común en ella. _Parece que igual llegaremos tarde…_

El infiltrarse en una planta química, además de no ser un trabajo sencillo, requería mucho tiempo de investigación y dedicación. Más que eso, anotar y recopilar información sin levantar sospechas en los demás era prioridad para todos, pues la misión se podría poner en peligro si alguien dejaba a los agentes en evidencia. Hunnigan, desde EEUU, vigilaba y modificaba datos para no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Los días pasaban y los antecedentes se iban juntando con lentitud. Y las noches eran más que interesantes…

Noiholt dejaba su habitación en medio de la oscuridad para irse a la de Leon, y allí quedarse hasta despertar en la mañana. Sam lo sabía (lo había sacado por conclusión), pero no iba a decírselo a nadie por lealtad a su compañera… además, desde que compartió sus _sagradas_ teleseries con ella, la consideraba como su amiga a pesar del mutismo inalterable que Noiholt era incapaz de abandonar. Pero Sam ya sabía que no era intencional con ella, simplemente la alemana odiaba conversar. Y le caía muy bien que fuera así.

Ni Marcus Tower, ni Xiao-Yan Hong estaban interesados en lo que pasaba fuera de la misión. Pero David, algo inquieto por la _nueva luminosidad_ que captó en los ojos de Noiholt, decidió observarla una noche. No se había olvidado de ella, se había encaprichado con la idea de tenerla, más de lo que le gustaba en realidad. No era un hombre acostumbrado al rechazo de las féminas, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso el acoso silencioso de Sam (ya se había percatado) le inflaba el ego, como buen galán latino que era. Así, se decidió a vigilar a la alemana, para descubrir por qué andaba de tan buen humor… incluso cuando seguía sin hablarle, él lo notaba.

La vio salir de su habitación en pijama, y correr a la de su capitán. Dio dos pasos hacia delante, provocando que Noiholt saltara hacia atrás instintivamente. Pero cuando vio que era él, se relajó un poco y le movió una mano, a modo de saludo.

– Hola, Maüser… ¿cómo has estado?, casi ni te he visto desde que llegamos – dijo alegremente.

– Bien, gracias – contestó.

Ambos seguían estáticos, sin moverse. Luego de unos segundos, David se movió y dio un par de pasos a la deriva.

– ¿Perdiste tu habitación? – sonrió torcido.

– ¿Qué? – la chica frunció el ceño, molesta por el comentario.

– ¿Vas a… la de Kennedy…? – susurró.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia – ¡vete a la mierda, Ortiz!

Noiholt pasó de él completamente, sacando una llave y entrando al cuarto de Leon. Dio un portazo que sobresaltó al agente, sentado frente al computador y redactando un informe.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su chica.

– Sí… Ortiz me sacó de quicio – murmuró, con los puños apretados.

– ¿Qué hizo el idiota?

– Me preguntó si venía a quedarme contigo…

– ¿Qué le importa? – chasqueó, molesto.

– Tú tampoco te ves muy alegre – observó la chica.

– Odio redactar tanto informe. Somos agentes, no espías… – suspiró – no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Pero tenemos órdenes, y conocemos a Umbrella. Estamos jodidos.

– Y encima de todo, Ortiz y sus mierdas…

Leon sabía que David había incomodado a Noiholt anteriormente con preguntas sobre su relación con Ada, por lo cual la inquietud de ella se debía a la intrusión que había hecho en su privacidad. Y además, apenas terminara la misión, Noiholt se iría por ocho meses, lejos de él…

Sin contenerse, aplastó el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared y la besó con ímpetu, pegando su cadera a la de ella, demostrándole cuánto le gustaba con sólo tenerla cerca por algunos minutos. Abrió la boca y hundió su lengua en ella, invadiéndola lleno de deseo. Sus manos viajaron por la anatomía alemana con rapidez y experticia, pellizcando en los lugares correctos y arrancando suspiros enamorados a su paso. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, esquivando los aros y respirándole tan cerca, que a Noiholt se le aceleró el pulso sólo de sentirlo. Su piel áspera por la barba afeitada en la mañana le raspaba maravillosamente la mejilla… y cuando una de las manos masculinas comenzó a acariciarle su sexo por encima de la ropa, perdió todo el sentido. Oh, este hombre sexy como la mierda además masturbaba como un Dios. Su vida sexual jamás sería aburrida con él…

* * *

Los días seguían pasando con rapidez. La investigación estaba cada vez más completa, y las piezas del puzzle parecían encajar de a poco, pintando un cuadro que todos esperaban pero nadie quería creer. Luego de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, _Umbrella_ como tal intentaba desaparecer del mapa utilizando fachadas, sin descontinuar sus experimentos del virus progenitor. El problema era demostrar la presencia mundial de la corporación, desenmascarando sus coartadas una por una.

En eso pensaba Leon Kennedy cuando vio una sombra pasar con rapidez. Estaba volviendo al hotel por la tarde y le llamó la atención que uno de los callejones tuviera movimiento… a lo mejor estaba exagerando. Pero entonces lo sintió. El perfume de Ada, no cabía duda. Corrió entonces a buscarla, decidido a que le respondiera algunas preguntas.

La siguió eludiendo calles y autos, hasta que por fin ella se detuvo y le esperó, en el callejón más escondido del lugar.

– Parece que ahora yo tendré que ir a la policía por tu acoso, guapo – ronroneó la morena, guardando su arma y apoyándose en el muro.

– No te preocupes… siempre podemos hacer un arreglo por lo bajo – respondió, colocándose frente a ella.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó con una sonrisa – no quisiera hacer esperar a mi cita.

– Pobre, quien quiera que sea. ¿No te da pena romperle el corazón? – levantó una ceja.

– Mmmm… sobrevivirá.

– Necesito saber qué está haciendo Umbrella en este momento.

– Has cambiado de tema drásticamente… ¿no te interesa saber quién me espera?

– No realmente, la ignorancia es felicidad.

Ada despegó la espalda de la pared y dio un par de pasos alrededor de Leon. Finalmente, se apoyó junto a él y le respiró muy cerca, provocándolo. Pasó su dedo índice por la camiseta negra y apretada que usaba el agente, y luego lo tomó por la chaqueta, tirando del cordel lo más que podía, para ver hasta qué punto era capaz de aguantar. Leon no movía un músculo, temeroso incluso de respirar el perfume de Ada y perder el control que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido. No quería engañar a Noiholt de nuevo.

– Te ves algo tenso… – murmuró ella, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver los resultados de su provocación – ¿quieres que te relaje?

– No, quiero que me expliques qué rayos pasa con Umbrella – levantó una ceja, a punto de caer en _estado de histeria_.

– Oh, lo de siempre. Ya sabes, experimentos biológicos, ciudades que son borradas del mapa… lo usual.

– No evadas mi pregunta – exigió – desde que fuimos a Alemania para investigar ese laboratorio nos hemos cruzado a cada rato. Antes de eso también tuve misiones, pero nunca nos topamos ¿por qué ahora sí?

Pero Ada había hecho su siguiente movimiento, besando a Leon sorpresivamente. Lo abrazó por la cintura, acariciándole la espalda suavemente y disfrutando, _muy a su pesar_, del contacto físico que sostenían.

Aunque se sorprendió de algo… el agente no estaba correspondiendo su beso.

– ¿Te deslumbré? – murmuró la morena, sin despegarse de su boca.

– Lo lamento, pero no volveré a engañar a Noiholt. Ya ha tenido bastantes problemas como para que yo venga y la llene de más mierda.

– Te felicito por esa determinación.

Ada no demostró que el rechazo le había dolido. Llevaba una perfecta cara de póker, la misma que usaba siempre en misión, con sus superiores, con sus _colegas_… con Leon. Tragó saliva, no quería perderlo… pero tampoco podía tenerlo. Su eterno maldito dilema. Dio vuelta la cara y soltó una risa corta, para disimular su malestar.

– Te dejé algo en el bolsillo. Te servirá. Nos vemos, guapo – se despidió sin mirarlo.

Sacó su pistola con gancho, la disparó hacia arriba y se fue, por algún balcón del lugar. Leon nunca podía divisar bien sus escapes. Resopló aliviado de que se fuera y se metió la mano al bolsillo, encontrando un minidisco. _¿Otra vez…? nunca puedo entenderte, Ada…_

Decidió volver a su hotel para revisarlo. Quizás con qué sorpresa se encontraría esta vez…

* * *

Noiholt estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, anotando datos y recién duchada, cuando su celular sonó. Le había llegado un mensaje de texto…

"_¿Cómo es el sexo con Leon Kennedy?, siempre lo he imaginado salvaje. _

_X_

_Ada"_

Se quedó de una pieza por un par de minutos, tratando de no distraerse con la cantidad de insultos que profería su cerebro. ¿Era posible que Leon se hubiera encontrado con ella y le hubiera comentado de su experiencia?, bueno, tampoco había una gran cantidad de opciones al respecto. Se habían encontrado y punto.

_Maldición…_ la taquicardia amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón. ¿Por qué tenía que verla y, encima de todo, comentarle sobre su vida sexual?

La chica se sentó en la cama, esperando que su respiración se normalizara. _Piensa, piensa… no es necesario que culpes a Leon en esto… puede que sea su plan hacerlo parecer así para que lo odies… pudo ser una simple coincidencia, a lo mejor iba tanteando terreno… ¿de qué otra forma se pudo enterar?_

Empezaba a hacer frío de nuevo, así que decidió ponerse su abrigo. Y cuando se lo colocó, un pensamiento la alteró de nuevo. Era la misma prenda que llevaba en Alemania la primera vez que conversaron, esa noche fumando en una banca solitaria. Este abrigo también lo llevaba cuando los encontró besándose, luego en el hotel, luego en la habitación de Leon cuando la llevó para hacer el amor…

Se tapó la boca con una mano, conteniendo la respiración. ¿Ada siempre tuvo la forma de localizarla, y por eso aparecía como por arte de magia en cualquier lugar que estuviera?, sabía que Leon estaría con ella. Ahora todo tenía sentido… lo vigilaba a través suyo, usándola.

Se quitó el abrigo a tirones. Lo descosió por completo, buscando enfurecida algún micrófono o transmisor que revelara su posición… _mierda, y me gustaba tanto esta prenda_… no encontró nada. Resopló enrabiada, buscando de nuevo por si había omitido algún lugar… y llegó a un bolsillo que tenía algo duro dentro. Lo sacó, y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, sintiéndose la persona más imbécil de la galaxia. Era la cigarrera que le había dado cuando fumaron juntas en Alemania. ¿Por qué había confiado en ella, aceptándola?

La abrió, viendo los pocos cigarrillos que aún le quedaban. Los quitó, revisando la cajita con todos sus sentidos alertas. Se dio cuenta que parecía tener doble fondo, así que tomó su cuchillo que llevaba en una pierna por recomendación de Leon, y lo hundió en el metal. Logró separar una parte, y encontró el bendito transmisor.

Noiholt tuvo el arranque de rabia más grande de su vida. Arrojó el aparato metálico a la pared con toda la fuerza que poseía, sintiéndose imbécil y burlada… arremetió a golpes contra eso, una silla que se le atravesó en el camino, con un mueble y luego de patearlo varias veces, cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada y con el estómago revuelto. Se arrastró penosamente al baño y abrazando el inodoro, devolvió la comida. Se sentía estúpida, quería morirse de rabia y no paraba de recriminarse mentalmente cuando sintió que la puerta se abría con violencia. Era Leon, que mientras volvía escuchó el escándalo en la habitación de la alemana y pensando que peleaba con alguien, había entrado rápidamente. La escena era diferente a lo que esperaba, pues aparte de no encontrar evidencias de una segunda persona en la habitación, adornaban el lugar una silla destrozada, un mueble con marcas de patadas y Noiholt desparramada en el baño vomitando. Guardó su revólver _H&K VP70_ y se agachó para quedar a su lado, sobándole la espalda antes de hacerle ninguna pregunta. La ayudó a levantarse y le apartó el pelo para que no se mojara mientras se lavaba los dientes. No dijo una palabra, esperando que le hablara cuando se sintiera mejor.

Y de pronto, se volvió hacia él.

– Hueles a ella – espetó.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo a su vez.

– ¡No me cambies el tema, maldita sea! – chilló – tienes impregnado el perfume de Ada en el cuerpo. ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? – le dio un empujón y pasó por su lado, saliendo del baño.

– Estás alterada, lo estás de antes que yo llegara aquí. Por favor, dime qué rayos te ocurre – le pidió, caminando detrás de ella.

– ¡Me aburrí, Leon! – gritó, girándose hacia él y dándole un manotón en el brazo – es demasiado. Te habría explicado la razón de mi ira cuando llegaste, pero ¿qué pasó?, que vienes aquí y cuando te me acercas, me doy cuenta que hueles a ella. ¿Realmente esperabas una mejor reacción de mi parte?, ni siquiera lo has negado.

– Tú me pediste que fuera siempre sincero contigo – replicó, sujetando a Noiholt que intentaba darle otro manotón.

– Dios, Leon, qué haces… – murmuró ella, conteniendo el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

Leon la abrazó con fuerza, porque era la mejor forma de evitar que volviera a darle de manotones. Cuando sintió que dejaba de moverse, le soltó la muñeca y la obligó a pasar los delgados brazos por su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. No se le ocurría otra forma de calmarla y realmente necesitaba que le explicara qué había pasado en su ausencia. Le acarició la nuca y las orejas, cuidando de no jalarle alguno de sus aros, cuando la sintió suspirar. Entonces, se atrevió a hablar.

– NO busqué a Ada – enfatizó la negativa – sólo la encontré.

– ¿Por qué hueles a su perfume? – habló sin despegar su cara del pecho del agente.

– Ella me abrazó.

– ¿Sólo eso?

– Me besó… – vaciló un momento – yo la aparté. No le correspondí.

– _Scheiße_ – maldijo en voz baja.

– ¿Escuchaste que no le devolví el beso? – preguntó exasperado.

– Sí. Pero eso no cambia nada.

– ¿Qué no?

– ¡NO! – chilló, apartando a Leon con un nuevo empujón. Buscó algo con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, lo levantó del suelo y se lo mostró al agente, justo frente a sus ojos – ¿sabes lo que hizo tu Ada?, ¡que me puso un maldito transmisor!, ¡así siempre supo dónde estábamos…!

– ¿Cómo pasó eso? – le preguntó, mientras observaba con escepticismo un pedazo de metal doblado e inservible, era lo que había sobrevivido a la pateadura de su chica.

– Ella… – y se detuvo, porque le daba vergüenza reconocer que tenía la culpa, por confiarse.

– ¿Y si fue alguien más? – insinuó.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura – ¿ahora la defiendes?

Leon levantó los brazos excusándose, y murmuró la palabra _"mujeres"_ entre dientes, como si fuera un insulto.

–Fue ella, un descuido de mi parte… creí que si tú confiabas, yo también podría… olvídalo, sólo devuélveselo cuando la veas… dudo que te tardes mucho, en todo caso – se burló, pero por dentro el pecho le dolía lo indecible. Puso el artefacto de metal en la palma de la mano de Leon.

– Esto no es siquiera la sombra de algo – murmuró, levantando el transmisor… lo que quedaba de él, mejor dicho – parece que ha pagado por tu ira. Por suerte no fui yo – observó.

– Pues si hubieras estado aquí, capaz que habrías terminado igual.

Leon esbozó una sonrisa. Noiholt se pasó una mano por la cara y tomó aire antes de hablar.

– ¿Sabes lo extraño de todo esto?, que lo nuestro siempre ha sido una soberana estupidez. Estuvimos algo más de 3 días en _Grüneger_, y yo te quise desde entonces. ¡Una tontería!, fui idiota… porque no me dejaste botada allá, porque me consolaste cuando lo necesité, estaba muy mal emocionalmente por lo de mi madre… porque desde el principio tuvimos algo que nos une, química o lo que sea. A ti te gustó que yo fuera el opuesto de Ada. Ella es morena, asiática. Yo soy rubia, europea. Ella te miente, yo te digo la verdad. Ella te hiere, y yo… ¿qué hago para que te decidas por mí?

– Me decidí ya por ti, ¿qué más demostración…?

– Sí – le interrumpió – yo misma te lo dije la semana pasada. Ya sé que igual me quieres, pero… ¿de qué me sirve, si cada vez que ves a Ada pierdes la cabeza?

– No la besé, joder – estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

– Vete a la mierda, Kennedy – dijo con frialdad escalofriante – lo suficiente como para que yo no tenga que sufrir por tus hormonas descontroladas un buen rato.

Y como Leon es un ser humano tanto como cualquier otro, levantó los brazos por segunda vez, a punto de perder la paciencia definitivamente. Odiaba que la discusión hubiera tomado ese curso, porque por primera vez él realmente no había hecho nada malo. ¿O sí?, las mujeres son expertas en voltear las situaciones a su favor. Dio un bufido exasperado y caminó en círculos, sin rumbo, sólo para tranquilizarse y no responderle mal a la chica. _Noiholt mandona… Noiholt enfurecida, Noiholt triste, y esta Noiholt que parece un maldito demonio…_

Se giró para mirarla. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y se veía francamente enferma.

– Me voy a mi habitación, tengo mucho que hacer. Ve más tarde, si quieres… – vaciló, porque no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco quería presionarla más. Como ella no le respondía, se acercó un poco y la tomó suavemente por el hombro – lo nuestro nunca ha sido una estupidez, cariño. Fue extraño, repentino, pero no una estupidez.

Ella no se movió. Leon se agachó y dio un beso suave en su frente, dándole una caricia fugaz en la mejilla. Luego, se retiró de la habitación y llegó a la suya, para revisar lo que Ada le había entregado.

No tenía cómo saber que a Noiholt la iban a secuestrar poco después de esa discusión…

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :) el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasó, por qué se llevaron a Noiholt, revelaré hartas cosillas xD espero que les guste este cap y que no se les haya hecho muy pesado, cuando terminé de escribirlo me di cuenta que tenía como un millón de palabras xDDD**

**Fatty: Mi niña! :D cierto que Sam es la mejor?, arrancó suspiros en otro lector y me pidió una descripción, así que probablemente en el próximo cap diga cómo es físicamente (no me había fijado que no lo puse xD) ojalá te haya gustado este cap :D**

**Ary: Mi Ary! :D así que te gustó la conversación de Leon y Noiholt… ojalá la de ahora no te pusiera mal xD fue como triste jajajajaj, ella terminó furiosa con él y resulta que se la van a llevar… :O qué pasará? XD**

**Jennifer: Gracias por tu review! :D se vendrá más lemmon, sólo que necesito desarrollar el secuestro…. Jujuujujuju**

**Vero: Ya sabes cómo me encantó tu review *.* eres la mejor!, ojalá te haya gustado este cap, se viene, se viene…**

**Shock Theater: Te contesté, borré tu review por error, y ahora te cuento que… se viene, se viene! Jajajajajaj xDDD**

**DRAMA MODE ON!**

**Saludos a todas y todos quienes me leen :D nos vemos muy luego, en el próximo cap que revelará varias cosillas… hoy ya puse una, pero creo que esa generó más dudas xDDD**

**Besos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

– _¿¡Por qué, Wesker!? – grito por enésima vez, derrotada, mi cuerpo un estropajo desparramado en el suelo – ¿qué quieres de mí?_

– _¡Pronto lo sabrás! – me grita a su vez, lanzándose a golpearme de nuevo._

_Esquivo su puño por milímetros, preguntándome qué quiere, por qué me pega si ya estoy media muerta… ha roto la silla donde estaba sentada y gracias a la cual me disloqué un hombro, por rodar sobre ella. Pero no consigo defenderme, mis manos siguen atadas y aunque las tuviera libres, este hombre es más rápido que cualquiera a los que me haya enfrentado. Apenas consigo ver sus movimientos. No sé cómo lo hace._

_Mientras pienso, me doy cuenta que el cuerpo me duele un poco menos. Y eso dispara la alarma que mi cerebro ha querido ignorar desde el principio… ¿por qué sigo viva, con la paliza que me ha dado?_

_No tiene sentido._

_Estoy segura que mis órganos internos dan lástima. Que me perforé el pulmón gracias a mi costilla quebrada, he perdido mucha sangre, logro notar en mi estómago las marcas moradas de un derrame… tal vez sea mi riñón. Y aquí sigo, viva y tratando de defenderme. _

_Hay algo que definitivamente no encaja en el cuadro._

_Entonces, Wesker se endereza cuan alto es, y me dedica otra espeluznante sonrisa torcida. Me siento más pequeña aún viéndolo desde el suelo. Y de nuevo estoy segura que sus ojos brillan a través de los lentes ahumados, rojos como la sangre. _

_Como mi sangre, esparcida por toda la habitación._

– _¿Lo has notado? – me pregunta, ahora acercándose lentamente hacia mi posición._

– _No sé de qué hablas – y mi voz suena menos patética. Esto no puede ser bueno._

– _Eres mi experimento personal – y ríe, una carcajada escalofriante, oscura, se apodera de su mandíbula._

– _No… – es lo único que alcanzo a decir. Mi cerebro trabajando a mil kilómetros por hora._

– _Así es, señorita Maüser… te inyecté una de las últimas novedades de Umbrella, un proyecto que tenemos a largo plazo… no te preocupes, es diferente al virus G. No te transformarás en zombie como tu madre… – terminó la frase con un tono burlón que me llenó de ira._

– _¡CÁLLATE, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA! – le chillo a todo pulmón – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA!_

– _Ah, malditos humanos asquerosos – se sacude la ropa, como si se le hubiera impregnado de mí – siempre tan volubles a las emociones… me dan ganas de llorar._

"_Lo quiero matar. Lo quiero matar. Lo quiero matar. Lo quiero matar."_

_Nunca he querido más nada en el universo. _

_Lo odio con todo mí ser. Quiero exterminarlo con mis propias manos, despedazar su maldito cuerpo reforzado de superhombre y gritar, aullar a la luna mi victoria sobre él. _

…

_Mierda. Oh, mierda…_

_¿Qué pasó recién?_

_Fueron 2 segundos de instinto asesino como nunca en la vida lo había sentido. Estoy de pie aunque no recuerdo haberme levantado. Veo todo rojo a mi alrededor… el corazón me va a estallar en el pecho… ¿es posible tener un ataque cardíaco a los 20 años?_

_Wesker vuelve a moverse (¿cuándo se detuvo?), se acerca aún más a mí y me observa fijamente. Está complacido, el muy cabrón. Está feliz por lo que me hace. Quisiera escupirle en la cara…_

– _¿Sientes eso? – me da una sonrisa de suficiencia – tu cuerpo se está adaptando al… – y se detuvo. Supongo que no quiere decirme de qué se trata el virus que me inyectó._

– _¿Por qué yo? – en serio, no tenía por qué ser yo. Pudo elegir cualquier persona al azar._

– _La razón no importa._

_Gruño audiblemente, enfurecida. ¿Si es así, por qué no me lo dice?, quiero que deje de jugar conmigo ya, esto ha sido demasiado. Pero entonces… ¿en qué me transformaré?, él dijo que no seré un zombie, ¿algo diferente, quizás?_

_¿Seré algo como él?, ¿como los Tyrant a los que nos hemos enfrentado con Leon?_

_Leon…_

_No, si no puedo encontrar una cura… veré la forma de acabar con esto sin que se entere. No me arriesgaré a hacerle daño, y sé que me está buscando. _

_No permitiré que él me mate. Yo lo hice con mi madre, y no hay en la vida algo más doloroso que eso. Antes de hacerlo sufrir, acabaré con mi vida yo misma si no encuentro una cura._

**12 de Abril de 2000**

– Estás siendo irracional – la reprendió Leon, viendo cómo metía sus cosas a la maleta.

– _¡Halt die klappe!_ – exclamó Noiholt, perdiendo la paciencia.

– Odio que me insultes en alemán – se quejó, su voz endurecida por la ira – ya lo sabes, si me vas a decir algo hazlo en inglés para que te entienda, maldita sea.

– No te insulté, dije que te callaras – espetó.

– Igual, mucho mejor.

Noiholt soltó bruscamente una de las correas de la maleta y se llevó las dos manos a la cara, respirando pesadamente. No quería esta discusión, no ahora.

– Leon, tú sabías que me iba a ir. Ya se terminó la misión, soy libre, déjame en paz – pronunció las últimas palabras con la mandíbula apretada, como si fueran groserías.

– No se trata de eso, simplemente no quiero que te vayas con una idea errónea en la cabeza – tomó una de sus muñecas, apartándola para apreciar su rostro.

– Eso qué importa… – desvió la mirada.

– Yo no le dije a Ada que hemos hecho el amor. ¿Por qué crees eso? – dijo suavemente.

A modo de respuesta, Noiholt se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular, mostrándole el mensaje en la pequeña pantalla. Leon abrió la boca para decir algo… y la cerró de nuevo. Enarcó una ceja.

– Sabes, ese mensaje pudo escribirlo cualquiera – observó.

– ¿Cómo lo supo entonces, quien quiera que sea? – chilló.

– No lo sé. Pero yo no se lo dije, es lo único que tengo claro de toda esta situación. Hey, Noiholt… – al ver que la chica continuó echando su ropa dentro de la maleta sin hacerle caso, sujetó sus dos manos y la obligó a sostenerle la mirada – no te pido que no te vayas. Bien sabe Dios que preferiría que te quedes… pero sé que tienes razón. Necesitamos separarnos un rato.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con esas palabras. Tampoco quería irse realmente… pero era por el bien de su relación con Leon… tragó saliva, recordando el motivo de su furia. ¿Y si Leon tiene razón?, tenía que creerle. Ada no supo por él lo que ocurría en su vida sexual. ¿Lo supo gracias al transmisor?

¿Y si realmente no fue ella?

Leon interrumpió sus pensamientos con un suspiro. Volvió a la realidad, bajando la cabeza y soltándose, para terminar de hacer su maleta. No quería sufrir más, por eso había decidido irse antes.

Hace dos noches Noiholt había encontrado el transmisor de Ada en la cigarrera que le había dado en Alemania. Ese hecho unido al mensaje de texto que recibió la hizo perder la cabeza y, furiosa como estaba, no quería pensar más y solamente deseaba huir. Estar lejos de todas las inseguridades que le causaba su relación con Leon. Nunca podía saber si todo estaba bien entre ellos, si cuando él veía a Ada se olvidaba de todo y corría a su encuentro.

Además, la misión había terminado. Todos habían hecho su parte, los datos habían sido recolectados y Noiholt ya había entregado su informe final. Debían volver a EEUU, pero ella decidió irse aparte para hacer el entrenamiento especial que le ofrecieron. Si no lo hacía ahora, se iba a arrepentir de su decisión, y lo que más deseaba en la vida era que su relación con Leon funcionara. Tenía que partir.

Apretó la maleta y la cerró con algo de esfuerzo. Luego, la bajó de la cama y la dejó cerca de la puerta. Comprobó sus documentos, su billetera, y una vez estuvo segura que llevaba todo, se volvió hacia Leon. Aunque en su vida había viajado un millón de veces, creía que esta ocasión era una de las más dolorosas.

El hombre sexy frente a ella no lograba disimular su decepción. Noiholt tomó aire y decidió darle unas últimas palabras.

– No estás obligado a serme fiel – le dijo – eres soltero y libre.

– ¿Qué…? – esas palabas eran lo último que esperaba escuchar.

– Eres completamente libre – repitió – sólo te pido dos cosas: no quiero saber lo que hagas, y sé sincero con tus sentimientos. Si cuando regrese lo que sientes por Ada es más fuerte que lo que sientes por mí, lo respetaré. Pero… mírame bien – clavó sus ojos color cielo en los azules de él – no quiero volverme a sentir insegura como hasta ahora. Tienes que tener todo claro para que yo pueda estar tranquila.

– Ok – Leon no hallaba qué más responder.

– Estoy… sabes que estoy enamorada de ti – balbuceó, agachando la cabeza – y si fuera suficiente con eso, todo sería más fácil.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Noiholt se encaminó a la puerta, y dedicó una última y triste mirada al dueño de su corazón. Quería tanto abrazarlo… pero no, debía partir. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó fuera de la habitación.

Leon se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente la puerta. Esa no era la despedida que esperaba. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, resignado y dispuesto a dejar pasar el tiempo. Era la única forma de que las cosas salieran bien… volvieran a estar juntos, o no.

Mejor regresaba a sus funciones. Aún tenía que unificar los informes de todos sus agentes y redactar un archivo final que presentaría a sus superiores… un montón de trabajo por delante.

* * *

Durmió con suerte 4 horas. A pesar de toda la investigación y distintos puntos de vista sobre el mismo asunto, había aún ángulos ciegos y pequeños callejones sin salida. ¿Qué estaban pasando por alto?, era como si les faltara algo para completar el cuadro completo. Una o dos piezas…

El sonido de su transmisor interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

– Aquí Leon – contestó, no de muy buena gana.

– _Leon, soy Chris. __Chris Redfield_ – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Chris…? – no había hablado con él desde que Claire le pidió que lo contactara cuando la raptaron y se la llevaron a la isla Rockfort – hola, ¿qué ocurre, Claire está bien? – preguntó.

– _Sí, sí… hasta donde sé. No he hablado con ella en una semana, espero que no se haya preocupado por mí. No le avisé que me iba_ – sonaba arrepentido.

– Deberías decirle, después tienes a las chicas buscándote por todos lados – le reconvino con suavidad.

– _Le enviaré un email cuando terminemos de hablar_ – ahora sonaba divertido _– de hecho, gracias a ella supe que estabas en Moscú. Contacté hace un rato a Ingrid Hunnigan y me explicó que con tu equipo investigaban una planta química que parecía ser una cubierta de Umbrella. ¿Has tenido éxito?_

– Parece que estoy en un callejón sin salida. Podemos vernos mañana, hoy en la tarde viajaremos a EEUU.

– _Leon, yo también estoy en Moscú… he estado investigando a Albert Wesker desde hace tiempo y lo seguí hasta aquí. Necesito hablar contigo._

– De acuerdo, voy a tu hotel – el tono de Chris urgía atención – ¿dónde te alojas?

– _En el Moskva, ahora te envío las coordenadas al GPS_.

– Veamos… – murmuró Leon, recibiendo los datos – no estás lejos… yo me alojo en el _Baltschug Kempinski_, puedo llegar en 20 minutos.

– _De acuerdo, te espero_ – cortó la comunicación.

_Y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ir peor_… suspiró pesadamente. De pronto, todo se había puesto más complicado de lo que ya era cuando se levantó en la mañana. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Decidió llamar a David y pedirle que reuniera a todos para explicarles la situación. A los 3 minutos estaban junto a él.

– No puedo encontrar a Maüser – dijo el latino, preocupado – ¿sabes dónde está?

– La llamaron ayer para una especialización y tuvo que partir de inmediato. Estará ausente algunos meses – no era todo verdad, pero tampoco tenía que dar explicaciones.

Pero algo detectó el puertorriqueño en el tono de Leon, que le produjo inquietud. Volvió a la carga.

– ¿Y la dejaste ir sola? – hizo una mueca – ¿no podía esperar a que llegáramos a EEUU para irse?

– Ortiz, no es tu jodido asunto – interrumpió Sam – si Kennedy sabe dónde está, entonces no debemos preocuparnos – pero en su interior no estaba tan tranquila. Sin duda, algo había ocurrido, pues en la mañana encontró en su velador un papel con la palabra "gracias" en alemán. Sólo eso. Y ahora ella se había largado por su cuenta.

– ¿Para qué nos llamó, capitán? – Marcus intentaba poner paños fríos en el asunto.

– Me voy a reunir con Chris Redfield ahora. Sí, el ex S.T.A.R.S. tal como saben, está aquí en Moscú y me dijo que necesita hablar conmigo. Iremos todos, y los necesito vigilando el perímetro. Él ha estado siguiendo a Albert Wesker, nuestro principal enemigo y no puedo arriesgarme a que ocurra algo indeseado. No se descuiden… tratándose de Wesker, las precauciones nunca están de más.

Entonces, todos partieron a buscar los vehículos al subterráneo y se dividieron. En un auto, iban Leon, Xiao-Yan y Marcus. En el segundo, Sam y David. La tensión en ese coche iba de mal en peor. David conducía siguiendo a Leon y de reojo, daba miradas rápidas a la australiana. No podía negar que le llamaba la atención su piel blanca con suaves pecas marrón, sus ojos verde marino y sus labios rojos como la sangre. Era alta y de contextura atlética, no había un gramo de grasa en ese cuerpo de porcelana; pero entonces él era más alto y fornido. ¿No le convenía más aceptar sus avances, en vez de estar persiguiendo a la alemana semi-autista que se había largado sin siquiera despedirse de él?

Sam le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y le sonrió, blancos y grandes dientes. Sí… podía vivir con eso de momento.

Llegaron rápidamente al _Hotel_ _Moskva_ y una vez estacionaron los autos, se dispersaron rápidamente. Tomaron posiciones y quedaron atentos a cualquier orden. Leon entró a la recepción del hotel, donde Chris le esperaba.

– Acompáñame – dijo simplemente.

Llegaron a una sala de reuniones pequeña y apartada. El moreno se acercó a una cafetera y sirvió rápidamente dos tazas.

– Leon, como te expliqué hace un rato he estado siguiendo a Wesker desde hace tiempo, y esa investigación me trajo a Moscú – dijo, mientras acercaba una de las tazas a Leon – él ha estado aquí, controlando los experimentos de las fachadas de Umbrella – tomó asiento frente al agente.

– Ese es uno de mis callejones sin salida – dio un sorbo – no tengo cómo demostrar que el famoso Wesker ha estado aquí en Moscú. Segundo, no puedo probar que la planta química sea una fachada de Umbrella, aunque todo apunte a que sí. Tercero, no tenemos pruebas de experimentos biológicos, aunque todo apunta a que sí existen. El muy hijo de puta ha cubierto todas las bases.

– Sí… pero si unificamos nuestras investigaciones, tal vez consigamos algo. Sé que tiene otro lugar, tal vez no en esta ciudad, pero sí en Rusia, donde las vacunas y muestras se prueban en animales, la tónica de siempre – su tono es burlón – y hasta donde sé, también con personas. Pero no he logrado descubrir dónde se encuentra ese lugar…

Ambos intercambian algunos datos, analizan estadísticas y arman posibles teorías, pero nada sigue calzando completamente bien. Las piezas del puzzle no están listas. Terminaron suspirando pesadamente, ambos llevándose las manos a la nuca y desesperándose, porque no conseguían dar con el punto clave que unía todas las especulaciones.

Eran pasadas las 17.00 cuando ambos dejaron la sala de reuniones. Concluyeron que se comunicarían si Chris conseguía algo más, porque hasta el momento sólo podían dar manotazos de ciego.

Leon iba saliendo del hotel, reuniendo a su equipo con ayuda de David, cuando su transmisor comenzó a sonar.

– Aquí Leon – miró a todos lados. No podía dejar de ser precavido.

– _Tenemos un problema_ – la voz de Hunnigan sonaba tensa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– _Perdimos comunicación con el Lockheed MC-130._

– ¿Cómo…? – se apartó hacia un lado – Hunnigan, por favor dime que no es _ese_ el avión donde viaja Noiholt.

– _Lo siento, Leon._

– Mierda… – masculló, mientras su equipo se reunía frente a él.

– _La última transmisión que tenemos es de hace una hora. Aparentemente todo iba bien, sólo tuvieron algunas turbulencias, el piloto se comunicó con la base para informarlo pero luego de eso es como si hubieran desaparecido del mapa… no sabemos qué pasa._

– ¿Cayó…? – intentó esconder el pánico de su voz, pero no lo logró.

– _No, hasta donde sabemos. Hicimos un escaneo de la zona que atravesaba el Lockheed MC-130 y no se han registrado aterrizajes de ningún tipo. _

– Hunnigan, consígueme un helicóptero, iré a revisar yo mismo.

– _Espera, Leon, no te precipites. He contactado al Departamento de Policía más cercano, ellos están enviando refuerzos para investigar el área, te mantendré informado de todo. Tienes que estar tranquilo._

– Trato – murmuró.

– _Todo saldrá bien_ – Ingrid intenta animarlo – _yo sé lo que significa para ti._

– Gracias, Hunnigan – cortó.

No se sentía con ánimo de repetir las novedades al resto, pero era su deber. Resumió la situación y antes que alguien se le acercara para animarlo, los hizo volver al hotel donde se hospedaban. Una vez allí, tomó su celular y llamó a Noiholt, con la vana esperanza de que le contestara. Sabía que si no lo había contactado antes era porque no podía, pero no estaría tranquilo consigo mismo si, al menos, no trataba de llamarla. Salió al balcón de su habitación, tomó su celular y digitó su número.

No se sorprendió cuando escuchó el buzón de voz. Decidió que iba a dejarle un mensaje.

– Noiholt… realmente espero que todos se encuentren sin novedad. Hunnigan está intentando ubicarlos, si tienes la oportunidad de llamarme, o a quien sea, hazlo. Eh… – vaciló, buscando las palabras precisas. Le estaba costando hablar – necesito saber que estás bien. Sé que hemos cometido errores, yo bastantes más que tú, pero en verdad quiero que todo se resuelva entre nosotros… – no sabía cómo seguir. Bajó el celular y colgó, apoyándose en la barrera de concreto.

Estuvo así mucho rato. De pronto, levantó la cabeza alertado, porque el perfume familiar de Ada Wong llenaba el ambiente. Miró a su costado, ella estaba observándolo con reciente interés. Y por primera vez desde que la conocía, se sentía demasiado distraído como para reaccionar a su belleza.

– ¿Y tu alemana, guapo? – preguntó – creí que estaría contigo.

– Se fue a otro país… – y no quiso decirle lo de la desaparición de su avión – a propósito, toma – sacó de un bolsillo el transmisor destrozado por Noiholt – ella me pidió que te lo entregara cuando te viera.

Ada lo recibió, y su expresión cambió bruscamente. Leon fijó su vista en ella, sin descubrir la causa de su aparente preocupación.

– Por eso no podía encontrarla… – murmuró.

– Entonces, tú realmente le diste esto – abrió los ojos, sorprendido – ¿me estabas vigilando?

– No a ti, a ella.

– ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? – la sorpresa iba en aumento.

Ada sacudió la cabeza. Se alejó unos pasos de Leon y tomó de su pierna un aparato extraño. Parecía un celular, pero tenía botones más grandes.

– Uhm, se me adelantó – dijo, su voz ligeramente exasperada – necesito encontrarla. Dime a qué hora se fue.

– No te diré nada hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando, y por qué la estabas siguiendo. Los secretos entre nosotros… es un asunto aparte. Pero ahora hablamos de alguien más involucrado – se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la barrera.

– Cariño, sabes bien que me encantaría explicarte muchas cosas – le dedicó una leve sonrisa – pero es una larga historia, y tu chica no tiene tiempo. ¿A qué hora se fue…? – lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

Leon soltó un bufido exasperado, decidiéndose a contarle lo que estaba pasando. Ada lo había ayudado antes, así que tal vez, ahora…

– Ayer se fue del hotel. Sé que tomó el vuelo hoy en la mañana, no sé bien a qué hora. Pero me avisaron que… bueno, que perdieron contacto con el avión donde viajaba. Está desaparecido desde hace… – miró su reloj – dos horas y algo.

– ¿No estás preocupado?

– ¿Preocupado? – sonrió torcido – estoy que reviento. Así que te rogaría que me explicaras qué mierda sabes.

– Te diré lo principal: Wesker la tiene.

– ¿QUÉ? – el grito de Leon resonó en todo el lugar – ¡mierda, no!, ¿por qué? – tomó a la morena por los hombros – ¡explícame, Ada!

– Tendrá que ser de camino – se deshizo del agarre con suavidad – debemos irnos ahora.

– ¿A dónde?

– A Siberia.

* * *

Nuevamente, todos los agentes estaban reunidos. Leon intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, frotándose la nuca continuamente en un gesto no muy propio de él. Sam dio un paso adelante, animándose a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

– Capitán… ¿qué ocurre?

– Noiholt… – carraspeó – el agente Maüser está en problemas, y vamos a buscarla. Ahora esperamos a quien nos guiará.

Mientras Leon pronunciaba esas palabras, Ada entró en escena. Caminó con la gracia de siempre, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro. Sam retrocedió, dándole espacio para avanzar. Ella se situó al lado de Leon y le dijo algo al oído. Entonces, David la reconoció.

– ¡Es la _zorra oriental sexy_! – exclamó en voz baja, de modo que sólo la australiana le escucha.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó, intrigada.

– Kennedy y ella tuvieron un pasado. Es demasiado obvio cuando los ves juntos… ¿notas su química?

– Sí… – murmuró asombrada. Entonces, una frase que Noiholt le dijo la semana pasada cobra sentido. Ella le contaba sobre una de sus teleseries favoritas, llamada "Dos mujeres, un camino" y Noiholt murmuró _"así como yo"_. Eso era entonces…

– Tengo que avisarle a Chris sobre esto, nos vendrá bien algo de ayuda – dijo Leon, sacando su transmisor y llamándolo – ¿Chris?, soy Leon. El lugar que no podías descubrir es Siberia.

– _¡No!, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?_ – exclamó al otro lado de la línea.

– Nosotros vamos ahora hacia allá, la ciudad se llama _Magnitogorsk_, está a 4 horas en avión.

– _Bien, saldré en este momento._

– Escucha, Chris… tenemos un problema más grande. Wesker tiene a uno de mis agentes, es rubia, muy blanca y de ojos celestes. Si la ves… por favor, avísame. Yo estaré buscándola también.

– _Por supuesto. Hablamos luego_ – cortó.

Se dividieron. Leon iba con Ada en la avioneta de ella, mientras que su equipo viaja con David a cargo. Todos tenían órdenes precisas de apresar a Wesker a como diera lugar, y de encontrar a Noiholt. Y con esa premisa, partieron. Debían llegar a Siberia lo más rápido posible.

Leon dejó de mirar por la ventana, para darse cuenta que Ada piloteaba en silencio. Era hora de preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

– ¿Por qué Wesker se llevó a Noiholt? – inquirió, sin rodeos.

– Mira… – suspiró – lo que te puedo decir al respecto es lo siguiente. Ese pueblecito donde tu chica vivía, _Grüneger_, era la base experimental de Umbrella en Austria. Imagínalo como un _Shernoville_ moderno… – miró a Leon brevemente – comenzaron a probar un nuevo virus con un grupo reducido de personas, y luego eso se fue incrementando. Hasta que finalmente, todo el pueblo fue contagiado para ver las diferentes reacciones, y así saber cómo fortalecer el virus. Los engañaron, haciéndolos ir al hospital para _"vacunarse contra el resfrío"_ – rió – ¿puedes creerlo?, se tragaron toda la mentira y así fueron cayendo, uno a uno. Pero Noiholt entraba y salía del país constantemente, así que no fue parte del contagio.

– Sí, eso está claro, ¿por qué Wesker la quiere entonces?

– Esa parte no la conozco. El aún no confía tanto en mí… – dejó de hablar bruscamente, dándose cuenta que había revelado más de lo que debía. Decidió dar un giro – ¿he respondido a tus preguntas?

– Más o menos… – se removió en su asiento – quisiera saber por qué la vigilabas.

– Eso no te lo puedo decir.

– ¿Me vas a ayudar a encontrarla?

– Supongo que sí.

– ¿Viva…?

Ada esbozó una sonrisa extraña y se encogió de hombros. Bueno… si no era parte de su misión que Noiholt viviera, para Leon era lo más importante. Decidió no discutir con ella, mejor se concentraba en lo que se venía. No sería fácil. Con Wesker, nada lo era.

* * *

**Horas antes…**

Estoy mirando por la ventana. Siempre me ha gustado ver el mundo desde las alturas… me hace sentir poderosa. Supongo que soy un poco esnob. O soberbia. Me da igual.

Ahora, todo me da igual. Esa horrible despedida… ¿por qué fui tan orgullosa?, no lo veré en ocho meses. Tal vez más, no me costaba nada ser cariñosa… hubiera querido dejarle un mejor recuerdo de mi persona, uno más alegre, pero sólo he quedado como una novia, _si es que eso somos_, bruja y paranoica.

Me siento vacía. Lo extraño. Lo quiero conmigo.

Ada me usó. Y lo que es peor, para poder acceder libremente a Leon. Conociendo mis sentimientos por él, lo hizo sin remordimientos. Yo no pensaba pelear sucio contra ella, pero en vista de los hechos no podré evitarlo de nuevo. Si quiere guerra, se la voy a dar.

No… no, no puedo pensar así. Leon no es un trofeo, es el hombre del que me enamoré. No puedo deshumanizarlo de esa manera, es injusto para él. Si la quiere más que a mí, ¿qué puedo hacer?, no lo voy a obligar a estar conmigo.

Dios… estos ocho meses se me van a hacer eternos. ¿Debería escribirle?, ¿debería llamarlo?, se supone que le estoy dando espacio para que aclare sus sentimientos… pero él mismo me pidió que le enviara un email de vez en cuando…

El avión se está moviendo.

_Estamos experimentando turbulencias, por favor, mantengan la calma._

Estoy tan acostumbrada a viajar que no me importa. Nada puede ponerme nerviosa.

Excepto Leon…

_¡Deja de pensar en él!_, mi cerebro está furioso conmigo.

Mierda, esto se mueve más que antes. Me doy vuelta para mirar a mi alrededor, la azafata se ha puesto pálida. ¿Es una broma?, ella debería estar tranquila contra viento y marea.

Me vuelvo a acomodar en mi asiento. Cierro los ojos y me olvido de todo. Es lo mejor… apagar mi cerebro para que no vuelva a molestarme.

¿Qué rayos?, algo me ha golpeado la cara. Abro los ojos, molesta por la interrupción a mi tranquilidad… la azafata. Mierda, la azafata… lo que queda de ella… ¿qué rayos?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… su brazo partido fue lo que me golpeó…_

Desenfundo rápidamente mi _Blacktail_, y me muevo a través de los asientos. Avanzo, encontrándome con el cuerpo de la mujer… le cortaron el cuello y le partieron el cuerpo a la mitad… estoy a punto de vomitar por la impresión.

_¡La azafata estaba pálida porque vio algo, no por las turbulencias!_

Soy una mierda de agente, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Sigo reptando a través de los asientos, y miro a todos lados. Cuando me cercioro de que no hay nadie cerca, me levanto y corro hacia la cabina de mando. No puedo permitir que maten a los pilotos… yo no sé conducir un avión.

¿Qué rayos?, sí, esa es la puerta…

Mi cuello. Me están asfixiando, y no logro ver quién es… doy una patada hacia el costado, y me duele. ¿Qué es?, no sentí que su cuerpo se moviera… está duro como la piedra. Me suelta, y mientras caigo me golpea duro en las costillas, me alejo de _quien sea_ rodando por el suelo y sin poder respirar. Me rompió las costillas, estoy segura. Trato de levantar la cabeza y vuelve a patearme, haciéndome chocar con una puerta. _¿Quién es, quién es?_, cada vez que intento mirarlo, me vuelve a golpear. Me está dando una paliza, como nunca en la vida. Al final, me deja apoyada en algún lugar, y lo veo avanzar a la cabina de pilotaje. No… los ha matado… ¿y va a conducir él?, no, no me puedo desmayar ahora… pero siento que todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor…

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :) aquí un nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado :D salió largo!, y creo que el siguiente será el último de esta "saga", no así de la historia, de eso tenemos para rato xD**

**Mis queridas Drama Queens, parece que hubo un avance entre nuestra representante, Sam Reynolds, y el galán latino David Ortiz xD**

**Fatty: Ya has leído como fue el secuestro, te gustó? :D pobre Noiholt, la torturaré un ratito más, sólo un poquito xDD jajajajajaja**

**Jennifer: Me alegro que te haya gustado :D gracias por tu opinión acerca de las escenas narradas por Noiholt :D **

**Ary: linda!, Ada se ha portado bastante mal no?, recuerda que la maté una vez en los outtakes xD que ya subiré xD gracias por tu opinión sobre los pov de Noiholt, me haces muy feliz *.***

**Vero: Veo que tú también te quieres deshacer de Ada xD jajajajajajaj, únete al club xDDDD nah, veamos qué pasa… y Wesker, claro que es sexy, malo y sexy 1313 xDD jajajajajaja**

**Saludos también a todos quienes me leen :) a Mía, Shock Theater, Sarah xx, etc :D nos vemos en el siguiente, que será muy especial, ya verá por qué ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**13 de Abril de 2000, cerca de la medianoche…**

Leon y Ada recorrían el camino en silencio. Era más cómodo así, la otra opción era conversar sobre el destino de Noiholt, y ninguno tenía deseos de hablar sobre eso.

Sin embargo, no pudieron eludir el tema por mucho tiempo más.

– Ada…

– ¿Qué?

– Dime por favor que no tienes nada que ver con Wesker.

Esa frase la tomó de sorpresa. Vaciló ante la poderosa mirada que le confería el agente, y estuvo tentada de contarle toda la verdad. Siempre tenía ese problema cuando estaba cerca de él…

Sacudió la cabeza con mucha suavidad. No iba a permitir que Leon se diera cuenta de lo confundida que la hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos.

– Guapo, una chica tiene que mantener sus secretos – sonrió.

– ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando me sonríes de esa forma críptica?, que me dejas aún más confundido. Nunca sé en qué _lado_ estás, Ada. Y ahora, con Noiholt involucrada… – apretó los puños – no quiero pensar que la pusiste en peligro para que Wesker consiguiera lo que sea que quiere a través de ella. No quiero pensar que tú facilitaste su captura. ¿Lo entiendes? – gruñó.

El semblante de Ada cambió con esas palabras. Dejó de sonreír y le dio un rápido vistazo a Leon, volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el frente. Frunció el ceño, pensando, analizando… _¿debería decirle más?, no… no está bien. Lo pondría en peligro y no puedo permitirlo…_

– Ella realmente te gusta… – murmuró. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

– Sí.

Una respuesta corta, pero firme. La morena suspiró y volvió a sonreír. _Leon… de nuevo termino protegiéndote… pero quieres que ella viva y yo no sé si… lo consiga para ti…_

Sabía que Leon no se perdía detalle de sus gestos, así que con una mano reacomodó sus cortos cabellos negros, giró la cabeza hacia él y se encogió de hombros, con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía como si se disculpara.

– Estamos muy cerca – le dijo.

– Bien.

– ¿Dónde está tu equipo?

– Vienen en camino. Les dije que al llegar, vigilaran el perímetro hasta que saliéramos de allí.

– Ya veo…

– ¿Qué harás tú? – Leon se inclinó un poco hacia ella – no quiero que te metas en problemas por ayudarme. La última vez te creí muerta y luego apareciste como por arte de magia. Por favor, no más sorpresas de ese estilo – pidió, mirándola fijamente.

– No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Ya sabes que me cuido sola – le guiñó un ojo.

– Ok – alzó las manos – sólo decía.

En ese momento, el celular de Leon sonó indicando un mensaje de texto. El agente lo tomó, y leyó en voz alta.

– "Hay tres _cerberus_ en puerta oeste, cuidado"… mierda, es de Chris. Si tuvo tiempo de escribirme esto es que está bien – resopló pesadamente – maldita sea, me imaginaba que no iba a ser fácil rescatar a Noiholt, pero esto… ¡cómo es que _Umbrella_ sigue creando esos monstruos! – exclamó, furioso.

– Porque pueden – fue la simple respuesta de Ada.

– Malditos… tengo que avisarle a mi equipo – y reenvió el texto al celular de David.

La morena miró a Leon de reojo, y divisó de pronto el jet de Chris, que estaba escondido entre la maleza y bastante apartado de llegar a la fábrica. Por suerte ellos no tendrían que hacer eso. Siguió derecho, y aterrizó con mucha suavidad en el techo del edificio. El celular de Leon volvió a sonar.

– "Encontré a tu agente, está viva" – leyó en voz alta – tenemos que apresurarnos, Ada.

Se bajaron del jet y corrieron a la puerta de emergencia, entrando y bajando las cortas escaleras a gran velocidad. Abrieron la puerta y accedieron al quinto piso, sin saber que en ese preciso momento Chris Redfield discutía con Albert Wesker. Ada señaló hacia una dirección.

– Separémonos. Yo voy hacia allá, y tú sigue ese pasillo. Si no encontramos nada, nos vemos en el piso de abajo.

– No puedo hacer eso, no me has asegurado que la dejarás viva – rebatió.

– No le haré daño.

Leon la quedó mirando un momento, sopesando sus palabras. Concluyó que era más rápido que se dividieran y decidió confiar en la morena. Asintió sin decir palabra, y se fue en la dirección que le tocaba recorrer. Ada se giró hacia el lado contrario, trotó derecho por el pasillo y llegó a la gran puerta de metal. Sabía que la ausencia del agente le daba algunos minutos a solas con la chica, y era suficiente para cumplir con su misión.

Abrió la entrada y se encontró con Noiholt en el medio. Había llegado el momento. Sacó una pistola de su cintura y la apuntó cuidadosamente.

* * *

Chris Redfield volaba velozmente en dirección a Siberia, había recibido las coordenadas del lugar gracias a Leon, y su interior rebozaba de ansias por encontrarse con Wesker: esta vez sería la definitiva. Al fin podría capturarlo, y poner fin a sus malditos experimentos biológicos. Umbrella caería con él, y obtendrían cierta paz. Todo lo sufrido hasta el momento junto a Jill, Barry, incluso el escape de su hermana Claire, todo habría valido la pena.

Apretó el timón de su jet con la ira que llevaba contenida desde que estuvo a punto de matarlo en la isla Rockfort. En esa oportunidad, ambos rivales juraron terminar ese enfrentamiento la próxima vez que se encontraran. Toda su voluntad gritaba venganza, y no iba a desoírla.

Se dio cuenta que estaba llegando al lugar. Esa tenía que ser la dirección… parecía una antigua fábrica abandonada en medio de la nada, grande y con varios pisos. Su jet era más rápido que el de Leon, así que se adelantaría. _Sí… finalmente._

Aterrizó en un lugar apartado, no se iba a arriesgar a alertarle de su presencia. Se equipó con sus armas favoritas, una _Desert Eagle_ para enemigos menores, una _TMP_ por si acaso, su fiel machete de guerra, mucha munición y algunas granadas. Sí… con eso era suficiente. Y con Wesker, sus puños hablarían por él.

_Vamos por él, Redfield, es la hora de la venganza… por ti, por Jill, por Claire…_

Corrió amparado por la alta hierba y la cantidad enorme de vegetación. Sintió que volvía años atrás, cuando cruzaba el bosque hacia la mansión Spencer… sonrió torcido con el recuerdo. _Ojalá esta vez no me cruce con los malditos cerberus…_

Y como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, saliendo hacia un claro más despejado los vio. Tres perros zombies dispuestos a aguarle la fiesta. Ellos, sin embargo, no se percataron de su presencia… se paseaban en círculos, con su trote despreocupado y sus gruñidos aterradores. Chris tragó saliva. No deseaba desperdiciar munición con ellos, así que intentaría dar un rodeo lo más despacio posible, así no se darían cuenta que él estaba ahí. Comenzó a moverse siguiendo la dirección del viento, con la mayor cautela de la que era capaz. Casi dejó de respirar. Los bichos seguían distraídos, así que cuando tuvo una puerta casi frente a sí, decidió que era el momento de correr.

_Ahora o nunca… abro la puerta, me meto y lidio con lo que me encuentre…_

Empuñó la _Desert Eagle_ y se lanzó a la carrera. Los cerberus alzaron las narices en su dirección y aullaron de sorpresa, corriendo a su encuentro. Chris empujó la puerta y alcanzó a cerrar justo cuando un perro se lanzaba a morderle el cuello. Al cerrar, le dio en las bruces y sintió cómo gemía de dolor. Miró a todos lados y cuando vio que estaba solo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y dio un largo suspiro.

_Tengo que avisarle a Leon…_ pensó y rápidamente sacó su celular, tecleó a ultra velocidad *hay 3 cerberus en puerta oeste, cuidado* y lo envió. Se sentía algo culpable por no matarlos, pero no quería alertar innecesariamente a Wesker. Antes de partir nuevamente, dejó un mensaje redactado en el celular… lo guardó en su bolsillo, y volvió a la carrera.

Luego de subir cuatro pisos, llegó al quinto y decidió comenzar a barrer el lugar desde ahí. Su experiencia le decía que tenía mayores posibilidades de encontrarse con Wesker arriba, así que abrió la puerta de emergencia con sumo cuidado, revisó los alrededores y viéndose solo, entró con rapidez.

Corrió por un largo pasillo, abrió dos puertas con oficinas vacías, hasta que llegó a una diferente. La entrada era de metal y parecía ofrecer alguna resistencia. Sí, ése era el lugar, tenía que ser…

_Maldito, estoy seguro que aquí te escondes. _

Empujó con máxima suavidad, encontrándose con un escenario dantesco. Las paredes y el piso de madera lucían rayones de sangre, por todos lados. Alguien había recibido una paliza en ese lugar.

Y en el medio… una pequeña rubia de grandes ojos celestes, contextura atlética y mirada perdida. Sus rasgos estaban casi escondidos por las magulladuras, parecía tener golpes por todo el cuerpo, botaba sangre por la boca y tenía la cara inflamada y moreteada. No podía buscar a Wesker dejando a la chica en ese estado… parecía media muerta.

– Oye… – dijo con suavidad.

– ¡No te me acerques! – exclamó, alzando una mano débilmente – mira, a… a la izquierda…

En ese momento, Chris se dio cuenta que la chica hablaba con marcado acento alemán. _¿Alemán?_, _¡es ella, el agente que me dijo Leon!_

Se apresuró a enviar el mensaje que había dejado redactado, pensando en qué hubiera hecho de haber encontrado a la chica muerta… o no haberla encontrado.

– ¡No pierdas el tiempo, mira a tu izquierda! – chilló la alemana, haciendo que Chris se sobresaltara.

Guardó su celular y miró con rapidez en la dirección que ella le indicó.

Wesker estaba apoyado en la pared, con una maravillosa sonrisa torcida y disfrutando del espectáculo que se gestaba ante sus ojos.

– Pensé que no tendría necesidad de intervenir para matarte, Chris… – murmuró

– ¡Wesker! – rugió el moreno – ¡es momento de terminar lo que dejamos pendiente!

– Como gustes… supongo que es más entretenido que la chiquilla mate a sus amados compañeros en vez de a ti…

– ¿Qué? – pensó Chris, girándose para mirar a la chica. Aparte de verse como si no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida, su mirada… parecía concentrada en algo – ¿qué te hicieron? – gritó, dirigiéndose a ella.

– No importa… puedo soportarlo… cuidado con Wesker… – habló con mucha dificultad a través de su cara hinchada.

– ¡Maldito! – bramó enfurecido – ¿hasta cuándo experimentas tus mierdas?, ¡te mataré ahora y así no podrás hacerle daño a nadie, nunca más!

Chris se lanzó hacia delante para golpear a Wesker. Uno, dos, tres golpes, una patada, y no conseguía darle. Era aún más rápido de lo que recordaba. Recibió un golpe en las costillas como venganza y terminó en el suelo, recobrando el aliento frenéticamente. Wesker sonrió de nuevo y caminó rápidamente hacia otra puerta, atravesándola. Chris soltó una palabrota y se levantó, corriendo para seguirlo. No se le iba a escapar esta vez.

* * *

Respiro pesadamente. Wesker se ha cansado de golpearme y me ha dejado en el suelo, al medio de la habitación. Estoy evaluando mi estado mental, no quiero perder la concentración… ¿y si me transformo en algo horrible?, ¿y si me vuelvo un ser poderoso sin uso de razón, como _Hulk_?, eso no me puede pasar. Y si siento que estoy por perder el control… sí, tengo un método infalible para acabar con mi existencia sin hacer pasar por ello a nadie.

No quiero que sufran por mí. No lo merezco.

Veo que Wesker ha levantado la cabeza y mira hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. Sonríe… me da escalofríos verlo. Se vuelve hacia mí, acomodando sus lentes oscuros.

– Ha llegado el hombre que deseo derrotar con todas mis fuerzas – flexiona sus manos una contra la otra, haciendo sonar sus dedos a través de los guantes negros.

– ¿Qué…? – ¿está hablando de Leon?, necesito saberlo – ¿a quién te refieres?

– Pronto lo sabrás… tengo un sensor de comunicaciones que me alerta de cualquier señal externa que se infiltre… y esa señal corresponde a él… ese maldito, por fin le haré pagar… – me señaló con un dedo despectivo – tú te encargarás cuando entre por esa puerta. Y yo, seré un mero espectador – ríe de esa forma espeluznante que tan bien conozco ahora.

– No… no… – balbuceo patéticamente – no quiero matar a mis compañeros… – debo evitar hablarle de Leon. Tal vez no es él quien desea asesinar… debo controlarme…

– No tienes opción. Lo que te inyecté es un proyecto a largo plazo… tiene muchas diferencias con respecto a lo que hemos venido produciendo… lo mejor es que no tendrás más opción que obedecer mis órdenes, maravilloso ¿no?

– … – no soy capaz de responder. Mi respiración es lo único que se oye.

– Gracias a ti, podremos corregir y mejorar cualquier aspecto de este nuevo… parásito…

Me está dando detalles. ¿Es que realmente no espera que sobreviva?

Está seguro que moriré.

Mierda…. siento que mis ojos lloran por su cuenta, sin que yo se los haya ordenado. Maravilloso, el colmo del patetismo, pierdo control de mis funciones motoras. Ahora sólo falta que me orine, y todo sería perfecto.

Noto que Wesker se ha trasladado por la habitación, está evitando que lo vean cuando abran la puerta…

Necesito concentrarme en no perder el control. Si es Leon y yo no soy capaz de… no, impensable. _Concentración, recuerda tus años de entrenamiento, Noiholt… eres una Maüser, tu familia paterna estuvo toda en la milicia… tenacidad, Maüser… _pasan muchos minutos, estoy enfocada al máximo en mi cerebro… mantener el control…

La puerta se está abriendo. Trago saliva. Leon… por favor, quiero con toda mi alma que no seas tú. No soportaría hacerte daño… antes muerta…

Entra un joven de cabello oscuro y corto. La puerta se cierra tras él, y veo que es alto, de contextura trabajada y ojos desconfiados… tiene ropas de combate… ¿es un agente?

Está mirando la habitación con una mezcla de horror y reconocimiento… y sus ojos grises se posan en mí. Está sintiendo lástima de cómo me ve. Perfecto. Quiere hablar, balbucea algo, pero sigue sin decir nada. ¡Habla, maldita sea!

– Oye… – me dice ¡por fin!, aunque… ¿qué está haciendo?, quiere venir hacia mí. _¡No!_

– ¡No te me acerques! – chillo lo más fuerte que puedo, y levanto una mano deteniéndolo… a duras penas lo consigo. Tengo que advertirle de Wesker – mira, a… a la izquierda…

¿Qué coño?, ¡está sacando su celular!, maldita sea, siento ganas de abofetearlo… ¡concéntrate!

– ¡No pierdas el tiempo, mira a tu izquierda! – le grito, antes de no ser capaz de controlar los deseos que tengo de pegarle.

Da un respingo y guarda el aparato, bien… me está haciendo caso. Y por el cambio en su rostro, me doy cuenta que lo ha visto. Wesker choca las palmas de sus manos, está complacido… lo siento. Está feliz. ¿Así que este joven es quien desea acabar con toda su alma?

Por dios… estoy perdiendo la concentración… mi mente se nubla y sé que están intercambiando palabras y gritos… pero no soy capaz de entender o retener lo que ocurre… sé que _Neo_ lo ha llamado Chris… ¿será Chris Redfield?, es posible, tiene sentido que sea él… maldición… me está mirando de nuevo, con esos ojos escrutadores… quiere saber cuál es mi límite…

– ¿Qué te hicieron? – me grita.

– No importa… puedo soportarlo… cuidado con Wesker… –_ ¡no debes preocuparte por mí, so idiota!_, este tipo no tiene bien puestas sus prioridades.

– ¡Maldito! – brama, girándose a verlo – ¿hasta cuándo experimentas tus mierdas?, ¡te mataré ahora y así no podrás hacerle daño a nadie, nunca más!

Ha comenzado, intenta atacar a Wesker… y por supuesto, falla consecutivamente. Recibe un golpe en el estómago, que lo dobla por la mitad y lo hace caer no muy lejos de mí. Se ha levantado rápidamente y apenas puede respirar, pero no se rinde. Ahora entiendo por qué Leon dijo que era obstinado.

Me cae bien.

Wesker está caminando hacia la habitación contigua… ¿lo va a llevar ahí para pelear?, ¿entonces no seré yo quien lo mate?, no entiendo qué pasa. Me perdí parte de la conversación.

– ¡Mierda, joder! – escupe Chris, levantándose rápidamente y persiguiendo a Wesker, no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada llena de estupor.

Estoy sola de nuevo. Ni siquiera me atrevo a moverme, por miedo de perder el escaso control que he conseguido. ¿Qué pasa si por caminar, mi cerebro deja de controlar lo que sea que me hayan inyectado?, no puedo arriesgarme. Además, por algún milagro sigo viva, tengo que aprovechar que aún no me he convertido en _Hulk_.

Miro hacia mi estómago. La marca morada que delataba el derrame de mi riñón se ha reducido. ¿Me estoy recuperando mientras el parásito sigue dentro de mí?, posiblemente era eso lo que Wesker quería comprobar. Por eso se cuidó de no matarme.

_¡La puerta se está abriendo de nuevo!, que no sea Leon por favor… por favor… _

Mierda. Peor que Leon… es Ada. La última persona que quiero ver en el universo. Me mira con ojos llenos de horror, que controla rápidamente y los desvía hacia el costado. Baja la mano hacia su cintura, y saca una pistola extraña.

¿Me está apuntando?... sí.

Y de alguna forma, me siento feliz. No creo que consiga la cura a tiempo… al menos, ella me matará rápido ¿no?, creo que incluso sonrío. La tomé por sorpresa…

Me dispara, rápido.

Siento el impacto en el cuello, entre el esternón y el trapecio. Al instante, las fuerzas me abandonan y me desplomo como peso muerto en el suelo. Intento volver a sentarme pero no consigo mover nada… ¿me aplicó un paralizador?,

– Lo lamento – me dice, pero no parece arrepentida – no me puedo arriesgar a que me ataques, sé que te inyectaron el parásito.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – puedo moverme del cuello para arriba pero mis pulmones siguen funcionando, entonces el paralizador sólo ataca mis extremidades. Qué conveniente. Estoy a su merced.

– Debo ser rápida, Leon te está buscando – sus ojos se oscurecen, mientras sé que los míos brillan de emoción. Sin embargo, mis circunstancias… de nuevo, mis ojos hacen lo que quieren y lagrimean a su antojo.

– Haz lo que debas y lárgate, Ada – digo con voz quebrada, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. No quiero que, precisamente _ésta mujer_, me vea así. ¿Dónde están las telenovelas de Sam cuando las necesito como excusa para llorar?

– Me odias – afirma, mientras guarda el arma en su cintura y abre un pequeño morral, parece que busca algo.

– Desde que te metiste en mi vida sexual, antes no – admito, alzando la vista otra vez.

Ada se detiene en la búsqueda de _lo que sea que busca_, y me queda mirando extrañada. _Me mira, me mira… ¿es sincera…?_

– ¿Tu qué? – balbucea finalmente – cariño, lo que menos me importa es saber si tienes relaciones.

– Enviaste un mensaje a mi celular – levanto una ceja – me preguntaste cómo era el sexo con Leon.

– No fui yo – sentencia, mientras vuelve al morral.

– ¿Esperas que te crea?

– No. Eres libre de pensar lo que se te dé la gana – me sonríe.

_¡Me sonríe!_, o se burla de mí, o realmente no tiene nada que ver con el mensaje. ¿Le creo?

Por su expresión, parece que ha encontrado lo que busca. Es una jeringa, y un tubo vacío… _¿¡me va a extraer sangre!?_

– ¡Para, Ada! – chillo desesperada – ¿qué vas a hacer?

– Bueno… – vacila, luego se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa – creo que es un poco obvio…

– ¡NO! – vuelvo a chillar – ¡NO SE TE OCURRA HACERLO!

Obviamente, no me hace ningún caso. Calza el tubo en la jeringa, y saca un elástico del morral. Toma mi brazo izquierdo y le amarra la cinta, haciendo que aparezca la vena que busca… ha quitado la tapa a la cánula y rápidamente la inserta en mi arteria, el pequeño recipiente se llena con celeridad de mi sangre. No quiero esto, no lo quiero… no puedo soportar ser parte del nuevo descubrimiento de Umbrella…

– Por favor, no… – le ruego en contra de mi voluntad. Jamás pensé que me humillaría de esta manera, pero no soporto pensar que utilizarán mi líquido vital para más experimentos…

– Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti que por esto – agita el tubo con sangre frente a mis ojos – tu vida pende de un hilo.

– Ada, no… ¿de verdad piensas continuar el legado de Wesker? – mis ojos siguen sin hacerme caso, salpicando lágrimas furiosas al suelo de madera – ¿esos son los valores, las convicciones de las que se enamoró Leon? – estoy jugando sucio. Pero no me importa.

Ada pestañea confundida.

– Sabes Noiholt, no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi trabajo – su voz es dura – Umbrella, Wesker o quien sea continuarán experimentando, sin importar que esta muestra llegue a sus manos o no. ¿Te molesta que te hayan usado?, bien, no te olvides de ese sentimiento. Todos hemos sido marionetas de Umbrella alguna vez, y todos somos parte de esta eterna cadena de fatalidades. No te sientas especial sólo porque te han inyectado un proyecto. Estás igual de jodida que todos – escupe.

– ¡Ada! – grita una voz masculina que ambas conocemos bien.

Es Leon. No sé si chillar de emoción por verlo, o de ira porque me verá media muerta. El caso es que estoy chillando de todos modos así que… la razón ya no importa. Al menos no podré hacerle daño mientras el paralizante de Ada esté activo en mi cuerpo.

Entra caóticamente a la habitación, y su mirada vacila entre la mujer frente a mí, y yo. Creo que sus ojos revelan todas las emociones del universo en este momento. Ira, dolor, angustia, preocupación, alivio, de nuevo ira… ¿y yo?, como un estropajo pisoteado en el suelo, llorando como una Magdalena e incapaz de moverme del cuello para abajo. Genial. ¿Y Ada?, hermosa como siempre.

Me siento imbécil inmediatamente después de tener esos pensamientos superficiales. Espero no haberme orinado gracias al paralizante, porque sería la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

– Dime que no tienes nada que ver con su estado, Ada… – pregunta con mandíbula apretada.

– En absoluto. Estaba así cuando llegué – contesta con tranquilidad.

Leon busca mis ojos, esperando la confirmación de esa respuesta. Asiento con suavidad, no le mencionaré nada del paralizante porque gracias a eso él no está en peligro. Es lo único que me importa ahora. Las palabras de Ada me hicieron abrir los ojos…

Ella se levanta de mi lado, y guarda rápidamente el tubo con mi sangre en el morral. Al sacar la mano, tiene otra jeringa con una sustancia desconocida. Le sonríe a Leon, y se la arroja a las manos. Él apenas la ataja.

– Toma mi jet, yo tengo otros medios para irme. Inyéctale eso a tu alemana, guapo – guiña un ojo – y con eso se pondrá bien… si sobrevive, porque cuando mates el virus dentro de ella dejarán de regenerarse sus heridas. Yo esperaría un poco… el efecto del paralizante durará aún unos 20 minutos.

– ¡Wesker lo hizo! – exclamo, antes que Leon haga preguntas.

Ada me sonríe y camina hacia la otra puerta, donde Chris había entrado. Hace un gesto vago con una mano, y con la otra saca su pistola con gancho… vaya, había olvidado que tenía eso. Salta hacia un lado… había una ventana ahí, no lo sabía. Parece que se fue.

– ¡Ada, espera! – grita Leon, entre molesto y resignado. Me parece que ha usado esa frase muchas veces con ella. Se pasa una mano por la nuca en un gesto que no le veo a menudo. Luego se vuelve hacia mí, trotando y agachándose a mi lado. Creo que quiere decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras… – Noiholt, necesito llevarte a un hospital con urgencia. Te cargaré en brazos – y hace ademán de cogerme, pero duda porque me observa con más atención. Ha notado que no valgo una mierda en este momento.

– No siento nada del cuello hacia abajo, así que no me dolerá – le animo.

– Bien, eso… es conveniente – pronuncia la última palabra como si fuera un insulto.

– Deja de mirarme así – le regaño – estoy viva, y con un poco de suerte seguiré estándolo.

– Venga, vamos.

Me levanta como si fuera de cristal, y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Si tan sólo fueran otras circunstancias…

_Chris Redfield…_

Me agito de pronto. Leon frunce el ceño, mientras yo balbuceo repetidamente el nombre del joven moreno. En ese momento, entra en la habitación y nos ve.

– Wesker se ha ido – gruñe – me revienta. El hijo de puta se largó de pronto diciéndome "ya nos veremos de nuevo"

– Mi equipo debe estar abajo, Chris – dice Leon – ¿te importaría llevarlos contigo?, tengo que cuidar a Noiholt.

– Claro – hace mutis de la habitación.

Leon reanuda la marcha ahora que el joven se fue. Alcanzo a ver nuestro reflejo en una ventana mientras camina. Realmente, tengo pésimo aspecto, pero sé que antes estaba peor.

– No duele ¿cierto? – y me acaricia la mejilla con cuidado. Tengo ganas de llorar otra vez.

– Para nada. Hace rato parecía una marmota – bromeo, con ganas de distender el ambiente.

– ¿Qué…? –lo conseguí. Leon tiene ganas de reír, aunque no lo hará – me tenías muy preocupado, alemana patea traseros – dice tan suave que dudo haberle escuchado.

Llegamos al techo, donde está el jet que Ada decía. Me coloca con mucho cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, y me extraño que sea un modelo con dos asientos uno al lado del otro. La mayoría van hacia atrás… supongo que no debería preocuparme, es de Ada. Cualquier cosa de Ada puede ser diferente.

Se sienta al lado mío, cerrando la rara compuerta. Saca la jeringa del bolsillo, y quita la tapa. Me descubre el brazo y busca mi arteria… me dice que esperará 15 minutos para inyectarme. Y éstos pasan muy rápido… finalmente, la vacuna entra en mi torrente sanguíneo, y Leon arranca el jet para llevarme a un hospital.

Empiezo a sentir los efectos de la paliza.

Ningún dolor anterior se compara con el que atormenta ahora. El virus, y luego el paralizante, realmente atenuaban muchísimo la agonía que debí experimentar desde el principio. Me retuerzo en el asiento, incapaz de respirar sin sentir que los pulmones reclaman atención. Mis costillas, mi estómago, mis piernas… mi cara, por dios, los dos molares que perdí… me encojo, pensando que si ocupo menos centímetros cuadrados tal vez el dolor sea más soportable… siento que Leon me acaricia la cabeza con suavidad… en algún punto, eso me calma un poco, saber que está a mi lado y que no puedo herirlo…

Me sumo en la inconsciencia sin darme cuenta.

* * *

**17 de Abril de 2000**

Cuatro días después, Noiholt despertó en el _Central Clinical Hospital_, el mejor establecimiento Ruso al cual había sido trasladada desde la pequeña clínica en Siberia, donde Leon la había llevado de urgencia porque era el centro de salud más cercano.

La alemana pestañeó varias veces antes de lograr enfocar la mirada, se dio cuenta que Sam Reynolds estaba al lado suyo, dormida. Posiblemente habían estado turnándose para cuidarla, con Leon y… tal vez David, aunque en su fuero interno rogó porque el puertorriqueño no hubiera estado allí.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Leon. Noiholt lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, la mejor que podría presentar en ese momento, aunque su rostro estaba casi normal. No se habituaba aún a la falta de sus molares, pero ya podría recuperarlos.

Sam despertó también, y sus ojos verde marino brillaron al ver que su amiga había vuelto con ellos.

– Tengo una telenovela perfecta para este momento, nena – murmuró, levantándose de la silla y dejándole el puesto a su capitán.

– No lo olvidaré – respondió, mientras su mirada no perdía de vista al hombre que amaba.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Leon, tomándole una mano mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, dejándolos solos.

– Como de un millón de dólares – bromeó, sin atreverse a reír por miedo a sus costillas.

– Te hicieron un trasplante de riñón – habló muy serio – usaron el mejor cicatrizante, pero aún así no podrás viajar en por lo menos un mes.

– Me iré apenas me recupere.

– Sobre eso… Noiholt… no tienes que irte, lo sabes ¿no?

– Sí… – asintió, apretando la mano del agente – pero lo haré, porque ahora estás alterado y crees que lo único que quieres es estar conmigo. No estás pensando claro, yo quiero que seas libre de elegirme.

– ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?, casi te matan hace cuatro días – gruñó.

– Porque me pedirás que me quede. Y yo no puedo hacer eso.

Leon la miró atentamente, sopesando sus palabras. Sí, quería intentar que se quedara, pero ¿era lo mejor?

– Sí es lo mejor – Noiholt interrumpió sus pensamientos – por eso me iré. Quiero que resulte de verdad.

– Mujeres… – Leon sonrió ligeramente, acariciando la cabeza de la alemana. Había que concederle la razón cuando la tenía – pero mientras estés aquí, no vas a librarte de mi compañía.

– _Ich liebe dich__, herr Kennedy _– respondió la chica, al mismo tiempo que Leon alzaba una ceja reprobatoria – dije _"te quiero, señor Kennedy"_ – y sonrió, recibiendo una caricia en la mejilla por respuesta.

* * *

**Aloha!, ¿les ha gustado?, espero que sí :D así que como ven, ha terminado ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, sólo esta, me han preguntado varias personas si se acaba el fic y la respuesta es que AUN NO, lo escribo en mayúsculas no porque esté molesta (me encanta ver que les gusta mi fic :D) sino sólo para dejar claro que tenemos LeonxNoiholt para rato :D tengo aún muchas ideas en mi cabecita loca, como ven los capítulos han ido siendo cada vez más largos xD no me di cuenta de eso jajajajajajaj. Creo que volveré al estándar de nuevo, así publico más seguido :P y a ver si por fin continúo también el UA de Inuyasha que tengo botado jajajajajaj**

**Ary: mi linda Ary! :D me encantó la enumeración de cosas que te gustaron del cap anterior :D ¿qué piensas de Ada ahora?, imagino que la amas de nuevo xD esa mujer nunca se sabe con quién chucha está, jajajajaja. ¿Viste que no hubo Alice? :D espero que te gustara la participación de Chris en la historia, más adelante estoy segura que saldrá de nuevo… y Claire, la tengo pendiente tb *.***

**Jennifer: :D linda!, me tinca que Wesker se había colado en el avión antes que partiera… jajajajajaj xD espero que te gustara este cap :D **

**Mille: amiga!, fui tan feliz con tu review *.* me encanta que te guste la historia, ¿qué opinas de este cap? :D**

**Fatty: lindaaaa, ¿te gustó?, espero que se hayan ido la mayoría de tus dudas… dejé algunas cosas volando, pero eso es parte de la historia, por eso no revelé TODO xD pobre Noiholt, parece que dejará de sufrir por un rato… ¿o no? xD jajajajaja**

**Vero: me encantó tu review! :D me encantó que a pesar de tu enfermedad (¿? Jajajajaja xD) te decidieras a leerme no matter what, eres tan linda *.* ojalá te haya gustado el cap :D estúpido y sensual Wesker!, lo tengo reservado para más delante de nuevo… pero no me voy a espoilear con la historia xD aún tengo cuerda pa rato jajajajaja**

**Mía: qué linda, Mía! :D pero aún tengo muchas ideas como para terminar la historia ^^ así que don't worry, seguiré escribiendo por un buen rato :D jejejeje, me alegro que te gusten tanto los personajes, incluso la locura de David xD un besote, cariño!**

**Muchos saludos también a quienes me leen :D a Sarah xx, a Shock Theater, les cuento que el próximo capítulo es especial y extraño, porque vendrán los famosos "outtakes" que escribí cuando estaba inmovilizada por mi esguince de tobillo, y maté a varios personajes xDDD y también tendrán un poco de nexo con el capítulo que vendrá después. Ojalá les guste :D nos vemos! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todas y todos! :D el capítulo que prometí, los famosos "outtakes" xD, son, en general, escenas que descarté por diversos motivos: porque encontré que no calzaban, que no daban el pego con el carácter del personaje, porque no me gustaban, etc xD jajajajaja, pero como dije que iba a poner todas estas locuras, pues aquí van xD**

**Los "Killing time" son cuatro escenas donde maté a personajes mientras estaba postrada con mi casi fractura de tobillo xD, ****pero desde "The awakening" son escenas que narran lo que pasó después del capítulo 20, hasta el preludio de lo que ocurrirá en el 22.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva locura que se me ocurrió publicar xD**

* * *

**Chapter 21 "Outtakes"**

_**The 1**__**st**__** Kiss (Chapter 7, Grüneger, Austria)**_

– ¿Crees que podré… superar esto?, ¿recomponerme, reconstruirme?

– Sí – respondió con firmeza – lo harás. Lo sé.

– ¿Soy muy egoísta porque no quiero que me dejes…? – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

– No.

Leon se sorprendió de su respuesta aunque sabía que era cierto. Pero no esperaba reconocerlo a sí mismo tan fácil… quizás las palabras de Noiholt le afirmaron sus propios sentimientos por ella – _la quiero… ¿es posible?, sólo han transcurrido unos días…_ – pensó desconcertado.

En ese momento, Noiholt levantó la cabeza y le permitió ver su rostro, los ojos color cielo se clavaron en él de tal forma que no pudo apartar los suyos. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla incluso de su propio sufrimiento, no permitiría que se hundiera en la oscuridad… porque la quería…

Con cuidado, acercó su rostro al de ella y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a besarla realmente suave, temeroso de romper su voluntad si daba rienda suelta a sus emociones. Acarició sus labios suaves mojados de lágrimas, y alzando una mano, dedicó arrullos a su rostro empapado. Noiholt correspondía el beso con timidez.

– No me iré – aseguró, sin despegar su boca – no te voy a dejar. Aquí estoy.

* * *

_**The 1**__**st**__** Encounter (Chapter 10, Munich, Alemania)**_

Y de pronto, la sintió. Estaba justo detrás de ella… – _Scheiße_ – murmuró – me tienes Ada, muéstrate.

Escuchó atentamente cualquier cambio en la respiración de la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas… pero nada ocurría. Hasta que de improviso, la sintió moverse. Noiholt se giró rápidamente, bloqueando un golpe que iba directamente a su nuca. Se agachó, alargando un brazo para golpear el estómago de Ada, pero no llegó a concretarlo, pues ella era muy rápida. Ada se echó velozmente hacia atrás y trató de sacar su pistola, pero Noiholt la bloqueó una vez más, golpeando sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio. La morena usó su mano y suspendió su figura en perfecta perpendicularidad, acto seguido cayendo suavemente sobre sus tacones. Intentó golpear a Noiholt de nuevo, pero todos sus golpes fueron bloqueados… y viceversa.

Finalmente, Ada se apartó un tanto y sonrió. Sacudió el cabello de su hombro y al ver que Noiholt se relajaba, se acercó con mucha rapidez y le plantó un bofetón descomunal.

– Lo siento, pero me llamaste _perra_ sin razón alguna. Me lo debías – canturreó con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Te lo concedo – respondió, con la mejilla colorada por el golpe – pero si vuelves a acercarte a Leon como lo hiciste ayer, no sólo te llamaré _perra_, sino que además no respondo de mis acciones.

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Killing Time (Chapter 11, Munich, Alemania)**_

Leon giró sobre sus talones y corrió para coger a Robert del hombro, pero el chupador se levantó bruscamente y alzó una de sus garras, hiriendo al canadiense al instante. Su lengua se estiró como un chicle putrefacto enroscándose en su cuello y rompiéndolo, terminando así con su vida.

– ¡NO! – exclamó el agente, retrocediendo lo más rápido que podía – ¡monstruo maldito!

Y antes que el _licker_ se girara para acabar con él, el disparo de una ballesta atravesó el lugar, clavándose en la pared justo entre él y Leon, que miró hacia arriba de inmediato. Era Ada Wong, que bajaba de un salto para reunirse con él. Se giró en el aire para darle una patada al bicho, aterrizando sobre su cabeza y enterrándole el taco en la carne podrida. Voló grácilmente cuando el _licker_ se sacudió su presencia, y apoyó los zapatos en el suelo sin ninguna dificultad. Leon la miraba embobado, olvidando por un microsegundo que tenían un _chupador_ muy enojado casi al frente.

Noiholt y David irrumpieron en el lugar, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de Robert Blatstein. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de lamentarlo, pues el _licker_ chilló de ira y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Ada apuntó la ballesta de nuevo, y Leon disparó con su _H&K VP70_, ambos esfuerzos inútiles. David saltó hacia un lado, Noiholt corrió en otra dirección intentando distraerlo… pero el monstruo era más rápido de lo que esperaban, girándose hacia Ada y alargando su gran extremidad filuda con intenciones de partirla por la mitad.

La morena soltó un elegante insulto al darse cuenta que ya no tenía flechas para la ballesta, y retrocedió para evitar el embiste, encontrándose con la pared a su espalda. No podía alejarse.

– ¡ADA! – gritó Leon, lanzándose para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Todo pasó en escasos segundos. El horror de Ada, el grito de Leon, la sorpresa de David, y la rápida reacción de Noiholt, interponiéndose entre el licker y el agente, protegiéndolos del zarpazo que le desgarró el estómago en dos partes.

David, a punto de vomitar de la impresión, vació el cargador de su arma en el cuerpo del bicho, aunando ese daño al hecho por Robert. El licker chilló de dolor, desplomándose por segunda vez y aparentemente, la definitiva.

Leon saltó de proteger a Ada al pánico en tiempo récord. Soltó a la morena y corrió para ver a Noiholt, que yacía tumbada de lado en el suelo y acunada por un enorme charco de su sangre. No había vuelva atrás con esa herida.

Leon se agachó a su lado, intentando con sus manos sujetar los órganos internos que querían salir, y detener el río de líquido vital que corría por el suelo. Era imposible.

Gimió de rabia por no haber evitado esta tragedia. Por segunda vez, Noiholt lo había salvado y a diferencia de la primera, ésta vez no lograría sobrevivir. Los ojos color cielo de la chica deambulaban perdidos por la habitación, pero cuando encontraron los de Leon, se quedaron quietos. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción por verlo vivo, mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo despacio, ahorrándole más sufrimiento.

– Oh no… – murmuró Leon, incapaz de expresar algo más en ese momento. Y algo en su interior se desgarró, igual que en Raccoon City cuando se despidió de Ada. Era un muy cruel _dèjá vu_.

* * *

_**It's killing time 2 (Chapter 11, Munich, Alemania)**_

Noiholt y David irrumpieron en el lugar, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de Robert Blatstein. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de lamentarlo, pues el licker chilló de ira y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Ada apuntó la ballesta de nuevo, y Leon disparó con su _H&K VP70_, ambos esfuerzos inútiles. David saltó hacia un lado, Noiholt corrió en otra dirección intentando distraerlo… pero el monstruo era más rápido de lo que esperaban, girándose hacia Ada y alargando su gran extremidad filuda con intenciones de partirla por la mitad.

La morena soltó un elegante insulto al darse cuenta que ya no tenía flechas para la ballesta, y retrocedió para evitar el embiste, encontrándose con la pared a su espalda. No podía alejarse.

– ¡ADA! – gritó Leon, lanzándose para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Todo pasó en escasos segundos. Ada, dándose cuenta que el agente no sobreviviría a un ataque como ese, lo empujó hacia un lado, recibiendo el impacto en el pecho. Noiholt disparó a la cabeza del licker, aunando ese daño con el provocado antes por Robert. El bicho se desplomó en el suelo, aparentemente muerto sin vuelta atrás.

Leon sujetó a Ada con su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza. No era posible, por segunda vez la perdía… le acarició la mejilla, con un temblor trágico en las manos. Qué cruel dèjá vu.

Ada sonrió ligeramente, satisfecha de ver al hombre que amaba con vida. No alcanzó a confesar sus sentimientos esta vez, pero tampoco era necesario… y con un suspiro, se despidió de este mundo.

– Oh no… – murmuró Leon, incapaz de expresar algo más en ese momento.

Noiholt observaba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentía el dolor de Leon en carne propia y lo peor, no había consuelo posible en este momento para él.

* * *

_**It's killing time 3 (Chapter 12, Munich, Alemania)**_

Noiholt y David irrumpieron en el lugar, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de Robert Blatstein. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de lamentarlo, pues el licker chilló de ira y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Ada apuntó la ballesta de nuevo, y Leon disparó con su _H&K VP70_, ambos esfuerzos inútiles. David saltó hacia un lado, Noiholt corrió en otra dirección intentando distraerlo… pero el monstruo era más rápido de lo que esperaban, girándose hacia Ada y alargando su gran extremidad filuda con intenciones de partirla por la mitad.

La morena soltó un elegante insulto al darse cuenta que ya no tenía flechas para la ballesta, y retrocedió para evitar el embiste, encontrándose con la pared a su espalda. No podía alejarse.

– ¡ADA! – gritó Leon, lanzándose para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Todo pasó en escasos segundos. Ada, dándose cuenta que el agente no sobreviviría a un ataque como ese, lo empujó hacia un lado, recibiendo el impacto en el pecho. Y Noiholt, que había corrido para ayudarlos, fue alcanzada por la lengua elástica del licker en el cuello…

– ¡NO! – alcanzó a chillar el agente, mientras el bicho quebraba el cuello de la alemana, y Ada se desplomaba sin vida al suelo.

* * *

_**It's killing time 4 (Chapter 12, Munich, Alemania)**_

Pero David no hizo mucho caso y continuó acribillando y dejando a los infectados como coladores, sin que ello los detuviera demasiado. Leon, resignado, aprovechó una breve pausa en que el latino se detuvo a cargar su arma para retenerlo firmemente por uno de sus hombros.

– Hazme caso, Ortiz – murmuró con mandíbula apretada – NO gastes balas inútilmente. Es una orden, dispara a la maldita cabeza.

– ¡Pero capitán…!

– Si te digo esto, es porque conozco del tema – no había terminado la frase, cuando David se lanzó a atacar un infectado a lo loco – ¡a la cabeza, mierda! – gritó enfurecido.

David, nuevamente, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Acribilló el zombie que tenía al frente con fiereza, sin poder detenerlo con las balas. Intentó entonces disparar a la cabeza, pero ya era tarde. Antes que Leon o nadie alcanzara a reaccionar, David fue mordido por el _no vivo_ en el cuello, desangrándose estrepitosamente mientras caía al suelo. Una horda de infectados se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, devorándolo rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de Leon, Noiholt y Ada. Nadie pudo rescatarlo.

* * *

_**A big slap (Chapter 16, Moscú, Rusia)**_

– Hola – murmuró, tanteando terreno.

– Hola, Leon – contestó, sin despegar sus ojos celestes de él.

– Eh… – vaciló – lo de Ada…

– …

– ¿Qué viste?

– ¿Y dime, tu siguiente comentario dependerá de cuánto vi? – replicó, con marcado sarcasmo en el tono de voz – ¿si te digo que nada me mentirás?, ¿si te digo que todo… qué?

– A ver, partí mal esta conversación. Lo lamento.

– Pues no lo suficiente.

– Estás herida, lo comprendo, pero no dudes de lo que siento por ti.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Lo sabes…

– Sientes lo mismo por ella – sentenció.

– No para mantener una relación.

– ¿Qué rayos soy para ti entonces, Leon? – chilló, perdiendo paulatinamente el control – ¿soy tu maldito premio de consolación?, ¿estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con Ada?

– Yo… no…

– ¡Maldita sea, Leon! – avanzó un paso hacia él, plantándole un sonoro bofetón que dio vuelta la cara del aludido – ¡decídete, joder… que no soy tu puto juguete!

El agente la quedó mirando fijo, mientras su mano frotaba la zona agredida. Jamás imaginó que Noiholt perdería los estribos así, pero no podía culparla. Era su responsabilidad haberla llevado al límite.

Ella se dio cuenta que había traspasado la línea, por lo que se frotó la mano atacante y la sostuvo firmemente pegada al cuerpo, para que Leon no se diera cuenta que temblaba de ira.

– Perdóname por abofetearte – murmuró entre dientes.

– Es mi culpa – se encogió de hombros.

– Sí – asintió, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas – es tu culpa.

* * *

_**Puking rainbows (Chapter 18, Moscú, Rusia)**_

– ¡Me aburrí, Leon! – gritó, girándose hacia él y dándole un manotón en el brazo – es demasiado. Te habría explicado la razón de mi ira cuando llegaste, pero ¿qué pasó?, que vienes aquí y cuando te me acercas, me doy cuenta que hueles a ella. ¿Realmente esperabas una mejor reacción de mi parte?, ni siquiera lo has negado.

– Tú me pediste que fuera siempre sincero contigo – replicó, sujetando a Noiholt que intentaba darle otro manotón.

– Dios, Leon, qué haces… – murmuró ella, conteniendo el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

Leon la abrazó con fuerza, porque era la mejor forma de evitar que volviera a darle de manotones. Cuando sintió que dejaba de moverse, le soltó la muñeca y la obligó a pasar los delgados brazos por su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. No se le ocurría otra forma de calmarla y realmente necesitaba que le explicara qué había pasado en su ausencia. Le acarició la nuca y las orejas, cuidando de no jalarle alguno de sus aros, cuando la sintió estremecerse. Eso no lo esperaba, pues sabía que Noiholt odiaba las lágrimas y sólo lloraba cuando la situación la sobrepasaba. Pero esta vez no había hecho nada malo… ¿cómo podía calmarla, entonces?

– Cariño, lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

– Apuesto a que sí… – murmuró en respuesta, empapando la camisa azul oscuro del agente.

– Lo digo en serio – afirmó.

– Yo también – levantó la mirada, fijándola en la boca de Leon, recordando lo apetitosa que le resultaba.

Se relamió inconscientemente, y parándose de puntillas, alzó su rostro intentando besarlo. Como aún era muy baja para alcanzarlo, Leon se agachó y juntó sus labios con los de ella, besando de a poco, intensificando el ósculo conforme pasaban los segundos. Sintió que las manos de Noiholt se enredaban en su cabello y tiraban de él, obligándolo a apretarla con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, al límite de cortarle la respiración.

– Cabrón… – musitó – te quiero tanto que pierdo los estribos…

* * *

_**A never-sent letter (Chapter 19, Moscú, Rusia)**_

Leon dio una ojeada a su habitación con evidente desaliento. No había pasado siquiera un día de la partida de Noiholt, pero ya la extrañaba.

Suspiró, sentándose en su cama, no dispuesto a dormir aún. Y entonces, la vio.

Una pequeña hoja de papel doblada debajo de la lámpara de noche. Leon la tomó con cuidado y la desdobló, reconociendo la letra de Noiholt al instante.

"_Leon, escribir cartas se me hace muy cursi. Pero esta vez lo necesito, porque no sé por cuánto tiempo no te veré. Sé que me escribirás emails, y yo te los responderé, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero explicarte algunas cosas que no pude, probablemente despedirme de ti será muy duro y no podré llevarlo de buena forma… si te dije cosas desagradables al irme, perdóname. _

_Cuando te dije que lo nuestro siempre había sido una tontería, no fue en serio. Sí, yo te quise casi desde que nos conocimos, lo cual es muy extraño para mí, nunca me había pasado algo como eso. Pero me enamoré de ti mucho después. Por eso toda ésta situación me desespera. _

_La presencia de Ada es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a lidiar, pero también tú debes decidir cuidadosamente si te quedas conmigo. Tus sentimientos no están claros, y dudo que podamos estar juntos y bien bajo esas circunstancias, si cada vez que te encuentres con ella tus hormonas salen de fiesta y me abandonas. ¿Qué sería de mí, Leon Kennedy?, prefiero que lo nuestro termine a estar siempre con miedo a que me dejes._

_Estos ocho meses, quiero que sopeses las opciones con mucho cuidado. Y cuando decidas, yo estaré feliz de saber el resultado, me elijas o no."_

* * *

.

.

.

_**The awakening**_

– Por favor Leon… me tratas como una inválida – se quejó Noiholt.

– Shh, come tu comida sin reclamar – la acalló el aludido – estás convaleciente y no te hace bien andar de un lado a otro – levantó su dedo índice cuando vio que quería protestar de nuevo – COME.

Noiholt le miró enfurruñada por algunos segundos, pero finalmente se rindió y comenzó a deglutir. El gobierno estadounidense le pagaba a la alemana un bonito departamento en el centro de Washington, mientras duraba su recuperación. Luego, se iría a otro país aún no definido para comenzar su entrenamiento especial como agente de apoyo. Leon no estaba muy contento con ello, pero a pesar de sus reparos debía reconocer que era lo más justo permitir a la chica que hiciera su vida sin depender de él. Además, la había engañado con Ada en, al menos, dos oportunidades, por lo cual no tenía derecho a reclamo.

Noiholt, debido a su trasplante de riñón, tenía una dieta estricta de alimentos suaves y cargados de proteína, y medicinas que debía tomar al pie de la letra, pues éstas evitaban que su cuerpo rechazara el órgano nuevo. Por suerte, los adelantos de la medicina le permitirían estar como nueva en muy poco tiempo. Pero estar en cama por dos semanas desde que salió del hospital la tenía francamente de los nervios.

Leon se mostraba paciente pero firme con sus cuidados, y Noiholt a pesar de la incómoda situación, se sentía feliz de contar con él. Prácticamente se había mudado con ella para encargarse de sus cuidados. Era más de lo que podía pedir de nadie, y las visitas de Sam la hacían feliz a pesar de no manifestarlo a viva voz.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Leon, luego de un rato viéndola comer.

– Rico – sonrió encantada – esta sopa de pollo es maravillosa. Nosotros no tenemos platillos así.

– Bueno, un día tendrás que cocinarme comida alemana ¿no?

Y notó que Noiholt enrojecía furiosamente con ese comentario. _Adorable…_ pensó, satisfecho de comprobar que aún conseguía sonrojarla con sus comentarios. Decidió continuar.

– Además… aún no me has llevado a beber cerveza típica alemana.

– C-claro que sí… – tartamudeó – comida, cerveza…

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, usando su tono más inocente.

–Tú… – lo miró atentamente – Leon, tu tono… es que, tú sabes… cuando me…

Pero no pudo continuar la idea, pues el agente selló su boca con un apasionado beso francés.

¿Qué importaba mañana en ese momento?, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. _Ahora_ era lo más importante. Y _ahora_ estarían juntos.

* * *

_**Farewell **_

Estoy a punto de tomar el avión para viajar a Europa. Aún no sé exactamente a dónde me llevan, pero ya carece de importancia.  
Despedirme por segunda vez de Leon ha sido, tal vez, más dura que la primera. En ese momento estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero ahora… este último mes ha sido tan dulce… temo equivocarme. Tengo miedo de haberme empecinado con la idea de que separados estaríamos mejor, que él podría pensar con cuidado si quiere más a Ada que a mí, pero ahora estoy asustada. Sé que no debo arrepentirme, pero aún no me he ido y ya lo extraño. Esto va a ser aún más duro de lo que imaginaba.

Leon ha dejado mi maleta cerca de mi mano. Es tan alto… que me cuesta verlo a veces.

– Me escribirás ¿no? – me pregunta. ¡Cómo cree que podría estar ocho meses sin saber de él…!

– Claro – sonrío con la mayor serenidad que soy capaz.

Quiero besarlo, pero no puedo. No sería correcto. Ya quebranté las reglas muchas veces mientras me cuidó en mi convalecencia. Debí respetar el espacio que había impuesto, pero… tenerlo tan cerca, poder sentirlo a mi lado, oler su aroma a tarde lluviosa… era imposible detenerme, y ya lo estaba besando de nuevo sin parar.

Sé que él también quiere besarme, y que está en la misma disyuntiva que yo.

Así que termino con la tortura y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo aprieto con mucha fuerza y hundo la cara en su pecho fuerte. Es lo que más me gusta de él. Sus abrazos me reconfortan tanto, que dejo de sentir la sangre fluir por mis venas y sólo floto a la deriva…

Siento que sus manos enrollan mi espalda, y una de ellas me acaricia la nuca con delicadeza. Podría quedarme así para siempre. Adoro su toque. Adoro ser tan baja, y calzar perfectamente en su cuerpo trabajado.

Pero quiero más.

Levanto la cabeza y doy un pequeño salto, subo los brazos a su cuello, colgándome de él. Ahora he hundido la cara en su hombro, en su cuello, y me importa una mierda si el mundo nos ve. Siento que es él ahora quien me coge por la cintura y me aprieta hasta quitarme el aliento. Luego, demasiado pronto… me baja.

Doy unos pasos, cojo mi maleta y voy a esperar mi vuelo. Le sonrío por última vez. Quiero creer que todo estará bien, y es el único pensamiento que me impide ponerme a llorar como una idiota.

_Nos vemos, señor Kennedy…_

* * *

_**Email interchange**_

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:15  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** Prueba

Estoy probando tu dirección de email.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:17  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

Funciona bien.

¿Leon S. Kennedy?

¿"S" como "Spencer", "Samuel" o "Simon"?

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:19  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

¿Spencer?, se te han ocurrido los peores nombres, alemana patea traseros.

Además, yo no te he preguntado por tus "A.C.". Yo sólo conozco tu primer nombre.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:20  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

Oh, mis nombres son un fastidio. Sólo me gusta el primero.

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:21  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

Dímelo. El mío es Scott.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:23  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

Leon Scott Kennedy… me gusta, te viene muy bien.

Mejor dejemos los míos en el misterio… ¿te parece?

¿No deberías estar trabajando?

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:27  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

¿Se te olvidó que tengo acceso a tu ficha en la intranet?, nunca me había fijado. Noiholt Arabelle Carleigh Maüser. Tres lindos nombres… ¿por qué no te gustan?, yo creo que dan el pego contigo. Y aún no empieza mi jornada laboral.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:30  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

Que tengas un buen día.

Sabes… hoy viajo a Vietnam. Van a someterme a condiciones extremas, no saben que ya las he vivido bastante.

La canción que escuché ayer me recordó a ti. Se llama "Cover my eyes" de Marillion. Es como me haces sentir, _"pain and heaven"_.

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:32  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

No sé por qué, siempre te vas más lejos de lo que espero.

Es un honor ser recordado con esa canción.

Cuídate… vuelve en una pieza.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Miércoles, 31 de Mayo de 2000 07:35  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Prueba

Nos vemos.

PD: Te amo, Leon Scott Kennedy.

* * *

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Viernes, 29 de Septiembre de 2000 12:45  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** Regreso y…

Herr Kennedy, he salido de Vietnam. Un entrenamiento durísimo, pero me siento más fuerte que antes.

Ahora estoy en China. Por favor, dile a Xiao-Yang que le llevaré los huevos conservados que me pidió. No me ha contestado el email que le mandé… (Probé uno y son asquerosos, pero ellos dicen que hacen muy bien a la salud así que… supongo que está bien)

¿Cómo estás tú?

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Viernes, 29 de Septiembre de 2000 12:51  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Regreso y…

Menos mal que me das señales de vida. Pareces un ectoplasma, desapareciendo a cada rato y apareciendo en otro lugar.

Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Le daré tu mensaje a Hong.

Estamos bien, con mucho trabajo.

Noiholt, ¿te das cuenta que desapareciste por cuatro meses?, esperaba un saludo más afectuoso.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Viernes, 29 de Septiembre de 2000 12:52  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Regreso y…

¿Qué tan afectuoso?

¿El afecto que te da Ada, por ejemplo, cada vez que vuelven a encontrarse?

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Viernes, 29 de Septiembre de 2000 12:53  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Regreso y…

Eres una mujer bastante celosa. No la he visto desde la última vez que tú muy bien recuerdas.

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Viernes, 29 de Septiembre de 2000 12:58  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Regreso y…

Te extraño mucho, Leon. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Perdóname, se me olvidó un poco que no me debes explicaciones de tu vida.

Tu canción ahora es "Human" de The Human League. La letra retrata perfectamente lo que nos ha pasado.

_Bis nachher!_

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Viernes, 29 de Septiembre de 2000 13:01  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Regreso y…

Y así es como me haces buscar un diccionario de alemán para saber que esa frase significa "nos vemos".

* * *

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Lunes, 18 de Diciembre de 2000 07:32  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** Cumpleaños

¿Hola?, ¿sigues viva?

Me informaron que pronto vuelves.

Además hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que… felicidades, por tus 21 primaveras. Eres un bebé.

¿Aún estás en China?

**From:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Sent:** Lunes, 18 de Diciembre de 2000 07:38  
**To:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Subject:** RE: Cumpleaños

Te informaron bien. Sí… este país me encanta.

Supongo que viste eso de mi cumpleaños en mi ficha… eh, gracias. ¿Pero, sabes?, más importante que eso, pronto se cumple un año desde que te conocí. Podrá ser una tontería, pero es una fecha muy importante para mí. Volveré antes que se cumpla.

Tu canción hoy es "I drove all night" de Cyndi Lauper.

Quiero verte… si tú lo quieres también.

**From:** Leon S. Kennedy  
**Sent:** Lunes, 18 de Diciembre de 2000 07:41  
**To:** Noiholt A. C. Maüser  
**Subject:** RE: Cumpleaños

Yo iré a recogerte al aeropuerto cuando vuelvas.

Y podremos conversar.

.

.

.

Noiholt se quedó mirando el monitor un buen rato. Quería entender la intención en la frase de Leon… "podremos conversar", ¿qué exactamente?, suspiró esperanzada. Tal vez las cosas estaban claras en esta oportunidad… y todo saldría bien…

* * *

**¿Y?, ¿qué les pareció?, así son mis locuras xDDDD gracias a mis Drama Queens, a Sarah xx, a Mía, a Shock Theater y a todos quienes me leen :D en el próximo cap, contestaré apropiadamente los reviews, porque este cap se me hace muy extraño para hacerlo xDDDD jajajajaj, pero les prometo que me encantan todos los que recibí *.***

**Besos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**The Reunion, December 31**__**th**__** 2000**_

El avión llegaba cerca de las 14:00. Leon caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro en el hall del _Aeropuerto de Seattle Tacoma_, no estaba nervioso sino ansioso, esperar no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado… sin embargo, las experiencias con zombies y _Umbrella_ lo habían obligado a desarrollar esa parte de su personalidad que no tenía ganas de entrenar.

Cuando anunciaron que el vuelo venía con retraso, Leon tomó asiento cerca de la aduana y se cruzó de brazos. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que Noiholt había partido y aunque ambos mantuvieron comunicación relativamente bien, las cosas para Leon no habían cambiado mucho. Quería verla y conversar… explicarle las conclusiones a las que había llegado en esos largos meses…

Suspiró. No sabía si había alguna cosa nueva que pudiera ofrecerle, más que su deseo de estar con ella, el cual no había hecho más que aumentar con su ausencia. ¿Y si esta vez…?

– ¡Leon!

El aludido se dio vuelta rápidamente, reconociendo su voz como si nunca hubiera estado lejos. Pero la chica que se encontró avanzando hacia él era un poco diferente a las imágenes que se atropellaban en su mente.

Noiholt se veía en el tope de su habilidad física. Había ganado algo de peso, mejor dicho, de masa muscular. Su cuerpo seguía siendo menudo y delgado, pero se apreciaba más fuerte en comparación con sus recuerdos. Su maquillaje era agresivo, sus ojos color cielo estaban delineados por un fuerte tono azul eléctrico y los labios, con un rojo tipo vino tinto.

Llamaba también la atención de Leon que su mechón negro con blanco había desaparecido, dando paso al cabello rubio en todo su esplendor, desde arriba hasta la mitad de la cabeza. El resto eran mechas negras y rojas intercaladas, que le daban un aspecto más adulto y provocativo.

La ropa era un punto aparte. Llevaba unas calzas negras pegadas a las piernas que realzaban su dureza muscular, un vestido corto de color celeste claro y un chaquetón negro encima, que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

Leon la miró un momento con la boca abierta, hasta que recordó dónde estaban y la cerró bruscamente. Caminó hacia ella para ayudarla con la maleta, pero su mirada le indicó a Noiholt que le había gustado el cambio de look. Consiguió su objetivo, deslumbrarlo y mostrarle que había madurado algunas ideas esos meses lejos de él.

Caminaron en silencio, la alemana con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y Leon pensando en la conversación que tendrían luego.

Cuando ella terminó de tramitar su llegada en la aduana, ambos salieron del aeropuerto. Aún no intercambiaban ninguna palabra.

Leon le abrió la puerta del pasajero, dejó la maleta en el asiento de atrás y subió a su jeep. Antes de encenderlo, dio un largo suspiro y se volteó a mirarla. Noiholt le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Pasó un minuto sin que ninguno se moviera.

– Te ves muy bien – habló Leon por fin, sujetando el manubrio con ambas manos.

– Gracias… tú te ves igual – bromeó, haciendo una mueca simpática – igual… igual de atractivo – rectificó, fallando en su intento por no tartamudear.

– Es agradable saber que aún puedo ponerte nerviosa – murmuró, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

– Dudo que eso vaya a cambiar alguna vez – admitió cerrando los ojos, para así disfrutar más de ese toque ardiente que tanto echó de menos.

– ¿Dónde quieres ir? – inquirió, colocando la llave en el contacto.

– ¿Tu departamento…? – la respuesta terminó sonando como una pregunta. Carraspeó – me dijiste que debíamos conversar en el último email que me enviaste… y no sé si te parece bien hacerlo allá… o tal vez prefieres un restaurante…

– Mi departamento es ideal. Vamos – giró la llave, dándole vida al motor.

– Gracias… – musitó, sin saber qué más decir.

Leon condujo en silencio por las calles de Seattle, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Estacionó, e invitó a la chica a pasar.

El departamento estaba tal cual ella lo recordaba. Decoración austera pero precisa, cómodo, muebles repartidos de la forma más conveniente, un enorme televisor de 32'' al medio de la sala, cocina pequeña y notoriamente jamás usada, el computador con su mueble y silla correspondiente hacia el lado contrario, la gran habitación con cama tamaño King y baño completamente equipado. Su mirada se dirigió al bar sin pensarlo, hacia donde caminó a paso decidido y, sin preguntar, sirvió dos compas de brandy para la conversación que se avecinaba. Nunca olvidó que ese trago era el favorito de ambos, lo cual era una maravillosa coincidencia.

Aún en silencio, le tendió un vaso a Leon y dio un sorbo al suyo, cerrando los ojos mientras tragaba. Era una deliciosa sensación que echaba de menos.

– No pude beber una gota de licor en casi ocho meses… – dijo suspirando – ¿tienes idea de cómo se me hacía agua la boca si pasaba cerca de un bar?

– Bueno, supongo que tendré que ponerme celoso de mi propio brandy – habló en tono burlón.

– ¿Por qué? – fingió inocencia, agitando las pestañas.

– Tú lo acabas de señalar… echabas de menos beber una copa. Pero no has dicho nada de mí – ahora él daba un sorbo.

– ¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas ya, señor Kennedy? – se puso frente a él, mirándolo hacia arriba gracias a su corta estatura – ¿Qué te extrañé, que te quiero, que sigo enamorada de ti a pesar de la distancia? – sonrió de lado – elige por dónde empezar.

Leon la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta el sillón más amplio de la sala. La hizo sentarse dándole la cara, para poder apreciar todas sus reacciones sin perderse detalle.

– Creo que esta vez me toca hablar a mí – Noiholt abrió los ojos, sorprendida – todo lo que pasó desde que nos encontramos con Ada la primera vez en Alemania, hasta la última ocasión en esa ciudad de Siberia donde Wesker te tenía como rehén – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de brandy. Noiholt le miraba sin ocultar su impresión – traté de convencerme que no necesitaba a Ada, pero la verdad es que no logré engañarme a mí mismo.

La alemana tragó saliva, dando un rápido sorbo a su licor. Algunos pensamientos desagradables corrieron por su mente sin que pudiera detenerlos, obligándola a bajar la mirada para que Leon no leyera a través de sus ojos.

Pero no contaba con que el agente la conociera tan bien como lo hacía.

–Mírame, Noiholt – le ordenó suavemente, cogiéndola de la barbilla y subiéndola para encontrar sus pupilas – necesito saber que no te hago más daño del que ya te he causado al decirte eso.

– No – respondió, hipnotizada por la fuerza en esos orbes azules – lo sabía… lo intuía.

– Bien… – sonaba aliviado. La soltó – pensé mucho en este tiempo. Y llegué a una conclusión… siempre tuviste razón. Mi relación con Ada ha sido puramente carnal. Tenemos una química enorme, que se dispara con sólo compartir el mismo metro cuadrado. O menos. Estando en el mismo perímetro, siento esa fuerza que me obliga a tenerla. Es extraño, y algo de cierta forma inevitable. Y créeme, intenté no acercarme, pero fue imposible. Aunque logré contenerme y no besarla la última vez que nos vimos, sería injusto que te prometiera no verla más, siendo que estoy seguro, la encontraré muchas veces en mi vida y no podré eludirla. Lo lamento, no quiero mentirte en nada.

– Está bien – asintió, volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

– Si me preguntas qué quiero… – vaciló. Dio otro sorbo a su brandy – sí, respondería "a ti". Pero creo que no estoy en posición de elegir si continuamos o no nuestra relación, puesto que he sido un egoísta todo el tiempo y nunca te di la opción de dejar las cosas. Tal vez debí ser más… no debí continuar contigo sabiendo que te hacía daño – bajó la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la nuca – lo siento.

– No.

Leon alzó la vista rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta de Noiholt.

– ¿No? – repitió, sin comprender.

– Parece que ahora me toca a mí – tragó todo el contenido de su vaso, vaciándolo con rapidez – no te disculpes por cosas que escaparon a tu control. Fui yo la que no te dio elección. Y me di cuenta que esa es mi forma de quererte… – levantó una mano y tomó una cadena que llevaba al cuello, que no se veía antes pues estaba escondida bajo el cuello del vestido. Se la quitó y la dejó caer en la palma de Leon, que pudo apreciar un lindo dije de plata compuesto por un candado y una argolla, entrelazados. Contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta – cuando vi este collar en un escaparate de _Okinawa_ no pude evitar pensar en ti y en mí. ¿Te das cuenta, verdad Leon?, representa la forma en que yo me aferro a ti, como si fueras lo único que existe en la tierra.

– Eso… – frunció el ceño – no puedo decir que eso está bien.

– Pues yo tampoco – concordó alegremente – pero no sé funcionar de otra manera. Así como tú no te explicas la conexión irrompible que tienes con Ada, yo no sé amarte sin verte como si fueras la maravilla más grande del mundo. Es una tontería, pero así soy.

Leon la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Estaba casi aturdido por la intensidad en los sentimientos de Noiholt y su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando. Sí, su amor era un poco enfermizo, pero de alguna forma se ajustaba a lo que él deseaba obtener inconscientemente, primero de Ada, y que nunca consiguió: que ella lo necesitara por encima de todas las cosas. Ahora se dio cuenta que también lo buscaba en su alemana pero ¿estaba bien permitirle profundizar una dependencia tan grande de su persona?

– La cosa es, Leon, que te puse en una encrucijada por la que no debiste pasar – continuó hablando, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente – te hice elegir entre Ada y yo, cuando eso nunca fue lo que estuvo en cuestión. Te pregunté varias veces si querías estar conmigo, y siempre dijiste que sí. Pero lo que me dolió fue otra cosa, no…

– ¿Estás de broma? – la interrumpió, asombrado – ¡cualquier mujer se habría cabreado de mi actitud!, tú sólo actuaste como debías.

– Pues yo tengo una manera muy extraña de ver la vida – pestañeó – prefiero que te quedes conmigo a no tenerte en lo absoluto. Sé cuánto te gusta Ada y el asunto de su conexión, pero yo también puedo ser perfecta para ti – enderezó los hombros, con una mezcla de orgullo y alegría – si decides quedarte conmigo, el tiempo me dará la razón. Soy demasiado obstinada como para renunciar a ti sin intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

– Noiholt… – murmuró, sin saber cómo responder a esa afirmación.

– Sabes que no te ahogaré, ni te impediré hacer nada. Soy una mujer celosa y seguiré siéndolo, pero ésta vez la decisión la tienes tú, Leon.

– No lo creo. Eres tú la que saldría herida – desvió la mirada.

– ¿Y tú no? – sonrió torcido.

Leon se echó hacia atrás, como buscando perspectiva al asunto. Sí, quería estar con ella más que cualquier cosa, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño… él podría enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos con relativa tranquilidad, pero no deseaba herir de nuevo los sentimientos de Noiholt a causa de su individualismo.

– ¿Crees que eres egoísta? – adivinó la alemana, provocando sorpresa en Leon – yo también lo soy. Lo suficiente como para pedirte que reconsideres nuestra relación. Pero también tengo algo de orgullo, y por eso hoy será la única vez que conversemos de esto. Si dijeras que prefieres no volver conmigo me dolería, pero te dejaría tranquilo y ten por seguro que no te perseguiría.

– Es que… – se detuvo, buscando las palabras exactas.

– Te amo – susurró mientras se arrodillaba en el sillón, alzando la cadera, pegándose a su cuerpo, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y dejando sus pechos a la altura de su rostro varonil – si me vas a hacer sufrir tienes mi permiso, _hazlo_ – remarcó la palabra – pero no me voy a quedar con la duda de qué hubiera pasado si… – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – no, eso no va conmigo.

Leon, completamente mudo, trasladó sus manos a las caderas de la chica y la acarició, recordando lo mucho que le gustaban.

– Entonces, podemos concluir que ambos somos egoístas y que por tanto, seguiremos intentándolo de puro obstinados – comentó con suavidad, ampliando el área que tocaba mientras el nivel de su libido subía con rapidez.

– Sí – asintió enérgicamente – pero esta vez sí va a resultar.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

– Porque a diferencia de la primera vez, tú pareces tener claros tus sentimientos. Eso es lo que me puso mal antes… – desvió la mirada, recordando – no sabías lo que hacías. Querías estar conmigo y también con Ada. Nunca debí presionarte para que eligieras. A mí ya no me molesta que tengan esa conexión… lo que me interesa es que tú sepas que a pesar de eso, sólo quieres estar conmigo. Y tal parece que estos meses de separación te han aclarado… así que… – volvió a mirarlo, ladeando la cabeza – ¿qué decides?

Leon deslizó una mano hacia el trasero de la chica, apretándola antes de contestarle con la mirada. Sí, merecía la pena intentarlo y sí, claro que quería.

Noiholt soltó un pequeño chillido, dejándose caer encima de él y tirándolo de espaldas al sillón.

– ¿Auch? – se quejó el agente, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

– Prepárate, _herr_ _Kennedy_. No sólo he echado de menos beber licor – dijo con expresión traviesa.

– ¿Entonces, sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo? – hizo un leve mohín, que pareció más una mueca.

– Eres un muy, muy lindo _boy toy_ – apretó su boca con dos dedos – y además, eres mío – recalcó, soltándolo.

Leon se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento por contener las ansias que ya hacían estragos en su masculinidad. Parece que iba a ser una larga tarde de mimarse mutuamente.

Respirando agitadamente, ambos encontraron el camino a sus labios y los unieron en un beso cargado de reencuentro, de ausencias y necesidad. Querían a toda costa meterse en la piel del otro, hurgarse y succionarse como si fuera la primera vez.

Leon levantó el corto vestido de Noiholt y tuvo fácil acceso a sus glúteos. La amasó sin descanso y sin dejar de besarla, la deseaba con redoblada intensidad debido a la separación. ¡Qué lista había sido esa chiquilla al irse!

La alemana se apartó un poco, sentándose definitivamente a horcajadas encima de él y dirigió sus manos hacia la cremallera de su pantalón, abriéndola a tirones, ansiosa por probarlo de nuevo. Le quitó la prenda y la ropa interior tipo _bóxer_, se lo llevó a la boca con avidez. Sabía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Succionó con suavidad, jugando con la lengua, provocándolo hasta el límite. Leon gimió de placer, llevando una mano hacia su clítoris y masajeándolo con la palma, la otra mano se aferró a la cadera de la chica y la guió mientras ella continuaba haciéndole sexo oral. Apretó los dedos en su piel de porcelana y disfrutó.

Cuando notó que estaba lista para recibirlo, la tumbó de espaldas en el sillón y esta vez fue él quien se montó encima, incrustándose dentro de su hendidura y embistiéndola cada vez más ligero. Noiholt chilló y le clavó las uñas en el pecho, corriéndose fuerte y escandalosamente rápido considerando que llevaban minutos haciendo el amor.

– Sí que me extrañabas – se burló Leon.

– ¡Dame placer, esclavo! – se burló ella de vuelta, riendo y simulando que le daba con un látigo.

– Uhm… tú lo pediste.

Noiholt se impresionó del brillo malicioso en los ojos azules de su hombre, era tal la sensualidad emanando de ellos que tragó saliva, convencida que le iba a llevar más allá del límite. Y ella lo seguiría donde fuera, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo.

Aquella tarde y noche pasaron rápidamente. Hicieron el amor de forma desenfrenada, deteniéndose sólo para ducharse y beber más brandy. Se durmieron borrachos de licor y placer cuando el sol empezaba a salir nuevamente, dando comienzo al año 2001.

Todo iría de bien a mejor a partir de ese instante.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**All over again, June 28**__**th**__** 2002**_

No se habían separado nunca por mucho tiempo, pues las misiones que les había tocado siempre estaban juntos, o a lo más una semana lejos. Esta vez, sin embargo, Leon fue enviado a América del Sur como parte de un destacamento militar secreto, para infiltrarse en la mansión de un mafioso, la cual se encontraba convenientemente en medio de la selva. Y Noiholt no había sido designada dentro de dicho destacamento.

Había estado algo triste, pero tenía que entender que así era la vida de los agentes. No podía sentirse mal por ello. Despidió a Leon con una sonrisa, rogando que tuviera éxito y no lo matara un aborigen.

Cuando lo vio saliendo de la aduana, trotó alegremente a su encuentro. Estaba vivo, entero y parecía haber tenido una experiencia infernal. Pero cuando lo tuvo cerca se detuvo en seco, preguntándose la razón de su expresión sombría.

– _Umbrella_ – dijo él, sin saludar.

– Oh… – tragó saliva – ¿no habían desaparecido ya?

– Ellos siempre tendrán coartadas por todo el mundo… – sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro – es horrible la gente que sufre por su culpa.

– Leon – le tomó una mano, apretándola para que la viera a los ojos – cuando lleguemos a casa, cuéntame todo y sácalo de tu sistema.

– Sí.

– ¿Dónde…?

– Tu lugar.

Noiholt asintió, sabía que Leon no quería llegar al suyo. Y creía entender por qué, así que no lo presionó y se lo llevó a su departamento.

Conversaron toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, las circunstancias habían sido duras, Noiholt se emocionó al escuchar la historia de Manuela y el triste final que tuvo. Acompañarlo era lo único que podía hacer, y lo cumplió con maestría.

Aunque no compartían el mismo apartamento, prácticamente vivían juntos. Noiholt era inflexible en ese tema, no quería ahogar a Leon estando todo el tiempo con él, a pesar de que no se veían siempre gracias a sus trabajos. Pero interactuar entre los ambientes refrescaba la relación, tenían ropa y artículos de aseo en sus respectivos departamentos, así que podían "vivir" en cualquiera. A Noiholt le gustaba mucho el de Leon, y prefería quedarse allí argumentando que el suyo no tenía nada de ella.

Pero no era tan así, pues Leon se levantó a tomar agua y vio una foto antigua cerca del televisor de la sala. La tomó para apreciarla mejor, viendo dos personas sonrientes con un bebé en brazos. El hombre era un alemán en toda la regla, cabello rubio oro y corto al estilo militar, mandíbula cuadrada y gesto duro en la boca, sin embargo sus ojos celeste cielo eran sorprendentemente dulces y su expresión era de total orgullo. La mujer a su lado era muy baja en comparación a él, un cabello rubio más parecido al blanco que al oro y largo hasta los hombros, mentón redondeado, nariz fina y boca gruesa y atrayente. Sus ojos eran gris claro y brillaban como joyas. Y al medio, una bebé sonriente estirando sus brazos hacia adelante.

Noiholt se puso a su lado justo en ese momento.

– Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre – dijo Leon, con un dejo de ternura en la voz – pero eres casi igual a tu madre.

– La perfecta combinación entre Alemania y Austria – sonrió con nostalgia – mientras estuviste fuera, tuve que viajar a _Salzburgo_ a visitar la familia de mi madre. Les pedí que me entregaran esa foto.

– ¿Qué querían? – él sabía que habían humillado a Noiholt en el pasado y no comprendía por qué la habían llamado.

– Aún están enfadados porque no les avisé de la muerte de mamá – se encogió de hombros – estaban repartiéndose una casa y querían saber si yo les daba mi parte.

– Oh… lo lamento – murmuró, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza – debe haber sido duro para ti.

– No tanto – respondió, aplastando la nariz contra su pecho – ellos no me importan. Si no me importan, todo es fácil.

Leon le acarició la espalda, sobándola de arriba hacia abajo.

– Al menos te has quedado con un lindo recuerdo, porque estoy seguro que has renunciado a cualquier patrimonio – sintió la sonrisa de Noiholt contra su cuerpo.

– Pues sí que me conoces bien – ciñó aún más los brazos a su cintura.

Se besaron despacio y luego con fervor. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados, al menos hasta que los llamaran a misión de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Jealousy, August 25**__**th**__** 2004**_

Noiholt observaba atentamente las imágenes en la cámara de seguridad. No era que desconfiara de Leon, pero… ¿por qué se dejaba abrazar tanto por la chiquilla?

Apretó la mandíbula.

También Ada andaba por ahí.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :D después de un pequeño descanso de esta historia (porque me concentré en el reto lemmon xD y se me fundió el cerebro xD) nuevo capítulo de transición hacia lo que sigue ahora :) como ven, hemos llegado al Resident Evil 4 xD ¡basta de amor, flores y corazones!, Leon y Noiholt tuvieron unos años de tranquilidad. Hay que darles drama de nuevo xD**

**lisa hayes: gracias por tu review :D en este fic, no creo que Leon se quede con Ada, aunque… no voy a adelantar nada xD**

**Mile: amiga *.* gracias por tu comentario :D "¡a la cabeza, mierda" ajajajajajaj xDDDD espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy! **

**Ary Valentine: amiga :D qué bueno que te gustaron los outtakes xD el cap de ahora era un puente para la historia que sigue, esa Noiholt xD ¿cómo habrá cambiado? :P**

**Fatty: veo que te hice reír por montones xD ¿te gustó el nombre completo de Noiholt?, se me había olvidado que los alemanes usan com nombres así que ahí lo arreglé xD**

**Mía: ¡no!, no te puedes morir xD aún falta harta historia :D**

**Vero: ¡qué linda! :D ahora veamos qué pasa… con esos dos… ¿o tres? xDDD**

**Jennifer: creo que Amy es más madura que Noiholt, de hecho me costó mucho escribir esa resolución que tomó, porque es un poco… yo jamás actuaría así xD pero se condice con su personalidad así que, nada que hacer… jajajajaj xD porfa, véngate por mí y haz sufrir a Leon :P**

**Catching RE: no se tu nombre XD ¡gracias por leerme! :D me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto.**

**Shiemi Uchiha: ¡muchas gracias por leerme!, espero no haberte hecho llorar mucho xD ¡un abrazo!**

**Saludos también a Sarah xx y Shock Theater :) nos vemos prontito :D ya descansé lo suficiente de estos dos jajajajaj xD **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hace mucho que Leon se había colado dentro del castillo buscando a Ashley. Debía rescatarla a como diera lugar, esa era la misión que le habían encomendado por ser el mejor agente secreto con que el gobierno estadounidense contaba. Así que con esa premisa, lo enviaron sin un miserable refuerzo que le acompañara por los caminos barrosos de esa aldea descuidada en Navarra, al interior de España. Allí tenían cautiva a la hija del presidente Graham, Ashley. Había conseguido encontrarla, y luego de un buen rato recorriendo el pueblecito, pasando penurias y sustos gracias a los ganados que los perseguían, ella se había asustado por estar infectada con el parásito de _Las Plagas_ y corrió a lo loco, separándose de él.

Bueno, Leon también había sido inoculado así que estaba tan jodido como ella.

Suspiró, pensando en Noiholt y lo que habría sentido cuando ella tuvo en su cuerpo uno de los experimentos de Wesker. ¿Habría tenido miedo?, de seguro que sí. Aunque a veces esa chiquilla parecía un robot, no dejaba de ser humana.

Sonrió, con su imagen en la memoria. Es como si pudiera verla justo frente a él… su cabello rubio casi blanco, sus mechas rojas y negras, sus ojos delineados con azul y sus orbes celestes… su cuerpo delgado, entrenado y dulce… bueno, si todo salía bien pronto la vería de nuevo. Probablemente a esa hora se paseaba en cueros por todo el apartamento, tal como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Leon movió la cabeza, debía concentrarse en la misión y no en la imagen desnuda de su chica.

Por fin había conseguido las dos piedras lunares que desbloqueaban la enorme puerta que llevaba al comedor del castillo. Las puso en su lugar, seguro que más allá encontraría a Ashley. La abrió con cuidado y entró, pero al instante de hacerlo su desarrollado instinto de agente le alertó que no estaba solo. Agudizó el oído, esperando identificar la dirección en que iban a atacarle. Y sintió que un arma se le pegaba a la espalda.

– Por tus manos donde pueda verlas – ordenó una sexy voz femenina.

– Perdona, pero seguir las indicaciones de una dama no es mi estilo – respondió sin darse vuelta.

– Súbelas… ahora…

En ese momento, Leon encontró su oportunidad. Girándose con rapidez, la tomó del hombro y le hizo una palanca para que soltara el arma. Ella bajó el cuerpo y con el pie la pateó, dando una vuelta completa y tomando el arma justo cuando Leon le ponía su cuchillo en el cuello. Tragó saliva por lo cerca que le tenía… muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

– Un buen consejo: trata de usar cuchillos la próxima vez, funcionan mejor en distancias cortas – la soltó, tomando la pistola y quitándole el cargador con un solo movimiento. Ella sonrió en el intertanto, quitándose los lentes oscuros para que él la viera.

– Leon… – murmuró – tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Él se quedó mirándola por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente, se repuso a la sorpresa y pudo contestarle.

– Ada – bajó la vista, con una mezcla de ira y nostalgia – así que es verdad… – volvió a encararla.

– ¿Verdad… el qué?

– Tú, trabajando con Wesker – y recordó la última vez que se habían encontrado, en Siberia, para salvar a Noiholt de ese tipo… en ese momento no sabía si Ada estaba con él, parecía que no, pero ¿y ahora?

– Veo que has estado investigando… – no lo negaba. Dejó caer sus lentes.

– ¿Por qué, Ada? – y su voz contenía un doloroso reproche. No la quería cerca de él.

– ¿Qué te importa? – le dijo con mucha suavidad. Como siempre, lo protegía.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – volvió a interrogarla. Le pareció que se distraía – ¿por qué apareces así?

Ella soltó una risita. En ese momento, los lentes que habían caído brillaron intensamente, con una explosión de luz cegadora. Ada aprovechó para recoger su arma y encaramarse en la ventana. Se volvió a Leon y le sonrió.

– Nos vemos por ahí… - y se fue sin más.

– ¡Ada! – alcanzó a gritar, como tantas veces desde que la conocía.

Ella corrió hacia el enorme jardín del castillo, donde como sospechaba, recibió un llamado de Wesker. Por suerte no fue antes o si no… debía mantener a Leon en la ignorancia. Hasta ahora siempre había resultado, aunque eso le costara dolores de cabeza en su extraña "relación" con él. Sacó su teléfono y contestó.

– Luis tuvo éxito recuperando la muestra – dijo Wesker, cómodamente sentado. A veces las _video-llamadas_ resultaban algo inconvenientes – está esperando en el castillo. Haz contacto con él.

– Entendido.

– Y si ves al perrito faldero, Leon… deshazte de él. No podemos dejarlo interferir en nuestros planes.

– Él no tiene idea de lo que pasa – usó su tono más desinteresado. No podía dejarle saber que protegería a Leon a toda costa – no hay por qué preocuparse.

– Es un sobreviviente de Raccoon City y además estuvo involucrado en mis experimentos de Grüneger y Siberia hace años. No necesitamos distracciones extras… quítalo del camino –gruñó, cortando la comunicación.

– Leon… – suspiró, ahora que Wesker no podía verla. Miró hacia el castillo. Tenía que protegerlo con mayor cuidado… no permitiría que la vieran preocuparse por él.

Preparó su ballesta en la espalda, y su pistola en la mano. Estaba inquieta, pero lo superaría. Además… había algo que Leon no sabía. Hace rato, antes de encontrarse con él, había tenido una conversación sumamente interesante. Tal vez todo saldría más entretenido de lo que consideraba cuando aceptó esta misión.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

– ¡Leon!

– ¡Ashley!

La chica corrió alegremente hacia su protector, abrazándolo por puro instinto. Había pasado tantos sustos, atrozmente aterrorizada con esos malditos ganados… y esas estatuas vivientes que querían cargársela con tremendas hachas… se estremeció involuntariamente con los recuerdos y una lágrima fugaz corrió por su mejilla, por suerte tenía a Leon cuidándola hasta de sus miedos más profundos. Lo apretó con sus débiles brazos por un tiempo que, deseaba, no se acabara nunca. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba.

Leon le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda. A los 27 años se encontraba en el apogeo de su belleza masculina. Había dejado atrás algunos rasgos juveniles, adaptándose a su cuerpo maduro y trabajado, con fuertes músculos reforzados por el duro entrenamiento que había seguido por años como agente secreto del gobierno estadounidense. Tenía un lindo rosto varonil que arrancaba suspiros de cuanta mujer encontraba en su camino, y tal parecía que en Ashley estaba causando el mismo efecto. Las únicas que parecías inmunes eran: Noiholt, posiblemente acostumbrada a causa de verlo casi todos los días, y Ada… con quien se había reencontrado hace no mucho rato. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa mujer se iba a poner más y más hermosa con el paso de los años?, por dentro saboreó verla de nuevo, pero por fuera no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Tenía que mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella, o intuía que no se resistiría a la química que sentía y engañar a Noiholt no era una opción. Al menos, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Volvió al presente, donde Ashley aún lo abrazaba con fuerza. Decidió animarla un poco.

– ¡Lo hiciste bien! – exclamó alegremente, acariciándole la rubia cabeza.

– Yo… – murmuró lentamente, separándose de él con renuencia – lo siento si fui… – y la voz se le quebró por el arrepentimiento. Había huido torpemente de Leon por miedo y a causa de eso, la habían secuestrado frente a sus ojos mucho rato atrás.

– No te preocupes por eso – la interrumpió – vamos, larguémonos de aquí.

Ashley levantó la cabeza y lo observó por unos segundos con sus grandes ojos color miel. Ambos estaban con el parásito _Las Plagas_ en sus cuerpos… Luis Sera le había explicado un poco del asunto… tenía mucho miedo, no quería terminar como esos espantosos ganados. Sintió que Leon la movía de su lugar y se dejó llevar, no podían retrasarse, necesitaban encontrar una cura.

Ashley creía que Leon estaba soltero. Eso le daba alguna esperanza de que la mirara más que como a la hija del presidente, o como a una chiquilla de escasos 20 años. Mientras caminaban, pensó en cómo hacerle notar lo que sentía. Muchas ideas infantiles pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Desmayarse?, ¿fingirse enferma para que la cargara?, conforme imaginaba cada nueva tontería movía la cabeza y la descartaba. Bueno, tenía tiempo, algo se le ocurriría en el camino.

Leon no se daba cuenta que Ashley iba sumida en sus pensamientos, porque estaba preocupado por salir del castillo y llevarla de vuelta a EEUU, no sabía si Hunnigan había recibido su solicitud de refuerzos, sentía una espina en el pecho por la muerte de Luis y su ira clamaba venganza… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para fijarse en nada más.

Atravesaron una puerta y corrieron por el pasillo, llegando a una esquina un _iluminado_ apareció bruscamente, atacando a Leon por el cuello y obligándolo a separarse de Ashley. Mientras intentaba zafarse, otro _iluminado_ apareció de la nada, tomando a la chiquilla por las piernas y llevándosela del lugar.

– ¡Leon, ayúdame! – Gritó desesperada – ¡Leon!

– ¡Ashley! – Exclamó el interpelado, tomando su daga rápidamente y clavándola en el cuello del infectado, pateándolo fuertemente en el pecho y consiguiendo con esto liberarse del agarre.

Empuñó ágilmente su _H&K VP70_ y disparó con rapidez a la cabeza del _iluminado_ que raptaba a la chica, acertando con exactitud y limpieza. Éste se desplomó amortiguando la caída de Ashley, que se levantó con dificultad y corrió hacia el cuerpo seguro de Leon.

– Gracias… – murmuró.

– Vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y apresurando su trote.

– Sí… – y enrojeció por el contacto.

Corrieron de nuevo por el pasillo. Debían salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. El problema era que no sabían cuántos enemigos más les cerrarían el paso…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me parecía pésima idea que enviaran a Leon solo a España, buscando a la chica Graham? – Gruñó – pues yo tenía razón. Mira que sí tenía razón… joder, coño, mierda, la puta madre…

– Noiholt… – pronunció su nombre con marcado reproche – para, que has dicho cuatro insultos en menos de un minuto…

– ¡No me hables en ese tono, Sam Raynolds! – le advirtió, levantando un dedo – ¡o se me van a quitar las ganas de hablar contigo!

– Oh, por favor – alzó las manos en señal de paz – ¿por qué estás histérica?, tú nunca te pones histérica.

Noiholt desvió la mirada ante el comentario de su amiga. Vio hacia todos lados, luego buscó los ojos verde marino de la australiana y trató de hacerle un mohín agradable, que mostrara un poco de arrepentimiento. Ella no tenía la culpa de sus preocupaciones.

– Ya, ya… – Sam se estremeció – te prefiero histérica a mirándome con ojos brillosos… – y se sacudió, como si le afectara.

A Noiholt se le escapó una risita al ver la reacción en su interlocutora. Era, sin contar a Leon, la única persona con quien mantenía una conversación de verdad. Había aprendido a quererla como la amiga que nunca había estado interesada en tener, y Sam la correspondía encantada. Ella estaba al tanto del _"privilegio"_ que significaba oír más de tres palabras saliendo de la boca de Noiholt, y eso hacía que la apreciara aún más. Sabía que la chica odiaba las conversaciones, o el contacto con la gente, y que siempre se sentía incómoda en los grupos. Un día ella y David se habían encontrado con Noiholt y Leon bebiendo en un bar, y como iban con amigos decidieron hacerles compañía en la misma mesa. En ese momento, sopesó con claridad los problemas sociales de la pobre alemana, pues en determinado momento ésta casi arrancaba como una araña por la pared sólo para no tener que abrir la boca.

Sam dejó de recordar y se concentró en los pesares de su amiga.

Leon Kennedy había pedido refuerzos, y las había enviado a ellas, a David Ortiz, a Xiao-Yang Hong, y otros agentes que no conocían. Se habían separado para poder abarcar más terreno, y Sam rehusó ir con David argumentando que de hacerlo así, lo menos que hubieran hecho sería buscar. Probablemente se hubieran quedado teniendo sexo en alguna cabaña abandonada, y ni se hubieran acordado de Las Plagas.

Sí, _Las Plagas._

Cuando les enviaron para ayudar a Leon, le explicaron al grupo completo que se enfrentarían a algo muy diferente a los zombies de _Umbrella_. Hunnigan había perdido contacto con Kennedy y por tanto, carecía de buenos detalles, pero de todas maneras les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado con los aldeanos de ese pueblo.

Así que ahí iban las agentes Maüser y Reynolds, dispuestas a eliminar estorbos y ayudar a Leon en todo lo que pudieran. Hasta el momento, no habían encontrado obstáculos.

– Bueno… – dijo Sam, adelantándose un poco y revisando el camino – ¿me vas a decir finalmente por qué estás tan hormonal?

– Uhm – se quejó – es una tontería.

– Dime… ¿cómo puedo entenderte si no me explicas… ya no confías en mí?

– ¡La chica Graham! – chilló de pronto, sacudiendo las manos – dios… que se le ha pegado a Leon como un chicle.

Ahora, la carcajada de Sam invadió el silencio del bosque. Noiholt enrojeció de vergüenza y caminó un poco hacia otro lado, alejándose de la risa.

– Venga yaaaaa, no te enojes… – dijo la australiana, alcanzándola y jalándola de un brazo – porfaaaaaaaaa…

– ¡Oh, Sam, por el amor de dios! – exclamó, ahora exasperada – ¡sabes que soy una mujer celosa y sabes que odio sentirme así!, ugh, si no hubiera visto esas imágenes en el teléfono de Ada…

– ¿Cómo? – la tomó por los hombros para verla mejor – ¿cuándo estuviste con la _zorra oriental sexy_?

– ¿Qué mierda es ese apodo? – entrecerró los ojos a su amiga.

– David la bautizó así – dijo con orgullo.

– ¡Es increíble…! – soltó los hombros del agarre y trotó hacia un árbol, sujetándose de él – ¡ESTOY RODEADA DE IDIOTAS! – gritó en dirección al bosque. No solía comportarse así, pero creyó que chillar sería una eficiente válvula de escape. En efecto, se sintió un poco mejor.

– ¡Agente Maüser, cuide sus palabras! – Sam escupió una risa nerviosa – ¿qué es eso de andar gritando como si fuera una loca?

– Me encantaría que vinieran ahora los famosos _Ganados_, agente Reynolds – le sonrió torcido – necesito quemar calorías antes que te explique cómo es que me encontré con Ada.

– _¡Te voy a matar!_

Ambas se giraron hacia atrás rápidamente, encontrándose con que un aldeano de ojos extraños avanzaba con lentitud hacia ellas. Volvieron a mirarse la una a la otra, extrañadas, porque Noiholt no había entendido la frase, no hablaba español. Pero Sam llevaba muchas teleseries mexicanas en el cuerpo y sí comprendió su significado. Desenganchó su rifle semiautomático de la espalda y con eso, le indicó a la alemana que tenían un enemigo al frente. Con la eficacia adquirida en sus más de 10 años como francotiradora, disparó acertando limpiamente a la cabeza del aldeano. Noiholt ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar su arma, toda esa escena no duró más de 3 segundos.

– ¿Pero qué cojones…? – Masculló, con los ojos celestes fijos en Sam – ¡eso ni siquiera se parecía a un puto zombie! – Gritó, ahora dándole puntapiés al cuerpo inerte.

– Bueno, eso quiere decir que la información de Hunnigan es correcta – se encogió de hombros – no podemos confiarnos ni de las apariencias. No sabemos qué ocurre.

– Por el momento nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Leon – afirmó, tomando su arma.

– Y tener en cuenta que estos bichos pueden comunicarse. ¡Hablan a la perfección! – y puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera un hecho imposible de creer – malditos monstruos, menos mal que entiendo algo de español.

– Vamos, Sam – la apremió – Leon y la chica Graham están en algún lugar dentro del castillo. No queda muy lejos de aquí… – revisó su _GPS_ – tenemos que llegar al teleférico, pero antes atravesaremos el cementerio. ¿Te imaginas que surgieran de la tierra para atacarnos mientras corremos?

– Has visto muchas películas de terror – alzó las cejas en señal de censura.

Noiholt le sacó la lengua a Sam, haciendo que esta última estallara en una larga carcajada. Al menos podían ir alegremente a cumplir su misión. Y a toparse con hambrientos ganados…

* * *

**¡Hola a todas y todos! :) ¿cómo están?, ya sé que les he tenido abandonados por un buen rato xDD tuve algunos "problemas" escribiendo esta parte de la historia… primero, no quería cambiar mucho el arco argumental del RE4 pero me pareció buena idea meter a Noiholt y algunos más en escena, principalmente será igual pero con algunos añadidos… ya verán por qué xD**

**Mi "querida orejona" hará de las suyas, Ada volverá preocupándose como siempre, Leon… sigue siendo Leon xDDD y Noiholt ya tiene 24 años, tendrá algunos pequeños cambios de personalidad, o "evoluciones" xD**

**Espero que les gustara este primer capítulo de la trama de RE4 xD y no volveré a retrasarme tanto, tuve varios retos lemmon que me distrajeron, pero ya no tengo más xD jajajajaja.**

**¡Besos a todas! , en el próximo sí que respondo sus reviews ^^  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Ashley?, si estás muy cansada, podemos parar un momento – y la tomó por los hombros, para observarla bien.

– Dame 5 minutos, te prometo que estaré mejor. Este horrible parásito no me permite respirar con libertad… – dijo sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

– No hay problema. Me pondré al lado tuyo, para tener mejor campo de visión – se inclinó.

– Gracias… si no fuera por las píldoras que nos dio Luis, quizás ni podría moverme…

Ashley cerró los ojos y se apoyó tímidamente en el hombro de Leon. Como éste no rechazó el gesto, se relajó y se apegó más a su brazo musculoso. Le encantaba tenerlo cerca… la hacía sentir protegida, segura, incluso en las horribles circunstancias en que se encontraban. Levantó la mirada, pero él estaba concentrado en la vigilancia del perímetro y no le hacía ningún caso. Eso la decepcionó. Bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de disgusto, procurando que Leon no la viera. Dejó que corrieran algunos minutos, tras los cuales se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la falda.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

Y sin esperar respuesta, le dio la espalda y caminó sin hacerle caso. Leon se levantó del suelo sorprendido, mascullando _"mujeres"_ por lo bajo, como si esa palabra fuera la explicación a todas las actitudes incomprensibles de las chicas que ha encontrado a lo largo de su vida como agente.

Continuaron caminando por mucho tiempo, con Leon deshaciéndose de los iluminados que aparecían por montones para tratar de matarlo y llevarse a Ashley. Pasaron bastantes apuros, con la chica gritando su nombre una y otra vez. _Pobre_, pensaba Leon, _ojalá pueda sacarla de este maldito lugar antes que se traume definitivamente…_

Y mientras esas palabras bailaban por su cabeza, un enorme _Novistador_ apareció volando y se llevó a Ashley, sin que Leon pudiera protegerla o evitarlo.

– ¡LEON! – gritó la chica, mientras el bicho la llevaba hacia las alturas.

– ¡Maldición! – masculló el agente, apuntando su arma inútilmente.

Al darse cuenta que no conseguiría rescatarla, y que sería peor que cayera de esas alturas, gruñó un montón de palabrotas y guardó la pistola, pensando rápidamente cómo podría rescatarla esta vez. Tendría que saber hacia dónde la llevaban, así que corrió revisando su GPS. Con algo de suerte, pronto la recuperaría.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_«_–_ Veamos, qué me falta… – murmuró Ada, revisando su teléfono móvil – aún tengo que conversar con Luis, buscar la muestra que Wesker me encargó… maravilloso, encima de todo…_

_Se interrumpió pues escuchó un leve sonido, como un siseo, proveniente de la habitación de atrás. Sacó su arma y caminó con mucho cuidado, sin hacer el menor ruido. Pero al ver quién era, bajó la pistola y sonrió._

– _De verdad te has vuelto muy buena – y asintió con la cabeza, dando énfasis a sus palabras – permíteme felicitarte._

– _Gracias – dijo Noiholt, con su móvil en la mano – pero creo que es un poco inmerecido. Igual te dejé saber que estoy aquí._

– _Bueno, supongo que te descuidaste porque soy yo – miró hacia su mano – ¿qué ves?_

– _Un video. Te hackeé el móvil – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes, trabajo. Nada personal._

– _No te preocupes, si ese es el caso entonces ahora yo tengo todos tus archivos. Intercambio equivalente, nena – guardó la pistola._

– _Bueno, es un precio justo – admitió, aún con el video reproduciéndose en su móvil._

– _¿Te ayudó en algo mi informe?_

– _Sí… al menos ya sé dónde buscar a Leon. ¿Lo has visto? – trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible. Lo estaba consiguiendo bien._

– _Sí, pero él a mí no. Está "bastante vivo"._

– _Qué bueno saberlo…_

_Noiholt volvió a concentrarse en la reproducción. Ada pudo ver que los ojos celestes de la alemana brillaron de furia por un momento… se acercó a ella sigilosamente._

– _Dies ist das dritte mal, dass sie umarmt ihn… – murmuró la rubia en su idioma, completamente descompuesta._

– _¿Dijiste algo como que ella lo ha abrazado por tercera vez? – Noiholt la miró espantada – vaya, parece que olvidaste mis conocimientos de alemán. ¿Qué te preocupa?_

– _Eso… – no sabía qué contestarle. Apretó la boca porque estaba consciente que sus celos eran irracionales, sin embargo no podía evitarlos por más que quisiera. Ojalá Leon no disfrutara mucho la compañía de la chiquilla – bueno… no me gusta y ya – gruñó._

– _Y ya – repitió Ada, soltando una risita – veamos… sí, es hora de que me vaya._

– _Antes de eso… – Noiholt se adelantó un poco, mirándola con algo de dificultad por ser tan baja de estatura y la morena tan alta – quiero agradecerte apropiadamente por haberme salvado en Siberia. No tenías por qué administrarme la cura al parásito experimental de Wesker… así que gracias – y puso cara de "ya, está hecho"_

– _No tienes necesidad de hacerlo – sonrió – no quería que Leon sufriera._

– _Sí, sí, ya sé – movió las manos arriba y abajo – pero ¿sabes?, él se habría recuperado a mi ausencia. Y eso hubiera sido bueno para ti así que… reconoce que te caigo bien – y le alzó las cejas._

_Ada la miró con la boca entreabierta. _

– _¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo finalmente._

– _Muchas cosas… pero no te sientas culpable. Supongo que odias crear lazos, en eso nos parecemos un poco. Te veo luego._

_Noiholt dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación. La morena suspiró ruidosamente y levantó una mano, para detenerla. Ella vio el gesto a través del reflejo en un vidrio, y volvió a girarse en su dirección._

– _¿Si?_

– _Hay un agente que vino conmigo. Tengan cuidado con él, es un sádico y no tiene piedad ni siquiera por sí mismo. Lo reconocerás fácilmente porque va vestido como recién salido de la guerrilla. No divulgues esa información, y que no los vea… no puedo andar cuidando a todo el mundo – se quejó._

_Pero Noiholt sabía que detrás del regaño de Ada se escondía la preocupación que había captado en su actitud desde que la conocía. Qué situación más extraña. La mujer que le revolvía las hormonas al hombre que amaba le caía bien… y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sam iba a estar encantada con tanto drama._

– _Seremos cuidadosos… y tú, no te vayas a morir._

– _Nena, eso no va a pasar. Ah, tu móvil tiene un virus. Yo que tú no lo ocupaba _–_ y sonrió._

– _No me harás cambiar de opinión con eso, es parte de quién eres. Si no te hubieras protegido me hubieras decepcionado _–_ arrojó el teléfono al suelo y lo aplastó con la bota, destruyéndolo irremediablemente _–_ me conseguiré otro. Nos vemos._

_Noiholt se dio la vuelta y salió definitivamente de la habitación. _

_Ada movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, regañándose internamente por haberse vuelto tan blanda. Lo que sólo le duró un micro segundo, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer… __»_

– Y eso fue lo que pasó. Luego de eso me reuní contigo en la puerta de la iglesia ¿te acuerdas? – Noiholt terminaba de contarle la historia a Sam.

– Ajá… – pensó un momento – ¿podemos concluir que tu rival de amores ha dejado de serlo?, ¿es la nueva amiga por la que me dejarás botada? – hizo un puchero.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Le estaba costando mucho no reírse – ¿estás loca?, ¡Ada y yo jamás seremos amigas!, simplemente me cae bien y yo a ella, es todo. Tú eres la única idiota a la que soy capaz de soportar… faltaba más – y se sacudió.

– Alemana del demonio – dijo con una sonrisa – tus demostraciones de cariño me dan frío.

Noiholt le dedicó una graciosa mueca en respuesta. Habían atravesado por fin gran parte del castillo, y en el camino se toparon con un reguero de iluminados muertos… – _obra de Leon_ – pensó, suspirando de alivio porque sabía que su hombre estaba vivo y bien.

– David me envió un mensaje, dice que se adelantaron en el helicóptero, están rastreando la ubicación de Leon y Ashley – dijo la australiana, mirando fijamente su móvil.

– Bien, que te mande un mapa del lugar y un rango para buscar, y tomamos un atajo ¿te parece?

Sam asintió. Con algo de suerte, se encontrarían con ellos muy pronto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tras un corto encuentro con el enano Salazar, una caída libre de la cual casi no sale vivo, una carrera por las cañerías enfrentando un horrible bicho que no se moría nunca, escapar de unas cuevas de piedra llenas de _Novistadores_, y sufrir mil y un horrores, se encontró con que Ramón Salazar había fusionado su diminuto cuerpo con _"El Verdugo"_, dando paso así a una versión asquerosa de sí mismo, gigante, con un cuello alargado y putrefacto. Leon consiguió deshacerse de él, no sin grandes dificultades. Para peor, no podía dar con Ashley por ninguna parte… tal parecía que se la habían llevado lejos de allí.

_Maldita sea… cada vez que todo apunta a encontrarla, desaparece de nuevo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no tengo cómo llegar a la isla donde se la llevaron… ¿y por qué rayos aún no llegan los refuerzos que pedí?, tal vez ni siquiera deba contar con ellos. No habrán recibido mi mensaje. Eso es todo. Tendré que encontrar la forma de…_

Llegó caminando a una de las salidas del castillo. Levantó su arma al ver cierto movimiento en el reflejo del agua… y la bajó al ver quién era. Ada Wong parecía esperarle en su bote.

– ¿Necesitas que te lleve, guapo? – ronroneó.

– Ok – contestó, encaminándose hacia ella y subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

– Nos vamos.

Viajaron en silencio por mucho rato. Ella con la vista fija en el camino, él mirando hacia cualquier parte. Finalmente, se rindió y giró los ojos hacia su vestido rojo. Luego, hacia su rostro femenino. La miró por un buen tiempo, pensando en cuánto había pasado sin saber de ella, ¿qué habría hecho esos años, mientras él vivía una época tranquila con Noiholt?

Ada captó el fulgor en esos ojos azules y sonrió, girando bruscamente la dirección y con eso, haciendo que Leon se inclinara hacia un costado. Él se afirmó como pudo de los bordes y enderezó la postura, al mismo tiempo que Ada estacionaba justo al lado de unas rocas. Sacó su _lanzagrifos_, lo clavó en las alturas y habló por encima del sonido de las aguas.

– Tengo algunos asuntos de los cuales encargarme – y lo miró – nos vemos luego…

Leon tomó el volante del bote, que se había descontrolado y giraba al ritmo de la corriente. Consiguió afirmarlo a duras penas, golpeando una roca con el costado pero sin hacerle daño. Cansado por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer en el asiento y masculló su típico _"mujeres"_.

Luego de eso, consiguió adentrarse en lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada o algo similar, sabía que Ashley estaba cerca y debía encontrar una llave especial para acceder al lugar donde la retenían, tras derrotar un casi inmortal Regenerador, consiguió rescatar a la chica.

– ¡Leon! – gritó al verlo, corriendo hacia él.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, revisándola rápidamente con la vista, en busca de heridas superficiales.

Ashley asintió en silencio: por suerte no la habían dañado. Al menos no físicamente, porque si tenía en cuenta el horrible miedo que no la abandonaba desde que la secuestraron, entonces la respuesta hubiera sido distinta. Pero debía ser fuerte y no preocupar a Leon, que bastantes problemas tenía rescatándola a cada rato. Se dejó guiar por el camino de vuelta que él le mostraba, tomada de su mano. Definitivamente, era la mejor parte de ser capturada.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un contenedor de basura. Leon se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, sin disimular lo poco que le agradaba la idea que se gestaba en su cabeza.

– Parece que es todo – comentó, sin dejar de analizar las posibilidades.

– ¡Agh, apesta! – se quejó Ashley, cubriéndose la nariz.

– Seguro que sí… – asintió.

Leon finalmente decidió que era la mejor idea. Se giró hacia la chica y le sonrió de forma traviesa. Ella entendió en una fracción de segundo lo que se proponía e instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás.

– ¡De ninguna manera, Leon! – exclamó.

– ¡Claro que sí…! – rió de vuelta, jalándola de un brazo y saltando hacia abajo sin pensarlo dos veces. El golpe fue duro, pero soportable. Se incorporó con rapidez, sacudiéndose la ropa para quitarse la peste de encima.

– ¿Se te ha ido la olla? – escupió la chica, aún sin poder levantarse.

– Sabía que estarías bien si aterrizabas con el culo – contestó sin mirarla, analizando el lugar donde se encontraban. Tal parecía que no había peligros… no por el momento.

– ¡Tú…! – soltó la palabra como si fuera un insulto. Su rostro empezaba a colorearse de rubor por el comentario a su trasero, cuando vio que Leon le tendía la mano para ayudarla. Bien… podía perdonarlo de momento. Mientras intentaba incorporarse, tocó por casualidad un miembro pegajoso y frío, le recordó a las babosas. Vio hacia atrás, y se encontró con un _"ser"_ que no había visto antes… – ¿qué es eso? – chilló.

– ¡Vámonos! – la apuró, empujándola hacia adelante y obligándola a correr.

_¿Otro regenerador?, maldita sea_. Tenían que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. ¿Cuánta munición le quedaba?, ¿sería suficiente si aparecían más… de lo que sea que hubiera?, no había tenido noticias de Hunnigan, por lo cual tampoco podría avisarle que los refuerzos debían dirigirse a la isla… _de haber refuerzos_.

Bueno, tampoco tenían más alternativa que seguir corriendo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ada trotaba por un puente de metal cuando recibió llamada de Wesker. Otra vez.

– Vaya desastre que ha montado ese Leon… – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, cómodamente sentado _quién sabe dónde_ – pero está bien. La gente de Saddler está montando en pánico, y su destrucción es sólo cosa de tiempo.

– Una vez que rescate a Ashley su trabajo estará terminado, ya no será un problema – comentó, aminorando la marcha.

– No… Krauser se encargará de Leon – Ada se detuvo – apúrate y recupera la muestra – cortó la comunicación.

– Parece que te olvidaste, Wesker, que no siempre jugaré a tus reglas – guardó su teléfono rápidamente, y sin pensarlo siquiera, ya había tomado la decisión. Krauser no iba a matar a Leon, no mientras ella pudiera impedirlo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas y todos! :) espero que sientan la misma nostalgia que yo cuando lean esta descripción de ciertas escenas en el RE4, al menos yo casi lloro mientras escribo…. Jajajajaja xD maldito Salazar xDD jajajajajaj**

**Shiemi Uchiha: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! :) yo creo que Leon si tendrá problemas… jajajaaj xD ¡un beso!**

**Jennifer: ¡venganza! Jajajajaj xD te prometo que un día haré un capítulo especial donde meteré a Amy sólo para jugar jajajajajj xD ¡será en tu honor, por hacer sufrir a nuestro amado Leon!**

**Ary: ¡Mi Ary! :D ojalá te gusten las escenas que narré en este cap, maldito renacuajo Salazar, te juro que gracias a ti sólo pienso en él como "el renacuajo" gracias a beloved red hair xDDDDD **

**Fatty: ¡Mi querida Fatty!, no te preocupes si te demoras, de hecho me parece que yo te debo un review, voy a tener que revisar xD**

**CMosser: ¡Gracias por leerme!, estoy muy contenta que te guste la trama :D cuando llegues a este cap leerás mi comentario y dirás ¿hace cuánto fue esto? XD ¡besos!**

**Catching RE: qué linda *.* ¡estoy muy feliz de cumplir con tus expectativas!**

**Un beso a todas, a Shock Theater, a Sarah, a Mía, y a todas quienes me leen. Tengo una idea apocalíptica para este fic, que iré desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Creían que hubo drama antes?, espérense no más jajajajajaj. Como dijo Fatty, fueron 21 capítulos para que Leon y Noiholt por fin tuvieran algo de tranquilidad. QUE YA SE ACABARÁ… muajajá.**

**¡Besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Luego de una espantosa lucha con Jack Krauser (que parecía no morirse nunca), Leon por fin consiguió dirigirse hacia una de las puertas que lo llevarían a encontrar a Ashley, por enésima vez consecutiva. Ese jueguito comenzaba a ponerle de los nervios, pues cada vez que la encontraba y la ponía bajo su cuidado, algo pasaba y se la llevaban otra vez. Y eso significaba volver a buscarla, volver a rescatarla, así no iba a acabar nunca.

– ¿Pero qué rayos…? – gruñó.

Había llegado a un punto muerto. Un lugar del cual no podría salir con vida a menos que ocurriera un milagro. Revisó su munición… imposible, no conseguiría matar siquiera a la mitad de enemigos que portaban armas como él, y probablemente no estaban preocupados por sus reservas de balas.

Tragó saliva y masculló por lo bajo. No llegaría a ninguna parte.

Y de pronto… lo que no esperaba que ocurriera. El milagro había aparecido al fin. Un helicóptero arribó disparando a diestra y siniestra, cargándose a todos los enemigos con facilidad.

– ¡A eso le llamo _refuerzos_! – exclamó alegremente, viendo a su compañero ayudarle de forma tan eficiente.

– _Soy Mike_ – dijo la voz al otro lado del comunicador – _y si necesitas artillería pesada, has venido al lugar correcto._

– ¡Gracias, Mike, sigue cubriéndome!

Leon comenzó a correr por los caminos de tierra custodiado en los cielos por el poderoso helicóptero, que destruía todos los fuertes con increíble facilidad. Era maravilloso contar con alguien luego de tanto rato solo peleando contra el mundo.

_Bueno, no puedo olvidarme de la ayuda de Ada, aún cuando no sé de qué lado está… _

¡Por fin!, había llegado a una de las partes más altas de la isla, y Mike continuaba junto a él. Podría rescatar a Ashley y sacarla rápidamente de allí…

– Gracias. Cuando salgamos de aquí, los tragos son por cuenta mía – dijo alegremente.

– _Sí, de acuerdo, conozco un buen bar_ – contestó Mike.

Leon miraba al helicóptero, cuando el silbido de un objeto atravesando el cielo lo distrajo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ver qué era, pues en ese instante Mike y la enorme máquina voladora eran destruidos por un cohete. Leon alcanzó apenas a cubrirse de los trozos de fierro que volaban peligrosamente, prestos a cercenar miembros.

– ¡Mike! – gritó, desolado.

Corrió al borde del precipicio, viendo fijamente cómo el helicóptero en llamas caía al vacío, explotando. Se giró hacia atrás, justo para ver la silueta de Saddler y alguno de sus lacayos con un lanzacohetes en la mano alejarse. _Fueron ellos…_

– Me aseguraré que el próximo en irse seas tú, Saddler – murmuró, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Tenía que apresurarse con su misión, o tal vez más refuerzos serían asesinados.

Pero mientras caminaba por unos túneles comenzó a sentirse mal. Trastabilló y se apoyó pesadamente en la muralla, con dificultades incluso para respirar. En eso, Ada atravesó el umbral y se acercó, visiblemente preocupada.

– Leon… ¿estás bien? – murmuró.

–Sí… – respondió, siendo sacudido en ese momento por extraños dolores en el pecho.

Unas extrañas venas se esparcieron rápidamente por su brazo, mientras su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de una expresión diferente. Ada lo observó alarmada, no parecía el Leon que ella conocía. Entonces, el parásito estaba haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo.

Pero la señal fue un poco tarde, pues el agente se lanzó a su cuello, ahorcándola con fiereza. Tenía los ojos rojos y su expresión era de júbilo mientras le apretujaba la tráquea. Ada se debatió preocupada por hacerle daño… pero no había otra alternativa. Tenía que apartarlo y la delicadeza aquí sobraba. Con mucha dificultad, consiguió hacerse con un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba para emergencias, y lo clavó rápidamente en el muslo de Leon, pateándolo también en el bajo vientre, consiguiendo así liberarlo por un rato del control mental que orquestaba el maldito parásito en su cuerpo.

Leon rodó por el suelo, avergonzado y enfurecido por su comportamiento.

– Perdón – jadeó, levantándose y tomando un puñado de pastillas. Miró a Ada quien también jadeaba, y se sintió aún más culpable.

– Tenemos que quitar ese parásito de tu cuerpo – dijo, muy seria. Estaba preocupada de que Leon no aguantara por mucho tiempo más.

– Sí… pero primero tengo que salvar a Ashley.

– Bien… – dudó por un micro segundo, pero era lo mejor – dividámonos.

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo Ashley Graham, pero sí que Leon estuviera a salvo. Lo ayudaría para terminar rápido aquella pesadilla.

El agente la vio irse del lugar y recordó la generosa vista a sus piernas que ella le regaló cuando le dejó en la lancha… sonrió imperceptiblemente, y continuó su camino.

Tras muchas dificultades consiguió llegar a una habitación donde, dentro de una cámara extraña, se encontraba Ashley aparentemente dormida. Apenas entró, una voz conocida para él resonó en todo el lugar.

– Aunque dentro de poco obtendrás un increíble poder, parece que sigues prefiriendo la muerte…

– Me llevaré de vuelta a Ashley, lo quieras o no – desafió, enfurecido.

– Ah, la osadía de la juventud – respiró, lanzándose luego hacia adelante y golpeando a Leon en el pecho. Lo hizo con terrible brutalidad, haciendo que se estrellara contra la cámara que contenía a la chiquilla americana.

Leon apenas podía respirar, y Saddler se acercaba a él administrando su poder sobre el parásito… cuando los disparos de una TMP le distrajeron. Era Ada, que descargó su arma para darle a Leon una oportunidad de escapar.

– ¡Ahora, Leon! – gritó.

El aludido asintió, apretando un botón. Se abrió la compuerta de la cámara y tomó a Ashley por la cintura, parecía grogui y no abría los ojos. _Maldición._

Saddler se acercó a ellos, trasladando las balas que había recibido su cuerpo hacia sus manos, dejando caer los casquillos al suelo. Sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que no podrían hacerle daño usando esa metralla.

– ¡Muévanse! – chilló Ada, que comprendía mejor lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Vamos! –exclamó el agente, arrastrando a Ashley.

Corrieron por un pasillo y desaparecieron, dando a Ada la oportunidad que esperaba. Viendo unos barriles explosivos sobre la puerta que Saddler quería atravesar, disparó hacia ellos, encerrándose con él. Ahora sólo le quedaba derrotarlo.

Saltó hacia abajo, cambiando el cargador de su TPM y volviendo a disparar. Hábilmente esquivó sus ataques y en el momento en que Saddler parecía escupir un huevo de la boca, sacó su navaja y la clavó limpiamente en él, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Lo había derrotado.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su cuerpo y recogió la muestra del parásito que llevaba.

– Gracias. Esto va a ser difícil de explicar…

Pero no se dio cuenta del aguijón que esperaba atacarla.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Leon y Ashley en tanto consiguieron llegar a una habitación especial, donde se encontraba la máquina que destruía al parásito Las Plagas del cuerpo humano, sin dañar los órganos internos.

– ¿Con ésta chatarra? – La voz de Ashley sonaba totalmente aprehensiva – no estoy segura, Leon…

– Sólo hay una forma de saber si funciona, tú lo operas – dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto…?

– Sí, seguro – quería terminar con el parásito lo más rápido posible.

Ashley miró fijamente al hombre que la rescataba del infierno. Y temió por su vida. No quería que le ocurriera nada malo. Pero era arriesgarse o morir… o peor, volverse un esclavo de Saddler. Así que examinó los controles de la máquina, esperó a que los grilletes sujetaran las muñecas de Leon… y comenzó a operar.

Vio que en la pantalla aparecía el parásito, y trató de eliminarlo haciendo el menor daño posible. Pero se movía… era difícil… y escuchar los quejidos del agente era una tortura…

Por fin lo consiguió. Leon acezó, cansado por el esfuerzo. Los grilletes desaparecieron, liberándolo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

– Como de un millón de dólares – respondió, recordando las palabras que Noiholt le había dicho hace años.

– Pensé que te ibas a morir… – externalizó sus miedos, pero ya no había caso – de acuerdo… parece que es mi turno – y suspiró, resignada.

Cambiaron de puestos y Leon ahora operó la máquina, quitando eficientemente el parásito del cuerpo de Ashley. Corrió a verla cuando había terminado el proceso. Se veía agitada, pero aparentemente normal.

– ¿Estás bien? – inquirió, preocupado.

La chica no contestó, pero fijó sus ojos color miel en los azules de Leon. Y por instinto, alzó los brazos hacia su cuello y se abrazó a él, apretándolo, agradecida de seguir viva y de contar con su ayuda y su protección. Leon le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda, pensando en lo asustada que debía encontrarse.

– No sé qué opinas tú, pero creo que es tiempo de que volvamos a casa – y le acarició la cabeza.

Ella asintió suavemente, mostrando una dulce sonrisa. Sí… qué maravilla escuchar esa palabra luego de pasar por tantas penurias.

Debía salirse de la camilla, pero el contacto de Leon acariciando su espalda era increíble. No deseaba que eso se terminara, tal vez… cuando terminara la misión…

Sintió que Leon se apartaba con delicadeza, así que puso los pies sobre la tierra (tanto literal como no literalmente) y caminó para quedar a su lado. Entonces, se dio cuenta que él miraba fijamente hacia la puerta. ¿Qué había allí?

Dos agentes. Una rubia alta, con lindos ojos verde mar y cara salteada de pecas, parecía aliviada de verlos, como si los hubiera buscado por mucho tiempo. La expresión de su rostro era sorprendentemente fácil de leer.

Un poco más atrás, había otra agente. También rubia, era muy baja y sus ojos celestes parecían gélidos. Aún más, toda su expresión corporal hizo que Ashley se estremeciera de frío. _Qué miedo con esa chica_… pensó, temblando ligeramente. Miró a Leon, que parecía algo consternado, aunque controló rápidamente su gesto y ahora parecía casi alegre.

Ashley frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando que ella no sabía?

– ¡Hola, Leon! – saludó la rubia alta.

– Hola Sam, Noiholt… ¿también son mis refuerzos?

– Sí. ¡Por fin los encontramos!, ha sido terrible, entre los aldeanos locos y los tipos con mascarilla y palos eléctricos, hemos pasado la de aquellas… David y Xiao-Yang están en el otro extremo de la isla, y hay un helicóptero que nos espera, tenemos que salir de este sitio y llegar al muelle que está por allá… – señaló algún lugar en el horizonte – nos encontramos en ese punto, porque ahora Noiholt y yo guiaremos al piloto.

– Bien, así lo haremos. Vamos, Ashley.

El agente y la chica se dirigieron hacia una de las salidas, desapareciendo rápidamente. Cuando eso ocurrió, Noiholt soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, y se relajó visiblemente. Sam frunció el ceño y la miró.

– Vas a tener que cambiar la actitud, no puedes tener esa cara mientras escoltamos a Leon y Ashley – la regañó.

– Créeme que intento evitarlo.

– Inténtalo más. Vamos.

La jaló de un brazo, llevándola hacia el camino. Noiholt tenía la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos, la mayoría bastante oscuros. ¿Por qué se sentía tan enojada?, claramente Leon no tenía el menor interés sentimental en Ashley, y sus ojos habían mostrado una mezcla de sentimientos asombrosa cuando la vio en el umbral. Por supuesto que no iba a saludarla como si estuvieran en casa, pero tuvo el detalle de dejarle saber con la mirada lo mucho que la había extrañado.

– Estoy postulando para ganar el premio a la idiotez – murmuró, sorpresivamente.

– ¡Cuidado, que es mío! – exclamó Sam.

Noiholt no pudo menos que reír luego de esa frase. ¿De qué tenía que preocuparse?, de nada. Ni siquiera Ada andaba cerca como para ponerla de los nervios. Respiró profundamente, dispuesta a no perturbarse con la dependencia que mostraba Ashley. Era obvio que se sintiera así, la habían secuestrado y había pasado por situaciones traumáticas, ¿cómo no iba a ver a Leon como si fuera un héroe?

Noiholt se corrigió mentalmente: ese hombre ES un héroe.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que se encontraron con él. Por fin llegaron al punto donde el helicóptero los esperaría, Sam le daba indicaciones para bajar y Noiholt recibió un llamado por el comunicador.

– Maüser – contestó.

– _Soy Leon_ – sonaba agitado.

– ¡Leon!, ¿dónde estás?, ahora llegó el helicóptero, iremos a recogerlos.

– No, escucha Noiholt… – vaciló un momento – tienen que irse ahora de la isla. Va a explotar.

– ¿Qué? – chilló. ¿Por qué a estos idiotas les gustaba tanto poner bombas de tiempo? – ¡vamos ahora por ustedes!

– ¡No, tienen que salir pitando ya! – Gritó – si el helicóptero no arranca ahora la explosión los alcanzará. Ashley y yo vamos corriendo a conseguir la moto de Ada. Ella me avisó y me dio las llaves.

– Es que… – estaba demasiado preocupada como para pensar con claridad.

– Agente Maüser, le ordeno que se vayan ahora – replicó, con voz dura.

Leon había usado un tono autoritario que sólo utilizaba cuando la situación era crítica. Así que Noiholt tragó saliva y puso la mente en blanco. La voz de mando era él, y ella debía hacer caso a todas sus indicaciones.

– Sí, señor – balbuceó.

– Nos vemos luego.

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento. Noiholt miró en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Leon… y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que escaparan sin contratiempos. Ella esperaría a que se encontraran de nuevo, estaba segura que nada malo ocurriría. Él era demasiado importante en su vida como para perderlo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Primero que todo, ¡gracias por leerme como siempre! :D y segundo, ¡gracias por la paciencia! xD es imperdonable que me haya demorado tanto en sacar el nuevo capítulo, lo sé y sepan que en estos momentos me estoy dando de cabezazos en el escritorio, a modo de castigo. Sé de alguien que suele usar palos con clavos para amedrentar a sus escritoras, así que mejor me castigo yo misma. Les juro que he quedado bien apaleada. Tuve unas semanas como la mierda, es mi única justificación xD.**

**Luego de esa disculpa (que ya se va haciendo costumbre, soy de lo peor xD) les cuento que, intuyendo que tal vez se pregunten qué pasa de ahora en adelante, la trama contendrá a nuestras queridas criaturas del RE 4 igualmente, y la intervención de alguien más. Por eso lo pasé como "rapidito", porque necesitaba salir de RE 4 para poner la idea extraña y apocalíptica que me ronda el cerebro. Yo y mis ideas locas xD**

**Así que si quedaron con gusto a poco, las entiendo, y les cuento que vendrá más, espero dejarlas satisfechas (?) xD jajajajajaja**

**Shiemi Uchiha: ¡Perdón!, me disculparé hasta el cap siguiente XD jajajaja, en realidad publicaré el siguiente muy pronto, lo prometo :P sobre estos dos, te aseguro que su reencuentro de verdad será muy ardiente :P ¡un abrazo!**

**Jennifer: Te prometo que cuando termine este fic, haré un cap especial con un UA donde se encuentren Amy, Leon, Noiholt, Ada. ¡Que se cojan a Leon entre las 3 y lo hagan pedazos! Jajajajajajajaj**

**Ary: ¡Me encanta porque siempre me apoyas! ****cuando la semana pasada andaba a la rastra, muchas gracias :D siiiii, ¿cierto que es frustrante cuando se llevan a la orejona?, por la cresta xD ¡me dan ganas de apuntarle y matarla para que no se la lleven de nuevo! Jajajajajajajaj, no quiero enredarte con Ada, pero… no diré nada xD jajajajajajaj, ¡un abrazote!**

**Mía: ¡Perdón por tener botado el fic!, tuve una semana horrorosa y no podía escribir de tanto trabajo :P te aseguro que Sam y David terminarán como un nudo en alguna cabaña, sin duda jajajajajaj.**

**Annya: ¿Tú también querías que tajearan a la orejona?, porque yo lo deseé muchas, muchísimas veces dentro del juego xD ¡gracias por leerme!, me encanta *.* y sí, para mí que Leon es poliamoroso xD jajajajajajajaj**

**Fatty: Amiga, qué linda ****he andado tan como loca que no sé si te debo reviews, no sé si leí lo que sacaste, no tengo idea de nada xD jajajajajjaja, es vergonzozo porque con la semana como la mierda que tuve se me traspapeló todo y con suerte sé en qué mes estamos xD jajajajaja.**

**Vero: Lindaaaaa, sé que estás muy ocupada y con muchas cosas que hacer, realmente te agradezco mucho el tomarte un tiempito para leerme, me alegro de haberte amenizado el viaje, espero que te haya ido estupendo :D jejejeje, volveré a hacer que Noiholt sufra xD ¡es la maravilla del drama!, volverá a ser feliz pero le costará jajajajajajajj xD ¡un abrazote!**

**Saludos también a Shock Theater, a Mille, Sarah xx y a todos quienes me leen xD ya no me daré más castigos y escribiré, ¡besos y gracias por el apoyo a mi semana de mierda! **


End file.
